


Happy Hump Day!

by AyaFaulkner, DarkenedHrt101



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon Manga, Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon References, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Sailor Moon SuperS, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 175,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaFaulkner/pseuds/AyaFaulkner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHrt101/pseuds/DarkenedHrt101
Summary: A set of one-shot lemons in which nothing is the same each time save for fun, your favorite SM couples, and sex. Either full blown Lemon or implied. Either way, there will be lots and lots of romance! Updates on Wednesdays only but not every Wednesday.





	1. Lunar on a Hot Tin Roof

**Author's Note:**

> The first attempt in a, hopefully, long set of Lemons and implied Lemons, this one is set in the SM universe but is still semi-AU. I'm not going to say much more than that because I want you all to read to figure it out! If you are confused on the timeline placement, just keep reading, it will reveal itself I promise.
> 
> Synopsis: A heat wave has hit Tokyo. Add to that, rolling blackouts, and you have one wickedly hot summer. And the high temperature has Usagi acting very strange. Good thing Mamoru is there to save her from herself as the two of them keep from burning from the inside out from the heat.
> 
> Betaed by DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, and a very old dear friend who still read it and liked it without knowing what I was talking about LOL! Be on the lookout for a new fic from DarkenedHrt101 called My Friend's Girl a super cute and sexy romance fic that is sure to please! I know I loved it! It will be coming out next week so check it out! Also, a shout out to my buddy Beej88 on her most recent one-shot series Twist: Behind the Scenes. Even if you haven't read Twist or Collide, which you totally should, you will love these little shorts as they look a little deeper into our favorite couples. A little bittersweet, they are enough to make you fight for the couples all over again!
> 
> Please feel free to find me, or any of the writers you like, on Tumblr. Just search Aya Faulkner.
> 
> Happy Birthday, SailorMoon489! Dedicating this chapter to you as your present. Hope you like it!

Lunar on a Hot Tin Roof

Music played overhead, and the air conditioner was on full blast, but it was doing nothing against the heat. The five of them practically laid in their booth, cold drinks melting before them. Even the usually composed Ami was splayed out in her seat. Rei was supposed to be in her priestess robes for training but instead wore as little of clothing as possible. As did they all; tanks, shorts, t-shirts, sandals, even she got away with a tiny jumper that had spaghetti straps and shorts that barely covered her bottom.

Makoto had made a fan out of the menu, wafting it back and forth. "Kami it is so hot. Are we sure this isn't a new enemy or something?"

No one moved, but she was pretty sure the question was aimed at Ami, hence why she was the one to answer. "Fairly certain it is just a heat wave. This is just the beginning too; it's supposed to get even hotter. Rei? Anything in the fire?"

Rei said nothing, her mouth melted shut, so she shook her head at them. Minako was pressing her melting drink to open spots of skin. It was gaining a bit of attention. Add in their lack of clothing, and they had several eyes on them. But they were all too hot to care.

She slowly rose, making it to her feet before the sounds of protest came. "Sorry, I have to go. Mom needs help with dinner in this heat and Luna said she needed to speak with me about something urgent. I'll see you guys on Thursday."

Stepping out of the cooler arcade, she realized just how cool it was in comparison, feeling as though the sun was on top of her back. She was keeping her feet off the pavement as much as possible as she feared her shoes would melt to it. They were all glad for the reprieve in bad guys attacking the Earth, the Sailor Senshi finally getting a long-deserved break. But if this heat was caused by a new enemy, she wanted to hurry up and take them out!

The house was dark, now in the shade as the sun began to set. Their air conditioner was set to high as well, and after being outside from her walk home, it felt great. Leaning against the door, she let the chill wash over her sweat covered skin until she shivered, pushing off the door to find her mom.

Luna was waiting for her on her bed after dinner, watching as she slipped off her jumper and put on a long, thin sleep shirt that lacked sleeves, hoping she would stay cool enough to sleep. Her feline guardian was eyeing her carefully. "You feeling alright, Usagi-chan?"

Her brows knitted, "I feel fine."

"The heat isn't bothering you?"

"Luna, the heat is bothering everyone. I'm honestly expecting you to ask me to shave off all your fur any moment now. So, can you just tell me what you need so I can sleep through the rest of this boiling night?"

Luna was still looking her over, and it had her questioning the cat's sanity. "I'm going to be...out of town for the rest of this week. This strange heat is a little suspicious, so I'm going to search around the area for any signs of an enemy."

Flopping on the bed next to her friend, she leaned back onto her palms. "Geez, Luna. It's summer vacation, and it's roasting outside. Why don't you just take a break for once?"

"I'd rather get this all settled thank you. Before the Earth burns to a cinder."

Letting her head flop to the side, she looked over at Luna's big green eyes. "If this is an enemy, I will be there in a snap to take care of them and end this heat. But for now, I'm just going to focus on not sweating to death in my sleep."

"That is fine. Artemis will be going with me…"

"Ohhhhh? So that's it huh? Luna, if you want to take a romantic vacation away, you don't need to pretend…"

"It is NOT a romantic vacation! It's Senshi business!"

The feline flicked her tail in irritation while she just smirked. Luna and Artemis were the only talking cats she had ever met. There was nothing wrong or weird about the two of them being together in her mind.

With a huff, Luna jumped to the window, pulling it open with ease with her paw. The result of years of practice and her fixing the window so she could come and go as she pleased. "I will be back around Friday, I think. Maybe later depending on…. what we find. Be careful and stay out of trouble!"

"Luna, no one is causing trouble in this heat!"

The cat gave her one last once over, concern clear in her eyes, the cat good at emoting especially for a feline. But if she saw anything worth worrying over, she kept it to herself and leaped out into the hot night.

Shutting the window behind her, heat sneaking in even from the small hole, she turned off her light and hoped to just pass out. A few moments of tossing and turning in the heat and she did just that.

OoOoO

The heat was so oppressive, he struggled to breathe, forcing him from his sleep as he sprung up in his dark room. His covers were on the floor, kicking them off in the night. Now his bedroom felt like a sauna, heat coming off the walls.

Glancing around, he noted that his alarm clock was blank. His lamp wouldn't come on either. Jumping out of bed he threw the curtain that blanketed his window open and found more darkness.

"Great...a blackout." He muttered to himself.

Stepping out on his small balcony, he found it cooler out than in. But not by much.

A quick glance at his phone told him it was two am. Two am, and he was now wide awake. His suffocating apartment behind him, he moved with haste back inside; pulling a t-shirt, cloth shorts over his briefs, and grabbing his tennis shoes before heading out. He made sure to take his phone with him, a heat wave and a blackout, he was sure to get a call from the hospital needing help. But his phone was still silent when he made it to the park, hoping the distance from the hot asphalt and wind blocking buildings would give some kind of reprieve.

He was thankful they didn't have an enemy to worry about, not wanting to even imagine being in a tux in this heat. The Senshi had it easy, short skirts and no sleeves. But some of them did have to wear boots, like a certain blonde Senshi his mind always wandered to.

This kind of weather made people crazy, he was going to have enough to deal with without a bad guy making things more complicated.

The blackout seemed to extend throughout the city, but parts of the park were unaffected, the sound of the fountain trickling coming to his ears as he journeyed deeper. Finding the source, he also found himself no longer alone. Case in point, this heat makes people crazy, a prime example before him in the fountain.

All he could make out from his distance was long blonde hair and long legs. A drunk girl was playing in the water of the fountain, splashing all around. Drinking in this heat would only exacerbate dehydration.

He walked over and stood at the side of the large cement fountain, tiers in the middle that spilled over one another into the base on the bottom. He had felt it, the familiar pull the closer he got, but he sincerely hoped he was wrong. "Miss! You shouldn't be in there. I think it's illegal for starters and you could slip…" A flash of gold and bright cerulean eyes pierced him, proving his feelings correct to his chagrin. "Usagi?! What are you doing!"

Flashing him a smile, she backed further away into the fountain. "I'm hot Mamoru."

Stepping back more, she was soon standing under the flowing water, it falling over her shoulders and taking gold with it. Now she was wet from head to toe...in a white shirt.

It stuck to her like a second skin, now see through. If it weren't for her long locks draping over her shoulders, he would surely see her breast, her panties practically glowing through her soaked shirt.

"Usagi, have you been drinking?!"

He was trying to keep his cool, half pissed and half turned on. Okay, more than half turned on. Usagi was running her hands over her body as if she were washing herself all while twisting and turning under the current.

"No…"

Her eyes on him, she gave him a coy smile. "You need to get out of there Usagi, someone is going to catch you."

Twerking up an eyebrow at him, he was worried she was going to catch the tenting in his shorts she was causing. "But, didn't you just catch me Mamoru? Or...would you like to?"

Moving out from the waterfall, she slowly walked over to him, just in reach. He tried to grab her, to pull her out and get her dry, but she dodged him, smirking. "Usagi…."

She giggled; it had a strange effect on him. "I'm not that easy Mamoru. You are going to have to try harder than that."

"I am well aware that you are not easy. In fact, no one would ever say you were."

He was frowning, but she either didn't get his meaning or didn't care, dancing around the fountain. Pulling off his shoes and socks, he stepped into the water and attempted to get the crazed blonde out of it before someone called the cops. It took several tries, her being faster than he ever realized before he caught her. Lifting her up, he carried her out, but she was oddly still. He had expected her to fight him the whole way, but instead, she clung to him tightly as he took them back to dry land.

Her wetness seeped into his clothes, but it felt cool in the heat. The arm he had under her knees was dropped, leaning for her to put her feet back on the ground. But she refused to release him.

"You want me to carry you home?"

He was willing, happy to have the little blonde pressed to him tightly as he rescued her. Even if wet…. especially if she was wet.

She gave him a small shake of her head and twisted, her body going wild. The whole thing had him falling back, landing hard on the edge of the fountain on his ass. The sting and lack of air in his lungs from the event had him stunned, but it was nothing compared to the shock he got when he rallied. Usagi had him straddled, sitting on top of him with her arms firmly wrapped around his neck.

"Usagi...what are you doing?" He really didn't like how it came out, a mixture of a whisper and a moan.

She wiggled, and he held back another moan, her thighs pressing into his hips while warm wetness pressed against his crotch. He was pretty sure the latter had nothing to do with the wetness that covered her now.

Leaning into him, she put her mouth at his ear and whispered against its shell. "I told you Mamo. I'm hot."

Grinding her hips against him, they both groaned, and he pulled her back harshly. "This isn't you, Usagi. What did you drink huh? Did the girls give you something?!"

It was then that he really took in her clothes; although soaked and see-through, it looked like pajamas. Things were not adding up, Usagi was a shy girl. Sure, she was loud and abrasive at times, but even when she did wear a short skirt or a tight top, she was completely oblivious to the lustful eyes sent her way. Many from him.

Now here she was, in the middle of the night, rubbing her wet panties against his cock. "Usagi...stop…"

Her arms still around his neck, she tugged on him, pulling their mouths together. As much as he didn't want to, he found himself reacting. That was a lie, no part of him didn't want to react to Usagi in any shape or form.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in completely, her chest against his. Her tongue slid across his bottom lip, and he parted his mouth for it. Ravenous, she devoured him, her tongue dancing with his as he met her heat with his own. But he forced himself to come to his senses, pushing her back and getting a pop from their lips.

"Usagi, what are you doing? Do you even know?"

Sitting back, she gently parted her locks, pulling them back off her shoulder and chest to push them to her back. Her shirt was just as see-through on her chest as it was everywhere else and sticking to her skin. Making it possible for him to see every single crevice of her luscious breast. He was losing himself, his hands resting on her thighs and her heat pressed against his, and now she was essentially showing him her breasts. What little ability he had to refuse this beautiful woman was quickly fading. The dreams he had had of this moment not helping either.

Busy staring at her breast, he missed her slipping her hand between them until her hand wrapped around his hard member. "Usagi!"

She hushed him, causing him to look around for onlookers when there were none. But she had distracted him again, her pulling him out of his pants and rubbing her hand up and down him and causing him to groan. "Usagi…"

Releasing him, she pressed her folds against him instead, rubbing herself up and down him. She was wet, the warm liquid seeping through her panties and onto him as she moved against him. "Mamo...please…."

Lost in a haze of lust, he was confused about what she was asking him until she pressed her entrance against his tip. "No! No Usagi. We can't!"

He pushed her hips back, but she leaned her upper body against him, pushing her wet and heavy breast into his chest. "Why?"

Desperate, he searched his mind for anything, trying to be logical when his mind was currently mush. "Because...uh…. we're….in a park!"

She pushed his hands away with amazing strength and got her core against him again. "There's no one here."

"So? You want to just...do this out in the wild?"

Grabbing the back of his head by his strands, she forced his head back and towered over him. "It's appropriate don't you think? I'm about to do animalistic things to you Mamo." He swallowed hard, his reserve slipping. "Don't you think I should be in the wild when I go wild on you?"

Her mouth fell to his again after that, then pulled away to thrust hard against him, her folds rubbing him again. He hissed in her ear, unable to control himself as she nibbled on his lobe. So hard it was painful, she leaned back, pressing into him. He drank her in; eyes hazy with lust, cheeks flushed from the heat outside and in, pink lips parted from pleasure, breast bouncing slightly before him, teasing him. Dark circles stood out under her shirt, and he lost it, wrapping an arm around her lower back to force her into an arch and take her nipple into his mouth. The dark circles his target, wrapping his lips around them and sucking on them through her shirt. Usagi cried out, grinding into him harder.

"Mamo, please!"

He knew what she wanted now, but he didn't know if he could give it to her. Not here, not now, and not with her acting so strange. "Usako…"

Her hand flew down to her panties, pulling them out of the way and removing the cloth barrier, so they now rubbed flesh on flesh. He growled, it coming from somewhere deep inside himself that he didn't know existed, he was getting animalistic as well.

She was back in his ear again, holding his head tight to her chest. "Mamo, please…. I'm so hot."

Hesitating for a second, she took advantage, plopping herself down on his cock and taking him inside her. They both groaned loudly, and he grabbed her hips, pulling her onto him more and putting himself deeper inside. Now she bounced on top of him, taking him in and out from his tip and back up to his hilt.

"Fuck, Usako…"

He bit down on her shoulder, anything to keep himself from coming before her, and she soon cried out above him.

"AH...AH…. OH GOD MAMO…. AH!"

Usagi hadn't been exaggerating, she was boiling. So hot she came faster than he ever expected. But she didn't stop, bouncing on him hard until he saw white, mumbling and groaning against her skin as he came just as hard deep inside her. Only then did she slow and stop, laying herself over him and on his shoulder.

Still, inside her, he heard her start to snore. He chuckled softly, the blonde just as crazy and strange as she always was. But he had to push her hips back to get himself out of her, tucking himself away and carefully lifting her into his arms. Careful when he scaled her house; not wanting to be seen or heard, he placed her back into her bed. He had no clue what had gotten into the blonde tonight, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every minute of it.

He just hoped she felt the same when she woke up in the morning.

OoOoO

The sun was barely up, and already it was boiling in her room. Something was up with the electricity, her alarm clock flashing as if it had lost power. And the air conditioning was struggling, making it even warmer in her room and house. It caused her languid body to feel even more so, memories of her night with Mamoru flashing in her mind.

Rolling out of bed, she felt the wetness in between her legs, not having washed or anything from last night and she savored the feeling. Loving the soreness in her body even more.

Taking a cold shower didn't help at all, her body burning and aching for more of Mamoru's touch. She even tried closing her eyes and touching herself, imaging Mamoru's hands on her. But it only made her hotter. She needed the real thing, and she needed it now.

OoOoO

He was waiting, knowing she would show up here eventually, power outage be damned, and needed to gage her mood when she did. The full weight of his actions hit him that morning, just what he had done pressing heavily on his shoulders all morning long. And now, close to noon, he knew he would soon face his punishment head-on.

It was clear from the start, Usagi was not in her right mind last night and what did he do? He took advantage of her. There was no doubt in his mind that last night never would have happened if she wasn't drunk or high or whatever she was. That was a whole other conversation, the dangers of consumption.

What if it hadn't been him to find her? What if it had been a sicko? Someone sicker than him, allowing her to fuck him on the edge of the fountain. He wasn't much better than some other creep, and that thought alone had him nearly throwing his coffee cup at the wall. If someone else had found her? Touched her?

Yeah, they were going to have a very serious conversation about her being so irresponsible.

The arcade wasn't much cooler than his apartment or the streets outside, but it was a little. Without looking, he could feel her before she walked in the door, a strange occurrence that had been going on for years now that he had gotten used to. It had never been wrong even when he hoped it was, like last night, and it was right again.

The door dinged above, and his eyes found her, a hunger washing over him at the sight of her. Pale pink and tight, the sundress she wore was almost exactly the same as the shirt she had on last night, skin tight and small. Only the skirt flared out around her hips and stopping just past her ass, the rest held tight to her luscious form. This was going to be a problem too.

Her eyes were locked on his from the get-go, her sensing him as well and he wondered if his eyes looked just as hungry as hers did. He didn't like the glint in her eyes as she stalked over to him, him very much the prey.

She sat across from him but instantly wrapped a foot around his in a possessive manner. He struggled to speak under her lustful haze but forced out the planned words. "Usagi, we need to talk about last night. Do you remember?"

"I remember…"

Her foot started to slide up his leg, going up the inside of his calf. "Usagi, this is serious. What we did….and what if someone else had found you?"

She slowly shook her head at him. "It wouldn't have mattered; I was waiting for you."

Cocking his head at her, he studied her carefully. She still wasn't quite right. "Do you know how silly that sounds? How could you possibly be waiting for me? Especially in that state? Now tell me, what did you drink or take? Did you drink or take more of it this morning?"

Her foot was on his knee now, wiggling its way in between them. "I didn't take or drink anything Mamo. I told you. I'm hot. Still hot. Last night…. only made it worse."

"Made what worse?" Her toes touched his cock, it had gotten hard at the sight of her, and she grinned as he jumped and groaned at her touch. "Usagi...not here!"

Disappearing, her foot slammed back to the floor under the table only for her to use it to push herself out of her seat and slide in next to him. One leg wrapped around his, her thigh on his, while her hands wrapped around his bicep to hold him still against her. "You want me, don't you?"

Her eyes danced down to his crotch, his want for her clear as day. "That is not the point. We can't keep doing this, Usagi."

"Doing what, Mamo? I told you, I'm hot. Really hot. And only you can help me with that."

"Really? I'm the only person who can help you?"

He wanted to believe it, that Usagi was hot for him and him alone. Her craziness had him doubting anything she said though. "I tried to help myself this morning." She leaned in even closer, her eyes dancing around his face as she whispered. "Touching myself and thinking of you. Imagining your hands on me instead of my own. But it only made me hotter."

At some point, his hand had landed on the back of the thigh she had wrapped around him, absentmindedly rubbing up and down it. Her skin was impossibly soft and warm.

Leaving her leg, he quickly checked her forehead for fever and found her far warmer than the room. "Kami, that's it. You have a fever Usagi. That's why you are acting this way!"

He started to pull away, to get free of her hold when she pulled him back hard, her hand cupping his cock in an instant. Groaning, his head fell back to the seat behind, and he lost the ability to think while she brushed her fingers over him. His hand was back on her thigh, gripping it tight when she pulled her hand away.

"Hey, Toki."

He popped his head up, finding Motoki next to their table. Refilling his cup, the blonde eyed the two of them suspiciously, completely confused. Probably due to Usagi practically sitting in his lap.

But the man said nothing about it, flashing Usagi a smile. "Hey, Usagi-chan. What can I get you?"

"Um...just some ice water please?" Now they both looked at her strangely, Motoki showing concern. But Usagi just giggled, "I'm too hot to eat anything right now. Plus, I just had breakfast."

Motoki gave her a smile and a nod, convinced, but he was not. "Usagi, you are clearly ill…"

Her hand returned to his crotch and had him speechless again, allowing her to whisper in his ear. "Come on now Mamo, you and I both know any food would not be good right now. What with all the bouncing I'm about to do on your cock."

That woke him up, pushing her touch away from him roughly. "See! That is NOT the Usagi I know!"

She was crawling across the booth seat, trying to get closer to him again and backed him into the corner. "I am the same girl. The only difference is I say what I want out loud now."

Nowhere to go, she crawled up and into his lap, him looking around and finding a few eyes flash away once he caught them. A few continued to look on bravely. "Usagi, this is a family place…"

"Then let's go somewhere else? To your place?"

"Usagi…"

"Here's your water!"

Motoki was louder than usual too, announcing himself like a parent walking into their teen's room, so they didn't see anything shocking. Usagi pulled away from him, lacking any and all embarrassment at being 'caught' and took her water with a smile. That was when the real show began.

Even though it was small, she somehow managed to suck and slurp on her straw in the most enticing manner. He had watched her for years, sipping her chocolate shakes and even back then it had been a turn on. The difference now? It was completely intentional.

Keeping the straw in her mouth, she tilted her head to look at him, a smirk on her lips. The gooey look on his face was unavoidable, he had lost all control in the matter. All he could do was watch as she released the straw, picked up the glass, and pressed its cold, wet surface to her hot skin.

Sitting back, she glanced down at her legs, long and thin and stretching on for days. Her glass in her hand, she suddenly pressed the glass to her thigh, humming at the sensation. Then she moved it in between her knees and slowly started moving it upwards. At her inner thigh, her legs spread wide, his heart was pounding, and so was his cock, straining against his linen pants hard. Inches from her core, his hand moved on its own, stopping hers and placing his between her and the glass.

Cold on the back of his hand, hot on his palm and fingers, it was a strange and delightful mixture of sensations as he reached under her skirt. Taken aback when he found her pantie-less. "Usagi! You came all the way here in THAT dress without underwear?"

She grinned and pushed against his hand with the glass, her hot skin touching his fingers. He forgot what he was upset about and just glad he could touch her with ease. Stroking her folds with one finger, she wiggled in her seat. When he dipped a finger inside her, he groaned, her tight and wet around his finger reminding him of how tight and wet she had been around his cock last night.

Shooting him a glance, they both moved without a word, hustling towards the back of the arcade. The hall that led to the bathroom was skinny and deserted. So, he grabbed her and spun her back to him, kissing her hard. Her hands went into his hair, holding his mouth tightly to hers while they backed up into the staff bathroom. Motoki would be pissed if he knew they were using it for this, but it had a lock on it. No way in hell was he going to take her to the public ones and chance someone seeing her. He didn't want another soul laying their eyes on any part that he was about to enjoy.

Slamming and locking the door, she pressed him up against it, her mouth sucking and nipping at his as she went wild again. His arms around her waist, he flipped them, pressing her hard against the door instead and her legs wrapped around him. Moving down, he left her waist and grabbed her ass, going under her skirt to touch bare skin.

He lifted her, putting their sexes level. Now the only thing between them was his pants. With his hands occupied, Usagi dipped hers down, gripping him in one and pushing his pants away with the other. She had him placed, poised at her entrance and he regaining himself for a singular second.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Focused on her task, her eyes found his and a grin grew slowly on her face before she tightened her hold around his hips. She pulled him into her, eyes never leaving one another as he filled her up again.

Whatever rationale or control he had was long gone, pulling out and slamming into her over and over again. Her body was banging against the door, neither of them caring in the slightest about the noise they were making or the sting he was giving her as he pounded her.

She was so tight and so wet, he slipped in and out of her while her walls rubbed him hard. It felt amazing, and he was getting close to spilling inside her again. He tried to stop but found he couldn't, his body disobeying his command and continuing to fuck her hard.

"Usako...I should…. pull out…"

This was the second time they had been together sans condom and once was enough. How he could forget such an important item, he had no clue.

Right after the words left his mouth, she tightened around him, her juices running down his thighs as she wailed before him. She called out his name again, and he struggled to retain himself, needing her to finish before he could pull out of her to come.

She went limp, holding onto him tight while he rammed into her few more times, planning on coming on her thigh when her legs tightened around him again. He couldn't hold on any longer, her pushing his tip deep inside her again and forcing him to spray his release all over her womb.

"Usako!" He was half moaning and half scalding.

Panting into her neck, she grabbed his head and wrenched it back, glaring at him. "Don't you dare pull out!"

"But...Usako…"

She released him, her head flopping to his shoulder and kissing his neck. He had never seen that amount of anger from her before, white-hot flames in her eyes when she glared at him. And they had completely disappeared when she looked back at him, filled with lust again already.

"Take me to your place."

The haze was cleared from his brain, even as her cheeks still pressed into his palms and he was still sheathed in her core. But she was wiggling against him, getting him hard again and fuzzing up his mind. "Usako, we need to stop and talk about all of this. You are not acting like yourself…"

"Do you not like it?"

Her fingers were running through his hair while her lips danced around his skin. "It's…. it's not that. You just...aren't yourself right now, and I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You aren't taking advantage. I'm taking advantage of you."

She pressed her lips against his neck just below his ear, and it caused him to shiver. "Usako, I'm pretty sure you have a really high fever that is messing with your mind."

Taking a hand off her ass, he nearly dropped her when she forced his hand to press to her forehead. It was cool. Not cold but not nearly as warm as it had been.

"Huh…."

"I'm fine Mamo. I just want you. I want you so bad."

Her words had him struggling again, his control waning quickly. "Are you sure this isn't just some weird kinky phase? Doing it in public or something?"

His fear was real that she was just going through a phase and would drop him soon. But she smiled devilishly back at him, wrapping her arms around him tight. "How about you fuck me against this door one more time, because I can't wait, and then take me to your place." She leaned in close, her lips brushing his lobe. "Because all I want Mamo, is my body on your mattress."

OoOoO

She was alone when she woke up, covers kicked off and to the floor in a combination of lovemaking and being too hot. Nude, she was still burning up, Mamoru's apartment was scorching with no relief in sight.

Hearing running water, she quickly assessed where Mamoru had disappeared to and waltzed into the bathroom, unashamed. "Usako, what are you up to now?"

Not even near the shower or in front of the curtain yet, Mamoru already knew she was there, and she wasn't surprised in the least by it because she did it too. Knowing where he was within a few feet of him. It had been going on for years now, and neither of them thought much of it anymore.

Pulling back the curtain, she stepped into the shower and stood before him. The water was tepid, but to her, it felt freezing, and she pressed against him to get to it better. That, and so she could press against him.

"Usako...haven't you had enough?"

His hands were going up and down her back, dipping low to caress her cheeks with his fingertips. "No. I'll never have enough."

He liked her answer, grabbed and pushing her against the shower wall. She moaned at his roughness, him finally dropping all his reserves with her and just going with the flow.

Turning around, she pressed her ass against his cock, and he groaned, slapping it hard before grabbing her hips and pulling her from the wall. She kept her chest against it, her breast pressing into the hard tile. Spreading her legs, she got up on her toes to aid him in their height difference as much as possible. He bent down, rubbing and pressing his member against her folds.

Her hands were flat on the wall next to her head, and she slapped the wall with her frustration. "Mamo, fuck me now!" He obeyed, slamming into her up to his hilt and taking her off the ground for a few seconds from his veracity. "AH!"

Her voice echoed off the bathroom walls, and he stilled, making her feel the need to turn around and smack him when he slowly pulled out of her. At his tip, he stopped again and then slammed back in, taking her off her toes again. He was creating a tickle, and itch only he could scratch, and it was driving her insane. The heat inside her was almost unbearable, feeling as if she might burst into flames any second now.

"Mamo…. please…"

He pulled her back off the wall, holding her up against him and off the ground. Grinding into her from behind, he reached down with one hand and rubbed two fingers in between her folds. Soon, he found and pinched her clit, causing her to spasm, her whole body convulsing as she came. Even with the shower water running over them, she still felt her hot juices wash over them. As well as his hot sperm he released inside her.

She couldn't explain it, the need or the heat that kept surging inside her. Or the need to have Mamoru come inside her. But she had to have it, feeling as though she would die without it.

Pulling out and placing her back on her feet, Mamoru kept his arms wrapped around her protectively, the two of them letting the water run over their heated bodies. She leaned back into him, and he planted caresses on her neck and shoulders.

"Okay...from now on, we use condoms."

She pulled violently from his hold, turning and glaring at him. "What?!"

He reached for her, trying to pull her back to him but she smacked his hands away. "Usako, we are playing with fire. You're not on birth control, are you?" She pulled her eyes away from his, looking at the water as it splashed on the tile below. "I thought so. It is probably already too late…."

"Then why bother now?"

His brows furrowed, unable to understand her need. She didn't understand it either, but she needed him, and she needed his sperm. "Usako...are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine!"

Her anger was uncontrollable, and it was working well to quell her lust for the moment, ripping the shower curtain back hard. "Usako…"

Ignoring him, she grabbed a towel and made for the bedroom. She didn't bother with her body, focusing on her long locks, the wet strands dragging the floor and weighing on her scalp. The water turned off a second after her departure, and she felt him follow her into the room. His chest pressed against her back, his arms around her and stopping her drying as he now held down her arms.

"Usako, this isn't you. You have to realize it yourself."

She shoved on his arms, him releasing her but not stepping back. "Of course I know! But…. I can't explain it, and I can't stop it." She spun, facing him and pressing her breast into his chest. "I just know that if I don't sleep with you, I will burn alive with my need for you."

His jaw dropped, but then his mouth pressed into a hard line, a hand coming to her forehead to check her temp again. "Maybe you just have a heat fever or something. It is making you say and do crazy things."

"I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say that. But you should be careful Usako, you could end up with anyone if you are like this…"

"NO! Not anyone, you! It has to be you; you are the only one I want!"

Tears fell down unchecked, her emotions everywhere as she bit her lip to contain a sob. Mamoru swept her up in his arms hastily. "Okay, okay, you're not crazy. You are just...crazy for me." He smirked, and she smacked his chest lightly. Cupping her cheeks, he lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers for a short second. "I'm just glad your lust is aimed at me specifically."

"Of course it is Mamo. I love you."

She watched his eyes go wide for a second but then a smile spread across his lips. "I love you too, Usako."

Getting up on her toes, she pressed a longer and deeper kiss to his lips until he gently pulled her away. "It's getting late. Shouldn't I take you home before you get into trouble?"

"Mamo, I'm 18. I don't have to go home every night or explain myself anymore."

Skipping away from him, she jumped up on the bed and stretched her arms up over her head, wiggling her hips and smirking up at him. Mamoru shook his head at her, a large smile on his face as he tossed his towel off to the side and climbed on top of her.

OoOoO

Day three and the rolling blackouts were still occurring, the heat wave to blame with everyone running their air conditioning on high. The heat hadn't cooled down either, it had gotten hotter. No matter how hot it got and how long his apartment continued to go without power, Usagi was insatiable. Every waking hour was spent with the two of them rutting together like animals. Day four and she was still the same, making him think this was more than a phase or a sickness. And that she now lived with him.

Taking a reprieve, he walked the hospital halls, Usagi only releasing him due to him having to work. He doubted she had moved much, still naked on his bed where he left her this morning after she woke up with him and his alarm. The only clothes she had there was the dress she wore over, and she hadn't even worn underwear with it. Not that it mattered as she had yet to put anything on since he stripped her when they arrived, leaving the arcade in a sex-crazed rush.

But something had clearly gotten into Usagi, the Odango blonde not acting herself at all lately. Her birthday had been almost a year ago, maybe it had to do with her coming of age? Any time he brought it up or asked her what was wrong, she nearly blew her top at him. Usagi had always had a temper with him, his talent for igniting it legendary. However, all he had done was to show her concern. He loved her; had been in love with her for years and she knew it. He had been able to fight off his attraction towards her all that time until he found her in the fountain. And then after that…. all control he had was gone, he could stop himself just as much as she could.

The only thing that really worried him was her need for lack of protection. It was as bad as her need for him in general. Why was it that all the sudden she not only needed him to sleep with her but also make sure he….

"Shit."

A few looked his way, aghast at his sudden outburst. He gave small waves of apology and ran back to his locker, his shift over and needing some answers from his blonde.

OoOoO

His apartment was dark and hot, power was still out. "Tsukino, Usagi! Get out here right now!"

He did nothing to hide his anger, feeling very much like he had been taken advantage of, just as she said she was. At the time, he thought she was joking, but now he saw it was her way of telling him the truth.

Silence answered him, not a sound or even a small hint of movement. Maybe she left? Found a spot with air conditioning. Or maybe she got what she needed from him and was running away now?

The thought had him seething, but then he sensed her. She was still there, back in the bedroom still. Guess she actually just did as he originally suspected, remained in bed naked all day. He took a deep breath to maintain his anger and not let it switch to wanting. If she told him the truth, then he would flip the switch. Probably use them in tandem and fuck her hard. Focus, focus on the anger now, get some answers, then fuck her.

Stomping to the back, his eyes slowly adjusted so when he swung the door open, he could see clearly. Her naked body was curled up on the bed, and she didn't move at his arrival, telling him instantly something was wrong. Rushing to her side, he found her panting and struggling to breathe, covered in sweat. One touch and he had to wrench his hand away as she nearly burned him.

"Shit!"

Taking the pain, he lifted her into his arms, even as she scorched him. It would be fine; his accelerated healing would have him back to normal soon after depositing her. He had been gone all day, his shift from seven am to seven at night. 12 hours and she was somehow still alive while boiling from the inside out.

Gently laying her in the tub, he turned the cold water on and grabbed the shower head, running it over her body. The ice-cold water was making her skin turn pink, but it was getting her temperature down. A few more minutes and several heart attacks for himself later, her eyes blinked open, finding him. A smile curled on her lazy lips, and she closed them again as she said his name.

"Mamo…"

"Shh, rest for now. Your temp is still really high. I'm not really sure how you are alive right now." He leaned his forehead against hers, ignoring the sting of heat against his skin.

Her breathing was a little steadier, but she still struggled a little to catch her breath. "Takes a lot more…. than a fever….to kill me."

He was still running the shower head over her, trying to cool her down more while he stared into her big blue eyes. "You scared the shit out of me, Usako."

Gently brushing her hair out of her face, she leaned into his touch, purring at him. "Mamo...kiss me…"

He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and pulled back to find her frowning at him. "Usako, you are barely conscious. Now is REALLY not the time."

Her eyes slanted at him and she snatched the shower head from his hands. "Remember in the arcade, Mamo? You told me I had a fever, but it was gone after you took me in the bathroom?"

He didn't like how the sheer mention of that time had him wondering if both of them could fit in his bathtub. "Yeah."

"And my fever was gone after that, wasn't it?"

It was. It wasn't gone completely, but it had lowered significantly. "Yes."

"I told you I felt as if I would burn up without you. So, if you want me to live, take me to the bedroom, or living room, or dining room, or kitchen, or even on this bathroom floor and fuck me."

OoOoO

His finger threaded with hers, pressing them into the mattress over her head. His mouth on hers, they nipped and sucked at one another without disrupting their rhythm, rocking against one another. They were making sure to do as her 'doctor' prescribed and making love at least once an hour.

Leaving her mouth, he pressed hard kisses into her chin and neck till he reached her shoulder and switched to biting, nibbling all the way down her breast till he had her nipple in his mouth. She cried out, his hands leaving hers and caressing their way down till a hand joined him on his assault on her breast. Taking the free one in his hand, he squeezed and rolled the flesh around.

Arching into him, her release dangling her over the edge, he wrapped his arms around her tight. They held one another close as they came, her crying into his ear while he groaned against her skin.

Slowing and stopping, he rolled away from her. Both panting and sweating, there was no relief in sight from the heat, even as they moved closer to dawn.

Since it was pointless, she rolled back to him, curling into his side. Tracing shapes into his chest, he wrapped an arm around her and held her steady.

"I thought…. with all that had been going on between us lately, that you had forgiven me."

She froze, her fingers poised over his skin as his words settled into her brain. "I have. I did, a long time ago."

"If you forgave me, then why have you been pushing me away?"

Stopping her fingers, she laid her hand flat across his chest, feeling the racing of his heart underneath it. "I was just…. afraid. To get close to you again."

"That night at the fountain, I thought you were drunk or something and would be pissed when you saw me again. But then, we made love again and again and again. I thought you had decided to move on and pick up where we left off. Then I thought that this was all about Chibi-usa…"

She sprang up, looking down at him now. "No! No, it's not like that at all!"

"No, I know. You can't help it. Whatever is going on, you have no choice in the matter. And neither do I because I don't want you to die and I can't refuse you anyway."

Falling on him, she pressed her lips to his hard and pushed as much love and sincerity through their lips as she could before pulling back to look at him again. "Or maybe I fought too long against this. Pushing you away until something inside me snapped, and now all I want to do is make love to you for all eternity?"

"Because you love me."

"Yes. Painfully so."

"And I love you. Painfully so."

He was smirking, but it didn't detract from the truth of his words.

The heat was rising in her again already, and it had more to do with the man she loved being so sweet to her than whatever the virus was that controlled her.

She saddled herself over him, pushing her mouth to his again so he would be ready for her to push the rest of them together again.

OoOoO

Fingers threaded, Mamoru held her hand tight as he walked her into the arcade. The girls were waiting, her late as usual, but this time she had a good excuse! She was fucking her boyfriend, so she didn't die a fiery death! She was not looking forward to explaining this one to the girls, especially the part about not using protection.

He squeezed her hand, gaining her attention. "I'll be at the counter if you need me."

Coiling into him, she pressed her front against his. "I always need you."

They used their stupid grins to kiss each other before parting ways, her struggling to keep the heat in check already. But she was starting to get the hang of controlling it. For short periods of time. The continued heat wave was not helping in the least, nor were the continued blackouts. Her mother had told her this morning on her daily calls home that they were still without power most of the time. It came on for a few hours each day but was knocked out again by nightfall. So, going home was out of the question.

She did pop by that morning, grabbing clothes and changing out of the dress she wore out five days ago. Timing it, so her parents weren't home to see her in said dress, or Mamoru waiting for her in the genkan, she decided to grab a few of her...sexier underwear for some fun. She may be 18 and have more freedom, but she didn't want to broadcast it to her father that she was shacked up with her boyfriend and that they were going at it like rabbits. Even Sailor Moon couldn't explain her way out of that one.

Now she had to sit, surrounded by the confused and stunned faces of her friends, Minako the first to recover. "When did this happen?"

Her grin was contagious, Minako's slowly stretching from ear to ear and causing one to grow on her face as well. "Saturday night. After I left you guys."

"You waited five days to tell us you and Mamoru were back together?!" Makoto wailed.

"We weren't really apart…"

Rei pointed a finger at her. "You said you were taking space. That was almost six months ago Usa. That's not space, that's a breakup."

"Yeah, but I mean come on, it's not like we could really break up!"

"You could if you wanted." Ami quietly mused, all of them looking over at her. "You don't have to force yourself just because you feel obligated."

Makoto flashed her a sad smile. "We would all be…. disappointed of course. We all loved Chibi-usa…"

She quickly held up her hands, feeling like she was stuck in a rut having had a similar conversation with Mamoru the night before. "Guys, it's not like that. We are...soul mates. I love him, and he loves me. Regardless of what we saw in the future, it changes nothing. I would still pick Mamoru."

Something she actually proved to him and herself, being half naked in that fountain waiting for him that night. It was the first night of the overwhelming heat, and she had been a bit out of it. But she had been walking to his place that night, the heat threatening to swallow her whole, so she decided to cool off in the fountain. Mamoru going for a walk and finding her was a coincidence, but their lovemaking was inevitable. Either on the side of a fountain or in his apartment, she was going to him in her lust filled haze.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?"

Lost in her thoughts, she had been staring at her hands, remembering the feeling of running them over Mamoru's chest and his hard cock. Her face was flushed from it and not just from the heat but also from the reminder of her current issue that she now had to divulge to her best friends.

"No... I'm not actually. I have...a problem..."

…

"So, wait, is THAT why you got back together?" Rei screeched, her shushing her quickly.

"Yes….no…. sort of? It doesn't matter now, what matters is, how do I fix it?"

Minako was fanning herself with her hand, enjoying her tales a little too much. "Hey, don't fix what ain't broken…"

"Minako! Did you miss the part where she almost died?" Rei turned from the slightly guilty looking blonde to her. "Have you asked Luna about it?"

"Oh...uh, no."

"It may be embarrassing, but she might have the best answer for you," Ami added.

"Luna went to search for a possible new enemy. She left Saturday before all this started and won't be back till tomorrow or later." She looked, hopefully into Ami's eyes. "Don't you know what's wrong with me? You're the medical genius."

Ami shook her head. "If Mamoru-san doesn't know the cause then there's no way I would either. This sounds more magic related than medical to me. That's my professional opinion."

Minako pushed up, standing slightly and waving heavily. Looking behind her, she saw Mamoru make his way over, and she melted into her seat. Standing over her now, he put a supportive hand on her shoulder as if he already knew what this was about.

"Well then, Doctor, do you not have a clue as to why Usagi-chan here has been porking your brains out?"

They all hid their faces. Mamoru sighed heavily, grabbing a chair to sit down in, knowing it was going to be a long conversation. "If I did, she wouldn't have to tell all of you and ask for help."

His hand was on her thigh, heat tickling at her skin. It was the longest she had gone in a while without a good pounding from him, and her hold on her fever was starting to slip.

"I don't know, would she?!" Makoto accused, Rei adding her glare to hers.

Mamoru laughed, "I guess I can see why you would think that. I am a guy. But I love Usagi. Each of you knows that, and I would never want to hurt her."

"Even though you did…"

Ami had mumbled it, but they all had super hearing, turning and seeing her turn pink. Mamoru wore a sad smile on his face from her words. "I know. And no one feels the pain of it more than me."

Waving her hands, she hoped to dispel the rising angst. "But I forgave him long ago and moved on. So now, we have the bigger issue here…"

"Which is Usagi's crazy libido!"

Everyone hushed Minako, Mamoru squeezing her thigh as he looked around to make sure no one was listening. Putting her hand on top of it, she moved it a little higher, silently telling him they would need to make an exit very soon.

He stood, pulling her to her feet right after. "Well, now you know the problem and can help us fix it. Until then, I have to get Usagi out of here."

She turned bright red while they all dropped their jaws. They looked as if she didn't just explain the whole issue to them! She and Mamoru didn't have a choice in the matter…. best virus ever.

OoOoO

He was concerned. Of course, he was, the woman that he loved was going in and out of feverish states and saying and doing things she normally wouldn't do. But the things she was saying and the things she was doing….

They were both sweating when they got back to his apartment, knowing the power was out beforehand since they had to take the stairs. The backup generators that ran the elevators had finally given out as well which made walking up ten flights of stairs into his dead apartment all the worse.

It just made Usagi hotter, her jumping him as soon as he shut the door. She really had to twist his arm to get him to fuck her on the floor of his genkan. A terrible burden but someone had to do it. Her body twisting and coiling under his, the floor a little cooler against their hot skin, while he held one of her legs in the air to pound her breathless.

Her bag and their clothes still sat in the middle of the doorway, Usagi leading them over to the couch so she could sit on top of him. She bounced on him at first, him catching her breast from time to time in his mouth to suck and nip on. Then she held him tight to her, grinding into him hard. They were still coated in sweat, but her sweet, hot juices coated the rest of him. Her head went back, calling his name out to any and all in the area. It made his ego swell, a gorgeous girl like her being all his. Her beauty was unrivaled, inside and out and she chose him. Over and over again, she chose him. And now she chose to give him credit for her current pleasure, calling out his name as she orgasmed. Even if he wanted to, he would never be able to hold onto his load with her looking like that; head back, eyes closed, mouth opened wide in a scream, her chest heaving from the exertion, and a pink hew covering her entire body.

He pulled her tight to him, his face in her chest as he grunted through his release, Usagi waiting to stop till he was finished.

Gripping his head, she pulled him off of her chest and molded her mouth to his. He ran his hands up her back, feeling the ridges of her ribs under his fingers. Coming to her armpits, he pulled her back a little roughly.

"When was the last time you ate?"

She shrugged, "The last time you ate I guess."

A wicked smile crossed her lips, and he frowned. "Oral sex does not count as eating, Usako."

Mocking surprise, she sat back a little with her mouth wide, trying to keep it from turning into a smile. "What?! It's protein!"

Lifting her up and off him, he gently tossed her to the empty space on the couch next to him, her giggling as she bounced. "Take a cold shower while I make us some food."

Pouting, he left her there, laughing while he retrieved his clothes from the floor and went to study his refrigerator. It had been a long time since he had her here and his fridge reflected it along with his pantry. He pulled what he had, planning on winging it since she wasn't really the type to turn down food anyway. In the middle of making some version of omurice, hoping ketchup didn't go bad and was grilling a side of eggplant when she cleared her throat behind him.

Her hair was wet and strategically placed, her sitting butt naked on his breakfast bar. "Finished my shower."

"I... can see that."

Wet strands billowed all the way to the floor, hiding just enough of her breast from him while her crossed legs hid the other part of her. Turning away from her quickly, he turned the heat off on the eggplant and flipped his omelet before it burned.

"Really? That's all I get? Have I ruined the mystery between us, and you no longer find me sexy?"

He actually cringed at the thought. "Are you crazy? Usako, you are sitting on my breakfast bar looking so goddamn edible, I'm about to throw this food in the trash!" Glancing back, he found her blushing. "But I need to feed you so just wait a little longer, okay?"

Her smile had his knees going weak as she gave him a small nod. He had to get some food into them quick, or it could be several hours before they came up for air again.

Flipping her omurice onto a plate with a few pieces of eggplant, he handed it over to her and passed the ketchup. She was finished by the time his omelet was done, taking her empty plate and filling it with his food, conserving dishes and water. Holding it out, he laughed as she tried to write, 'Love you' in kanji with the ketchup. Finished, he placed the plate in the sink and turned back to her.

"Our first time was in here. Remember?"

Her eyes were dancing from him to the spot she was talking about. "How could I forget? I was nervous."

"I couldn't tell."

"We were arguing. You were jealous over Chibi."

"And you were jealous of Haruka!"

He frowned, "I was never jealous over her."

Usagi was twisting her fingers in front of her belly, watching as she wrung her own hands. "You were...are my first boyfriend...my only boyfriend. I didn't know how to handle myself when you gave your attention to other people."

"And now you do?"

Her eyes shot up, a glare on her face. "I'm older and wiser now! And I have resigned myself to losing you to any and all children we have!"

"Oh so, we're having more than one now?"

She found her hands again, blush raging on her cheeks while he laughed. A small giggle came from her, slowly raising her head back up to look at him. "Did you save room for dessert?"

Kami, the things that were coming out of her mouth lately. "We should probably let our stomachs settle a bit first. What with you, 'bouncing on my cock'?"

Standing before her, he gently pulled her knees apart, parting her legs and moving between them. "I thought we were letting our stomachs settle?"

"We are. But you offered me dessert."

Reaching up, he peeled her damp strands back, exposing her beautiful breast to him. Putting her golden robe over her shoulders, he pressed her soft flesh to his mouth, licking and kissing his way down. Starting at the tops of her breast, he made it all the way to her belly button, him leaning her back farther and farther the further down he went till she was laying across the breakfast bar.

He dipped his tongue into her little divot of a belly button and then nipped and sucked across the lower part of her stomach from one hip to the other. A small tug had her hips teetering on the edge, putting her legs over his shoulders. They had figured out that, for some reason, oral sex didn't cool the heat that swelled in Usagi. But it was still fun.

For dessert, he had Usagi, licking across her folds and digging in between them to her clit. Running a ring around her entrance and then diving in to taste her walls. All while her nails ran across his scalp and her hips bucked beneath him. Her thighs squeezed his head as she came and he was a good boy, licking his plate clean to not waste a single drop.

Her hold on him became limp, Usagi a rag doll across the counter. She was still panting when he pulled her up, gripping her elbows as he pried her off the marble. Getting her upright to only have her flop over on him, he felt her scorching skin through his clothes.

"Kami, Usako! You're burning up again! Why didn't you say anything!"

She shrugged, half out of it from her fever. "I wanted you to finish your dessert."

Her loopy smile did little to calm him, brushing strands out of her face that was wet again from her sweat. She pressed her lips to his, effectively stoking his own fire as she twisted and pressed her body to his. Now they were both breathless when she pulled away.

"Take off your clothes."

OoOoO

In his bed, they laid on their sides, Mamoru right behind her. His arms were wrapped around her, and his cock was still inside her, having just finished putting her fire out again. They had the doors and windows open, but there wasn't even a breeze, and it made her heat swell even faster than before. So much so, Mamoru was barely leaving her alone, even for a minute.

For now, he held her, his mouth going up and down her shoulder. "Do you think…. I'm going to die?"

He stopped, pulling things out and around to lay her on her back and force her to look up at him. "No! Because I am not going to let you."

"We can't just spend all day every day having sex Mamo."

He seemed to be thinking it over, running his work schedule in his head and trying to make it work. "If you came and visited me at the hospital…"

"No, Mamo, no. That is no way to live."

"Is it really that bad? Making love every hour or so?"

He was smirking, but she was serious. "What if this is the enemy? What if they did something to me to make me this way?"

"To what end?!"

"A distraction? You and I are the strongest warriors…"

His mouth in a tight line, he shook his head at her. "If they were able to get that close to you, to infect you, then they would have just killed you or given you something more…. deadly."

"But it could be the enemy. It's not completely crazy to think that."

"I'm struggling to dislike this enemy. I have them to thank for getting you back."

Frowning now, she cupped his cheeks in her hands. "I should probably tell you, Mamo. Before all this happened...I was planning on talking to you. I just didn't know where to start."

He leaned into her touch. "And just what were you going to talk to me about?"

"Us. You and me, together. I... didn't know if you even still wanted me…"

"I sincerely hope you have no doubts now!"

She giggled, a smile curving on his lips. But she sobered a little. "Mamo, I don't want us to part after this. Virus or not, I want to be with you and only you. If...that's what you wa…"

He crushed his mouth to hers before she could finish, his answer pretty clear. The hands she had on the sides of his face slid to the back of his head, gripping his strands tight but he kept his weight off of her, pulling back after a few short seconds. "How are you feeling?"

The back of his hand pressed to her forehead, testing her temp. "I feel fine."

"Are you sore?"

She wiggled her hips, testing her pain. "A little."

Suddenly, the lights flashed on, and the hum of the air-conditioning filled the silent night. "Thank Kami, finally!"

Mamoru was jumping around, closing doors and windows to contain the cool air. The blast of it hit her, her temperature dropping almost immediately. She felt exhausted, her skin cooling and the heat dying down to a tolerable level. Mamoru was saying something to her, but she couldn't keep her eyes open, letting the darkness consume her.

OoOoO

He kept an eye on her and constantly checked her temperature. As long as the air was on, she seemed fine. So, he searched all he could while he had power and she slept. Unsure what to look up, he set his laptop out on the coffee table and tried as many combinations as he could.

When the power went out again, it was barely dawn, and he had fallen asleep at his computer on the couch. The sun was high when he opened his eyes, her weight settling on him as she straddled him bringing him back to consciousness.

"Did you sleep?"

He eyed her carefully, Usagi in his shirt and he figured nothing else. "A little. Did you?"

She nodded, "Quite well actually."

He lifted a hand to her forehead, her heat rising up again. It was so hot; he didn't know how she stood it.

Without a word, he pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it elsewhere, trying to pull her into him, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Confused, he looked at her closer still. "As opposed to someone else? Cause I find that question offensive at this point."

"No, I mean...do you want to have sex right now?"

He pressed his face into her neck rubbing his nose against her skin. "Give me a few minutes, I'm still waking up."

"Mamo...we don't have to…"

"Do you want to?"

"Kami, yes! And that's not just the fever or virus talking either."

He pulled at the buttons on the shirt she wore, undoing them as quickly as he could. "Good. Because I am dying to make love to you."

His lips on her collarbone, she giggled. "No, I'm the one dying." He pulled back, frowning at her. "And I want you to fuck me."

Jumping off his lap, she took several steps away from him, inviting him to chase her. He sprung off the couch, her taking off towards his dining room. The table between them, they danced around it for a few minutes, her trying to trick him and get away. She faked left but then went right causing them to go around again. On the sides of his table; he grabbed the edge, slung himself under it, and slid to her side. She made it a few steps before he caught her after that, pulling her feet off the ground and her back onto his chest; he swung her back towards the table. She squealed and then giggled, him digging his face into her neck and getting a moan.

Back at the table, he set her on her feet and pushed her down over it. He was right, she wore nothing under his shirt, her bare ass now up in his face. He gave it a playful smack, her squealing again in response, and then he split her legs apart.

Poised at her entrance, he leaned over into her ear. "So, you want to be fucked huh?"

Her heart was racing, he could tell by the quick breaths she released across the table top. Nodding quickly, she shook with anticipation. So, he didn't make her wait, knowing her fever was already high as it was.

Bending down, he grabbed her ankles and lifted them to wrap them around his back, her legs bowing to accommodate the position and it opened her up wider. Her ankles locked, he let go to grab her hips and pulled her back on to him hard.

Sitting still for a moment, he let her catch her breath, ramming into her so deep had both of them breathless already. Waiting as long as both of them could stand, he pulled out and slammed back in. He did it multiple times until he felt her begin to tighten. Laying himself over her, he grabbed the edge of the table and used it to pull himself into her.

Their breaths mingled together, breathing heavily. He listened to the sounds coming out of her mouth, her walls rubbing his shaft while his tip was squeezed by the end of her cavern. Her coming only squeezed him more, warmth flooding him from her release. Screaming out his name in addition to all of that had him adding his juices to hers.

OoOoO

Mid-afternoon, the power came back on, allowing him and Usagi to nap together. He held her tight to his chest so if her fever spiked, he would feel it and wake.

He woke due to the heat around him, jumping in fear when he thought it was from Usagi. The power was out again, night falling while they slept and leaving the place pitch, but she still rested peacefully. Naked on top of the covers.

Pulling on some cloth shorts, he left her there, sneaking to his living room and hoping to find some answers. But without the means, he really had no way of getting any kind of clue.

The woman he was destined to marry, the future mother of his child...or children, was suffering and he couldn't do a damn thing other than putting a bandage on a gaping wound. It was fun, the first several days, taking off and reapplying her bandages over and over again. But now they were encroaching on a week of this strange virus and Usagi was only getting better at handling the fire, not getting rid of it.

The apartment was stifling with its heat, Usagi was sure to be up any minute now in need. After chugging a bottle of water, he went about, opening doors and windows. When he got to his balcony, though, he got a bit of a shock.

There in the dark was a pair of green eyes, glowing at him. He released a quick breath and swung the door open wide. "Good to see you, Luna."

"Is Usagi-chan here?!"

"Yes. But she is sleeping now so just leave her."

"I can't leave her! Not during this heat wave!"

"Well, you did once already! And she has been sick since you left!"

"Sick?! Sick how?!"

Luna stared him down and even with it putting his nerves on end, he knew that telling Luna for Usagi would make things easier for her. "She has…. a fever."

"A fever? She's Sailor Moon and the future Queen, a fever is nothing!"

Something told him, she already knew what was happening to Usagi. Her fear of leaving her with him, her disappearance right at the beginning of the heat wave that she just blamed, and her continued glances around his apartment as if looking for something.

"I think you know just as well as I do that it is more than just some fever."

Luna's jaw dropped and then quivered, her eyes welling with tears. "She was fine when I left her. She showed no signs of The Heat."

"The heat?"

Luna's fuzzy face twisted in confusion. "You married a Lunar, and you're a doctor yet you have no clue what I'm talking about?"

"I married a Lunar in my last life, and my Ph.D. is in HUMAN medicine."

"The Heat affects all Lunars starting at age 16. It is the same as when an animal is in heat, it is the need to mate. The only difference is, if they don't mate, their body temperature will continue to increase until they burst into flames."

"What?!"

"But when I left, Usagi was fine! And she hasn't had it before, so I thought Serenity had cleansed her Lunar blood completely."

"She is 18! Almost 19, why hasn't this happened before?!"

"Because it is triggered by heat! Hence why the moon was completely climate controlled. They had learned long ago how to control The Heat. And since Tokyo usually doesn't get that hot and she lives in an air-conditioned home…"

"It didn't kick in. But with the heat wave and the rolling blackouts…"

"Usagi-chan experienced her first one. I'm assuming you helped…. keep her alive?"

"Since Saturday night, yeah."

Luna whimpered and looked at the floor. "I failed her. My poor sweet innocent Princess succumbing to The Heat and forced to come here."

"Um…. hate to break it to you but, Usagi stopped being innocent years ago. As did I."

"She was still forced to come to the man who broke her heart!"

A stab to his heart, he would never forget his mistake. "I never should have left her; I know that now. But she supported my move to America and, even though it took battling Chaos alone, I came back to her. And she was going to forgive me before The Heat, it just...happened this way instead."

Luna took note of his apartment again, only now noticing how dark and how hot it was. "You said Usagi was sleeping?!"

"The power came back on for a while, so she was able to sleep. It woke me when it went off again but she must be exhausted."

He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. It made Luna glower at him. "Let's take her somewhere cool from now on."

Luna tried to go before him, but he stopped her, "You should probably let me get her." The feline didn't question him, her fur on her back standing on end. "Where did you go anyway? Did you find any proof of a new threat?"

Her eyes slanted at him. He just couldn't win with this cat. "I'm Mauian Mamoru. I had my own Heat to deal with."

He held up his hands in retreat, not wanting to hear any more of the feline's sexcapades. After all, he still had to look Artemis in the face.

Usagi's soft snores reached his ears as he tiptoed up to the bed. She was sleeping so peacefully; he hated the idea of waking her. Pressing a hand to her forehead, he found her warm but not feverish.

"Usako. Usako, wake up."

It took a few moments, but soon her big blue eyes blinked up at him, a smile tugging at her lips. "Mamo...did you sleep?"

"Yes. And so, did you. Come on, we need to get you dressed and someplace cool."

She closed her eyes again, still smiling. "Hmmm...but I'm so comfortable here…"

"You're not hot?"

"I'm okay…"

She was snoring again before he could say more, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, collar bone, and thigh he left her there again. Luna was sitting in the doorway, watching the whole thing but backed out of the room with him.

"She seems fine now...which is good but weird considering."

Luna has her head cocked to the side at him. "Really Mamoru? Do you remember nothing from your time on the moon?!"

He glared down at her. "Clearly not."

"Have you not noticed that I too am standing here talking to you, without struggle? Even though I just told you I was experiencing The Heat as well?"

His hand flew to the back of his neck, scratching with his discomfort, "I uh…. didn't want to pry…"

"There are two ways to get a Lunar out The Heat. One is to get them to a cooler, climate-controlled location. And the other? Pregnancy."

He couldn't feel his face. "Excuse me…?"

"The whole point of The Heat is to mate! And since Usagi has chosen you as hers, that's what she did. Usagi may have not understood any of it but her fever ties directly to her body's desire to bear a child. Her Lunar blood was crying out for it and apparently, you supplied it. So, congratulations I guess."

Something….in his head…. his brain? it wasn't working….

OoOoO

The sun blinded her when she awoke, doors and windows standing open, telling her the power was out again. Not even noon and it was already scorching hot.

A thin sheet covered her, still naked from the night before, and the bed was empty save for her. A quick glance told her the bag she brought was in the corner, empty. She was a little weak in the knees, but she made it to the dresser, pulling the top drawer open and finding her things. What she brought was the only thing inside, and it didn't come close to filling the drawer.

Loose t-shirt dress and nothing else, she padded her way in bare feet to the living room. Mamoru sat on the couch, reading the paper, but jumped to her side when he caught sight of her.

A hand on her forehead, he looked her over closely. "How you feel? Any fever?"

"I'm a little warm, but I think that's just the heat."

"The what?!"

Mamoru was acting odd. "From the lack of power and the boiling temperatures outside? Are you okay Mamo? Maybe you are getting the virus too now."

"No, definitely not."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her face inches from his. "Well don't worry cause if you do get it, I'll keep you alive."

Pressing her lips to his, he was hesitant to wrap his arms around her in return. But he did, not squeezing her as hard as he usually did. "Mamo...what's wrong?"

He was studying her face, searching it for something. "You're sure you're okay? No…. needs this morning?"

She giggled, "I will always need you Mamo, but I don't think it's the virus if that's what you are asking. I feel good. I feel...normal."

"You don't feel any different?"

She thought about it, assessing her body. "A little weak in the knees but you always have that effect on me…"

Suddenly, she was in an armchair, and Mamoru was rushing around the kitchen. "Hungry. You must be hungry. You need to eat!"

Her head was spinning now, turning to look back at him and worry when black fur caught her attention. "Luna! When did you get here?!"

"Last night."

Luna was tense, more so than usual when she was forced to be around Mamoru. "How was your trip? Did you find anything to worry about?"

"Not out there. I shouldn't have left you Usagi-chan. I am so sorry, I failed you."

"Luna it's alright. Mamo took great care of me."

Mamoru walked past the feline, a tray of food in his hands, and she could swear the two of them were close to blows. "You see Luna, I handled it just fine!"

"Handled it?!" Luna screeched.

Mamoru set the tray before her. It was loaded with juice, milk, eggs, white rice, miso soup, toast, and strawberries. "Wow, Mamo, you went all out."

"Anything for you." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and sat across from her to watch. "You need to eat all of that."

Narrowing her eyes and smirking, "You know who I am right?"

He chuckled while she dug in, Luna coming to sit before her on the coffee table. "You're feeling better, Usagi-chan?"

"Yeah." She said around the food in her mouth.

Why was it her good health seemed to bother Luna? "Well, I want you to be the first to know. I'm pregnant, Usagi-chan."

Dropping her spoon back to the bowl, she pushed her food aside to gather her guardian into her arms. "Oh, Luna! That's just great! Little Diana on her way!"

"Yes…. well that is the true reason I went away…. something I understand we shared?"

Pulling back, her eyes danced from the feline to Mamoru who now looked a little guilty. But if he had told Luna about her illness, then it only served to keep her from having to tell the embarrassing news again. "What do you mean share-ed?"

Luna's mouth popped open, but Mamoru cut her off. "She just means she hates the heat too, right Luna?"

The two of them looked ready to pounce one another again, so Luna left for some air. She went back to her breakfast. "We should get married."

Her spoon fell again. "What?!"

"And you should move in here with me until we find a bigger place."

"Mamoru, your place is more than big enough for the two of us but don't you think this is kind of sudden?"

"Truth is…. I have been thinking about it for a while. And you being here with me this last week….it only makes me want it more. I fear the day you go back home, Usako."

He was staring right at her while she blinked at his image, thinking maybe her brain had boiled a bit during one of her fevers. "Of course, I want to marry you and move in with you but don't you think it's all too fast?"

The knock at his door had him shutting his mouth, whatever he was going to say lost. She finished her breakfast in record time, Mamoru seeing to his door.

Blue hair, tentative, walked into her view as she stood to take her tray to the kitchen. "Ami! Hi!"

"Oh Usagi-chan, there you are. I think I found the answer to your sickness!"

Ami was excited. Nearly skipping to the couch with her findings printed out neatly. Mamoru was out of sight, but she could hear and feel him in the kitchen.

"Okay Ami, lay it on me!"

"I'm sorry...I'm a little bit excited about this. I found this in the archives at central, I think you have Lunarian Heat!"

"Lunarian…. heat?"

"Yes well, it turns out, Lunars are very sensitive to temperature. Probably has something to do with them being a race solely brought up in a climate-controlled environment. Anyway, extreme heat can trigger a Lunars mating system."

"Mating system? What am I a robot?!"

Ami was far too into her research to catch her offense. "Almost actually! Looks like your body is just as sensitive. It can occur as young as 16, but since we haven't had weather like this before, you have been safe in your air conditioning, you never had it activated. We need to get you to a cool spot, or you will continue to have the need to mate until this heatwave is over."

Now standing, she made her way towards the kitchen to tell Mamoru the news. "Not sure I have what you're talking about cause today I feel fine. And it's crazy hot in here today."

"Interesting. Well, it fits you to a T with your symptoms. Extreme fever, delirium, sexual desires, and the urge to procreate, hence your extreme aversion to using protection of any kind. It also says, the only ways to stop or cure it are to get to a cooler spot or pregnancy."

Staring down at the bluenette, hands covered her mouth, and it took her a moment to realize it was her own. A small squeak made it out just beforehand, and she slowly turned back to Mamoru who now stood a few inches behind her. His look of worry intensified, turning to straight fear and she realized, he was afraid of how she was going to react.

The tears hit her hands first, her using them to wipe them away but letting them fall to her sides after that, letting the smile on her face show to Mamoru.

"Mamo…."

Taking two large steps, he enveloped her into his arms. He still didn't hold her as tight, but now she knew why. She didn't know how he knew but just figured it was a doctor thing. Mamoru always was quite clever.

She heard Ami say something about giving them some time or space and left. Meanwhile, the two of them stayed firmly affixed to one another. Slowly, Mamoru released her, pushing her gently out of his chest where she had been rubbing off her tears.

"I didn't come to you for this…"

He smiled softly down at her. "I know."

"You want me to move in because of this? Get married because I'm pregnant?"

"Yes….and no. I want it regardless, and I think you know that already."

She managed a nod before meeting his lips halfway to hers. A few heartbeats of sweet kisses and she grabbed his hand to tug them towards the bedroom.

"Wait...I thought you…"

"This has nothing to do with heat, Mamo."


	2. My Friend's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru has a new roommate, one he can't seem to stop thinking about. Even with his new roommate being his oldest friend's ex-girlfriend. So what happens when neither can resist the temptation any longer? A snippet from My Friend's Girl on FanFiction by DarkenedHrt101. The first chapter is up so go check it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon Lovelies and Happy Hump Day! Now don't get too excited, this doesn't mean I will be posting every Wednesday. To prove it, this is not mine! This lovely lemon is from DarkenedHrt101, straight out of her new fic My Friend's Girl on FanFiction! This is a little tease for you guys, showing you just what you are missing if you don't read, follow/fave, and maybe even a review if you are feeling spry! Chapter one is posted so go check it out!
> 
> AN (DarkenedHrt101): Thanks for reading and I hope you check out the full story, if not hope you at least enjoyed this teaser! Thank you again and can't thank you enough for betaing for me Aya Faulkner and SailorMoon489.

My Friend's Girl

Quietly closing her door he walked on his toes to her bed. Staring down he watched her hand twitch next to her face. He slid into her bed slowly and wrapped his arm over her stomach. His nerves instantly calmed as he pulled her close to him.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she attempted a stretch in his arms, "Mamo?"

"It's me." He rubbed up and down her arm with the back of his fingertips.

She rolled on her side facing him, "I was sleeping."

He lifted her leg up on his hip and wrapped both arms around her waist, rolling on his back he pulled her with him.

Straddling him she yawned and raised an eyebrow at him, "you woke me up."

Sitting up he slid his hands up her back and stared up into her surprised eyes, "I'm sorry for waking you. I'll make up for it." He nipped at her lips and then whispered in her ear, "Did you dream about me?"

She grinned and whispered back, "Yes. I killed you for waking me up."

His laugh was husky, vibrating through her, "Kiss me Usako."

Raking her fingers in his hair she pulled his head back and sucked at his lower lip. He crushed her against him and licked her upper lip. Letting his lower lip go she met his tongue with hers before pressing their lips back together.

His kisses became urgent and claiming like he was trying to assure himself that she was real or that maybe she could be his. He slipped her spaghetti strap down her arm as he kissed along her shoulder. "Mamo," she moaned, "did you talk to him…"

He mumbled into her shoulder, "I couldn't."

She massaged the back of his hair with her fingers, "You said we can't…"

With his lips still pressed into her shoulder, he sighed, "I know." He slid his tongue up to below her chin and bit lightly, "I don't care anymore."

Oh, you do too but your blood is rushing to the wrooong part.

Her eyes flew open to the ceiling and she moved her hands from his hair to his shoulders. Pushing him back against the bed she held him flat with her hands.

She could see it in his eyes, the want, the need, all for her. A small growl came from his throat as he tried to sit back up, but she held him down.

"Usa," her name came out as a whimper. Pulling on either side of his shirt she ripped it open and the buttons flew across the room. She ran her hands up his chest as she leaned down against him.

He wrapped his hand around the back of her head, "I want you." Capturing her lips he pulled the other spaghetti strap down.

Rolling over he pinned her under him and nipped at her lower lip, the desire was written all over her face. He slid his hands up her waist pushing her shirt with him and whispered against her lips, "All of you."

Their shirts piled together next to the bed, his lips were everywhere and she couldn't keep up. He sat back on his knees and pulled her PJ shorts down her legs. Dropping them off the side of her bed he stared down at her.

"I love watching you blush," pink spread down her neck to her chest and she covered her face. "Stop hiding from me."

She uncovered her face and looked back up at him. He laid back over her brushing his lips against hers. Reaching for his dark jeans she unbuttoned and unzipped them. He rolled off of her and stripped them off along with his boxers.

You can't go back after this.

"I want you...to be mine."

The smile that lit up her face made his heart skip a beat, "That can be arranged."

He rolled back over her and sucked against her neck. Lifting her hips she rubbed her core against his length, his groan was lost against her neck. He linked his fingers through hers and pinned her hands on either side of her head, his tongue traveled down to her left breast.

Fingers flexed against fingers and her legs wrapped around his waist. "I don't have condoms."

He pulled his lips back tugging on her nipple and looked her in the eyes.

"Our conversation a while back...you said you only had sex with condoms. I just wanted you to know I don't have any."

He kissed the corner of her mouth and rubbed against her core. "You've been on the pill for a while now, right?"

Her breathing stopped when she felt him against her entrance, she nodded her head frantically.

"And we're both clean?"

She nodded again and gasped when she felt him push partially into her. His forehead dropped to her shoulder and he groaned, "Fuck Usako…"

She pushed her hands against his wanting to touch his hair and back but he didn't let go. Pushing in fully he swallowed her moans with his mouth. When he pulled back out he moved one of his hands from hers down to her breast. Rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger he thrusted back in.

She took her free hand and tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him harder against her mouth. She started to move against him, her hips meeting his with every thrust. Breaking the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers, "You feel so amazing."

Picking up the pace he moved his hand from her breast and reached between them finding her bundle of nerves. He let go of her other hand and pressed it into the bed to hold himself up. Rubbing against her he thrusted faster making her moan out his name.

"Usako, look at me." She opened her eyes and stared into his dark blue ones. "I want to feel you cum," her entire body ignited from his words. She didn't think he could turn her on anymore but his words pushed her over the edge. Her hands moved to his waist as her back arched into him and her head angled back revealing the length of her neck to him.

His mouth latched onto her neck as she shuddered around him and screamed out his name. He thrusted a few more times into her, feeling her constrict around him made him tumble over the edge with her. His moan vibrated through her neck as he stayed pressed into her, letting her feel every pulse from his release.

Their hearts were both pounding, he moved his mouth from her neck and looked into her eyes. They were both at a loss for words, their breaths mingling before he softly pressed his lips against hers.

Pulling out of her he laid by her side, neither of them taking their eyes off of each other.

Don't be a cliche and confess your love to her after sex.

"You're beautiful."

She smiled and rubbed her hand along his face, "You make me feel things I never thought possible."

He grinned before closing his eyes, he heard her say goodnight but sleep had already started taking him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot right? There is a whole lot of fluff in this one and the heat keeps on coming too (Pun intended). To read the rest, go and check out DarkenedHrt101's My Friend's Girl and prepare to get addicted. For those of you reading this off of FanFiction, you got to go there for it. Sorry!


	3. Marital Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru is home from a long day from work and finds his home empty. So who does he turn to for some much-needed release? None other than Usagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun lemony goodness for you guys! Enjoy!
> 
> Betaed by DarjenedHrt101 and SailorMoon101

 

 

 

**Marital Affairs**

His feet ached, the result of his seven-hour shift without break.  Not just his feet though; his neck, back, and legs. And when he stepped into his silent and dark apartment, that ache extended to his brain. 

A quick search and he knew he was alone, his spine now tingling with a new feeling aside from pain. 

An even quicker search of his pocket and he had his phone, pulling up and creating a new message. 

_ Where are you, and what are you doing? _

He waited, not so patiently as he rocked on his toes for a reply. 

_ Heading home. Why? _

_ My wife isn’t home and it’s been a long day. _

His heart thrummed with anticipation, the seconds ticking by like hours till the little bubble popped up again. The three little dots dancing to the rhythm of his pulse. 

_ I’ll be right there.  _

He didn’t have much time, 30 minutes tops. Just enough time for a shower, a rinse really, but not a shave. The dark shadowy tint on his chin telling how long it had been since he’d had one.  But time was of the essence, and he didn’t have long. 

Wet hair and damp skin, he didn’t bother with a shirt or boxers, his sweatpants hugging low on his hips.  He thought he was hearing things when he heard a knock on his door, chuckling softly as he lighty jogged over to answer it.  Pulling it wide and fast, he relished the small blush on her cheeks and the small ‘O’ her pink lips made at him surprising her.  It didn’t last as long as he would have liked but at least it switched to a pout, her arms crossing over her chest showing off both her slender arms, and the heavy burden her bra had day after day.

Tapping a foot at him, she was waiting for something while he continued to drink her in.  “Well?” He twerked an amused brow at her, her growing frustration only serving to turn him on more.  “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

He chuckled again, catching the grin that threatened at the corner of her mouth.  “Sorry Odango, how rude of me. Please come in.”

“You are such a baka sometimes, Mamoru, did you know that?”

Stepping aside with a nod, he let her walk past, only giving just enough room for her to get through but not without having to touch him.  One of her arms grazed his chest and he nearly threw her onto the floor of his genkan.

Not taking his eyes off of her, he watched as she added her shoes to the pile that was already there, her eyes darting around and twisting her head to look about.  Her short skirt twisted with her, flaring up just a little higher on her thighs, long slender legs he wanted wrapped around him immediately.

“How much time do we have?”

Breaking out of his stupor and looking up to find himself caught in his staring, she smirked back at him while he felt lost.  “Huh?”

“Till your wife comes home?”

Ah yes, the reminder of precious time.  Stepping up to her, he grabbed her under her arms and pushed her back.  “Too little.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her feet remaining on the floor as he pressed them both to the wall.  Running a finger down, she slid her touch down his shoulder all the way to the edge of his sweats, her pushing them down just enough to catch a glimpse of his dark hairs below.

“Are you not wearing underwear?”

He shrugged, grinning down in satisfaction at her.  “Maybe.” Meanwhile, he ran a hand up her thigh, pulling her skirt up with it till it rested on her hip, finding it bare.  “And what about you??”

Her face turned red and he struggled again not to take her fast and hard on the floor.  “They’re in my purse.”

Growling uncontrollably, he ducked down and claimed her lips, unable to wait another second.  She whimpered at his ferocity but responded instantly, her lips wrapping around his and her tongue bucking against his.  But then she pulled away harshly, her fingers just dipping into his strands for a second.

“You showered?”

He gave her a nod and she pushed him off of her, taking his hand in response.  He soon found himself on the couch, her pushing him to lay across it.

At his feet, she sat, pulling them into her lap and he moaned loudly when her tiny fingers pressed into his tender flesh.  Kneaded back into a human foot, she moved to the other one and did the same. “This is not why I…”

“I know.  But you needed it.”

Finished, she crawled up him, sitting on his hips.  He had been tenting his pants since her arrival so she had no problem knowing where to sit, making sure she was right on top of his shaft with her heat.  It had a small swear escaping his lips, especially when she leaned over, her shirt opening up to show him the lacy edges of her bra. Her breast were ready to spill out and he was struggling not to reach down and help them do so.

Half leaning half laying over him, she drew little shapes into his chest while he watched her chest heave with her clear excitement.  “Do you want me to do your back too?”

He wanted her to do all of him, but not like she meant.  “No. I want you to strip.”

Slowly, her eyes raised from her finger drawings to his, an impish look on her face.  Just as slow, she pushed off of him, sitting up. Making sure to rock a little against him and his cock as she did, he groaned, grabbing her hips to keep her from doing much more and him losing it.

It took an eternity for her to pull her shirt’s hem from the waist of her skirt and up over her head.  The bright pink material gave way to her perfect, pale skin, her lacy white bra contrasting against the peachy color. Reaching behind, she unzipped her skirt and pulled it over her head as well, only struggling a little to get it past her ribs. The skirt caught on the wire of her bra a second, pulling it up as well and her breast slipped out, perfect pink nipples staring at him while her face was covered with soft denim.

Popping up, he had one in his mouth before her skirt hit the floor, rolling it around his tongue.  Her gasp quickly turned to mewling, her hands on either side of his face, encouraging him. He took the task of removing her bra the rest of the way, unhooking and pushing it up and off so he didn’t have to release his treat.  Her hands returned to his head once her clothing was all on the floor while his went to her ass, not yet getting to have it against his palms. Now pressed hard against him, he could feel her hot wetness as it seeped through his pants.

“Where is your wife?”

He froze, not expecting the question.  Especially when he was seconds away from putting them together.  

Pulling away with a  _ pop _ from her skin, he searched her face, gaging it for an adequate response.  “I don’t know. Probably with some guy.”

“You don’t know where your wife is but you think she is sleeping with someone?”  He gave her a nod and fear crept up his spine when she frowned in return. “Doesn’t that make you sad?”

Shit, had he said the wrong thing?  He was only trying to play along with the game.  “Why would I be? With you here in my arms?”

She softened, a small smile creeping across her lips and she bent down to capture his with hers.  Soft, supple lips against his, he pressed his into hers, sucking and nipping at the sweet pillows.  Her hands on his cheeks, he pressed his into her back, her ribs pressing back into his palms. A small twitch of her hips and he decided that any more waiting was a bad idea, that if he didn’t take her now then he ran the risk of ruining everything with his mouth.

In a move that he could only make as a desperate and horny man, he flipped them, the blonde now pressed into the couch beneath him.  Before a word could be spoken, he tugged his sweats just so they were out of the way and he sprung free, inside her hot core with a flick of his hips.  Loud groans escaped both of them but they grew silent with his lack of movement, waiting until the initial wave of pleasure passed from him slipping inside her.

His forehead pressed to hers, she had her hands on the sides of his face, holding him steady.  It allowed him to stretch and bow his back, keeping his head planted to hers as he pulled in and out of her.

Rushed breath mixed together, both of them remaining silent save for their panting.  Her knees brushed against his hips as she pulled them up higher, a whimper coming from her until he pulled away from her.  Fully stretched over her, her tiny frame was below him, her face at his chest as he made sure to pound into her hard and deep.  

Her leg kept going up until he grabbed it, pulling it over his shoulder to rest.  She was so fucking flexible, he loved it.

He could have made it last but instead, he was fast with it, having her crying out her orgasm and hot juices flashing over his shaft in seconds.  They had been doing this for years now, he knew her body well enough to set the tempo of their sex.

She went limp and he stopped, pressing a wet kiss to her brow, a light sheen of sweat covering it.  Looking down at her, he watched as her eyes fluttered open, a look of annoyance on her face. “You rushed it!”

Chuckling, he applied his spit to her tightly closed lips, knowing her irritation at him wouldn’t last forever.  “Sorry. Got a little greedy there. But I just couldn’t wait any longer to hear or feel you come.”

Blush mixed with her flush from their fast fuck.  Her impish look returned and she pushed hard, the result had him flat on his back on the floor, groaning from the pain that radiated from it.  “Greedy huh? I already knew that about you.”

Her hips were already twerking on his, keeping him deep inside her while pressing his tip to her womb over and over again.  His grip on her hips was hard, bruising, but she was driving him crazy.

Leaning over him, she bucked a little more, drawing him in and out a little bit while her tongue danced on him.  Licking up and down, she left a trail on him, coming to his nipple and flicking over it.

Acting on their own, his hands left her hips, digging into her hair.  Having loosened some from their first bout, he was able get his fingers under her buns and to her scalp as he held her head tight.  Pulling, he had her mouth on his and he claimed it. He inhaled her, switching from lip to lip and tasting her deep, her rocking continuing till he could take no more.

He had her flat on her back again, twisting them over after shoving his coffee table out of the way.  Her legs around his waist, he made slow but hard strokes into her and she moaned loudly for each one. “You don’t want me to rush it, huh?”

Bleary eyes found his, both of them staring at one another even as he beated them together.

“Don’t worry, Usako.  I’ll take my time this time.”

Dropping from his hold over her, he pushed all the passion he could into her mouth, then trailed down her neck.  Her hands deep in his hair, he made it to her collar bone before she arched into his lips, allowing him to take her nipple into his mouth again.  The perfect pebble tight with excitement was like candy in his mouth and he sucked hard, his tongue darting out occasionally to taste the underside of her breast.

“Oh God, Mamo.  I’m going to come.”

That was the only warning he was going to get, pulling away from her skin again to look down at her.  Golden hair splayed all around her head like a shroud, he watched her eyes roll back and then close. Lifting up and elongating her neck, she stretched her vocal cords out for the sound that was about to rip from them.  He watched her face though, loving the blush that marred it, a combination of the workout they were doing and her flesh heating from her want of him.

She cried out, long and hard, the sound squeaking from her and only then did his attention leave her face.  Going to her neck instead, he tried to hold on longer. But she was squeezing him tight, her walls constricting around him and rubbing him even harder.

Usagi was calm a few seconds before he finished, his grunts the only sound in the now nearly silent room as he thrust the rest of his release into her.  

“I thought you would pull out?”  She said with a thready breath.

“Why?”

She shrugged, not giving him an answer while she slowly stroked his back, the tender endearment nothing new to him from her.  But tonight, it bothered him, pulling away from her touch and opting for the cool floor instead. 

“Where were you when I texted?”

He was looking at the ceiling, not wanting to see her face or her see his, hating himself a little for his feelings of inadequacy.  “Where do you think I was?” He felt her eyes on him but refused to look at her, a ball coiling deep in his stomach. It was only made worse when she rolled into his side, her perfect body matching up with his.  “I was at the temple visiting Rei. Things are harder now that her grandfather passed and she can’t come out like she used to. So we go and see her.”

He knew this, all of this, but hearing it allowed the pit of tension in his gut to settle.  Usagi had a hand on his chest and he covered it with his only to have her pull away and grab it. Holding it up for both of them to see. 

“You couldn’t take this off?”

Glancing from her face to the finger she held, he saw the gold band around his finger.  Lopsided grin on his face, he told her the truth. “I never take it off.”

She fought the grin back but he still saw the slight twitch at the corners of her mouth.  “That’s sweet, but it kinda kills my hard on.”

“Usako!”

Even though she shrugged off his shock at her language, she still turned slightly pink.  “Well it’s true! It messes up my fantasy!”

Arms around her waist, he gave her a tug as her eyes dipped from his in embarrassment.  “I thought the fantasy was to be with a married man who wasn’t your husband?”

“No...just something...forbidden.  I don’t like the thought….of you not being mine.”

He tugged her again, this time getting her on top of him.  “I don’t either. So why are we playing this game?”

Her eyes danced from his to his lips and back again.  Popping his head off the floor, he caught her mouth again, dragging her bottom lip with him as he rested his head back on the floor.  Trying to make love to her again, he grabbed a thigh and attempted to pull her up onto him when she stopped him, pulling away from his mouth.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Shaking his head, he started rubbing his lips across her neck.  “No, let’s stay here.”

“Mamo, it’s five steps.  Less for you.”

“I don’t care.”

“So you are just going to keep fucking me on the floor?”

He did a double take, looking at her bright red face, but finding her continued use of dirty language was only serving to turn him on more.  “Say that again.”

Her cheeks were crimson, but she grabbed his face in her hands and looked him right in the eyes.  “I said, are you going to keep  _ fucking  _ me on the floor?”

“Oh God, yes.”

Getting her on her stomach, he kicked off his sweats the rest of the way, pulling her hips off the floor before ramming into her.  Usagi was on her hands and knees, mewling under him as he bounced her ass off his hips. But he refused to give her the satisfaction until she gave him what he wanted.

“Say more,”  he shouted at her.  “I want to hear more dirty talk.”

She hesitated, but he waited, poised behind her keeping himself still inside until she relented.  “I...I want you to...fuck me, Mamo.”

Pulling back to his tip, he slammed into her, a moan coming from her loud and clear.  “More!”

He was barking at her while he slid in and out of her in a perfect rhythm.  “You...you feel so good.”

“How good?”

“Better...better than anyone!”

“I love being inside you, Usako.”

She groaned at his words and how he hit her spot with his tip.  “I love you.”

They both stilled, her tensing all through her spine.  He recovered after a second, leaning over to cocoon her in him.  “I love you, too.”

With his words, she pushed off the floor and him back.  His knees under him and her back on his chest, she bounced on him.  Now his mouth was at her ear, his hands on her breast, he picked their rhythm back up.  Her head flopped back, landing on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her breast to hold and tease them and slipped the other down her stomach, resting it just below her belly button.

“Tell me more.”  His voice came of husky from his lust but it was right in her ear.

She purred in response, not changing or moving anymore than to their humps.  “I don’t...I don’t know what else to say…”

“Then say it again.”   


He dipped his fingers into her folds, another whimper coming from her in response.  “Oh God, Mamo. You feel amazing.”

“So do you.  So tight.”

He flicked her pert nipple and pinched her clit, Usagi pulling a rushed breath into her mouth in response, her words coming out slow.  “Ah...I can’t…..oh I can’t take much more….”

“Good.  I want you thoroughly fucked tonight.”

Her walls quaked around him, a trickle of heat running down his thighs.  “Yes...yes..please….please fuck me….fuck me before my husband gets home.”

His hold tightened on response, wanting her as close as possible to him and his touch.  “That doesn’t make sense, Usako.”

She actually growled.  “I don’t care just fuck me!”

He pushed her back down to the floor, pressing her flat against it and ramming her hard.  But that wasn’t working for him, wanting to see her face and feel her breaths on his neck.

Pulling out just to flip her over, he was thrusting into her again without a loss of momentum, her cries filling the empty apartment again.  She was coiling and writhing under him, dazzling him with her beauty in ways only she could. Becoming ridged, her body rose off the floor as her orgasm flooded her body and her fluids flooded him.  He gritted his teeth, but couldn’t stop, cursing as he fell to her and pumped his orgasm with her. Still twitching out the rest of his, they became still again and he didn’t pull away from her touch, finding it soothing once more.

But then he noticed the lack of a certain metal on it and pulled back, grabbing the hand and pulling it around before them.  It was bare and he glared down at her. “Where is your ring?!”

Her face held no shame, shrugging as she looked at the naked finger.  “I took it off in the car with my panties. It’s in my purse.”

“Don’t lose it or forget it!”

She glared back up at him, a fire in her eyes.  “Like I would do either of those things! I’m not a child you know!”

No she certainly was not.  The last hour they spent on the couch and the floor more than enough proof of that and it wasn’t the first time.  Not the first by a long shot.

“Sorry.  I’m not sure I like this fantasy.”

His ugly possessive side was showing thanks to this and he didn’t like it one bit.  Her arms snaked around his neck, a smile on her beautiful face. “You started it.”

“How?”

“You texted me that your wife wasn’t home!”

“Yeah, because you weren’t!”

Rolling her eyes at him now, she still wore a thick smile, amused with his frustration.  “I told you I was going out today.”

“You didn’t say you wouldn’t be here when I got home.”

“I’m sorry but you know how the girls can be…”

“Did you tell them?”  Her smile turned to a smirk, a blush going to her hairline as she shook her head no.  “Good. Last thing I need is them over here all the time and crowding the place.”

“Mamo!”

“I love your friends but I love you more and you are the one I want to spend my down time with.  If you told them we were trying to have a baby then Minako would be giving you all sorts of ridiculous positions to try, Ami would make you change your diet, Rei would have the place covered in runes, and Makoto would be filling your calendar with playdates!”

She giggled, “Guess you’re right.  Ami was telling Minako to conserve orgasms until she was ovulating today.”

“Is that why you said that crap about pulling out?  That is just ridiculous Usako.”

Looking at his chest, he could feel her embarrassment.  “Actually, I said that to play into the fantasy. Wouldn’t want your mistress getting pregnant, would you?”

He pulled her chin up, looking into her big blue eyes.  “I would never have you as a mistress anyway. I’d leave my ‘wife’ for you.”

She frowned slightly, “Don’t say that.”

He cut her off, kissing her as deeply as he could to relieve her of any doubt.  When he pulled away, she had stars in her eyes and he felt like crowing. “I just want you, Usako.  Always. And I don’t need any kind of game or fantasy because you are my fantasy.” He relished the sparkle in her eyes, the smile on her face growing even more.  “But it is kinda fun I guess. Especially when you talk dirty.”

Giggling again, this time with her nervousness, she leaned into his touch, her chin still in his hold.  “Then...how about...you take me to bed and fuck me again?”

He didn’t dare make her ask twice, pulling her up off the floor with him, only to sling her over his shoulder and her squeal.  Halfway to his goal, he stopped and set her back on her feet, rushing back to their genkan. He returned in record time, holding out a hand for hers.  Gently, he slid her rings back on her finger covering the small white rings on her skin from years in the sun with them on.

“Don’t take them off again.”

Pulling her eyes from their fingers, she found his eyes on her, a small smile on her lips before she fell into his arms.  Her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips to his, a sweet kiss much like the one when they said their vows. It grew quickly in veracity and need and soon he had her in his arms, her legs around his waist as he carried them to bed.

  
  
  



	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi has been spending a lot of her time sleeping lately. But her dreams are far from the ordinary. Every night she meets with a certain someone and now he has to find a way to tell her the truth, their dreams are real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there and happy Hump Day! Hope you are all having a great day. And if not? The week is halfway over so hang in there boo.
> 
> Betaed by the lovely DarkenedHrt101 and...I think SailorMoon489 read it too? (Shrugs)
> 
> Next week, new lemon one-shot from DarkenedHrt101 that oh my gosh guys, the feels...the FEELS! You are going to love it.
> 
> This is a long one so enjoy. Also, this is NSFW so I'd wait till you got home if I were you. The struggle is real guys.
> 
> Thanks to all of you who sent me suggestions! I am working on all of them but heads up, they are all turning in chapter fics (face slap). Happy to hear more if anyone has one but also, I'd really love some writers to post. Course, I guess if you wanted to post a lemon, you would do it on your page... If any of you have a fic that has lemons and you want to give a snippet as a teaser like DarkenedHrt101, that's cool too. I can't say it will get a lot of notice cause...it's just me here. Not Alicia Blade or anything (name drop). But hey, I still love it and will read and love it.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy Lovelies!

 

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

"So Usa, what did you do this weekend?"

She quickly squashed the grin that threatened with Minako's gentle probing. "Oh, nothing. Watched some tv, went to bed early, nothing exciting."

Mako laid back on their shared blanket, hands under her head, with a long sigh. "Is it bad we are so boring when there is no attack?"

"What did you do this weekend Mako?"

The brunette turned her big greens eyes to Rei, who sat on the other side of Usagi. "I baked. All weekend long to keep from dying of boredom."

"Why don't you guys ever call me when you have nothing to do?! I had a great weekend…"

"We know!" They all chorused at the blonde before she could finish.

All of Minako's weekends evil free were the same. She would get into some college party, stay out till dawn, and usually make out with some 'super hot college guy' that she would never call or see again. She called them all epic while just the sound of it made Usagi feel exhausted.

Standing, she stretched her arms high up over her head. "Well ladies, I think I'm going to call it a day."

"Really? It's barely seven pm?" Ami argued, glancing at her watch to double check.

They were all eyeing her suspiciously, her actions starting to get noticed. "Yeah, well, I'm helping mom with dinner tonight and I want to take a bath before bed…"

"Right, right, right. Then let's all meet up tomorrow at the temple for training then."

They all groaned, even Ami, but it was a necessary evil. If they didn't take the opportunity to better themselves while the enemy did god knows what in the meantime, it could be their lives the next battle.

"We should all take a queue from Usa and get lots of sleep. Rest while we have the chance."

They nodded while she blushed, thankfully they all missed it, her turning on her heel towards home. Less than ten steps away, an arm looped through hers, Minako following her. "You should come with me next time Usa. Lots of cute, single boys there!"

"I don't know Mina, I'm not big on being the youngest in the room. People look at me like I'm a child."

"Just because one older guy looks at you like that doesn't mean they all will!"

She sighed, her heart aching a little at the thought, "I'm sure gorgeous, smart, and talented ones will. Since the only one I know does."

"God, screw Mamoru! He is just a jerk Usa, who has no clue how to express himself."

Shrugging, Minako's hold tightened a little, "He seems pretty capable to me. Much more talented with words and thoughts than I am."

Minako shook her head slowly, "Oh Usa. You are so blind sometimes I swear it is annoying."

"What?"

"Are you seeing someone?"

Minako changed the subject so fast, she nearly tripped. "Huh?"

"You're spending far more time 'sleeping' than what is normal. Come on Usa, you can tell me. You're going home and talking all night with someone, aren't you? Do you video chat or just voice? Do you guys have phone sex…"

"Whoa! I'm not seeing anyone. I'm just sleeping I swear!" Minako raised a brow at her, "really! I'm catching up on all my lost sleep. We miss so much you know? What with the enemy almost ALWAYS attacking at night."

Still staring at her, Minako continued to walk in silence with her for a few more moments before releasing her hold suddenly. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll get it out of Luna!"

"Come on Minako, I'm telling you the truth!"

But the blonde was gone, turning the corner behind her and slipping off to put her plan in motion. The sun was setting and a quick glance at her watch told her she didn't have much time if she wanted to eat and shower before bed. Picking up her pace, she ran, just under her superhuman speed so it was borderline human.

Throwing her shoes off in the genkan, the house empty and silent as her family had their own plans elsewhere that afternoon, she dove into her kitchen. After inhaling some leftover curry, she stripped as she ran up her stairs. Nearly tripping into the tub, she rinsed the sweat off her body and cooled her skin down. Only to have it heat back up at the thought of what the night promised.

Hair still wet, she pulled her large brush through the thick locks and pulled an oversized t-shirt on, knowing it wouldn't matter in the end. Flicking off her light, she was cast into darkness and she settled down into her sheets. Cursing internally when her racing heart and scrambled brain kept her from drifting off as she wanted. After several calming breaths, she finally felt the black curtain of true unconsciousness drift around her eyes and she relaxed into it, begging it to claim her.

OoOoO

Gray and mist covered existence, she turned around till she found him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes were already on her. The silk of her pearl white nightgown felt cool and soft on her skin, nothing between the two of them. The hem danced around her ankles while the neckline dipped the perfect distance down to show just enough cleavage. A chill ran over her naked arms that spread up her back and thighs as she neared him.

He didn't move, watching her as she slowly approached, arms folded against his chest. "You're late."

"Sorry, had trouble falling asleep."

He huffed, "Since when do you have trouble sleeping, Odango Atama?"

She liked it when he acted like the Mamoru she knew. Made this all seem more real. "Since I knew I was coming here to you."

The frown he wore dropped and slowly flipped up into a smile. "You look forward to our meetings don't you?"

"You know the answer to that."

Standing, she drank him in. Even though he was the same as he was almost every night, it still made her heart beat wildly. Jeans that hung low on his hips and nothing else on, he stood inches from her and she could swear she felt the heat from his body on her skin. Neither of them touched each other, they just took the time to look one another over. From the black, messy mop on top his head, to intense blue eyes, down his neck to his wide shoulders, then the ripples of his chest and watching it rise and fall with quick breaths for a moment, flicking glances to his long, lean, but strong arms, her eyes stopped after passing his toned belly at the edge of his jeans, a dark shadow of hair hinting at what laid further down.

"This is nice. Did you make it?"

He was pointing at her nightgown, the silk shining slightly in light that had no source. "You mean you didn't do this?" His grin spread wider as he shook his head side to side, black locks dancing on his brow. "Then I guess it was me. I always wanted a nightgown like this."

"What are you really wearing then?"

It was a strange question for her subconscious to ask, seeing as she knew exactly what she went to sleep in. "A big t-shirt."

"Hmmm...that sounds nice too."

His hand started at her wrist, fingers dancing as they ran up her arm till they reached her elbow. Grasping it, he pulled her the remaining few inches until her chest touched his. Running her own hands up him, she pressed her palms into his skin, the tight warmth of it causing her own warmth to pool in her belly. He purred beneath her touch as if the small action was pure heaven to him. Just as it was for her.

Now around his neck, her hands rested at the top of his spine, her fingers playing with the wisps of hair that touched his neck. His hands on the base of her spine, he pressed into her, causing her body to arch naturally upwards. When his lips met hers, a moan came from his throat and it fueled her, pulling on her hold to deepen the kiss. Running her tongue over his lips caused him to groan, his tongue coming out to dip into her mouth and tickle hers.

Pushing them back, she felt the shift, the bed magically appearing behind them before they could hit the floor. Black sheets, she stood out like a ghost on top of them and he pulled them apart just long enough to look down at her then point at her hair. "Take it down."

Still not used to the wills of this world, she physically dug her fingers into her buns, gripping the small bobby pins and pulling it free. Strange curls created by the hairstyle now fell to the bed around them and she watched as he picked up a bundle of it. And pressed it to his lips.

"Do you sleep with it like that?"

Her breath stolen for a moment, his tenderness taking it away, she shook her head at him. "Not all the time. Only when I'm too tired to take it down."

"Hmmm…" He purred, dropping his hold on her hair only to dig the hand that didn't hold him up under her head and into her strands, "I love your hair. Up, down, I don't care."

Her eyes burned with the tears that threatened, her dream Mamoru telling her what she always wished the real Mamoru would say. Instead of mocking her hair. "Mamo."

Keeping his hold on her, he dipped back down, catching her lips in a searing kiss before moving down to the rest of her skin. Her legs pulled up and he sat in between her knees as she pressed them into his hips. Already bunched up, Mamoru's hands slid down her body until he had the hem of her gown in his fist. He pushed it up to her ribs, her lower half now exposed to the strange dream world they were in.

His mouth continued down, now touching her skin until he wasn't even on the bed anymore. Grabbing her ankles, he pulled her, the fast movement pulling her gown up even more so now the bottom of her breast were exposed. He pressed her knees into the mattress and knelt at the edge of the bed where her hips now sat. Then he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, so close to her heat it made her shiver without being even close to cold. Another kiss, even closer, and he was making a slow trek to her core. After what felt like an eternity, his mouth pressed to her lips but not the ones on her face.

The single action had her arching off the bed, Mamoru having to press her back down. "Hold your knees here."

She was used to his demands; the roughness of his voice when he told her what he wanted her to do only made her blood pound more in her veins. Reaching down, she took hold of her knees from him, pressing them down into the mattress just as he had.

His hands now free, he used them both on her, spreading her folds and pressing circles into her clit with one, while the other dipped and curled fingers inside her. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep her hold on herself; Mamoru pressing harder, rubbing faster, and dipping deeper into her. Then his fingers left her clit, his mouth going there instead. It took roughly three pulls on her pearl by his mouth before stars filled her eyes. Crying out long and hard, she felt his tongue dip into her, lapping her up as she came.

Steady but heavy pants left her as he got to his feet. She kept her eyes on him, watching as he stripped his jeans from his hips and bending over to pull them from his feet. Salivating, she looked him over again, head to toe this time, her eyes lingering on his throbbing cock.

She pulled the nightgown the rest of the way off herself and tossed it into the unknown. "Are you ready, Usako?"

A shiver ran up her spine, one that she was sure would never go away when he called her that. "Yes. Please Mamo, hurry up and fuck me."

Now he shivered, rushing over her. "God, Usako, when you talk like that…."

"Like what? About how much I want you?"

"Yes. Because it matches me, just how much I want you all the time."

His kiss was hungry, sucking at her like air. And she sucked right back, silently begging him to stay permanently affixed to her like this. But he didn't, causing her to whimper when he pulled away.

"I love you, Usako."

Her lips twitched at the edges, never getting tired of hearing him say that either. "I love you too, Mamo."

In one powerful thrust, he joined them together, both of them crying out as his tip met her dam. She stretched around him, loving the fullness he gave her, a feeling of being complete that was so overwhelming, she mourned when they would part again already.

Pumping into her, he held her tight to him and she wrapped her legs around him. He was moaning her name into her neck, pressing wet kisses in between while she had her head back and eyes closed. Savoring the feeling that was them completing each other, she was vaguely aware of her head falling over the side of the bed, his hard pulses pushing them towards the edge.

Her fingers dug into his hair as he left her neck, going down her skin again. Not voicing his commands, she somehow knew to arch up so he could reach her breast and not break their sex apart. His mouth closed around her pert nipple, sucking it hard in his mouth and causing her to cry out. She was close, the heat in her billowing over the edges.

Pressing up, her skin left his mouth with a small  _smack_  the sound paling in comparison to the slapping of their bodies. He was watching her and she didn't mind, knowing he liked to watch her come. She watched him back, their eyes finding one anothers for the few remaining moments. Heat consumed her, her body reacting as she arched again, this time out of her control as her orgasm hit her hard.

She was crying uncontrollably, her nails digging into the thick flesh of his arms but he didn't stop, bucking into her just as hard as she twisted at her seams.

Even after she finished, flames still licked at her, Mamoru still deep inside and pulsing. His continued movements had her mewing and she grabbed him, pulling him down to her and holding him tight. She pressed herself against him hard, rocking into him and meeting his thrust with hers. He groaned in her ear, loud and strong and then hissed.

"God, Usako, you feel so good."

His teeth were gritted as were hers, grinding her clit into his pelvis while he pounded her even harder. She could feel his muscles tighten against her, a fast and deep inhale shuttering through his teeth. And then he hissed again, it changed into a moan halfway through and then into her name.

"Usaakkooo…"

His release was hot inside her and she continued to grind against him, coming once more with him this time. She could feel herself tighten as she did, and it had Mamoru hissing again and cursing under his breath.

They both slowed, their orgasms coming to slow ends to both their pleasures. Mamoru laid on top of her for several minutes and she held him tight to her still. Carefully, he rolled off of her, coming to rest on his side with his head propped up on an elbow to look down at her. She followed suit, the two of them looking at one another. They sat like that for an unmeasured amount of time, silent and looking. He was searching her eyes as she searched his.

"We should make this real."

He said this almost every night now and it broke her a little each time. "We can't Mamo."

"You always say that, but you never say why!"

He ran a hand over her arm, starting at the shoulder till he met her elbow before going back up again. Trying to tease an answer out of her. "Because none of this is real."

"That's why I said we should make it real."

Flopping back with a sigh, she looked up into the endless abyss above. "You are only saying that because my mind wants you to."

His face appeared before her, looking down at her with stormy blue eyes. "If your subconscious wants it, then why wouldn't you want it in reality?"

Leave it to dream Mamoru still managing to sound smart and convincing. "It's not that simple. The real world is tricky. And everything, EVERYTHING, in here is a lie."

"That's not true. In fact, most of it is real."

"On my end, sure. When I say I love you, I mean it. You only say it because my brain wants you to. The real you would never say it."

"Usako…"

"Can we change the subject please?"

He was searching her face but gave in to her demands as always. "Alright, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Training."

"Where?"

"The temple."

"Maybe I'll just show up then."

She laughed, the sound echoing off walls that couldn't be seen. "Alright, Tuxie, we'll see how that goes."

"What?"

Shaking her head, she was still trying to regain herself. "Even if you really were Tuxedo Kamen like you are here in my dreams, the Senshi don't trust him. If he showed up at training….well the exercise would get far more real at least."

"Then I should come."

Rolling, she wrapped her hands and clasped them at the back of his head, placing a leg over his hip. "The only place I want you coming is deep inside me."

His eyes widened and a smile formed on his lips. "Jesus, Usako. The things you say here."

She shrugged, smirking impishly up at him. "It is just a dream, right? I can say and do anything I want. And I want to say 'make me come again' and do you hard."

He growled, ripping her hands from him to press them into the mattress above them hard. "Just your dirty mouth alone is enough to get me hard again, Usako."

"I suppose that's my brain too. Making me irresistible to you."

"No, that's all me."

It made her brain spin with confusion when he said things like that. But it was just her mind confusing her, trying to trick her into thinking this was all real when none of it was. Right now, she was in her bed, deep asleep while Mamoru was off doing whatever. He wasn't really in bed with her, twisting his hips to meet hers in the most pleasurable manner that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He probably wasn't even sleeping right now, studying or off partying...or on a date.

Shaking her head, she did her best to stop the thought, using his skin and her lips to take the thought away. It all felt so real, it was easy to forget she was alone, writhing in her bed and hopefully not moaning out loud. She was probably touching herself too, that was why it all felt so good and so real. But she never made herself come that hard with her fingers as she did with Mamoru...dream Mamoru that is. Was it possible to dream of something you never truly experienced?

"Hey, where are you right now?"

He had stopped, a hand brushing across her cheeks in the most affectionate manner that it nearly brought tears to her eyes for the second time that night. "Nowhere. I'm here. I'm with you."

Pushing all other thoughts aside, she met his thrusts with her own as he returned to their movements into one another. Soon, her mind melted away from the scorching heat he built inside her.

OoOoO

_Three months ago…._

She flopped, as she lifted herself the rest of the way through her window, to the floor of her carpeted bedroom. What was wrong with them? The enemy attacking in the middle of the night and lingering till near dawn? She was so tired, her energy nearly expended from the fight and lack of sleep. And she had to get up in a few short hours as is. Tomorrow was going to suck.

Ribbons flashed and receded quickly, her transformation barely holding till she got home. Luna was just pulling herself in through the window as she clawed her way into her bed. "Usagi-chan, are you alright?"

She nodded, her pillow rubbing the back of her head and sleep trying to claim her already. "Yeah... I'm just...exhausted…."

Her mouth and tongue felt thick like there was a layer of peanut butter coating them. Luna curled up on her legs and started to purr as she snored. Neither of them was up for talking about the battle it seemed and she was never more grateful for that.

It had been a tough one, Tuxie having to jump in several times to both save her and beat at the monster with his cane and his fists. She let her mind drift, thinking over the dark man, replaying the fight over in her mind, she let it shift to one of her favorite pastimes. Imagining Tux as her big time secret crush, Mamoru Chiba. The lines of his body fit almost perfectly in her mind, the two becoming one and the same.

But then it shifted to her other usual daydream, a mixture of reality and fantasy. In it, Mamoru was teasing her but in earnest, not cruelly but affectionately. This ran through her mind until she drifted into a deep sleep and her mind took full control.

The same as every night for the past few weeks, she was drawn into her dream world where she was surrounded by gray mists. It creeped her out, but she quickly forgot that when his voice washed over her. "Are you alright, Usagi?"

Turning, she looked for him even though she knew she wouldn't find him. The night had been so tough, coming close to death so many times along with her friends. And she was just so….tired.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and she desperately tried to wipe them away but gave up soon when they fell too hard and fast for her to keep up. "No...no I'm not alright…."

She felt like she was choking and then arms wrapped around her tight. Without question, she pressed her face into his chest, letting the shirt he wore soak them up. His scent filled her lungs, or at least the memory of it did, since she technically wasn't breathing him in. The spicy-sweet scent of pine that was usually hinted with coffee, but since he didn't have a cup in his hands currently, she was left with his true scent.

Pulling at her, his hands cupped her cheeks, tilting her face up to look at his. Dark blue orbs that were cloudy with concern, she barked out a sad yet satisfied laugh. "I knew it was you. Your voice all this time. Or maybe I just wanted it to be you."

"What do you mean you wanted it to be me?"

She placed her hands over his, rubbing the back of his hands with her thumbs. "This is a dream, right? And I've been falling asleep thinking of you. Makes sense you would be the one that appears in my mind even unconscious."

His face lowered to hers, his forehead pressing against hers while keeping his eyes planted on hers. "I fall asleep thinking of you too."

She huffed, her laugh a little sadder. "Guess my mind wants you to want me as much as I want you."

"But I do want you, Usagi."

It was so nice, hearing those words from his lips even if it was her brain making him say it. "How is it your voice is exactly like his?"

"Like whose?"

"Like Mamoru's? And your eyes? It's all...perfect."

Confused, his brows knitted but then pulled apart, a small smile forming on his lips. "Maybe you study me more than you realize."

"That's probably true." She lowered her eyes to his lips, thick and soft looking, and he lifted his head from hers.

Looking down at her, he kept her face in his hold. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

Shaking her head, she slid her hands down his arms to his elbows. "It would be too weird. Too crazy and you wouldn't understand. Or would you? Wow, this is really confusing…"

He chuckled, the sound filling the space and her heart till she trembled. "Why don't you just forget about real or not real and understanding. Just relax and tell me whatever it is you want to."

Taking a deep breath, she gently pulled his hands from her face. "Okay, but for you to understand, you need to know something first. I can trust you, right? Wait...that doesn't make sense cause I'm technically talking to myself…."

"Usagi..."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop. But just know that I trust you so don't freak out." A single brow twisted upwards, the man looking impossibly yummy and making her hate him a little at his ability to twerk up a brow like that when she couldn't. "I'm...Sailor Moon."

His face was blank for a few seconds and then he laughed, hearty and loud, sounding almost as manic as hers had moments ago. "Of course you are. That makes perfect sense."

"It...does?"

"Of course. Since I have dreamed you and her were one and the same so many times now."

"I don't...okay I guess that's what I would want, for Mamoru to think of me as Sailor Moon for some reason." He was still smiling brightly, his eyes twinkling with mirth and she struggled to remember just what was troubling her in the first place, "tonight...we had a battle with a youma. It was so nasty and tough, Tuxedo Kamen had to save me more times than I can count. More times than I'm proud of."

"I know."

"Yeah it was...wait what? I'm confused, do you know cause you are in my head?"

"No I know because I'm Tuxedo Kamen."

Her brow twitched. "What?"

"I'm Tuxedo Kamen, Usagi."

She gripped the bridge of her nose tight, her head threatening to spin. "That makes...sense, sort of, since I imagine you as him."

"You do huh?"

"Yeah, all the time."

When she looked back up, he was smirking at her, a look in his eyes that had her heart beating fast. "So you had a tough night?"

"Yeah, real tough. Those I care about were all in danger and almost died all because I can't get my act together enough to protect them."

He took a deep breath and released a portion of it, "Usagi...you have an enormous heart. Everyone who is around you knows it and gets pleasure just from being close to your shine. Why do you think I pick on you so much?"

"Because I'm a loser and you're a God?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, Usagi. I pick on you to get you close to me. I just want you near, as does everyone who meets you. And it's the same for your friends, they all know you would do anything for them and that you are trying your hardest. In fact, that bothers me a little bit because I want you all to myself. At least, when it comes to other men."

She laughed again, "Other men? What other men?! Even you barely notice my existence and even then I'm the bain of it."

In a blink, he was in front of her, her face in his hands again. "Usagi, you are my reason for living, not the bain of it." She couldn't breathe, her air leaving her lungs in shock, "Everyday I struggled to get out of bed, to find a reason to continue my bland existence. The only thing that got me out of bed most days was school and the promise to return to my solitude quickly. Then I met you. And even though we fought, my heart never beat so hard in my chest in my entire life. I was jumping out of bed in the morning just to see you. So when I say that you are a shining star in the darkness, believe me. And when I say it's a struggle not to beat the shit out of any guy that lets his eyes linger on you, know that I mean it."

Her tears had started again and she leaned her weight into his touch. A sob tore out of her and he pulled her back into his arms. "God Mamoru….that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. You don't know...just how much I wish it was real…."

He stiffened and pulled her in tighter. "Then I will just make it real. Tomorrow."

A giggle of desperation left her. "Yeah, make it real."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her room coming into focus as she woke from the dream world. The heavy shades of exhaustion that pulled at her last night were gone and the words that Mamoru had said to her in her dreams bounced around in her brain. Real or not, it was something she wanted to hear, needed to hear.

Feeling lighter, she sprung out of bed and got ready for the day. No matter what happened; being tardy, getting detention, and now having to walk alone to the Crown, it didn't matter. She was still walking on a cloud thanks to her dream.

That is until she walked into the arcade, the swish and ding of the bell announcing her and a certain someone sitting at the counter unphased by her presence. That threatened to pop her bubble but she forced herself to remain strong, forcing the sweet Mamoru from her dreams to the forefront. For weeks now, his voice had comforted her in her dreams at night. And now she had to learn how to deal with the two in tandem, her dreams and reality.

Walking without fear up to him, she sat next to him and waited for his attention. He didn't look up from the thick book that sat on the counter before him. "Hello, Odango. Have a good day?"

"Not really."

He huffed, using the highlighter he held marked a spot on the page he stared at. "Figures. Even when you have a bad day you're all sunshine and rainbows."

"Does that bother you?"

He shrugged, his eyes flicking to her for a second and she caught it. "Not really." Stopping all he was doing, he looked up right at her and her breath hitched in her throat. "It's who you are. A bright and happy person. It's...it's nice really."

Her eyes felt like they might pop out of her skull, her mouth and brain struggling to connect. "Don't...strain yourself there Mamoru."

He sighed ruefully and turned back to his work, "And here I was trying to be nice. Bright and shiny yet still the dullest bulb in the pack."

A stab to her heart, everything falling away as her bubble shrunk and popped painfully in her ears, she quickly turned away from him and hopped off her stool. She had been a fool to think she could do this, the dream Mamoru far nicer than the real one.

"You know, jerk, some people say that I'm a bright shining star in the darkness and I draw people in."

"Who?! Who says that?!"

It was like he was mad, looking back to him, his shouting gained almost the entire arcade's attention. His face didn't look angry, he looked confused as if he couldn't believe anyone would say something that nice to her. "No one you know."

And no one she knew either apparently.

OoOoO

_Today..._

Fire budded into her belly, but not the pleasurable kind she had in her sleep. Mars had caught her ribs with a blast, sending her backward a few steps. Planting her heels in the dirt, she gritted her teeth against the pain and steadied herself.

"Again!"

Mars hesitated, flames dancing on her fingertips. "Is this really a good idea Mercury? What if it has to be an enemy? Or a real threat? Moon knows I would never hurt her."

"Oh yeah? Cause my ribs would beg to differ!"

"Moon needs to be at the end of her rope for her powers to fully activate. We have all seen it time and time again. This will help her feel her energy without the distraction of us or death so she can learn to channel it without the threat of the enemy distracting her."

What Mercury said made absolute sense. It did. But that didn't make it any less sucky.

"Maybe I should try?"

Her heart leapt into her throat as Jupiter and Mars traded places. It wasn't that one was stronger than the other or that one would hurt her more. It was Jupiter's power in general. Even with it under her control, Jupiter's lightning scared the shit out of her. And now she had to stand still and let her wrap it around her. She was close to hyperventilating.

Light cracked and popped in Jupiter's hands and she lost the feeling in her toes. Which was good because she was less likely to run if her feet were numb.

Her whole body twitched uncontrollably, the rush of energy through her worse than the burning she took from Mars. Because Mars' attack was localized, Jupiter's electricity surged all over her body, cooking her alive.

Sight left her, covered in black and she thought, at first, that she had passed out. But feeling slowly returned, arms around her tight while dark eyes now burned into hers down to her soul. How much they resembled Mamoru's. Was that more of her imagination?

He was glaring at her but his hand was brushing her cheek with gloved fingers as if his anger wasn't at her. Then it hit her. Tuxedo Kamen was here. And he was holding her. Why?!

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Let her go!"

Energy zinged in the air as she felt gravity flux around her, Tux taking her into the air with him as he dodged an attack. Her mind reeling from the pain and his appearance, she was struggling to keep up. Back on the ground now, she remained in his hold, an arm under her ribs and legs. The others were still shouting while all she could do was stare up at the underside of his chin. Her dreams got so much right about him, the angle of his jaw and the flexing of his apple. Just how much had she been watching him all this time that her mind had him memorized? Down to the small freckle at the edge of his jaw near his ear?

He ignored them, focusing on her as she laid in his arms. "Are you alright?" Silent, she nodded. What was he even doing here? "I felt you transform and thought you were in danger. Looks like I was right."

"They aren't hurting me."

"I beg to differ."

She shifted in his arms at his words, her dreams and reality trying to merge in her brain and making her crazy. And she didn't have time for that, the two of them now surrounded.

"Put her down creep!"

Mercury was doing well to come off threatening. It had her wondering if Mars or Jupiter had been giving her lessons.

"Do it now or we will fry you!" Venus croaked, not wanting to hurt a potential ally.

She pushed at his hold but he held tight till she whispered. "You better do as they ask. I'm fine, I promise. I want this."

He slowly set her back on her feet and glared at the others. "There are far better ways than beating the crap out of her to train!"

Mars huffed, "Oh yeah? And just what do you suggest cape boy?"

"I'll spar with her."

"What?!" All five voices came all at once, a smile threatening on his lips, but he contained it.

"No Tux. That's too much!"

He looked down at her, "What's wrong Moon? Afraid you'll lose?"

"No, I'm afraid I'll hurt you!"

"Let's find out then, shall we?"

OoOoO

She flopped, face first to her bed. It met her happily, the covers, pillows, and downy mattress swallowing her up. Covered in sweat and she didn't care, she was too tired to move again from this spot.

Tuxy had kicked her ass all over the temple grounds, only stopping every now and then to make sure she was still breathing. Her mind was a mess, imagining his touches lingering on her during the fight and caressing her when she went down and stayed down too long. At one point, she even had her legs wrapped around him, attempting to strike him with both hands. And she swore he smirked. Then she had to ignore his hands on her ass, his means of getting her off of him and nothing more.

The sun set and she had yet to move. Letting her eyes drift close, time stopped as she fell into the endless barrage of it.

Her bed shifted but she remained still, even as hands gripped her shoulders, digging deep into her muscles and flesh. She moaned, the pain in her sore body quickly melting away with his continued touch.

"I worked you too hard today."

"No, I needed it. Pretty sure you enjoyed it too."

He chuckled, the bed shaking and his breath was in her ear. "Yeah. I did. But can you blame me? It all reminded me of that time we...met in as Moon and Tux here. I nearly threw you to the ground and made love to you when you had your legs around me."

"Well, that would have been awkward and hard to explain to the Senshi."

"But worth it."

A smile spread across her tired face and she rolled over to look up at him. An undershirt and cloth shorts, she picked at his clothes. "What is this?"

He shrugged, "I'm tired too you know. A gorgeous blonde really wore me out."

"Too tired for me?"

"Never. What about you?"

He sat on her hips, so she pushed up on her elbows. "I'm absolutely fine."

His disbelief was clear on his face so she bucked her hips hard, knocking him off. Falling to her side, she quickly rolled over on top of him. His knees were up, working as a chair for her. She was still in her work out clothes from earlier, yoga pants and a tight tank that all clung like a second skin to her. He was looking her up and down appreciatively.

"I might like this more than the nightgown."

Digging her fingers under the hem, she stripped her top off, her breast bouncing as she freed them from the tight confines of the it. She heard his breath hitch, loving that no matter how many times she stripped for him, he still lost it a little over her as she did him. Slowly, she started working her hips on his, the thin fabric of their clothes only softening the sensation a little as she could still feel the ridges of his cock against her folds as she rubbed them together.

"Usako…" He moaned, his hands grabbing her hips and helping her along.

When his eyes found hers again, she put her hands on herself, rubbing her breast before him. His mouth went wide as she put her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, rolling them around. Her head went back and she shook it, her buns falling out of their shape like magic with her inner thoughts. When she looked back at him, his eyes were black they were so dark.

He tossed her to the side, his fingers digging into her waistline and nearly ripping her pants off in the process. He was twice as fast stripping himself, using a little magic of his own. Crawling over her, she quickly kicked him over, getting on top of him again. He didn't fight her on it, letting her place him and sit down, him filling her, completing her.

She couldn't stop her hips from moving, rocking on top of him hard and fast. He had his hands in his hair, fisting it and looking as though he wanted to rip it from his scalp. Then she stopped and pulled him out. He wailed in response.

Turning and giving him her back, she sat back down on him, filling herself up again and grabbing his thighs. When she started to move this time, they both moaned, his turning to grunts quickly. His fingers on her hips bruised as he grabbed her with all his strength. The angle had him budding against her womb, her walls tightening more with each thrust.

Then he sat up, one arm wrapping around her while the other pressed to her bundle, rubbing and pressing in intoxicating circles. Her head went back and her mouth opened, the fire consuming her as she wailed her release to the endless skies above.

Mamoru was kissing and biting her shoulders, trying to contain his release until she was finished. When she quieted, he lifted her off him only to drop her back down again, working her over him till he came a few thrusts later.

He fell back, taking her with him to lay with her back on his chest. "You are amazing. You know that right?"

They were both still panting and she patted his thigh. "Of course I am. This is my dream. It would be weird if I wasn't."

"No, you're amazing in real life too, Usako."

Lifting her hand from his thigh, she rested it on her chest, feeling her heart race beneath. "That's sweet, Dream Mamo."

She felt him tense under her, his arms tightening their hold. "Usako….there's something I should tell you…"

"Usagi! Wake up, baby." She was shaking, her bed coming back into view. She flipped her head around, finding her mother sitting on the edge of her bed. "There you are! Goodness sweetheart, you scared me!"

"Why? What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare! A bad one too. You've been moaning and screaming up here for at least 30 minutes!" She quickly hid her face in her pillow before her mother could see it turn bright red. "Sweetie, are you feeling alright?" Mother was pressing her hand to the back of her head and neck, "you are awfully warm."

Oh god, she could just die right now.

"Usagi! Phone!"

Lifting her head slowly, she looked to her mother and then to the door. "I should go get that."

OoOoO

_Four weeks ago…_

Her eyes took a moment to adjust, leaving the darker arcade for the warm sunny outside. Letting it swish, she enjoyed the feeling of her skirt against her bare thighs, it finally warm enough for tight-less dress and skirt wearing. A breeze picked up, lifting her skirt and forcing her to hold it down to keep from showing the world her panties.

"Really, Odango? That's how you dress when you are given even the smallest of freedoms?"

Glare already set on her face, it floundered when she met his bright smile. "Huh?"

"No school today, clearly. Your hair is down."

Her hands brushed over the top of her head, her buns gone for the day since her Dream Mamo requested it so sweetly last night. "Uh...yeah…"

He chuckled and it matched the sound from her dreams perfectly. "You hit your head or something? Lose the ability to speak?"

At some point, he had moved to stand in front of her, khaki slacks and light blue button up, his thick, tan arms bulged out of the short sleeves. The wind picked up again, tossing his hair all around his forehead and she forgot to grab her skirt.

A car raced by, honking loudly and breaking the spell. A squeak and she pressed her skirt down hard, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. Fingers tickled her ear, looking back up to find Mamoru brushing her strands behind her ear.

"You look...pretty...your hair does." Staring with wide eyes, she watched color bloom on his cheeks as hers did the same. Clearing his throat, he took a step back from her. "You know...different. It's different from your usual. That's all."

The wind picked up again, pulling the hair he had just tucked for her out from behind her ear again and her skirt flipped up, another car honking as a result.

"God Odango, don't you check the weather before you dress in the morning? One quick look and you would have seen it was too windy for little slutty skirts."

Now tears burned in her eyes and the color that was in his cheeks drained. Hers intensified, her anger and embarrassment overpowering any other feelings she had for the man. They were all fake anyway, his were anyway.

He opened his mouth to speak but she could take no more, brushing past him and making for home as quickly as possible.

Mother called after her as she made for her room. Calling out a simple answer, she fell against her door, safe inside her room. Luna was nowhere in sight so she let her tears fall, flooding her face in seconds. When her sobs started to rip from her throat, she fell to her bed to muffle them.

Hours passed, and she still couldn't stop, her mother calling her down to dinner and again she gave a short answer. The moon hung low above when she finally stopped crying, sniffling as she watched it rise on her side. She had to stop thinking of Dream Mamoru and Mamoru as the same person. They weren't the same person, one was...real and the other all in her head. Just like Tuxedo Kamen wasn't real in her head, Mamoru wasn't Tux. This needed to stop. She needed to stop dreaming about Mamoru, it was just tearing her apart. She would never be normal, have a normal life if she kept living in her dreams.

She needed to move on.

Sleep tugged at her hard and she let herself drift, forcing her mind to stay far away from her dream world with Mamoru. She could actually feel the pull of it this time, it was far stronger than anytime before. And she fought it off, trying to keep herself from slipping into it. But it overwhelmed her, enveloping her brain and pulling into the waters with its current.

As soon as the foggy world came into view, Mamoru was there, reaching out for her. "No!"

"Usagi!"

"Stop it! I don't want to be here!"

"I know, but I had to see you."

He reached for her again and she slapped his hands away hard. "I can't  _do_ this! Not anymore! I need to move on cause none of this is real!"

"It is! It is real, Usagi, please!"

"No, it's NOT! This is all in my head! There's something wrong with me, coming here and seeing you like this. This isn't the real you! I'm living in a fantasy!"

"Usagi.."

Her tears fell, unchecked down her face again, her now crying in reality and in her dreams. "Why can't you be like this in the real world?" He reached for her and this time she didn't pull away, feeling too tired to do any more fighting. "Why do you have to hurt me so much? You don't have to be such a jerk you know? Even just a little is more than enough with the way I feel about you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, but I just….I get so tongue-tied around you. And I'm a coward. All I wanted to do today was tell you how beautiful you looked and I chickened out. Because….I know you like this Mamoru and not the real one."

Pressing her face into his chest, she grabbed his shirt tight in her fist. "What are you talking about? I like you. I like the moody, quiet, nerd that sits at the counter with his books. The devastatingly handsome man who never tries to flaunt it. Who makes my heart flutter with a single look. And can break it with a single word. You have so much power over me Mamoru and you don't even know it."

"As you do over me." She huffed and he tilted her chin up with a single finger, "You do. That's why I become such an ass around you. I want to say one thing and it comes out wrong then I get jealous because someone always notices you too and then I say something really stupid. I just...I can't function around you!"

The hand on her chin thrusted itself into her hair, digging in and yanking her up. His lips were on hers and she felt it all the way down to her toes. Everything tingled and her heart raced. His lips held hers tight in his, pressing their mouths together hard. Slowly, he pulled back, keeping a hold on her. Fluttering, she found his eyes closed tight as if straining himself over something. Their breath mingled together, ragged and excited.

"I didn't know if that would work in here."

His eyes, impossibly blue, opened to hers and a smile broke out on his face. "Did it?"

"Pretty sure it did."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Usako, we can do whatever we want in here." He pressed them together again and she moaned against his mouth. At her sounds, he pulled away harshly, panting. "You should leave, Usako. Before I do something we both regret."

She pulled at him, desperate to get his mouth on hers again. "Like what?" The space behind them shimmered, a bed appearing. "Oh…"

"Usako, wake up. Wake up now."

"No."

"You just said you didn't want to be here…"

"I changed my mind."

Jumping up on her toes, she claimed his mouth with hers and his hands ran over her back to her ass, grabbing it tightly. She squealed against his mouth, her smile spreading against his.

Pulling her up by his hold on her cheeks, she wrapped her legs around him and he carried them to the bed, falling on top of her as they met the mattress. His mouth left hers, trailing down her neck and pushing at the buttons of her shirt, still wearing the top and skirt she had that day.

"Mamo...how will this work?"

She could feel him smirk against her skin. "You want me to give you the birds and the bees talk, Odango?'

Slapping his head, he chuckled, shaking the bed. "I know how sex works you ass. I mean….how will this work if I've never had sex? This is a dream so how will my brain know how to make it feel if it has never experienced it?"

He stopped, his head rising and looking down at her. Silent, he searched her face and eyes, looking for an answer to a question he dared not to ask. "Do you trust me, Usako?"

Her mouth twisted up, a lopsided grin on it. "How can I not? You are me in a sense…"

"Usako. Do you trust me? Trust Mamoru, real or fake?"

"Yes."

"Then...if you really want to do this, trust me now and let it happen."

The tension she held in her neck and thighs relaxed away and she offered him her best smile. "I trust you Mamo. And I want this. I love you." His eyes widened, looking away from her for a moment. "Mamo? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, returning his eyes to her and showing her. They glistened with unshed tears and she reached up to cup his cheek. The action causing a tear to slip out. She brushed it away before it had a chance to live, hoping to stop any more from falling.

Turning, he pressed his lips to her palm and took a deep breath. "I love you too, Usako. I have for a very long time."

Her heart was ramming against her ribs almost painfully and she pulled his face back down to hers. Time flowed slowly and quickly at the same time, their clothes getting stripped away and landing on the floor around them. Soon, he was poised at her entrance and she shuttered when his tip touched her.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and he pushed inside, her stretching and filling up with him as they became one. She felt whole, complete like she finally had the piece of herself that she had been missing all her life.

His movements were slow and careful, tenderly making love to her. Holding himself over her, he held his face inches from hers, his nose brushing up against hers as they moved together. Ragged breathing came from both of them, stirring hairs on both of them. And that was the only sound for a long time, save for the sounds their bodies made as they came together over and over again.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as if in fear, "I love the little tendrils at the base of your neck."

She purred into him, "I love the little noise you make when you take your first sip of coffee."

"I love the smile you give to everyone when you are in a good mood. It brightens everyone's day with yours."

"I love the way you smell. Like pine trees and coffee. And the smirk you give when you tease me."

"I love your laugh. Like little bells."

"I love your laugh, even though you don't do it much."

"Oh god, I love this!" He groaned.

She arched, a heat building up inside her from her belly and spreading fast. "I love it too…"

"My brain….it just...clicks off around you...so goddamn beautiful…."

"Oh god, Mamo…"

"I laugh for you. Only you….only you make me happy…."

"I can't...I'm going to…."

"That's it Usako, oh god come. Come, baby."

She was on fire, pure pleasure rushing her vein and lighting her up from the inside out. Grabbing whatever she could, she wrapped her arm around his neck and the other gripped the sheets on the bed, feeling like she was falling. Screams ripped out of her, her throat burning with the rest of her. She forced her eyes open, the world spinning, just as she felt Mamoru shake above her. His groans were low in his throat and she watched as he came, chasing the tail of her orgasm.

The room was still spinning when they laid unmoving. At the thought in her head, a giggle bubbled up out of her, gaining Mamoru's attention as he shifted slightly on top of her. "At least we don't have to worry about pregnancy."

He huffed against her neck, keeping her body covered with his. "You should go on the pill."

"Why?!"

"Because Usako, soon, I'm going to tell you everything, for real. And when that happens, it will be on. I don't know if I will have the forethought to come….prepared."

"I'd want it like this anyway. Just you and me and no condom in between." She giggled at her little rhyme. Still a little out of it.

"I'm serious, Usako. Start the pill. Now."

"Yeah okay, let me just run to the corner store as soon as I wake up."

He chuckled and her heart filled up. "Well as soon as you can. Please."

She sighed and pulled back to try and see his eyes. "I wore my hair down for you today. I guess I can try and do this for you too. Even though it's crazy. All of this is."

"You want crazy? Next time, let's come as Tux and Moon and see what happens."

Her laugh struggled under his weight but still pushed out hard. "Okay, now that is crazy. I like it."

OoOoO

_Now…._

Shingo left the phone sitting next to the receiver, "Hello?"

"Usagi-chan! What are you doing tonight?"

Startled, she quickly recovered from Minako's urgent voice on the line. "Um...sleeping?"

"No, you're not! You're going out with me!"

"Minako…" her rant was interrupted by the doorbell, "Hold on a second."

Muffling the phone, she pulled the door open, Minako stepping through and ending their call on her little cell phone. "It's happening. You are coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Can't you take Mako or Rei?"

"No, it has to be you!"

"Why?" She was whining but she didn't care, she just wanted to go back to sleep and fuck Mamoru again.

"Because Usagi-chan they are both out on dates! And you haven't dated….anyone since I met you or before that, don't deny it I asked around. So you will go upstairs right now and put on something sexy so we can go."

"I don't have anything sexy…"

Minako was looking her over and had her wondering if 'I had sleep sex' was written somewhere on her face. "How about this top you've got on right now?"

Her hand flew to her breasts, both of them dangling in the top at the moment. "No, I don't think…"

"And a skirt. Yep, that will do. Now git, we haven't got time to waste!"

"Is there any way I can get out of this?"

"Nope."

It was some frat house, the place stuffed to the gills especially for such a small place. It was only a four-bedroom house but the University it was affiliated with was new to fraternities and this was a trial run. How did she know all this? Why Yunza was ever so happy to fill her in on the whole damn thing.

She thought parties were supposed to be fun? This was just sad.

The girls she saw were all in little outfits….like her, the skirt she was forced into slipping up her thighs as she sat. As soon as her ass hit the couch she questioned the sanitation of, another body crashed almost on top of her.

"Hey baby, wanna drink?"

She knew far better than to let a stranger fix her a drink at a party. "No thanks."

"Aw, that's no fun. And you look like a lot of fun."

She got up after that, decided then and there to find Minako and get the hell out of there. She was not having a good time and just wanted to go home and to bed….and see Mamoru.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she hit the side of her head a little harder than she should have. Here she was, at a party, and she was acting like the girl with a boyfriend who couldn't make it. Except she didn't have a boyfriend, it was all in her head!

Something was really wrong with her.

Not catching sight of Minako, she found the kitchen instead, a large bowl of community drinks in ice sat on one side, a keg in the middle, and a punch bowl half empty of another liquid.

She went with the punch.

It was super sweet and burned all the way down but the more sips she took, the less the burning bothered her. The floor slid to the side under her and then back to normal, then up to the other side. She was walking on one of those bridges inside a funhouse, it swinging left and right and throwing her off balance.

Soon, she lost herself, falling haphazardly to an empty armchair, the girl that was sitting on the armrest jumping up and out of her way. Closing her eyes made the spinning stop, the bubbles in her brain making her giggle. And then she started thinking about Mamoru.

The fog surrounded her and there he stood, tapping his foot in irritation. "Usa, there you are! I have been waiting for…"

She jumped on him and he barely caught her, her lips on his and spreading her saliva all over him with her sloppy kissing. He was shell shocked when she pulled her face from his. "Mamo-chan! Let's have wild monkey sex!"

She pressed into him hard, her mouth back on his and he pushed against her. "Tsukino, Usagi are you DRUNK?!"

Her head lopped to the side, looking at him curiously while he fumed. "No….I had one drink. Some punch."

"What the fuck Usagi?!"

"Well, Minako showed up right after I left you and forced me to go to this stupid party…"

"Is that what you're wearing there?"

She glanced down, her tight tank and tiny skirt following her into the dream. "Oh yeah! You like it?"

"No, I don't!"

She pouted, "Dream Mamo that's not nice. You sound like real Mamo…"

"You're home now right? You left the party, went to bed, and that's where you are now, asleep?"

Her head flopped to the other side, "I don't think so. I fell into a chair. That's the last thing I remember before coming here. Well that, and thinking about your cock…"

"Where are you? Usagi? Where is the party?"

"Some frat house...Kappa Gamma I think…"

"You THINK?!"

Her eyes stung with tears, "Mamo, you are being really mean."

He sighed, hushing her and brushing her strands out of her face. "Usako, I'm sorry, but you are in danger. I need you to tell me exactly where you are. Okay, baby? Tell me where you are right now."

She pushed at the haze in her brain, focusing on Minako and what she told her an hour ago. "Sigma Gamma. At Tokyo Uni."

"I know where that is. Now, Usa I need you to wake up and stay awake. Okay? I'm coming to get you, just stay awake till I get there."

"Hmm...Dream Mamo is so nice to me." She let her head fall back to his mouth and he returned her kiss before gently pushing her back up.

"Usako, wake up."

She blinked, back at the party and it was still raging. Someone had turned off the lights and bright colors danced on the ceiling. It made the group of guys watching her and whispering look like demons.

Pulling herself out of the chair, she stumbled around for a bit. Mamo told her to stay awake but that was just a dream, right? It's not like real Mamoru was coming to get her. She needed to find Minako, this place was getting creepy. The group of guys that she saw when she woke seemed to be following her. One split off from the group and picked up his pace. So she did the same.

No one seemed to be alarmed, a drunk girl running for her life from some guy must be an everyday occurrence or something. Or she was imagining the whole thing, her brain feeling like it was steeped in alcohol. Just what the hell was in that punch?

Just when she convinced herself that she was being paranoid, one of the other guys she saw in the group appeared in front of her, blocking her path. Turning on her heel was a mistake, the world continuing to spin after she stopped. Falling into a wall, she looked bleary-eyed at the other end of the hall she had stupidly walked down to escape. She was blocked in.

Two others from the group stood behind the one that had originally given chase and they slowly moved in on her. She backed up, running into a wall. But the wall had arms that wrapped around her tight.

Looking up, she found gray lifeless eyes looking down at her. "Hey, sexy. Wanna play with us?"

"No."

"Aw, that's not nice!" She whipped her head back to the brunette that had been chasing her from the start, realizing it was the one that offered her a drink from before. "We play real nice. And you look like a lot of fun."

Using the guy behind her, she lifted her feet off the floor and planted them in the guy's chest. The force of it sent him flying into the other two behind him. "Whoa! Those are some powerful legs you got there! Let's see you use them in a more effective manner."

She fought against dead eyes' hold, squirming and kicking the air but he held tight. The three on the floor got up again, laughing at her. There was no one else in the hall or anywhere close.

She was all alone with these monsters.

The only thing in the hall were doors that she was afraid led to bedrooms. Dark, endless abysses that no one would ever find her in till it was far too late. And she was being dragged right towards one.

She was about to cry out when the arms on her grew slack, her falling to the ground from the sudden lack of hold on her. Gray eyes went flying, a sick crunching sound as he landed on the others like a projectile. More arms scooped her up and she instantly fought them.

"It's okay, Usako. You're safe."

She didn't understand, blue eyes finding hers and calming her instantly into his hold. "Did I fall asleep again?"

He smirked, beautiful lips curling at their edges. "No baby. You did well and waited for me."

Everything hit her like a ton of bricks, "Oh god, Mamo...they were going to…"

"Shhh...I know. But it's okay now. I've got you." He squeezed her tight and her head fell to his chest, listening to his heart beat as he carried her off into the dark night. "What were you thinking Usako? Getting drunk? At a frat house? They are notorious for bad things happening to girls."

"I just had some punch! Nothing really strong."

"The punch is always the most alcoholic beverage of them all. God, you shouldn't be here, you know nothing about how these things work!"

She shrunk into him at his harsh words, but the fire burned in her belly as it always did when he pushed her like this. "I'm not a child! I can take care of myself! And I'm a...young, single, attractive woman! I can go out and do as I please!"

"Single huh? Is that how you really feel?'

"You are not real! We are not real! It's all….in my head…."

Things weren't making sense because she was pretty sure Mamoru was really carrying her to his car right now. That he had really come to her rescue like the knight she always dreamed of as a child. And that he was calm and sweet to her, just like Dream Mamo would be, talking her down when she was ready to crumble and calling her by the same names he did in the dreams.

He was laying her across his back seat, tenderly and carefully, pulling down her skirt and her top so it covered as much skin as possible. And she watched him, every move he made while he cared for her. Propped up on her elbows, dark eyes met hers and he turned away quickly.

"Is Minako still here?"

Her heart rate doubled instantly. "Oh god, Mina!"

"Stay here!" He pointed at her, slamming the car door and locking it behind him, getting up, she watched him from the window as he stalked back inside.

Time passed so slow, watching the door he disappeared into when they both appeared. Mamoru had Minako by the elbow, the two of them clearly yelling at each other. But the distance and the sealed up car made it impossible to hear anything. They were both silent when they reached the car, Mamoru unlocking it and Minako flinging herself at her.

"Usa, I'm so sorry! Mamoru told me everything! I never should have left you alone."

"No, you really shouldn't have."

Mamoru was at the wheel, pulling away from the parking spot and Minako whipped her head back to him. "I  **get it**  Mamoru. I'm sorry!"

Venom dripped from her words and the looks Mamoru shot back at Minako through the rearview mirror. "Who the fuck is telling you two that you are adults? I'd really like to know and punch their face in!"

"We're 17, Mamoru. We are adults!" She screeched.

"Adults wouldn't drink the damn punch and almost get gang raped!"

She fell back to her seat with a huff, not bothering to brush the tears off her face as they fell freely down her cheeks. After telling Mamoru where they lived, the rest of the ride was silent, Mamoru dropping Minako off first to her added frustration. A tight hug and a kiss and one more apology and she was alone with her tormentor and secret lover. It was a strange place to be, in love with a man, who in her dreams loved her more than life itself, but in reality, could barely stand to look at her. Stealing a glance, she watched his eyes as they watched the road before them, his eyes finding hers for a quick second before she looked away. Settling for watching the world pass outside her window instead of the painful pulls at her heart.

The car came to a stop, her having drifted off a little along the way, and shut off. It took her a few seconds, but she woke up the rest of the way and pulled at the handle. "Do you need help? Getting to the door or sneaking in the window?"

Looking at the handle she held tight, she shook her head in continued silence. When he said nothing more, she pushed the door open, the cool summer night hitting her skin and adding to her painful sobriety. The sound of his door was heard to her but she ignored it until he stood between her and the door.

"I told you, I don't need your help. You've done more than enough for me tonight. Pretty sure I'm sober enough to make it up to my bed with little struggle. So no worries, this child won't be getting jumped along the way…."

"Usako." Her head spun, looking up and seeing nothing but blue. "I'm sorry. I was furious. At Minako. Those guys. And at you, you could have been really hurt tonight. What if...what if I didn't get to you in time?"

She shook and he grabbed her, keeping her from hitting the pavement. "I get it, okay? It's not like I meant for any of that to happen. I'm just...so confused…"

He pressed his fingers into her hair, pulling her deeper into his hold. "I understand and I'm sorry. I just...my brain clicks off when I'm around you."

Her breath caught, her heart stopping for a few painful seconds as everything screeched to a halt. "What...did you just say?"

"My brain...it doesn't work right around you as is and then I saw those guys' hands on you…."

His hold tightened, her struggling to breathe a combination of his words and his hold. "Do you...do you love me?"

She could hear his heart under her ear, listening as it started to race like hers. "...Yes…"

She pushed at him, trying to get away and he let her go, a frown on his beautiful face. "I have...I have to go…"

"Usako…"

"Goodnight, Mamo. Thank you."

She shuffled to the door, not that he was coming after her or anything, but she felt as though she couldn't breathe until she was on the other side of her door. The darkness of her genkan was nothing compared to the darkness her brain was wrapped in. She was still drunk. Even with all that happened, her mind just wasn't working right.

Mamoru knew where she was after she told Mamo where to find her. He said the exact same thing he did when they first made love. And...he loved her, something that was painfully clear at the moment, the way he acted and how he saved her at the party? It was like he was crazed with it, flinging that one guy like he was a toy.

The memory made her chuckle, then weep, sliding down her door to the floor in a heap.

OoOoO

Mamoru was MIA today, not showing at the Crown or running into her on the street like he usually did. Probably because she had ghosted him the day before, hiding much like he was today. Her nights had been dreamless too, day three and nothing now, no Mamoru or Dream Mamoru.

Falling to her bed, she was filled with dread, knowing she would slip off into yet another empty night. When all she wanted to do was hear Mamoru's voice.

Mist lapped at her knees, the t-shirt she wore to bed not covering as much as she would like for her current location. "Mamo?"

Silence.

Taking a few small steps, she started to explore when his voice boomed all around her.

"Usako….we can't keep meeting like this."

Turning all around herself, she was still alone. "Show yourself to me!"

The air shifted impossibly slow, his body taking shape one atom at a time. "Satisfied?"

He was angry. But why? "Mamo...about the other night."

He held up a hand to silence her. "You are safe. That's all that matters to me."

"Mamo, please…"

Walking away, she followed him like a puppy. "Why are you even here? I thought you were young and single?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, clenching her shaking fists at her sides. "Well, what do you expect from me? My boyfriend only meets and loves me in my dreams!"

He froze as well, turning slowly to face her. She watched his apple dance as he swallowed thickly. "I meet you almost every day in the real world."

"Not for the last three days!"

He moved towards her, looming, "You hid the first day and I have been...hiding too. And I told you I loved you! You said NOTHING!"

"God; dream, reality, dream, reality. I was drunk! I didn't know if you were really speaking! Did you even really save me that night? Or did I fall into a booze-induced sleep that made me dream the whole thing?!"

"Oh I assure you, it was all very real. From you getting wasted and to me nearly having a heart attack!"

She paced before him, his eyes sticking to her as she went back and forth before him. "Do you even get how hard this all is for me? How messed up this all is?"

"I get it, Usako, but it doesn't change the fact that I am in love with you."

Looking back at him, her body stopped on its own. "I love you too."

"And I told you this. Here and in the real world." He was slowly making his way to her, the distance between them shrinking with each second. "So what does that tell you?"

"That I have a serious mental health issue and maybe a tumor?"

His hands wrapped around her shoulders tightly. "It means; dream, reality, it doesn't matter. As long as we are together." A single yank and he had her chest against his, her face in his hands. "And I love you more than anything in either world."

Jumping up on her toes, she closed the remaining distance for him, pressing hard against all of him. She twisted in his hold, running her hands all over his bare chest and getting a moan from him. She switched to her nails, running them gently down his chest until they hit the waist of his jeans, digging them under the fabric.

He pushed her back, popping the button and ripping the only thing between him and being naked down to the floor. A quick flick of his wrist up under her shirt and her panties hit the floor with his jeans. Hands in her armpits, he lifted and she jumped, wrapping herself around him. Reaching between them, she pressed his tip to her and he groaned before pulling her hips and her center the rest of the way onto him.

Her arms around his neck, she rested her head against his shoulder while he lifted her up and down on him. Sitting down, the bed met them, him sitting on the edge and she took over, grinding into his lap. Hands leaving her ass, he ripped her shirt off over her head and planted them deep into her hair, pulling her to his waiting mouth. His hold never left, his lips trailing down her body while she never stopped moving them together.

She was arching against him, his mouth making it to her breast while hers started to spit out words. "You are messing with my head, heart, and body, Mamo…."

"And you love it." He murmured against her skin.

"Oh god."

She had her hands on his knees while he still held her head by the hair, his mouth filled with her breast one at a time. Pulling her back up, he returned to her mouth with his never leaving her skin, a hard kiss to her jaw making her shiver. His hands ran down her back, gripping her ass and pushing her onto him harder. Falling to her chest, she cradled his head to her, making love to him slowly. But she was meeting her end, it coming to a crest with him shuttering beneath her. He was speaking against her skin again, his lips dancing against her flesh while heat rushed her. Squeezing him tight, she listened to their two voices as they mixed together, bouncing off the 'walls' in harmony with one another.

Resting against him, they now cradled each other, arms wrapped around in fevered reverence. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

She was rubbing her cheek against the top of his head, smelling his hair like the crazy person she was sure she was. "In the dream and reality, you will see me Mamo. If you don't run and hide again."

"I won't."

He twisted, dropping them back to the mattress and she curled into him, peaceful sleep meeting her in his arms.

OoOoO

She didn't know what to think when she saw him sitting at the counter. Or how he turned to look at her as she entered as if waiting for her.

Cautiously, she took the stool next to him, neither breaking eye contact the whole time. "How are you?"

He sounded almost breathless like he was struggling to get that much out of his mouth. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good." He searched her face and she waited patiently, for what she didn't know. "I'm sorry about the other night."

"When you saved me?"

"Yes. But I was a jerk."

"You were upset, I get it. I was upset too."

"I still shouldn't have…"

"Mamoru, what's going on between us?"

His face went blank and she was pretty sure he stopped breathing. "What...what do you mean?"

"You told me you loved me the other night."

A hand ran through his locks, making them messy while he laughed uncomfortably. "You remember that huh?"

"Yes. I remember a lot of things. Like how you somehow found me and called me…."

He waited but she didn't continue. "What did I call you?"

"Usako. You called me Usako."

"Is that...bad?"

"No, I like it. A lot. It's just...you call me that in my dreams too."

He twerked up that eyebrow again and her heart skipped. "So you dream about me? What about?"

Her face and neck scorched, suddenly mentioning her dreams seemed like a really bad idea.

Mamoru chuckled, leaning into her so they were inches apart, "You're killing me with that face, Usako. Messing with my head, heart, and body..."

Her face went slack from her shock at his words. They were the exact ones she had said in the dream last night. His laughter stopped and his smile fell as well, looking at her in a way that she finally understood. It was knowing.

"Wait….the dreams….they're real!"

The look on his face told her, he wasn't expecting her reaction to be so….angry. "Yes."

"And you knew? How long did you know they were real?!"

"...a few months."

"MONTHS?! Mamoru….I told you things and...we did things…"

"I know."

Jumping from her stool, she glared at him while moving towards the door. "Don't just say 'I know' like you get it! I never would have….things would have been different if I knew!"

Nearly running out the door, he followed her, grabbing and pulling her into the alley beside the Crown. "How different? Huh? How  _different_  would things have been if you knew it was real? It was still ME in those dreams with you!"

She held up a hand, counting things off. "I never would have told you about my friends or how I wished I was freer. I NEVER would have told you about who I was or let you see me in my fuku. And I NEVER EVER would have slept with you!"

"Is that so? Well, you did."

She bobbed her head up and down. "No, I didn't."

"Uh, yeah you did."

"NO. I didn't!" She was shaking, out of fear or anger she wasn't sure anymore.

"Yeah you did, you did multiple times and you liked it. You looooved it Usako."

Her face was on fire. "God this is a NIGHTMARE!"

His face fell, his anguish clear on his face and her heart ached at the sight. "Well don't worry because last night, that was the last night. I won't be seeing you in your dreams anymore."

The heat in her belly when he pushed her returned. "Good!"

"Fine!'

"GREAT!"

His eyes were stormy, glistening even in the dark alley. Just like the time she told him she loved him for the first time. He looked like he might say more...or do more to her but he stopped himself. She wanted to reach out to him, touch him and love him but she stopped herself as well. Turning away from her, Mamoru didn't look back once as he walked away, leaving her alone in the alley.

OoOoO

Gray mist tickled her thighs. "Why am I here? You said you wouldn't see me again?"

"You tell me!"

She spun looking for him but he was nowhere to be seen. "It's your dream world! If you don't want me here then why keep letting me in?!"

"I didn't. You came in on your own."

It was true, she wanted to see him. More than anything so when she went to sleep that night, she focused on him. His hands, eyes, touch, lips, everything in hopes it would bring her to him again no matter how hard he tried to keep her out. And now he was ghosting her, hiding from her.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hide from me?"

"That was before you broke my fucking heart."

The bed they shared so many times sat vacant in the middle of the desolation that was their dream world now. Sitting, she wrung her hands in her lap, her tears falling and hitting her thighs as she let them fall unchecked. She had hurt him but she was hurting too. Twisted inside and out with her confusion. Feelings and reality mixing together but not matching up as they should.

And she was alone, the walls that were there, but not, feeling as though they were creeping in on her.

The air before her shifted, Mamoru appearing before her now. "Stop that, you are going to turn this into a nightmare."

He turned as if to leave and she grabbed him. "Don't go, please. This place gives me the creeps."

"It didn't use to."

"It did. I just didn't say anything. I didn't think there was anything that could be done about it so why complain?"

He stopped, closed his eyes for a moment, and the mist disappeared, evaporating from sight. "There, is that better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He tried to leave again but she stopped him, grabbing his hand and holding tight. "Mamo...I'm sorry about earlier today. It was...a shock."

He sighed again, slumping. "I understand."

"Things just don't….make sense. And I know….you must be so disappointed….being here with me instead of someone else. I'm sure you made the best of it…"

He ripped his hand from her hold and turned, she stared at her hands again in fear of his intensity. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean Usako? Disappointed? I told you over and over again how I feel about you." The bed shifted, her eyes still on her hands, but when she looked up again she gasped, angry dark blue eyes filling her vision. "Why would I be disappointed it was you? I wanted you here from the beginning."

His mouth pressed to hers, a startling, to the point of almost numb, feeling came over her. But it didn't stop her from responding, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling on him. He fell to the bed on top of her, his hands running over her body. She wiggled under him and into his touch, him groping her breast under the long, tight tank she wore. She got her legs free, pulling up her knees till they rested against his hips and he was settled between them.

His mouth left hers, traveling south in a slow but needy pace. His hands on her breast, he squeezed and pushed them upwards, the tops popping out from the neckline of her top and his mouth pressed against them. Her hands dug in his hair down to his scalp, gently pushing him downwards. Cupping the bottom of them, he found her nipples through the material and licked over them, the heat and wet of his saliva making its way through the material quickly.

She moaned loudly, arching into him and his touch when he stopped. His hands were still on her but now his mouth hovered over her. "Tell me you want me."

She had been lost in the moment, enjoying every touch and sensation, so his words sounded strange like they were under water. "What?"

He blew cool air across her wet nipple, making her whimper. "Tell me you want me. That you want this."

His eyes were on hers, deep dark pools that had been such a mystery to her for so long. Now when she looked at them, she understood them and now they told her just how much she had hurt him. "I want you. I want this."

He sat back and grabbed the hem of her tank and ripped it in half, tugging the waisted cloth out from under her in a swift motion that left her breathless. Now she laid beneath him, nude. It felt as though his hands were everywhere; her breast, back, ass, thighs. It was when he started to part her legs that she caught up, his hand rubbing her folds.

"God, you're so wet."

His mouth was at her ear, hot breaths tickling her spine. He pushed the flesh apart, digging down and she purred at him, reaching down and grabbing his ass in approval. He sat back again, this time to unbuckle and pull down his jeans, him springing out of them as a result and having her throat go dry with her need for him.

Standing to remove them completely, Mamoru reached over her, grabbing her hips and flipping her over onto her stomach then pulling them up so she was on her hands and knees. She felt him join her back on the bed and then his hard member pressing and rubbing into her folds. His head pushed almost painfully into her flesh but then he pulled back, placing it at her entrance. She held her breath in anticipation, it whooshing out of her when he rammed into her up to his hilt.

She cried out loudly, her voice bouncing off of walls that didn't exist. He must have made the room do that, wanting to hear her twice or for her to hear herself. Pulling out to his tip, he waited for her to catch her breath before ramming into her again.

"Oh, God!"

He leaned over her, his chest pressing into her back as he put his mouth at her ear. "You feel so good, Usako. If only this were real..."

It was as if something clicked inside her brain, turning off her need and switching on her anger and heartbreak.

Standing up on her knees, she shoved him off of her and to the floor. He sputtered as he hit it hard. "This isn't real! It is all just a dream!"

"Yeah...we established that…"

Ripping the sheet from the bed, she wrapped around herself. "It's all just make believe, every feeling every touch. Every admission. Cause the real Mamoru can barely stand to look at me. Until these dreams that is! How do we know if any of it is real?"

"I love looking at you, Usako and you know it..."

"This whole place is make believe. Even our bodies aren't real!"

He eyed her up and down, unmoving from the floor where she placed him. "I'm pretty sure your body is accurate."

She pulled the sheet a little tighter around herself, her cheeks burning in anger. "Mamoru. It's fake and if it were real….we wouldn't be together. You wouldn't want me or love me." A frown cut deep on his face, it starting to turn red as it had in the alley. "We...we can't meet here. No more."

He stared at her a moment longer and then he was gone. She blinked at the spot he once was until she was blinking the sight of her room around her again. Jumping up, she was awake and in her room...alone.

At first, she felt numb like she was in shock, the reality of returning to her room slowly creeping up on her. Her knees pulled themselves up, her arms wrapping around them on instinct as her head fell to them. Once her forehead touched her knees, the sobs came.

It was a dream. It was all only a dream. But she had wanted it to be real. If it had been though, Mamoru would never have looked at her twice, just as he had never looked at her months ago before the dreams started. Was any of that real?

God, she was so confused! And everything hurt.

Laying back down, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back into the dream and see Mamoru or into a dreamless sleep. She forced herself to close her eyes regardless, them hurting from her tears.

The sound of her window opening had her jerking back up again, finding Mamoru standing in the moonlight of her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered harshly, trying to keep from alerting her whole household.

Two steps and he was swooping down over her in her bed. Pulling her up and into his arms, she was crushed to him. "The only reason you showed up in my dreams in the first place was because I thought of you and no one else all the time. I love you, Usako."

The tension she held in her body released in a fluid motion, her falling completely into his embrace. She pushed her face into his neck, a few tears releasing as he held her tight. He soon pushed her away only to brush her tears away with his hands.

"Have you been crying since you woke up?" She nodded slowly and he frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that anything I said in there would matter so I came here to tell you to your face. It was my desire to see you more that pulled you into my dreams in the beginning. You kept coming back on your own though. And then you willed yourself to see me. I had no control over that. But everything I said...and did, I meant it. I will gladly say it all and do it all again here with you, now."

"Now?"

A grin slowly spread on his face and his eyes danced down to her PJs for a second. "Can you be quiet?"

She shivered, her excitement brimming near the edge already. "I don't know….I've never had sex before…."

He cupped her cheek, kissing her fiercely before guiding them both back to her sheets. She heard his shoes hit the floor before he followed her under the covers. For a long time, they just kissed, not even his hands roamed staying planted to her face. A makeout session that started out fast and needy slowed into caresses.

Slowing to a stop, Mamoru pulled from her, just enough to look her in her eyes. "Maybe we should wait? Go to my apartment tomorrow? I'm not sure this is the best way for you to have your first time."

"This isn't my first time." He looked confused and a little angry, "I had my first time with you weeks ago."

"That was in the dream. This is real."

"It was real to me…"

He pulled her in again, tender, sweet lips on hers, pressing them gently together in a manner that had nothing to do with sex. His eyes were shining when he pulled away again, brimming with the love he had for her and her heart, that was already beating fast and erratic, overflowed.

"I love you, Mamo. For a long time now and it has nothing to do with the dreams…"

"I know. We never would have been able to meet there in the first place if you weren't drawn to me by other means. You had to want me for it to be as strong of a connection as it is...was."

She picked at his shirt, Mamoru back in his undershirt and shorts. This was what he really slept in. He had rushed out of his home in the middle of the night to get to her. But he was used to rushing out in the middle of the night, wasn't he?

"Wait...so you're really...Tuxedo Kamen?" He nodded and her emotions mixed on the thought, happiness that it was him but hurt at the thought of all the danger he put himself in. "Can you...stop being him?"

His eyes narrowed and he looked her face over carefully. "Is this because of the crystal or for another reason?"

"It's dangerous! You shouldn't be doing it!"

"I could say the same for you."

She looked at her hands on his chest again, unable to stand his eyes digging into hers. "Except...I am Sailor Moon. I was chosen. I don't have a choice, not like you."

His thumbs ran across her cheeks and he pulled her again. "Then I don't have a choice either."

"Mamo…"

"If Sailor Moon is out there risking her life, then Tuxedo Kamen is going to be there to make sure she doesn't lose her life in the process."

His tone was final and she knew it. She couldn't ask him to stand down when she couldn't do the same if he asked. It was her responsibility, one that she may never be free of. So at least her boyfriend could protect himself and her if need be. If he was in fact, her boyfriend.

"So...what does this mean for us?"

His brows knit together in a manner that had her heart racing. "What do you think it means?"

Rolling her eyes, she huffed at him, "Way to dodge the question…"

He cut her off from anything else she was going to say, planting his mouth on hers again. This time, when he pulled away, she was breathless and he was panting. "We can figure all that out tomorrow, at my place."

"Oh...so this is just a sex thing?" She didn't bother to hide her disappointment while Mamoru attempted to hide his humor, turning to push his mouth into her pillow so he didn't wake her whole house. "I don't think it's funny…"

He was still chuckling softly when he looked at her again, pressing a quick peck to her lips to try and soften her fuming. "You are funny if you think this is just sex for me. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you before you believe me?"

"It's a hard thing for me to wrap my mind around."

He pushed himself up to leave, "I'll help you wrap your mind around it tomorrow night. Should I pick you up here?"

"No!" She slapped her hand over her mouth and they both froze, listening for sounds from her outburst. When they were met with continued silence, they relaxed. "I don't think my parents would take to well to me suddenly going out with a guy I've never mentioned to them save to complain. That...and they know your age…"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"I just don't know if they will be okay with me going out with a 20-year-old. Especially one with his own apartment."

He was leaning over her, her back flat on her bed while he hovered on his hands. "Just how much did you tell them about me, Usako?"

"Not that much, god you're so sure of yourself!"

He chuckled and lowered himself so he was even closer to her. "Did you go on the pill?"

She nodded. Actually, she had gotten the shot. But that was just a detail that he didn't really need to know, a smile spreading across his face regardless.

"Good." Dropping to her, his entire weight on her, he ravaged her mouth like a starving man and she wrapped her arms and legs around him to keep him there. He pulled free of her mouth though, "I should go before I have my way with you on this bed."

"What's wrong with that?"

He rubbed his nose against her cheek, "This bed is really small, which isn't a huge deal but I also like to hear you moan."

Her entire body burned with her flush, something she wasn't used to when they were in the dreams. She had thought it was all in her head so she had no reason to be embarrassed. But now she was having her first ever sex talk with a man that made her heart race with just one look. And now she was going to have to wait, the clock ticking loudly in her head already with knowing.

"Okay...tomorrow then."

OoOoO

She had been a wreck all day, fidgeting and sighing to the point it had gotten on everyone's nerves. But the time was now upon her, walking to the Crown to meet Mamoru and go back to his place with him. All night long, she had thought about their past love sessions in the dream world and she now worried that she wouldn't measure up.

Mamoru sat at the counter in his usual spot, but he lacked books and even coffee. And he was fidgeting on his stool. "Mamo…"

He only relaxed a little at the sight and sound of her, taking her hand in his and pulling her to him and into his arms. She wrapped hers around him in response, his breath making the hairs on the top of her head dance. "I struggled, not to pull you into my dreams last night."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't want us meeting there anymore unless we have to. I only want you in reality."

Craning her head up at him, she was met with his lips on hers. He was kissing the her...in public...in front of a lot of people.

He ended it before it became truly inappropriate but they still had many eyes on them from the small embrace. And then he made for the door, holding her hand in his and leading her out. She was really surprised that she didn't pass out, the long walk from the Crown to Mamoru's feeling like an eternity while her heart was ready to give out already.

And Mamoru wasn't doing much better, his palm sweating against hers as he held it, fumbling with his keys at the door, and running a hair through his hair so many times it was a wonder if he would go bald. Now they both stood silent, looking at each other in his living room, his apartment, a studio he had a small divider between them and what she assumed was his bed.

They tiptoed around each other; her taking in his apartment while he took in her. It felt like the strings inside her body were twisted up so tight, they would pop. "Well, this is awkward."

His eyes went wide and he chuckled, turning into a laugh that she joined in on. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Mamo...what if," she hesitated, her fear at the forefront but she had to get it out, "What if….I'm not...or it's not….as good?"

He stepped closer to her and she stood perfectly still, "As good as what?"

"As good as the dreams?"

He reached out, grabbing her elbows and slowly running his hands down until he held hers in his. "It was pretty good wasn't it?"

"Pretty good?"

He laughed again, deep and smooth, "Alright, it was mind blowing." Now close enough to feel his breath on her cheek, she held hers, Mamoru leaning into her as far as he could without touching. "And if it's not as good, then we will practice till it is."

"Practice?" She was barely breathing, Mamoru's lips hovering over hers.

"Yeah. Starting now."

Their mouths touched and everything melted away, the heat between them igniting like a spark at a gas station. Their movements were a little clumsy, moving towards his bed and taking off clothes along the way all while keeping their mouths fixed to each other. Mamoru fell to the bed first, leaving her to stand before him in only her underwear. She had made sure to wear her prettiest pair and he noticed.

Sitting up on the edge, he pulled her to stand in between his thighs. His hands ran up and down her, from her outer thighs, up her ass, and to her back. All while kissing all he could of her. When he reached the clasp of her bra, he flicked it open and slung it across the room, his hands returning to her back to support her as he flicked his tongue across her nipples. She held him steady, her hands deep in his hair.

Both of them only in their underwear, he fell back to the bed, pulling her with him. Her heart was racing but so was his, she could feel it beating against hers as she laid on his chest. Every sensation she felt was exactly like the dream but still different at the same time. His skin on hers, his heart in his chest beating with hers, his hands on her flesh rubbing her, his soft lips and hot breath, it was all like deja vu. Because they had done all of this before, but not.

Her legs around him now, he carefully flipped them over, putting her under him. Their mouths slowed, Mamoru's hands sliding down her sides until his thumbs hooked her panties and pulled them down. She worked them the rest of the way off with her feet while he took off his briefs. When he laid back down, his hard pressed against her soft, both of them hot.

Time stopped, neither of them moving or saying a word. Mamoru looked down at her, the only part of him not pressed to her was his head, and stroked her cheek. "Are you ready, Baby?"

He slowly stroked the outside of one of her thighs with his fingers while she ran her nails gently up and down his back. "Yes. I'm ready. Are you?"

Smirking, he nodded and positioned himself to prove it. His tip touched her entrance and they both sucked in a breath. His mouth covered hers as he slowly filled her up and she felt nothing but complete. He covered her with feverish caresses, his hips still against hers and she had to wiggle her own hips to get him to move again.

They were moving together, their sounds filling the whole apartment. Panting, grunting, groaning, moaning, and slapping their bodies together. He was careful, tentative, making love to her for the first time with their real bodies and it was better than any of the times before because it was real.

The sensation was overwhelming her, in her body, head, and heart. It had her feeling like she might explode any moment now. The same heat as in her dreams filled her, making her toes curl, and she was crying, screaming out her release.

Her body limp, Mamoru continued to pump into her, a few more times until he groaned loudly, her name on his lips as he fell limp with her. Here was a major difference from the dreams, she was exhausted. Her whole body felt like liquid, languid and useless.

A few minutes passed before they could move, Mamoru rolling onto his back and pulling her into his side. He tucked her in tight to him and she felt her emotions surging in her again. Try as she might, she couldn't stop her tears and Mamoru soon jerked up, finding her eyes. The look of pure concern and care for her only made her cry harder.

"What's wrong? Oh god, Usako, did I hurt you?!"

Her head in his hands, she shook it as hard as she could. "No...no...it was...perfect…"

She shook with more tears and he pulled her back to him. His arms around her, she never felt safer and wanted so she buried into him as much as she could. "It's been a rough couple of days, hasn't it?"

She nodded against him, her cheeks burning from tears and embarrassment. "Sorry. Crying after sex...not exactly a turn on."

He squeezed her, brushing his fingers over her spine. "Don't think like that. I find every little thing about you a turn on."

"I was so, so nervous about today. But, it was better than the dreams. Don't you think so?"

She looked up, leaving the shelter of his skin for a moment, and found him smiling broadly at her. "It was perfect."

Settling back into him, she listened to the beating of his heart as it steadied again. Hers too, until she opened her mouth to ask. "Can we still meet in our dreams?"

He shifted, his heart speeding up a little. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why? We love each other. We have sex in real life so what's wrong with having sex in our dreams."

"Usako…"

She popped up, pushing herself off of him and looking down at him. "I'm going to have to go home. No matter how much I want to stay here with you all night long. But we can be together. All night."

"But it's not real."

"It's the best we can do for now."

He smirked, grinning from ear to ear. "For now? So you want to be with me for a long time then?"

Her jaw dropped but she steeled herself, taking a deep breath. "I want to be with you forever, Mamo."

Changing to a gentle smile, he ran his hands up her spine. "I want that too."

The air she still held in her lungs whooshed out of her and his smile deepened. "Then, until we can spend the night together for real, let's do it in our dreams."

"Okay. Tonight then. But for now," he pressed on her, pushing her back down to him, "you are mine for real and I'm going to soak up every second."

And they did. Every second, minute, and hour spent touching, kissing, talking, and making love until he had to take her home. Then they met in their dreams to do it all again.


	5. Sex with the Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since she left him but the pain of it still lingers in his eyes and in her heart. But she has to go to Motoki's wedding. The pull is strong and love overweighs all, so of course, they end up in bed together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! Another hot and steamy one for you guys from the wonderous DarkenedHrt101. This one is not a snippet from another fic, she wrote it just for you guys! And it is...mmmm lovely lemon tart!
> 
> Check out her fic, My Friend's Girl, it is fluffy lemon tart too!
> 
> I'm sure many of you will be on your lunch break soon but be careful cause this shit is NSFW! Thank you to all who have read/reviewed/follow/faved this and my other fics! And to those who have given suggestions as well! I am still working on some suggestions but be on the lookout for your requests soon!
> 
> AN: Hello there! So this is my second SM fic ever, made specifically for Aya Faulkner's Happy Hump Day.
> 
> Thank you as always Aya for betaing and inspiring me! And thank you Beej88 for also betaing this one! I appreciate you both, more than you know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and happy reading!

 

* * *

_**Sex With the Ex** _

It had been three months since she'd last seen him. Three months since she'd seen that look in his eyes, the one she'd put there. Smoothing out the short flowy skirt of her dress, she sighed. She couldn't do this. What if he was there with someone else? Should she have brought someone else? Groaning she flopped back down on her bed, grabbing her pillow, she put it over her face and screamed. If Minako heard her she would come rushing in, and Usagi couldn't pretend that she was alright, not right now.

This was Motoki's wedding though, she had to be alright. Missing her faux big brother's wedding would be her biggest regret, well, aside from breaking up with Mamoru months ago. Her mind was made up, standing up from her bed, she dabbed the tears at the corners of her eyes and straightened her posture. Nothing was going to stop her from attending this wedding, and from being happy for the newlyweds. Dammit, she was Usagi Tsukino! She could do this!

Stepping to her bedroom door, her foot caught the edge of her area rug, making her spill onto her bedroom floor. She groaned and squealed in frustration. Okay...maybe she couldn't do this. Her bedroom door flew open, and a concerned looking Minako stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing down there?"

Usagi sighed and rolled over to stand. "I thought the view from my bedroom floor would be great."

Minako grinned, the grin that told Usagi she wouldn't like what she was going to say. "Well, when you're not alone, it can be pretty great." Winking at her, she moved from the doorway allowing her to pass through.

"I shouldn't be, but somehow you always manage to surprise me!" Usagi grabbed her clutch and slipped on her little black heels. Looking in the mirror in the entryway, she smoothed her skirt out again. It felt too short, but Minako insisted. Moving her blue eyes down from her slim face to the little pink and black dress. The top was pink and tight up around her neck, clasping around the back, she knew her back was completely bare down to the small of it. The bottom was black and ruffled, stopping at her mid-thigh. Her legs were covered in tan pantyhose and now her little black heels topped it off. Actually, her long curled blonde hair, stopping at her waist, topped it off. Minako was a magician with the curling iron, making it so her blonde hair didn't end at her calves like normal.

Minako popped next to her in the mirror, the form-fitting violet dress left little to the imagination, but that was Minako for you. Usagi wished she had Minako's confidence. Her blonde friend's hair was pulled back into a tight bun and Minako's soft makeup matched hers. "You're gorgeous Usa, like always. Now, are you done checking yourself out?" Minako placed a quick peck on Usagi's cheek before pulling her out the door.

O.o.O.o.O

The hotel ballroom was bigger than she would have imagined. She peered in through the curtain covered double doors, taking in the view. Round tables filled the room, all covered in black tablecloths, giant hydrangea centerpieces were in the middle of each one. The hotel staff continued setting up, placing black cloth covered chairs with blue sashes tied around each of them at each table. Turning her attention back to the guestbook in the room she resided in, she took in a deep breath and signed her name. If it was this hard to look at the color blue without being reminded of his eyes….how hard was it going to be when she saw him up there by Motoki's side?

"Really? A guest  _book_? What century is this?" Minako scribbled her name below Usagi's and turned to face her.

"It's Motoki, Mina. He's old school." Usagi looped her arm around Minako's and walked down the aisle, passing rows of chairs; until, they reached the fifth row back on Motoki's side.

"Why are we sitting so far back?" Minako's eyebrows furrowed; until she looked at Usagi's face. Her mouth formed an O, and she walked a few seats in before sitting down.

"When will the others get here?" Usagi picked up the brochure and smiled.  _Typical Motoki._

"They should be here. How did we get here first? We're  _always_ late!" Minako turned in her seat and looked around the small crowd that had formed. Her eyes locked on Rei's and she waved her over, noticing the other two, Ami and Makoto, with her.

The room started to fill with people while the five girls chatted about their studies. "Have you picked a major yet?" Rei's hand covered Usagi's, giving a small smile her way.

"No not yet, but it's just my second year. Still, have a little…" A small gasp left her, making all four girls follow her line of sight. Mamoru stepped in from a side door and took his place at the front. His eyes roamed the crowd for two seconds before finding hers. He visibly took in a quick breath and neither of them broke away. It was a staring contest no one would want to be in. Three months...it had been three months, and his eyes still held the pain she'd left in them. The officiant and Motoki made their way up the aisle, giving her the escape she needed to break away from those endless blues.

Rei's hand squeezed hers before letting go, and Minako kept her arm securely around her. She watched Motoki, knowing Mamoru's eyes still had not pulled away from her. Motoki looked nervous as he switched which hand clasped over the top of the other. The music queued and Reika's Maid of Honor slowly walked down the aisle. It looked like they'd decided to keep their wedding party small or Reika had kept it small for Motoki's sake. The music switched and everyone stood, she was the last to stand, unsure if her legs could support her. Reika entered on her dad's arm, a thin veil laid over her face, but you could still see her beauty through it.

Tears formed in all the girls' eyes. This day had been one they'd seen coming for the last four years. Reika's father shook Motoki's hand and whispered something, from what Usagi could tell it must have been a small threat because the color drained from Motoki's face. His hands shook as he lifted the veil off Reika's face, and then something sparked alive in him. She saw the nerves leave him, as if they were never there, as soon as he saw Reika's visible face and held her hands in his. Everyone took their seats and the ceremony began.

O.o.O.o.O

She roamed around the ballroom looking for the table with her name on it.  _Maybe Minako was right, there is such a thing as too 'old school' Toki._  She found the triangle shape with her name on it and looked around the table.  _Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto_. She breathed a sigh of relief, just the five of them at this table. A suit covered arm reached out, and a new name placement was set down at the last empty chair at her table. Her eyes moved up the arm and she found dark navy blue eyes looking at her. "Long time no see Odango Atama!"

A wide grin graced her features and she threw her arms around his shoulders, "Seiya!"

His breathy laugh stirred her curls near her temple. She pulled back and looked up at him, "They have assigned seating for a reason you know, can't just play musical chairs."

He lightly flicked her forehead and sat down in the chair next to her, pulling her chair out next to him, he gestured for her to sit. "Why waste a perfect empty seat?"

She sat down and giggled, "And what about the seat you were assigned to? Now it goes empty."

Shrugging he leaned his chin against his hand, "Taiki and Yaten will make it without me."

Her mouth opened to speak but the DJ interrupted, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I'd like to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Furuhata!"

Everyone stood and cheered while Motoki and Reika jogged into the ballroom, hands clasped in the air. Usagi clapped and laughed watching Motoki twirl Reika out in the center of the floor. Mamoru and Reika's Maid of Honor walked in shortly after them, both clapping. The girls joined the table, each giving Seiya a quick hug before sitting down.

Usagi turned sideways in her seat, crossed her legs, and raised her eyebrows, "So."

Seiya let out another short laugh, turned towards her, and leaned his elbows against his knees, "Yes?"

Usagi crossed her arms, holding her elbows in each hand and leaned forward against her thighs, "Still loving the fame?"

His smile never left his face, one of his hands lightly touched the calf of her crossed leg, "Don't think I will ever tire of it."

She rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh, "Of course, always the attention whore."

Fake hurt crossed his face, "Me?! Never!"

O.o.O.o.O

Mamoru sat at the head table with Motoki, Reika and her Maid of Honor. All of his features screamed anger. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes stayed locked on a specific table. He watched the little stunt Seiya pulled, moving his name tag and then when Usagi hugged him, rage erupted in his veins. Now he had to sit here and watch them lean inches apart, Seiya's hand  _touching_   _her_ , both grinning.

Motoki leaned over, nudged him and whispered, "You know Seiya has always lov.." a low growl coming from Mamoru stopped Motoki mid-sentence. "Liked...you know Seiya has always liked Usagi, but that doesn't mean she likes him." Mamoru's eyes snapped to Motoki's and he gestured to Usagi's table. Motoki sighed and moved his eyes to where Seiya's hand laid, "Okay, I know that looks bad, but I stand by what I said."

Mamoru groaned and stood up, "Whatever, I'm getting a beer. I'll be back when the food arrives."

O.o.O.o.O

The now empty plates were cleared and she took another sip of her apple sangria. "Nicely done Mako!"

"I can't believe you had time to cook all that!" Ami dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

Mako smiled and grabbed her glass, "Well Neph helped, he groaned a lot, but he still helped!" All four girls awed and lifted their glasses to Mako.

Seiya returned with another beer in hand, "What are we toasting to?"

Minako set her glass down, "To Mako's amazzzzing cooking."

Seiya took a sip before setting his bottle down, "You did that? Wow! Really amazing Mako."

Mako grinned and blushed, "Okay let's take the attention off me! It's Motoki's big day!"

Chuckles were heard around the table before the DJ quieted the crowd down again, a new song began, "If you could all turn your attention to the dance floor, on our happy couple, as they begin their first dance."

All eyes were on the ballroom dance floor, watching Motoki and Reika gliding gracefully around. Whoops, could be heard through the crowd when Motoki dipped Reika and gave her a long kiss. Mamoru and Motoki's sister joined them on the dance floor, soon more couples floated to the dance floor. Seiya turned and held his hand out to Usagi, "Let's do this."

Usagi snorted, rolled her eyes and placed her hand in his. He led her to the dance floor, twirling her around once he pulled her in close to him. She giggled after the twirl and placed her free hand on his shoulder, Seiya's hand rested on her hip and held tight to her other hand.

Mamoru's eyes watched them over Unazuki's head, both of them still smiling, talking, laughing, dancing. The last three months had been hell. The woman he loved left him, no explanation. The blonde girl he had seen almost every day for the last five years, the girl that grew into the woman that danced with another man, a man he despised, had gone missing from his life for the last three months. He looked down at Motoki's sister, excused himself and beelined for the bar.

O.o.O.o.O

He stood in the corner downing his seventh...eighth...can't be more than nine beers? Watching the blonde curls toss back over her bare shoulder, she set down the empty wine glass next to five other empty ones. You would never be able to tell her dress had no back with all that hair, but Seiya's hand moved through it, rubbing up and down, allowing porcelain skin to peek through.

Mamoru slammed the beer bottle down with a small growl and his mind was made up. He maneuvered through the crowds of people and around the tables, making his way to his blonde angel. She was laughing again at something Seiya said, Mamoru's hand had a mind of its own, he grabbed Seiya's wrist, stopping his fingers from playing with the curls on her back. Usagi and Seiya both turned and noticed the dark look on Mamoru's face. Once his ocean blue eyes met hers he relaxed, "Usako."

She took in a sharp breath and angled her body towards his, "Mamo-chan."

His hand let go of Seiya's wrist and turned palm up towards her, "Care to dance?"

Her lips pulled into a small smile, nodding she rested her hand in his. His fingers curled around her small hand and helped her stand, giving one last glare to Seiya, he led her to the dance floor. Pulling her flush against him, he placed his hand against the small of her back and used his other hand to hold hers against his chest. His cheek rubbed against her curls before resting it against the side of her head. Pressing her nose against his shoulder, her heels giving her enough height, she inhaled slowly, taking in everything that was Mamoru.

"You look beautiful." He whispered against her ear through her hair, making her shiver.

"Thank you, you always look amazing in a suit."

His chuckle vibrated against her chest. The soft song led them around the dance floor, Mamoru leading her slowly. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips start to move against her ear again, she realized he was singing along to the song...to her. " _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love. Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time. But darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own. And in your eyes, you're holding mine."_

He pulled back, her eyes opened and met his, letting the lyrics to the song wash over them. Stepping back, he turned her around, placing his right hand on her right hip, extending her left arm across his chest, holding her left hand in his. The front of his right hip rested against the back of her left one, and his lips found her ear through her hair again. " _We are still kids, but we're so in love. Fighting against all odds, I know we'll be alright this time. Darling just hold my hand. Be my girl, I'll be your man. I see my future in your eyes."_

Tears were brimming in her eyes and she felt like she couldn't catch her breath. This is why she stayed away the last three months, she knew it was dangerous to be around him. His love consumed her and she knew…she knew if he would have presented that ring, the ring she found in his sock drawer months back and looked at her with those deep ocean blue eyes, she would have said 'yes'. She would have given up any possible dreams, let go of her freedom, had her entire future planned because she would have said 'yes'.

He lightly pushed her out, spinning her back around to face him. She could feel eyes on her, probably the entire room, but she knew for sure her girlfriends were watching. Her eyes couldn't leave his though, so much emotion flowing in them and she couldn't look away. The song ended and he didn't pull away. "Want to go get a drink with me?" She couldn't find her voice and honestly, she was scared of what might come out, so she just nodded. Pulling her behind him they walked over to the bar, he ordered for both of them before turning back around to her. "So, Seiya huh?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and her head tilted slightly, "What do you mean?"

Grabbing the drinks from the bartender, he handed her an Apple Sangria and took a sip of his beer.  _Is this number ten?_ "Seiya is the reason you ended things?"

She froze and stared at him, waiting, because this had to be a joke, right? When he just watched her, taking another drink, she let out an angry laugh, "You're kidding right?"

He shook his head and held the beer with both hands.

Chugging the contents of her glass, she slammed it down and moved her lips next to his cheek. "I haven't seen Seiya since the last time you saw Seiya. We are  _friends_  have always been nothing more than  _friends._ If he wants more that is on him, but I have made it more than clear on multiple occasions that I'm only in love with y…" She gasped, realizing her mistake too late and pulled her eyes back to meet his.

His eyes looked like a raging storm and his breathing was quick. Lifting the beer back to his lips he tossed his head back downing the last of it in one quick drink. He grabbed her hand and bolted from the hotel's ballroom. Once outside of the curtained double doors he turned around and pushed her flat against the wall. "Mam…" His lips crashed down onto hers and his arm snaked around the small of her back, flattening her against him.

The alcohol was flowing freely through both of them, neither had kept count on what drink they were on, just the fact they didn't want to feel the pain from having the other so near. Pulling back he stared down at her, both of them panting, lips red and her lipstick smeared. "Do you still trust me?"

She gulped and leaned off the wall, lightly touching his chest with one hand, "I'll never stop trusting you."

He grabbed the hand off his chest and pulled her to the hotel elevators. The elevator doors closed after he hit the fifteenth floor, turning around towards her, he wrapped both arms around her waist. Lifting her off the ground, his lips sought hers out. Her fingers yanked at his dark locks, pulling his mouth harder against hers. The ding was barely registered by the couple, moving backward he pulled her with him down the hall to his room. They broke apart long enough to unlock, open, shut, and lock the hotel room door.

Once inside the hotel room, she allowed her eyes to finally rake over him completely. He really did always look great in a suit, his dark locks were tumbling into his beautiful eyes. His face looked a little thinner, making her wonder about his eating habits over the last few months. He tossed his suit jacket to the floor,  _very uncharacteristic_. Backing her into the wall he loosened and pulled his tie away, he was still panting and she felt like prey. Her eyes roamed over the room until he took up her entire line of sight. "Usako," he mumbled out before kissing her again.

The kiss ignited her again, pushing off the wall she fumbled with the buttons of his white shirt. His hands drunkenly moved under her hair to the back of her neck, finding the button to her dress, he undid it, making it thud to the floor around her feet. She had only made it halfway through his buttons before he jerked back. Ripping the shirt from his pants he pulled it over his head and threw it on top of his jacket. Her eyes roamed his bare toned chest down to his slightly muscular stomach.

His eyes moved over her, the only thing covering her were laced white boyshorts, pantyhose and black heels. No matter how many times he had seen her naked she still blushed, especially when he looked at her like a wild animal on the hunt. Locking his eyes on hers again, he unbuttoned his pants, pushed them and his briefs down and off along with his shoes and socks. Now staring up at her from the floor, he rubbed his hands along her legs and groaned. "Pantyhose?"

She grinned down at him, forgetting for a minute how much he hated it when she wore hose, he loved feeling her skin. He picked up one leg and pulled off her black heel, then did the same to her other foot. Pressing his lips against her knee, he trailed up until he reached her hips where the hose rested. His fingers hooked into them and her panties, pulling them down in one sweep. After slipping her feet out of them, without warning his tongue dragged up along her folds. Gasping, she grabbed the top of his hair and arched her back giving him more access.

His hands squeezed the tops of her thighs and he dipped his tongue into her. "Mmm Mamo." She tilted her head back and rocked her hips against him. His lips moved up and sucked against her clit making her cry out. Quickly lifting his head, he stood back up, her whimper filled the room and she looked at him with clouded eyes.

"Are you still on the pill?"

 _Of course, even when drunk, he's responsible._ "Yes."

Scooping her up he threw her onto the bed, grabbing her legs he pulled her back to the edge. She moved up on her elbows and watched him. Angling his hips he pressed his tip against her, he grinned down at her and made no further movement. Her eyes sparkled and her lips curled, he was playing with her.  _That's just fine._  Moving her hips up in a quick motion, she pushed him halfway into her causing a moan to escape them both. He fell forward from the feeling, catching himself with his hands on either side of her hips. His head tilted down, eyes focused on where they were partly joined together.

Moving his hips forward, he pushed the rest of the way into her, pulling back out and pushing back in, he watched. Her fingers ran through the top of his hair, bringing his attention back to her face. Pressing his thighs into the edge of the bed, he straightened his back and wrapped her legs around his hips. "I want you to watch Usako."

She looked at him, confused, "Watch what?"

Flicking his eyes down, he pulled out and back in again. She gasped at the feeling and from what he was asking. Gulping, she angled her head up and moved her eyes down where their hips joined. Now that he had her full attention, he started a rhythm in and out of her. Both of them watched him sink into her again and again, their moans and pants were the only sounds in the room. The sight was enough to push her to the edge, he could feel she was close but didn't want to give her the satisfaction. He was torn between his anger and his love for her. With a smirk on his face, he hovered his thumb over her clit. "Mamo," she groaned out.

His eyes stared into hers, "What do you want Usa?"

She clawed the blanket under her and whimpered, "Pleeeease."

Lightly pressing his thumb against her, he dropped his voice, "You can't close your eyes or look away. You have to keep your eyes on mine."

Her face heated up, she never kept her eyes open when she came, the feeling was too strong but she was also too embarrassed. "What if I don't?"

He moved his thumb away but continued to thrust into her. She gritted her teeth and glared at him, he was using sex to get back at her for breaking up with him. "Fuck, Mamo make me come."

His eyes widened and darkened, moving his thumb back to her clit he rubbed with more pressure. Her entire body started to shake and her eyes fluttered. "Usako! Look at me." Her eyes snapped open and her mouth dropped. His thrusts became more frantic and he quickened his thumb against her. She screamed out his name and kept her eyes on him like he demanded. Her walls squeezed around him and her fists yanked at the bedding while she trembled. He gasped at the sight before him, he wanted to watch this over and over.

Pulling out of her, he grabbed her legs and flipped her over. He lifted her hips back to him, sinking back into her and he used two fingers to rub against her clit again. She shook her head no and whimpered again, "No Mamo...it's...it's too sensitive." His other hand held onto her hip using it to move her against him.

"Shhh, just wait, Usako."

She squirmed against him and fisted the blanket below her again. "It's too much!"

He applied a little more pressure with his fingers and felt her spine vibrate against his stomach. Her screams were loud enough for anyone on this floor to hear. He could feel her pulsing around him erratically, after a couple more thrusts he fell over the edge with her, groaning out her name. Moving back out of her he collapsed on the bed next to her, "Worth it Usako?"

"Mmsoyeahlove." He chuckled not being able to understand what she was trying to say. Standing up again he picked her up, pulled back the covers and set her under them. Crawling in on the other side, he kissed her one last time. "I love you….more than you could ever know." Her sleeping form twitched slightly next to him, and he closed his eyes letting the alcohol and exhaustion lull him to sleep.

O.o.O.o.O

Blinking slowly she jolted up in the foreign room. Looking down at her side she noticed a sleeping Mamoru.  _Oh no….oh no, oh no, oh no!_ Crawling out of the bed she looked for her clutch that had her phone in it.  _Shit! Did I seriously leave it at the reception?! Oh please….please tell me Mina took it home for me at least. I can't believe I did this! All of them left their dates at home...FOR ME to not feel bad and I ditched them!_

"Usa?" She whipped back around from her dress on the floor and looked back at Mamoru sitting up on his forearms on the bed.

"Yeah?" Realization came over her that she was very, very naked right now.

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for my phone to tell Minako I'm alive and okay."

He pointed over at his discarded suit, "You can grab mine from my pants' pocket."

Grabbing his pants, she pulled out his phone and sent Mina a quick text. Of course, there were instant replies of 'WHAT!?' 'WHY ARE YOU USING MAMORU'S PHONE?!'

Setting his phone back into his pants, she grabbed his button up shirt and pulled it on.

He cleared his throat and moved to the edge of the bed, pulling the blankets across his lap. She shifted back and forth on the balls of her feet, "Well…"

"Why did you do it Usako?"

Her eyes jerked from the floor to his and she could see all the hurt swirling behind them, "Do...do what?"

He scoffed and shook his head, "Don't do that."

She threw her hands up and let them drop back down to her thighs with a slap, "WHAT?"

"Play dumb! Why did you break up with me?! We were together since you were fourteen! Against all the odds we made it five years and then you call it quits?!"

Gulping, she grabbed for her dress but he was quick to beat her to it. He held the dress in one hand and the blanket covering him in the other. "You can't run. Talk to me….you owe me."

"I FOUND THE RING!" She backed away from him and averted her eyes to the floor.

"What...what ring?" His head tilted to the side and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"The ring in your sock drawer. I'm barely in college. I can't CAN'T…"

"Usako…"

"I love you Mamoru, but I'm nineteen!"

"That wasn't my ring."

It was her turn to be confused, "What?"

He chuckled and sat back on the bed, "That wasn't my ring...all this because of a ring that wasn't even mine."

She sat next to him on the bed, playing with her fingers, "Whose ring was it then?

His eyes moved to hers and he smiled, "Kun's. He's going to propose to Minako on her twentieth birthday. I'm holding onto it because there isn't one gift Minako hasn't found in the past."

Her eyes lit up, she covered her mouth and let out a muffled scream. He angled his body towards hers, "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone because come on Usa, you know how bad you are with secrets."

Tears pooled in her eyes and she shook her head, "The last three months have been so..."

Mamoru shook his head and grabbed her hands, "I would never expect you to think about marriage already, not until you're done with college at least." His laughter caused her head to snap back up.

"What's so funny…?"

Shaking his head, he sighed, "Oh man, we just have bad luck. I didn't know if you broke up with me for someone else or for payback for breaking up with you when you were fourteen."

Snorting she rolled her eyes, "I'm not that petty, but you were really stupid."

"You were really young." He stood up and dropped the blanket all together, no longer caring about being in the nude. Grabbing a pen off the night table he sat back next to her. "Look Usako. I love you and that's never changing. Do I want to marry you? Yes. Will I put that kind of pressure on you now? No." He grabbed her left hand and used the pen in his right hand to draw on  _the_ finger, the one that sits next to her pinky.

Pulling the pen back, he lifted her hand for her to see a poorly drawn ring, "This isn't a promise of marriage, but a promise for us to both stop running away scared. Please don't leave me again...and I promise to never leave you again."

This time she didn't hold the tears back, letting them flow freely, she giggled staring at her hand. Grabbing his face with both hands she pressed her lips tightly against his before whispering against them, "I love you."

He smiled into her lips, "I love you too." Stroking her cheek, he tucked a strand behind her ear, "Just so you know, check out isn't for another four hours."

Leaning back she met his eyes, "I can think of a few things to pass the time with, starting with the shower."

Grabbing her around the waist, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bathroom. The door shut behind him with a soft click, and from the other side screams and loud giggles could be heard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a snippet from a larger piece I am almost finished with. 
> 
> The Lunar race has long been one of grief and sorrow, every since the darkness fell over their kingdom and destroyed all they had. 50 years of living on Earth had been far from peaceful, but they were alive. Simply because the Humans allowed it with the understanding that all their Royals had perished long ago. With their lengthened life spans, inability to be hurt or killed, and unknown wealth of other powers they are considered a threat to all. So when Serenity steps in front of a poisoned arrow to save Endymion’s life, he takes notice when she doesn’t die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, this week I have a sneak peek for you guys. A suggestion made by knowall7, he asked that I write one that was a role reversal in which Usagi was responsible for protecting Mamoru. Now, he asked for a one-shot but then I took it into the feudal era and gave it a magical spin. It is now a full-blown fic that I love sooo much, I’m going to turn it into an original. This will be the prequel.
> 
> This was betaed by Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, and Knowall7
> 
> Due to the small snippet that this is, there are a few things you need to know:
> 
> Pandia- Makoto  
> Isanna- Minako  
> Larunda- Ami  
> Rhea- Rei
> 
> These names tie directly to the Greek/Roman God of their planet. They are either an alternative name or a cohort.
> 
> Also, this is set in feudal Japan type setting but still make-believe land. A few traditions I kept with Japanese.
> 
> Kataginu- An old school kimono for men that’s like a long vest and wrapped like a kimono.  
> Herady- A symbol or family crest imprinted on the cloth.  
> Hakama- pants or a skirt I can’t really tell from pictures. A separate bottom piece to a men’s kimono that some wear.  
> Ougi- an even older version of the kimono for men. Looks kinda like a monks’ outfit to me.
> 
> Also, you all may know this already but a Shogun is a samurai and they were responsible for keeping the emperor's land in order. They essentially were the ones that ruled while the emperor was more for show. In the case of this fic, they are just warriors like soldiers really. And Endymion’s father is a king, not an emperor so he does have the power.

 

* * *

 

**Lunar Collision**

 

The thudding sound of rain on the leaves and roof above was deafening as it poured from the heavens above.  But it didn’t cover up his raging thoughts. 

His return with Serenity had everyone hailing her name in celebration, father insisting on a feast in her honor for ending the terror of the assassins, all thanks to her. 

He had no problem with her taking all the credit.  No way in hell was either of them telling the true tale.  He wasn’t even sure he could, seeing that man on top of Serenity, and seeing red.  It would also make her look incompetent, or reveal the secret of her blood. Neither of which he would dare let happen. 

Kun was lifting the Kataginu up from where it had been laid out by a servant, the gold herady standing out on the dark blue silk.  Even though he was an adult and could take care of himself, Kun walked it over and held it up. He slipped his white-sleeved arms through it and then tucked it into the matching hakama he’d already donned. That he could, and would do himself, knocking Kun's hands out of the way before he could. 

The last thing he wanted to do was go to this feast; the crowd, the nobles, the incessant talking, the smells.  The thought alone was enough to make him cringe. It had been three days since the threat on his life was taken out, and now he was expected to toast to their glory of overcoming the odds and then talk about the future.  But, it all seemed too presumptuous. He was sure they were only breeding more bad air, placing a hex and condemning them all. They never did find out the rationale behind his assassination. Other than to cripple the Hong rule, and the kingdom. 

There had to be more, but he had been foolish, killing the remaining men outright in his rage.  The one on top of Serenity had been a mercy killing because he’d really wanted to flay him alive for touching her.  His only rational thought? Keep her secret safe, and both those men knew what she was. So they had to die. He couldn’t bring them back alive, no matter what other information they had. He had decided in a split second that she was worth more and he still didn’t understand that thought.  But, there it was. 

He didn’t truly know why he was keeping her secret, Lunars on their own were fine.  Most kept to themselves, and just wanted to live out their lives in peace. What with their own kingdom destroyed long ago, they had little choice but Earth.  

But a Royal?  Their extended lives, the ability to survive almost any wound?  They were powerful in other ways according to legends but there was no way to be certain.  Serenity was the first Royal he had ever heard of. Given the death of their homeworld being nearly half a century ago, they must have been keeping her bloodline secret and safe all this time. 

And what a bloodline it was.  Serenity was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  Most beautiful creature! And the sex? Dear god, he would be willing to keep her a secret for that alone.  His entire body was getting warm and tingly just from the memory of it. A memory that had served him well the last three nights as Serenity refused to see him.  

So the only benefit of this feast was getting to see her again.  Something deep inside him told him that she refused to see him because she lacked the ability to push him away anymore.  It wasn’t his hubris, there was literally something ticking inside his brain and heart that told him it was true. And it was counting down the time till they were together again. 

Kun walked just behind him, his ougi flapping in the breeze of their haste.  It was pitch black outside, the sun setting behind thick dark clouds. The courtyard held a few dips and valleys that were now full of dark water.  And the rain was still coming, glistening like diamonds in the light as it rolled off the roof over the halls. 

The feast was about to begin; any moment now food would come pouring in on gold trays, and jade plates.  Now, the fat and wealthy roamed the grand hall, their bright colored silks clashing with the paper shades and mosaics of green dragons their kingdom was famous for.  His family’s heritage was steeped in stories of dragons. 

Each woman he passed sent him looks of approval.  And they were all beautiful, their kimonos perfectly placed, and the silk standing out against their skin.  

But none were the beauty he sought. 

There was an obvious murmur in the crowd, the room thick with people, and they all quieted and started talking softly.  A big change from the boisterous conversation they’d had a moment ago. 

The crowd was splitting, but he remained still, the ticking in his body telling him to, and the remaining obstacle, a rather large cousin of his, finally moved to the side with the others.  It was as if the ticking in him had met the hour, his whole body twanging at the sight of her. 

Even if he didn’t know a single thing about her, he would have made it his mission to this night as she walked without care around an entire room of humans, in a dress that was clearly a Lunar design.  Everyone there was nobility and knew well of the Lunars, their education on them as thorough as possible. Every bit of known information was drilled into them which included their dress. 

Pure white, it wrapped tight to her breast, both of them so full it had him salivating and wanting them in his mouth.  Which didn’t look like the dress would be much of an obstacle on that matter, her breast ready to spill out with the right tug on her dress.  No sleeves or straps held it up; from her breast to the flowing fabric to the floor, it was all up to gravity and her chest as that was the only bit that clung tight enough to hold.  The rest fell down in a single layer of light fabric, but when she moved, her hips pushed out slightly against it. 

A single braid fell over her shoulder and down to her hip, the golden color standing out even more against her pale skin and dress.  Her eyes met his for a single heartbeat, but it was more than enough, the crystal blues darkening slightly just before she pulled away.  He had been confident before but her eyes confirmed it. He just had to get her alone now and he would be in her so deep, they wouldn’t know where one ended and the other began. 

Father sat at the head while he sat to his right and the guest of honor right across from him.  “Thank you all for coming to celebrate this victory.” Father bent over, grabbing up a golden cup frothing with dark red wine. “A toast, to Rena.  For saving this kingdom and my son.”

Glasses clinked and the dinner began.  The endless prattling of the Hong family’s glory and, worse, talk of his marriage to foreign nobles to further expand the empire. 

His attention was split, between his father and the stunning beauty before him.  She picked at her food, refusing to look at him while he barely looked away. Only to watch as his recently ailing father laughed and carried on like a much younger man.  Father even looked younger, his hair not so gray and his eyes not so cloudy. 

“So Endymion, have you picked an empire to overthrow?”

He nearly choked on his wine, uncle Yang’s outrageous talk catching him completely off guard.  “I plan on no such thing. The Hong empire is large as is. Any more and it would fall apart with lack of control.”

“If you want to be a respected leader, you should invade somewhere.  You doubt your Shoguns so?”

Glaring, he met Yang’s challenge head-on.  “There is simply no need. Hong is strong and sufficient.  There is nothing we lack in imports or exports and we are thriving.  Why risk death and debt to our kingdom for a ridiculous turf war?!”

“What of the Lunars?  They are not thriving in your kingdom.  As are many other humans who are under your family’s care.  Do you consider their suffering as a worthy cause?”

Everyone in earshot turned to the Lunar but she didn’t shrink in the slightest, her eyes firmly planted on him as he answered her.  “Lunars are lucky to have their lives, thriving or otherwise. And it was my understanding that there weren’t any surviving Lunars, save for you and your friends.”

“There is a large community that resides in the north….in Zenith correct?”

Another plucky uncle answered his question looking to Serenity who just nodded.  

“Zenith is part of the Isar kingdom and therefore not our concern."

He didn’t miss the bite in the courtesan’s tone, the woman in utter dislike of the Lunar that had joined their table for some reason.  Serenity didn’t let it phase her, of course, the woman was as tough as nails. “You have your kingdom and health thanks to Lunars so I would watch your tongue if I were you.”

It was a threat but Serenity said it calm and collectively, the ‘matter of fact’ tone making it more chilling.  “I just don’t see why we are even entertaining a savage such as her. The Lunars are murdering monsters. Just because one of them saves the prince we suddenly let them eat next to us?”

Turning his glare, the courtesan cringed as his eyes met hers.  “She saved my life three times. Putting herself at risk each time.  MY life. Her company is far more wanted than yours at the moment.”

“Alright, that’s enough.”  The table grew silent at Father’s command, the courtesan still cowering under his stare.  “Rena is the exception and we will show her the respect she deserves.”

The conversation ended there, no one talking about conquering or Lunars any more.  And when Yang opened his mouth again, he found himself missing the war talk. “I heard the princess of Janx was of marrying age now.  That would be a fine addition to our kingdom.”

He wasn’t sure what sickened him more, the topic or everyone’s silent agreement of it.  All but Serenity. Now that was worth the conversation, him catching the small shake of her hands at the mention of his marriage.  It appeared, she disliked it as much as he did. 

The feast finally completed, all stood around with saki or wine and continued to congratulate one another.  His eyes never leaving her, he watched her slip out and then followed. 

The hallway was empty, the entire castle back inside the hall, a few guards peppered here and there.  He waited till they were on a completely empty hallway before stopping her escape. “Rena.”

She halted instantly but remained facing away from him.  “Shouldn’t you be back at the hall? Joining the felicitations of your name?”

“Many were speaking of you and yours.”

She barked out a laugh, “Not my cup of tea.”

“Nor mine.”

She still faced away from him and he took a step closer, only to have her take a step as well.  “Endymion...you need to stay away from me.”

“Why?  I like being close to you.  As close as possible.”

He took another step and so did she.  “Can’t you go bother a courtesan? I need to go pack.”

His chest took a hit at her words but the ticking inside him started up again.  “You are leaving?”

She sighed, deep and long.  “Of course. I have no reason to stay.”

“I can think of a few.”

“Endymion.”

“Serenity.”

He whispered it and it had her stiffening, allowing him to walk towards her till he stood right behind her.  He filled his nose with her scent, reminding him of the blooms of jasmine in the moonlight. 

“What happened in the woods…”

“Was awe-inspiring…”

“Was supposed to be forgotten.”

“Have you forgotten it?”  Slowly, she shook her head and he watched the tendrils at the base of her neck bounce, “Neither have I, nor do I want to.”

His fingers traced her skin, the tiny curls he watched dance now brushed his tips as he ran his hand over the exposed skin on her neck down her shoulder.  

“Forget it or not, it cannot happen again.”

She didn’t pull away from his touch, instead, she leaned into it.  “Then you should have worn a different dress.”

His clock twanged and he wrapped an arm around her ribs, pulling her back hard to his chest.  Tasting her skin on his tongue, he licked and nipped at her neck and shoulders, taking the same trek as his hand moments ago.  She arched into him, mewling when he bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

Spinning her, he planted his mouth on hers, lifting her off the ground to do so.   Her hands pressed on his chest even as she responded to his kiss, her teeth grazing his lips.  When her hands gripped the silk of his Katsuni, scratching flesh as she did, he groaned and turned, ramming them up against the outer wall of the castle.  

He dropped her back to the ground and caged her in with his arms. Letting one slide down, his hand met her shoulder and continued down.  Her chest rose and fell fast and hard, her breast straining in her dress. 

Touching the tops of them, he ran his hand across the soft skin, dipping a finger in the crevice between her mounds. A small gap between her and the dress and his fingers fit perfectly.  It took him one try, tugging hard he had her dress down around her ribs, her breast spilling out before his eyes. 

He grabbed her, picking her up by the waist and lifting her so her breast were in reach. Slamming her back into the wall, she cried out, her fist in his hair as he took all he could of one of her breast into his mouth.  His teeth pressed into the soft flesh while his tongue rolled over her hardened nipple. 

Holding him to her, she pressed him down more, damn near suffocating him with her skin.  He finally had to pull away for air, sucking her in as much as possible before pulling off with a hard  _ smack _ of his mouth and her flesh.  He watched in awe, the red and angry flesh turning back to soft peach in seconds.  

Her legs wrapped around him tightly, squeezing him and holding him to her hard.  He bucked against her, a cry coming from both of them as he was impossibly hard and she was close to wetting through her gown. 

Pushing off the wall, they spiraled, coming to land on the railing behind them.  Her carefully perched, he began lifting her skirt, bunching it in his hands at her waist.  She ripped at his hakama, the material falling into a heap at his feet. 

Her skirt in his hands and out of the way, she was left with pulling his shirts out of the way.  Both of them held cloth, her legs split for him and he tumbled inside her, his overeagerness nearly knocking them off the rail and him coming right away.  

Releasing her skirt, he grabbed her backside, holding her tight to his thrust, not wanting her to get away.  She leaned back, him going deeper as a result, and held her hands out to the rain. Both of them grunting loudly, he wondered how long till a guard came to check on the sound.  

She felt just as amazing as he remembered, tight and hot around him, her walls squeezed him tight.  How could she give this up? He knew he couldn’t. 

Leaning back, she had her hands cupped, filled with rainwater.  One hand went to his head, water trickling down his forehead while she giggled.  The other hand went to her chest, the water glistening down her bouncing breast. Bending over her, he licked it off of her, her hands going back to his head and gripping it tightly.  

Biting the top of her breast, she cried, screamed, and flowed with a river of warmth over his thighs.  Her grip on his strands became painful before disappearing completely, him pumping the last of her ending out of her completely before stopping.  

He was only giving her a moment to regain herself before he started pounding her again.  Gripping the back of her head, he steadied her and pressed her to his mouth hard. Her resounding moan made his cock twitch inside her and she clenched, tightening her hold on him.  

He pulled out, her walls holding onto him, gripping him and trying to make him stay.  He growled in response, getting free and pulling her off the rail to turn her around.  A few seconds of fussing with her skirt and his shirts and he thrust back into her. She cried out, gripping the railing. He gripped her breast, holding her upright and against him.  

Each pound resulted in an ‘ah’ or ‘oh’ from both of them, the heat in his loins rising to the point of cooking.  His release was hot, nearly painful as he came deep inside her. She clenched him again, her arms wrapping around his neck as she leaned back into him.  He still had her breast in his palms, his release pumping into her and he pinched her nipples hard. 

Crying out her release again, she washed him with her juices, theirs flowing effortlessly together and pooling around their thighs. 

She fell back over the rail and neither of them moved more than that.  He was still inside her, fully planning on round three when she pulled her hips, almost pulling him out when he grabbed and stilled them.  “Come to my room.”

She tugged at his hold, “No.”

“Serenity.”  He pushed his hips into her, him getting hard again already and her still sensitive from her coming. 

She moaned and pushed back on him, causing him to hiss.  “I will never go to your room.”

“So I will just have to fuck you in hallways?”

“We won’t be meeting in hallways for you to even try.”

She stood, the action shifting his angle inside her.  “Serenity…” he hissed, “why fight the inevitable?”

Wrapping his arms around her tight, he held her still and pressed his lips to her hot skin.  “Because I can. You and I cannot be and should never have gone this far.”

Footsteps came from down the hall and Serenity pushed him away hard, pulling her dress back up before disappearing into the shadows.  He bent down and pulled up his hakama, tying it back together just as Kun rounded the corner. 

“My Lord, the others are asking for you.”  

Kun was an extremely observant man, to the point of eerie.  But he was used to it now as the man looked right in the direction that Serenity had fled before looking him over.  “Can you not say I’m tired or ill and have retired to my room?”

“My lord wishes me to lie for him now?”

“If it benefits me, yes.”

Kun grimaced, “The King is asking for you as well.  Best you return to his side for a while longer and leave….other matters to another day.”

He didn’t have another day, Serenity was going to leave as he still hadn’t convinced her to stay.  But Kun was relentless, there was no escaping this. He would have to hope to seek her out later or before dawn tomorrow.

oOo

Freedom had never felt so good, having left right after she escaped Endymion and his magical cock, she relished the cool night air.  The rain had impeded her a little, but it stopped soon after. Allowing her to open up into a run. 

The hour and the rain assisted in keeping the world to herself.  Not another soul in sight as she ran faster than humanly possible.  She was fast. Not as fast as Larunda, but still pretty fast. Enough to cause a small panic if she was seen, humans unable to make out her form but see a flicker.  Once, she had spooked a town into thinking they were surrounded by demons. 

She had been really fast that day.  And young, she had no idea the repercussions of her actions.  Their community had to uproot again for her sake. 

But they all did so willingly to the point it had made her sick.  It was that moment she had decided to go out on her own, away from the community to keep them safe.  She still checked on them frequently, it was where she was heading now. Larunda and Rhea would be waiting for her there. 

As much as she loved going home, she couldn’t bear to stay long.  She would rest, catch up, deal with any issues and move on to the next job.  Which unfortunately meant she might have to return to the castle for work. But the money was good, feeding almost the entire community for a week each time.  She couldn’t turn that down because of a man. 

The walls of the community came into view, a trip that takes nearly two weeks for a horse took her a day.  It took Larunda a few hours. Rhea was the slowest and we never let her live it down either. 

The gate opened wide for her and she slowed, few awake at this hour save for the guards at the gate.

Small houses dotted the terrain as far as the Lunar eye could see, a few peeking through the thick forest of the mountains that backed the community walls.  Near the edge of them all was the royal cabin. It was the most secluded of all the others but was no larger. She refused to have any benefits over her people, the five of them sharing the hut, nine of them from time to time but it was rare to have all the royals home in one spot.  And dangerous. 

Dawn was encroaching, the creak of the door as she snuck inside the small cabin causing the occupants to stir in their sleep.  Before any could rise, she slid into the bed, Inanna nearly jumping out of it from her cold hands on her arms. 

“Why do you always sleep naked?!  What if there was a fire?!”

Pushing her dark gold strands out of her face, Inanna smirked up at her, dark turquoise eyes gleaming up at her full of sleep.  “I have no need for Earthly things like clothes and fire won’t kill me.”

“There are children around.  You really think it’s best for them to see you running, clucking like a chicken, from a burning building?”

Inanna shrugged, “It will be educational.  On the female form.”

Serenity shook her head, Inanna reminding her far too much of a certain Prince with her cockiness.  She forced her heart to return to normal at the thought of him, knowing better than to think of him around Inanna.  “Rena….”.  _ Shit too late.  _ “You had sex.  Really good sex.”

“I’ll give you the sex….”

“Damn right you will!  Hell, I can still smell him on you!”

“But you have no way of knowing if it was good or not.  That is outside your abilities.”

“Then why does your heart race at the mention of him?”

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get her heart to slow back down and it was pissing her off.  “Ina…”

“Rena, you are so steeped in sex, you are going to reek of it for weeks.  At least give me something to go off of here.”

Inanna was a particularly strange soul, her powers based in lust.  She could control any man and most women with a single look. And have them spilling their deepest desires at her feet like gold from a pirate ship.  Inanna thrived on it, and takes her lustful needs out on any that please her eye. Serenity had just come back with enough to feed Inanna for a week with her stories. 

“It was a couple of times and that’s it.  It won’t be happening again.”

“Aw gawd Rena, you have to give me more than that!!”

“I’m gonna go sleep with Pandia.”

Serenity tried to get up but Inanna pulled her back down.  “Pandia snores!”

“But she doesn’t press!  Good night!”

“Rena, come on!  I’m starving here!!”

Inanna pouted, her big blue eyes swirling with green as she widened them past humanly possible.  It wasn’t lost on her that Inanna was working her, using her powers of persuasion even though they were useless on another Lunar Royal.  But Serenity caved nonetheless. 

“He had the largest, most beautiful cock I have ever seen.  I’m pretty sure he ruined me for other men.”

“Then WHY aren’t you seeing him again?!”

Serenity glared at her.  “You know why! Besides….he’s the Prince.”

“Of Kong kingdom?”  Serenity nodded and Inanna giggled.  “So the next in line to the throne has the parts to back it up?  That’s interesting.”

“No, it’s not.”

Inanna leaned on an elbow, looking down at her.  “Can’t you just...I don’t know, see him when you are at the castle?  You are going back aren’t you?”

“Ina...it’s too dangerous.”

“What’s so dangerous about sex?!”

Sometimes, it was hard to believe Inanna was older than her.  “You mean sex? Repeated sex? With the same person over and over again?”

“Yeah?”  Serenity sighed woefully and Inanna’s breath hitches in her throat.  “You like him!”

“No.”

“You do or else sex with him wouldn’t be a problem!”

“It was just….really good.  Like nothing I’ve ever had before.  That’s all.”

“Prove it.”

“Excuse me?”

“When you go back to the castle, sleep with him.  Because he is such good sex, just fuck him and leave.  That shouldn’t be too hard right? Since he is just a good lay?  And then come home and tell me all the details.”

She was stuck.  Inanna would know too, the goddess of love to all who knew her, she knew the inner workings of all hearts.  Inanna probably already knew exactly how she felt about Endymion, understanding it better than herself, and Inanna was messing with her.  But she could mess right back. 

“Fine!  I’ll fuck him, feel nothing as usual, and tell you all.  Satisfied?”

“Hmmmm I will be.  And so will you.”

Tomorrow, she was definitely sleeping with Pandia. 


	7. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had been friends since birth but once they hit puberty, everything changed. Now, strained and heartbroken, Usagi and Mamoru have to figure out how their new relationship will work. Between jealousy and missed opportunities, their friendship has floundered. ANd now, they are all alone, with their feelings....and a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday Lovelies! Happy Hump day! The week is almost over and I hope this finds you all well! You can probably guess what this one is about given the title. This is my homage to the 'first time' trope. IDK if that's really a trope but I know a lot tend to write it so it should be one. This is probably predictable in its content but I don't really care. I hope you all see it for what it is intended, sweet.
> 
> Thank you so much betas Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, and SailorMoon489 who not only read and edited this but really encouraged me on it. This little series within a series is going strong mainly because they loved it so much. And because they beat my door down for more. Especially Beej88. I never should have told her where I live...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think! And please, follow me on Tumblr so I can stop being followed by diet and porn sites. It's really getting to me guys...for real...

 

* * *

**Firsts**

I was skipping, the hot end of the summer sun in Honolulu scorched my skin, but I didn't care. I would be safely out of it soon enough.

My flip-flops popped loudly on the gravel driveway as I made the short distance from my house to my best friend's. The two of us had shared a driveway all of our lives. And even though it had been several years since I had walked it to his house, it still held happy memories from our childhood for me.

I took the stairs of his stoop two at a time, knocking my cute rhythm on his door. I didn't wait long; the beautiful and cheery woman opened it for me quickly. Her dark hair made the bright red and lavender cocktail dress she wore stand out even more.

"Hello, momma Chiba!"

"Usagi-chan, come in, sweetheart."

She stood by the door to let me pass, and I collected my hug and kiss before taking my shoes off near the door and walking into their living room. This was something most of my friends didn't understand. But the Chibas were of Japanese descent just like my family, so, the things I did that were 'weird' were expected by them.

Papa Chiba was in his chair, paper in his hands. He dropped it at the sound of my arrival. "Usa! We've been waiting for you."

The heat had nothing on my flush, their cool home already drying my sweat-covered skin when I entered. "Sorry, papa Chiba."

He chuckled lightly, pulling his paper back up.

"Like we expected anything else from you, Usako."

I tried to slow my spin, not sure I succeeded. Mamoru sauntered down the stairs, coming from his room no doubt. Wearing khaki shorts and a thin, tight t-shirt that had my heart beating erratically. When he pulled a hand through his silky black locks and the edge of his shirt pulling up just enough to show dark fuzz near his navel, my lips trembled.

"Gee, thanks, Mamo."

"What? You're always late!"

Momma Chiba appeared at my side, arm dangling over my shoulders. "Don't start, you two. This is a celebration." She turned slightly to look down at me, "Usa, you look very pretty today, by the way. Thank you for taking the time to dress up!"

She turned and glared at her son, who only smirked in response, while I shrugged, "I just threw something on."

Lie. I went out and bought this dress especially for today. Two weeks ago.

"Well, you look gorgeous. You've grown up so much. I remember when you were both in diapers..."

"Mom, please. You promised."

Lifting her hold on me, she put up both hands in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll stop!"

"Honey, why don't you go get the cake? We have to leave soon."

Momma Chiba made for the kitchen and I followed, going to the cabinets for plates and forks while she pulled a cake out of the fridge. I was setting the table when she set it down in the middle, planting candles as I placed napkins.

"You really have grown up, Usa. Into a very pretty girl. Not that I'm surprised. You always were a beautiful little girl and a gorgeous baby."

I didn't look up, folding the last napkin while my cheeks burned. "Thank you, Momma Chiba."

I'd be lying again if I said it wasn't nice to hear. But, it was from the wrong Chiba.

Speak of the devil, Mamoru and his father walked in, the tail-end of their conversation reaching my ears. "Your mother and I will be back later tomorrow. So, I expect this place to be spotless!"

"Got it, dad. I promise. It will be like the party never happened."

"When I was your age, we didn't celebrate our birthdays unless our girlfriend or wife took us out for it." Papa Chiba was shaking his head at his son as he spoke.

Mamoru was unfazed, as usual. "Well I don't have either of those, and this isn't feudal Japan. It's modern-day Honolulu."

"I wish my parents would let me have a party. Even with them in the same town! I'd take what I could get!"

Papa Chiba laughed, "I'd talk to Ken for you, but that man is far too protective of his baby girl."

"Except I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Funny, you still act like one."

Sitting next to me, I smacked his shoulder closest to me, knowing the sting of it didn't come close to reaching the one in my heart.

Momma Chiba clicked her tongue at us, shaking her head, "At least they're allowing you to come to Mamoru's party. I know Mamoru would be disappointed if you couldn't come."

"Mom."

"What? She is your best friend! Of course, you'd be upset!"

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, noting the light pink shade of his cheeks and wondered if that was true. Or, was his embarrassment due to me being here?

Momma Chiba didn't pause, lighting the candles and sitting back to wait for Mamoru. He glanced around at the three of us before hopping up and blowing them out in one breath.

"Happy 17th, Mamoru!"

We all chorused, and Momma Chiba rose again to cut the cake. A large slice of vanilla cake was set before me, strawberry jam coloring the middle. I was slow to eat, trying to look like the adult I wanted to be.

A few months after me, we were both now 17. It felt like 30, time slowing even more when I turned 14 and started seeing Mamoru in a different light. I fought it, fought it hard. Even tried dating other guys in hopes of stopping the trainwreck that would be our friendship if I allowed myself to feel anything romantic towards him. But try as I might, it was inevitable. I was in love with Mamoru Chiba.

None of this mattered, as he would never see me as anything more than skinned knees, backward caps, loose tanks, a watermelon seed-spitting, hot-dog-eating contest winner, and his boyhood best friend. Hard to get past that when you've been friends since birth. Especially since I didn't start being a 'girl' until three years ago. When our friendship evaporated to basically nothing.

Now I wore dresses, sandals, and popped bubble gum flirtatiously while leaning against the wall in front of guys like Seiya Black. Not that Mamoru ever took notice.

"Oh, my. Guess what I found yesterday!"

Momma Chiba whipped out her phone and I knew to be scared. Mamoru looked unsettled as well as she leaned over to show us her screen. There on it, plain as day, was my nightmare.

Mamoru and I were wearing baggy shorts and shirts, I was wearing his clothes so we could look alike. The dreaded backward caps were on, too. The video was silent but then the music started and my heart dropped to my feet. There was Mamoru and I...rapping.

Not really, we were actually lip syncing. But we still moved arms and mouths, trying and failing to look like badasses as Teriyaki Boyz played over all any other noise.

Mamoru gripped the bridge of his nose tightly while I covered my face with my hands, watching through my fingers as I couldn't look away. I ignored the strange humming in my skin as I leaned in close to Mamoru, being this close to him was far from new to me. But it had been a while, and before my thoughts of him had changed so drastically.

The video finally ended and I struggled to right myself, Mamoru giving me a push to help. Momma Chiba had a few tears in her eyes. "Awe, you two were so cute!"

"Please, I'm still cute," Mamoru said matter of factly.

Momma Chiba ignored him, looking over at me with watery eyes. "And you, young lady. We don't see you nearly enough anymore. I feel like you've grown up without me!"

Guilt burned in my belly and I opened my mouth to speak, Mamoru beating me to it. "We're in High School now, mom. Usa doesn't have time to spend all day here like we used to."

She swatted him, telling him this was a conversation between the two of us. "Your mother tells me you have taken up piano and guitar?! That's really impressive, Usa! And with your voice?"

"Mom…"

"You should play for us! We can all come over for dinner just like the old days!"

"Mom!"

But Momma Chiba was in her own world now, planning a dinner I was sure to hear all the details of when I got home later. It would be just like old times. Except Mamoru would most likely be bored or wish he was anywhere else, while I tried in vain not to watch him.

I was still picking at my cake, Mamoru making smart comments about my slow eating when Pappa Chiba rose. "Well, honey. We need to hit the road. Still, have to pick up the Tsukino's on the way."

The two of us were left at the table, a tension building in the silence between us that was nothing new. It happened almost every time we were alone now.

I wanted to break it, wanted to go back to the way we used to be. Sharing every secret and every happy detail of our lives. Maybe that was too much to ask for? We had aged out of our friendship and it was hanging by a dangerous thread.

Again, I opened my mouth and was stopped by Mamoru, who nearly jumped up from his seat and kept his eyes elsewhere. "We should go see them off. You know mom."

I nodded silently, following his lead. The two seniors were loading their car, a small bag for each of them. They turned and waved once before speeding off down the road.

Now out of sight, we stood in the open door, silent again. I stared at the hem of my dress, the white sundress had scalloped edges that I thought made it look classy. I had to slip out of my house, sight unseen by my father to get to go out in it. But mom was nice enough to run interference for me.

"Wanna go to my room?"

He was looking out down the road but knew I nodded, both of us turning and shutting the door before heading without another word up to his room at the top of the stairs. I had spent so many hours of my life in his room. Watched it change from a little boy's to a young man's. Gone were the firemen and transformers toys. Instead, it was neat and clean, no clutter like my room. Dark blue as always, the walls matched his sheets, the small twin up against the wall while his desk sat next to it.

Mamoru sat at his computer at his desk, the rolling chair squeaking loud enough to deafen as the first sound since entering the room. I sat on his bed, nothing weird about it if you took out my feelings for him. Which he didn't know about, so I was the only one feeling strange as I leaned back with faux-ease on his sheets.

I was suddenly very aware of his eyes on me, having barely been on me since I arrived and before in the halls of our school. My skin tingled from it, slowly turning to his stare. No amount of bracing would prepare me for the intensity they held, a darkening to them that I had started to notice happening from time to time the few times I caught his eyes on me. It was so rare, I still didn't know how to react even though it had been happening for years now.

"Are you going to stay for the party?"

I had planned to. Looked forward to it for months when he invited our class and his  _mother_  called and invited me over early for cake. But now I questioned it, not sure he really wanted me here at all.

"I was planning to, yeah. Why? Is that a problem?"

"Seiya is probably coming. You two going to go make out in a room somewhere? Cause I'm not okay with that."

"Seiya and I went on two dates, hardly makeout scenario."

"Funny. He told the whole team he was going to bang you soon."

My jaw dropped and I tried to pick it back up, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. "I guess that's what boys do. Talk shit."

"I don't."

I managed to hold his gaze a little longer, carefully leaning back onto my elbows on his mattress. "You don't?"

"So...what did you get me for my birthday?"

No longer able to handle his stare, I shrugged as I turned away. "Since you refuse to talk to me unless forced now, I didn't know what to get you."

"So you didn't get me anything?"

I sighed deeply, hoping to dispel some pressure in my chest but it didn't help. "What do you want?"

"I want to have sex."

I could feel the blood drain from my face and my heart slow to a painful tempo. That's what the party was about, huh? So he could get laid. There would be plenty of opportunities. I knew for a fact that both Rei and Minako were coming. Both of them were stunning beauties and not shy about sex in the slightest. And neither of them knew about my feelings for him. Minako had a boyfriend now, but who knows? They would have no problem letting Mamoru lead either of them up to the bed I now laid across. He was smart, beautiful,  _and_  handsome. Captain of the soccer team, and nice to everyone, but her, lately. His quiet and withdrawn nature only made all the girls at school curious, wanting to find out more about him any way they could. So Mamoru finding a girl to sleep with would be no problem.

"What, you want me to be your pimp or something?"

"No….I want you."

My neck popped, turning back to him so quickly. He smiled, but I grimaced. "That's not funny, Chiba."

His smile faded to a frown, "I'm serious. What, you saving yourself for Seiya?"

"What is your problem?! I've dated a couple of guys, why are you so hard up on Seiya?"

"Cause I don't like him!"

"So what?!"

This was what we were like now, yelling and screaming, but never really saying anything to each other. I didn't know how much more my heart could take.

Sitting up, I stared at the floor, unable to look at him; I was so pissed and heartbroken. "I think I should leave. I'm not up for a party anymore."

"Wait!"

I froze, the majority of my body held up off his mattress as a threat to whatever he said next.

"I don't like Seiya…"

I moved to stand again, "Yeah, you made that clear already…"

"I don't like how he looks at you. How he touches you. How he talks to, or about you. Like you are his, or something."

Now standing, I looked down at him, something sad in the way his eyes looked back at me. "Well, you should put all of that in the past tense. No way I'm dating some guy who tells the school he is going to sleep with me."

"I almost got into a fight with him," his eyes dropped, looking at his hands as he wrung them in his lap. "He was saying so much shit. I lost it, slammed him against the lockers."

My heart skipped a few beats, and fear squeezed my lungs. "What? When?"

"Last week."

"Why didn't I hear anything?"

He was glaring up at me now like it was my fault. "Because Keno and Jin pulled me off of him before anything serious happened. The team pulled ranks and silenced the whole event. It was after practice, so no one else saw."

That explained why Seiya hadn't called me in a week. "God, Mamoru. What is wrong with you?! He's my boyfriend! Of course, he's going to talk! I don't like it, but it's reality! And you're his teammate. So, of course, he's going to talk to you…"

"I'm in love with you, Usako."

He said it so breathlessly and randomly, I wasn't sure I hadn't passed out and dreamed the whole thing. I wasn't exactly getting much oxygen to my brain currently. "W...what?"

"I'm in love with you, Usako. Have been. Always. I just didn't get it till a few years ago. And everyone knew it, even Seiya."

"Everyone but me!"

"Yeah, well, you weren't supposed to, were you?"

He was smirking, the smile not reaching his sad eyes. "Yes, yes I was. I was supposed to be the first to know, not everyone else!"

"I can't help that you're so dense!"

I turned on my heel, needing some space to compute, but Mamoru wouldn't give it to me.

The squeak of his chair hit my ears first, him jumping up from it. "Usako, stop. I'm sorry. I should have told you. But you pulled away from me and put more and more distance between us. Then you started dating anyone who was willing…"

"Is this your idea of an apology? Making me out as some kind of slut?"

"No, I…"

Whipping back around, I glared at him. "And I didn't put distance between us. You did! One day we're playing in your pool, the next you're dodging my calls!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I was….freaked out."

"And you think I wasn't? God, Mamo. You are such an…"

"Ass? I know."

Hands in his pockets, he peered down at me through his lashes. A look of innocence he knew affected me greatly. "Stop." He didn't, pulling his head up completely to pop out his bottom lip in a knee-melting pout. "Stop it!"

He chuckled, my smile and stillness making him comfortable enough again to sit back down in his chair. I stood still in the middle of his room, not sure what to do with myself. Now, his stare burned me, looking me over from head to toe without shame.

"New dress?" He noticed, and I nodded, "looks nice. You look...pretty."

"Don't hurt yourself, now."

He chuckled, "Is that really why you didn't get me a gift? You spent all your allowance on a new dress?"

"No!...Maybe...I still didn't know what to get you, so I didn't bother."

"And I just told you what I want."

A pigtail in my hands, I fidgeted with the strands. "Be serious, Mamo."

"I am. I want you to be my first."

Ignoring the backflip my heart did, I kept my gaze on his clean carpeted floor. "Well, that's romantic."

"For a guy, yeah, it is. It's not like I'm good at this, Usako. I haven't practiced or played around with other girls. I want you, and only you."

That was better. I was gauging his resolve, watching his face as he watched mine. Then I gauged my own, the idea of having sex was terrifying. But the idea of having sex with Mamoru? I had fantasized it many times over the years. And one day, started touching myself while I did. Even though it was out of the blue, Mamoru's confession and his proposal, it was oddly rational. Like we had always been working towards this moment.

He didn't press, as I knew he wouldn't, silently looking away with a small smile on his face. I took a deep breath and made my choice, slipping the tiny straps of my dress off my shoulders and letting the pretty cotton fall to my feet in a puddle. Mamoru's eyes shot back to me, confused and shocked, but then enamored.

Standing before him in basically a bathing suit, I still blushed heavily, the strapless bra I wore a size too small to keep it from slipping down all night. It was uncomfortable but effective, pressing my breasts together and up in a manner that had me pleased.

Mamoru wasn't even blinking as I reached around to my back and squeezed the clasp, the heavy item falling to the floor with a  _thud_. I was unable to give him my eyes, keeping them on his chest as I watched it rise and fall quickly. Matching mine. It sped up even more when I hooked my thumbs into my panties and tugged them till they fell to the floor as well.

Taking a step away, I now stood fully nude in the middle of his bedroom. And he just sat there, slack-jawed and staring. "Mamo?"

He shook his head and pinched his forearm before looking back at me. "Sorry. Had to check."

The giggle helped my nerves, feeling as though any second now my legs would collapse. So I walked carefully over to his bed and laid down on it. His chair squeaked again, movement next to me, pulling my attention from his ceiling. Mamoru was pulling his shirt up over his head rapidly, tripping slightly on his pants as he tried to take them off too quickly. I pressed a hand to my mouth to try and cover my humor.

His eyes were almost black when he looked at me again, eyes roaming over me from above. And mine roamed him as well. Tight and toned he was far from the boy I used to splash in his family's pool. He even had a small V at his hips that I knew would only deepen as we got older. My eyes nearly popped out of my head, my slow descent over his body led me to his cock. It was big, the skin tight and red and rippled with veins. It twitched when I looked at it as if waving 'hello'.

He slowed now, climbing on the bed to join me. It felt as though my heart was going to pound through my ribs. I was about to have sex with Mamoru, the only guy I had loved for as long as I could remember.

"What do you want me to do?"

His eyes were on mine, trying to hold my gaze when he wanted to look at every inch of me. "It's your birthday."

"It's your virginity. And your body."

I didn't know how to answer him, I'd never had sex as he'd so plainly pointed out. All I had were my fantasies to go off of. "Touch me."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

He was sitting on his heels between my legs now, looking me over as if deciding where to start. Tentative fingers traced up my belly, sliding over my ribs until he could no longer hold himself up at his angle. One hand left me, pressing into the mattress next to my ribs while the other remained, going higher.

His touch was gentle, fingers tracing my breast until his flat palm rubbed down my entire right boob. My nipple puckered up in an instant, his hand cupping and holding the weight of it in his hand while his thumb and forefinger rolled around my popped pebble.

I said touch, but Mamoru had his own fantasy, leaning over me and pressing his lips to my sensitive flesh, pulling my nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. I arched on instinct, my body taking control. A whimper coming from me when he pulled away.

"Now what?"

His breathing was heavy. I heard it in his voice and felt it as it puffed against my skin. "More. Touch me more. Lower."

His eyes widened but settled quickly. "Show me?"

For the past two years now, I had been touching myself, imaging it was Mamoru doing it. I still don't know where my courage came from. Maybe Mamoru put it there with his touch or years ago with my trust in him. Trust that was renewed when he'd told me he loved me.

A small shake in hesitation and I soon slid a hand down to myself. Mamoru sat back on his heels and pulled my legs wide, his eyes watching intently. I used my two fingers to part my folds and rub my clit, Mamoru wetting his lips as I did, his tongue flicking out and across them slowly. My eyes closed involuntarily, pleasuring myself in front of Mamoru almost my undoing. I ignored the shifting of the bed but not the tongue that flicked over my fingers and folds.

I had to pull my head off the mattress to find him, Mamoru laying down so his head was between my legs. His tongue flicked over my fingers again, his rough tongue rubbing all skin that was exposed.

A startled moan came from me, and Mamoru pulled my hand away, holding it up by the wrist as his tongue took over. I whimpered again when he sucked on my clit, his teeth carefully nipping but still putting too much pressure at times, causing me to jump and recoil. But he learned quickly, finding just the right amount of teeth and tongue and suck.

I was fisting his sheets hard in my hand, my other hand still in his hold as he slowly threaded his fingers through mine. I was close, sitting right in the edge and I knew it, having made myself come enough times now to know. But I wasn't there yet and I seemed to have plateaued.

Mamoru pulled away, a small cry coming from me because I was so close, and placed a single kiss on my folds before sitting back and looking up at me. I looked right back, not sure what face I was wearing, but Mamoru liked it.

Quick to crawl over me, he held onto my hand, fingers still threaded as he reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. I tried to not let the small pile of condoms I saw inside bother me. Or his apparent sexual knowledge. But I couldn't.

"Why do you have so many?"

His eyes danced from mine to the condoms and back. "Cause that's how many come in a pack."

"And how do you….know what you are doing?"

He rested his head on an elbow, perching over me and looking down. "Because, as you said, guys talk and I listened. Plus porn, and well...I have fantasized about this...a lot."

"You did?"

He nodded, a grin perfectly planted on his face. But then it slipped a little, a serious look replacing it. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and then he did the sexiest thing. He kissed me. Long and deep, I had never been kissed like this like I was everything. His air, his food, his water, his life. The hand that held mine squeezed, reminding me of the continued connection as his tongue swept over my lips, parting them gently to play with mine. And play we did, my free hand digging into his soft locks and holding him to my mouth. It was more erotic than when his lips were on my other lips.

When we broke apart, we were panting and Mamoru started to place the foil wrapped in between his teeth to rip it open when I stopped him. "I'm your first, and you're mine. And I'm on the pill."

"What are you saying, Usako?"

I released the tense air I held, the moment almost upon us. "I want to feel you, and only you."

As if unsure, he slowly returned the condom from where it came and faced me again, a cocky smile of his face. "Guess I didn't need to buy those after all."

I smacked his shoulder, although I wasn't really sure why. I just didn't like how full of himself he was about saying I was his one and only. He caught my hand on my second slap and threaded his fingers through it as well, claiming my mouth in another soul-searing kiss as he positioned himself between my legs.

His kiss helped to distract, keeping me from completely freaking out when his tip touched my entrance. But then he pulled away, eyes on mine looking down at me. "You're sure you want this?"

My lips, numb from his affections, twitched at the corners. "Yes. I'm sure."

He smiled, warm and bright, leaning down again to press it to my matching one. His slow and gentle kiss was matched with his hips pressing himself inside me. I felt myself stretch more and more as he filled me, molding me to him. His kiss intensified when his tip touched my dam, now filled to the brim with him and his large cock pulled me tight around him. It didn't hurt but it didn't feel good. It felt strange like a foreign object was in me, and my body wasn't sure it liked it.

But then he moved, pulling out a little and pressing back in. He did it again and again, going a little further out each time and back in a little faster. Heat was building, the delicious pressure of my eventual release. But then he pulled out completely, his eyes squeezed shut tight and hissing.

"Sorry, Usako."

It took me a minute to understand, his fist gripping his cock tight when I got it. "It's okay."

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled again. "I saved it."

Again I was confused but it didn't matter, Mamoru sliding back into me strong and hard. This time, he picked up the pace almost immediately, and I bucked against him in response. All weird feeling was gone, and all that was left was the  _good god_  feeling.

His bed squeaked and we both grunted, groaned, and moaned. But none of it mattered, we were in our own world now.

He had both my hands pinned above my head by his and his lips and tongue traveled wherever they could reach. Mine did the same, nipping and lapping at skin in between body wracking and back arching moans.

I was tottering on the edge, my orgasm paramount. "Mamo….Mamo, look at me." His eyes found mine quickly, his head bobbing as he continued to move our bodies together. "I love you. I love you so much."

He scorched my lips again with his, ravaging my mouth for a few short and sweet seconds. Then he was looking down at me again. "I love you, too. So much."

His words were my catalyst, my body tensing as I came undone around him. And  _oh shit_  it felt amazing, my orgasm coming from deep within instead of the surface like when I did it myself.

Mamoru released my hands then, keeping himself propped over me while pulling one of my thighs up on his hip to grind into me. Making my coming nice and long.

My throat burned from my screams, a small manic giggle coming from me as I closed my eyes and flopped back to the bed. Mamoru was still moving inside me. Three or four more pumps and he slowed. I opened my eyes just to watch him, his eyes closed and his mouth parted in a silent moan. He was beautiful.

A few more thrusts and he laid on top of me, our hot and heavy breaths mixing together on our skin.

He rested his face on the pillow right next to my head, and I rested my cheek on it. He only half covered me now, half of my naked body was exposed to the slightly cooler air of the room.

Mamoru turned his head just enough to free his mouth from pressing into his pillow. "You're mine now."

His was whispering, harsh breaths washing over my neck as he pressed a wet kiss to the back of my neck. "I've been yours since we were six."

"Oh, yeah?" The hand that hovered next to my side started to trace up and down my side, tickling. "And I've always been yours. What was it that you said to me?"

"That I love you?"

"No...yes, that too, but I believe it was you that should have been the first to know how I felt about you?"

"And you're point?"

"You didn't tell me either."

He was right, but how was I supposed to? Guess in the end, Mamoru was braver than me. But, it did take me threatening to leave, so maybe not so brave after all. Just scared. Scared of losing me.

Still planted on me, I couldn't move but I was desperate too. Mamoru's hand rested on my hip while his nose nuzzled my neck and hair. "Mamo, we need to get up and put our clothes back on."

"Why?"

He wasn't thinking rationally, his brain fried with sex. "Cause you have about 25 or more people arriving at any moment now!"

He huffed, stubborn as always, "We have plenty of time."

Leaving my hip, his fingers trailed up my stomach and ribs until he cupped my exposed breast. "What are you doing?"

"I just remembered, I missed this one."

"Mamo."

"Can't have it feeling neglected, Usako. That's how wars start."

The chill of the room had my nipple already perked and Mamoru pinched it hard between his fingers. I hissed, arching into his touch while he chuckled softly. He was starting to run a trail down to it, his tongue licking my skin first before closing over it with a kiss. Now off my other side, I thrust both hands into his locks just as his mouth settled over the neglected nipple. He did have a point. Neglect led to bad, bad things. This was good. Very good.

I felt the tip of his long cock as it tapped my inner thigh, him more than ready to go again so soon was surprising, considering what I had heard from Minako and Rei on the subject. According to them, a guy was useless after he came. I already knew Mamoru wasn't normal. Apparently, he was inhuman.

It had me wondering if I could keep up with him, but if he kept swirling his tongue around my areola and dipping his fingers lower and lower and lower….

The bell ringing from his front door made us both freeze, Mamoru jumping up to look at the time on his computer. "Fuck, it's that late already?!"

We'd lost track of time, our lovemaking lasting close to an hour instead of the few short minutes it felt like. Now Mamoru was staring down at me, both of us panting with our want.

The bell rang again and he dropped back down to me, his mouth on mine in an attempt to quiet my protests. My arms around his neck, he left my mouth and I became the voice of reason. "Mamoru, there are people here."

"If we ignore them, they will go away."

He tried to take a nipple in his mouth again but I shoved him off his balance, forcing him to sit back on his heels. "Really? They will just leave without checking on you? On me? Calling and knocking?"

As if on cue, a fist pounded on the front door while his phone buzzed on the headboard above me. I smirked with my righteous indignation, Mamoru trying to keep from grinning, but failing.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed deeply and grabbed up his phone. "I'm coming. Just chill."

He hung up as quickly as he answered and grabbed my hands to pull me up to him. Drinking me again, he dipped me back slightly with the force of his mouth as I stood on my knees with him. His hands slid down to my ass and grabbed my cheeks hard, a squeal coming from me as I smiled against his lips.

We were both breathless when we pulled apart, Mamoru wearing a rather serious face. "This isn't over. You're spending the night, right?"

I pushed away from him and off the bed, going for my clothes. "Mamo…"

He was in front of me, blocking my path and my view, wrapping his arms around me again. "Spend the night, Usako."

His whispers sent a tingle down my spine, his mouth pressed to my ear. "I...I can't. I need to go home to Shingo."

He cursed, "Fine, I'll go home with you."

Releasing me, he had his clothes back on at an annoying speed that boys did, running a hand through his hair to straighten it up. It looked purposefully messy. I was sure mine just looked like a mess.

I followed behind him, planning on heading straight for the bathroom and dressing in there after I washed. Mamoru stopped at the door and looked back at me. "Wait up here for me to come back for you."

"Why?" I asked, giving him an inquisitive frown.

"You trust me, don't you?"

Of course, I did. Forget the fact that we'd just had sex as proof, I never would have come like I had if I didn't have complete trust in him. "Yes."

"Then don't come down without me."

He placed another kiss on my lips and left while I ran to the bathroom.

_To be continued…._


	8. For Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get icy and dicy for our favorite OTP and they have to do what they can to stay alive. Even if that means getting naked for warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one from knowall7’s brain. He asked for a ‘For Warmth’ trope and I delivered. Or at least I hope I did. 
> 
> Betaed by...I’m not sure really, knowall7 and SailorMoon489 for sure. Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, did you guys beta this? Oh well, they can yell at me later! Happy Hump Day and FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!!!

 

* * *

 

For Warmth

 

He watched as the glass fogged around the edges as he sat comfy and warm inside the Crown. Not known for their coffee, he still came daily for the….ambionce.  

 

It was late and dark which meant there weren’t too many ‘kids’ around, the best time to come in his book. He didn’t mind children, but there was a huge difference between children and kids hopped up on sugar and over stimulation.

 

Now it was quiet and still and as much as he would like to enjoy it, there was nothing relaxing about it. Maybe four months ago before his world was turned upside down. But now, it was just a precursor to worse. To death.

 

The snow was gently falling when the tug came to his heart, a strange pulling that he may never understand, he just had to follow it.

 

Whenever he tapped into this source of energy, it was like he was directly tied to her heart. It was how he learned so, so many things. Like how right now, she was scared. Really and truly scared. It had him leaping blindly from rooftop to rooftop, the snow picking up in speed and size till he was choking on it.

 

It wasn’t really cold enough for snow and the air lacked the usual static. This wasn’t a usual snow storm. Fluffy white flakes, at first melted right away, started to pile up as the temperature dropped so suddenly, he felt it in his bones.

 

He didn’t consider himself a superhero, even though the media painted him and the Senshi as ones. But he still thought of himself as fairly smooth when it came to certain things. Answering the professor with ease even when he’d only half paid attention to the lecture; turning away girls that advanced on him in a way that was so skillful, they left thinking it was their idea; making Odango blush a beautiful shade of pink; saving Sailor Moon’s cute behind from certain death; and above all, making an entrance. So when his foot hit and slipped out from under him instantly, landing on his ass hard only to fly across the small clearing and nearly taking out a tree, he knew the night was not going to go well for him.

 

The Senshi, even though they had little to no trust for him, all passed him a sideways glance of condolences. It was clearly a rough night for all.  

 

The creature they all faced was rounded one minute and lacking the next, it pulling and stretching up only to fall back down and coil into itself like an accordion. In one hand, it held a snowball and in the other, a floating snowflake. Although neither item was generally threatening, the sickly pink skin of the creature and snaggle-toothed sneer told not to trust things as how they seemed.

 

Youma assessed as much as he could while it just stood there, his eyes left it to assess the other important person on the field. His heart raced with hers, their connection causing his to beat in tandem as her fear arched into him. As if she sensed it, her head turned to him, clear blue eyes latching onto his. Her soft smile had his knees threatening to buckle.

 

The Youma threw the snowball it held at the fire senshi. She turned it to a puddle in seconds. But the event was enough of a distraction, Jupiter and Mercury getting swept up by a large gail and thrown into a snow bank. Mars at his side, the two of them did their best to dig them out, arms and legs failing from deep inside the ice.

 

Free, Mars worked to warm them up, both of them now blue. It searched out Sailor Moon, her heart beat tripling in speed.

 

She stood alone in front of the Youma, dodging attacks and trying to keep it busy while they rescued and revived Jupiter and Mercury. He was graceful on his feet on a regular day, but Moon?  And here she was dancing back and forth in front of the creature. It was only a matter of time until….

 

“AAAAAaaaaaaahhhhh…..”

 

Sailor Moon’s feet flipped out from under, landing on her backside hard, the cute one. The Youma was already rearing back as he raced/slid to her side, making it and wrapping them in his cloak just as the creature’s fist fell.

 

It was all strangely silent. Not even the hum of the power lines around the park reached his ears. It felt like his ears needed to pop, a pressure filling them. But that would have to wait, something very important missing from his hold.

 

His cape was wrapped around his head, blocking his view and after a few awkward attempts and ripping and pulling, he got the damn thing off his face.

 

White. As far as the eye could see with a few shadows like the tree next to him, it was a blank white plane.  Thick snow that was so hard it barely crunched under his weight. Sailor Moon laid crumpled on top of it a few inches from him and he crawled to her side.

 

“Sailor Moon?”

 

Back in his arms, he released the breath he didn’t know he held when her eyes fluttered open. Dark lacy lashes flapping up at him over crystal blues. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

She slowly sat up but he kept his arms and hands near in case she didn’t make it. “Where are we?”

 

He searched the area with her, white on white, he squinted at the shadows, trying to make out what they were. “Antarctica?”

 

“What? We can’t be there! I have school tomorrow!!”

 

He chuckled, her squeezing his hand in a mixture of fear and agitation. “Don’t worry. We’ll get out of this, we always do.”

 

Her hold on his hand relaxed, “I like your confidence, Tuxie.”

 

Helping each other, they found their footing, the snow denting slightly under their feet. It was cold. Far colder than the world they had left. And the air and sky weren’t right, a shine to the sky that had him worried. Worry that turned to fear as a large and distorted eye covered what of the night sky he could see.

 

Sailor Moon screamed, the eye glowing and pulling back. It was the Youma, its face all they could see. Then gravity started to shift, slow at first but picking up in pace. They were tilting. No. The world was.

 

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he hauled ass to the tree, hoping it was as deeply rooted as a normal tree and not just sitting on the surface. His fingers wrapped around a thin branch just as his feet started to leave the ground. It felt as if he was being torn in half, his hold on the branch and Sailor Moon pulling him two ways.

 

The world they were in was completely upside down and the barking laugh of the Youma echoed all around. To make matters worse, the snow lifted from the ground, hitting and striking him and Sailor Moon with sharp edges.

 

Pulling on her, he got Sailor Moon close to the branch and she grabbed on with her own strength. He still kept an arm around her in case she lost her hold. Pain shot through his shoulder, a sharp piece of snow slicing through the arm that held the branch. It was a fast second but he lost his grip from it and he was falling.

 

The strange glass was quickly rising to meet him when he jerked violently, jarring his entire body, his shoulder feeling it the most. Wide and bright eyes met his, looking back up to find the end of his cape in Sailor Moon’s tight clutch. She was shaking, his weight far too much for her but she held on. To both him and the branch, her arm wrapping around as she pulled him up into the hold of her other hand, two hands on his cape now.

 

He was going to choke to death before he fell, carefully unclasping the cloak and climbing back up it as quickly as he could while ignoring his burning shoulder. He made it to her side just as things went to hell, more than they already were.

 

Up and down, the world shifted back and forth. The Youma was shaking them. “God DAMNIT!!!”

 

He wrapped both arms around Sailor Moon, pinning her to the tree under him. At this rate, it wouldn’t matter if they held onto the tree, their insides would be mush from being shook like a maraca.

 

“SNOW GLOBE!!!!”

 

Sailor Moon had her eyes clenched tight and held the tree and him tighter. It took him a few seconds to follow her words, his brain starting to mold when he got it.

 

They were inside a fucking snow globe.

 

It all made sense, the snow, the cold, the flipping and now shaking. They were inside a toy and the Youma was playing. Hard.

 

His brain and his heart ached, the continued knocking around in his head and chest bruising. It wouldn’t be much longer now till he was dead. “Sailor Moon….I’m sorry….”

 

Her eyes opened, sparking with her tears, his meaning clear. His last moments and all he could say was ‘sorry’. And he was, sorry for failing her in so many ways.

 

Pressing his forehead to hers, he closed his eyes after her and used the last of his brain power and strength to hold himself to her. Sailor Moon pressed back with all her strength in return. There was a new ache in him, wanting more than anything to kiss her, his head slowly twitching upwards. Hers did the same, both of them keeping their eyes closed as they inched closer. He didn’t know which would kill him first, the beating his body was getting or the agony of such a slow touch. His lips brushed hers for a second and his heart tried to give out, something inside him forcing it to continue as he pushed up on her forehead again, trying to get her mouth.

 

His stomach flipped and flopped, his entire body tensing as gravity somersaulted, their entire world flying through the air. On it’s side, the globe finally stopped all movement, half buried in the snow outside of it. He still held tight to her, his entire body clenched tight as he pressed them into the tree. It wasn’t until he felt her palms on his cheeks that he even opened his eyes, finding the world still settling around them.

 

Now still, they climbed down from their perch just as the world started to move again. He grabbed her tight, flinging them both back to the tree when Mercury’s gentle eyes peered down at them through the glass, it bending her image.

 

“Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, we are going to get you out of there. Just….hold on!”

 

Did she mean to the tree? Because he had that covered, his body covering and smooshing Sailor Moon to it’s hard bark. A few seconds more of shifting and they stilled again, Mercury setting them down in a safe and even spot before racing back to the fight. They watched her shrink in the distance until Sailor Moon gently pressed on his shoulders for her release.

 

“I’m freezing.”

 

The shaking and flipping had been a great distraction, but no longer the intense cold seeping into his bones. And Sailor Moon was in far less clothes than him.

 

His cloak was buried in the snow, having drifted a few feet away.  After a good shake and a brush, he wrapped it around her shoulders, but she still shivered violently. “We should see if we can find some shelter.  More than this tree.”

 

She giggled softly, her teeth chattering the whole time. They set off towards a shadow, it closer than it seemed thanks to the distorted reality. But it was still a long walk, his fingers and toes burning with frostbite. Sailor Moon’s skin was dangerous pink on her thighs and cheeks. But the first shadow was a shack. Four walls and what appeared to be a chimney, he was sold, rushing the rest of the way to the door.

 

Snow blocked it and after many attempts, he only got it open a crack. Energy hummed behind him, turning to find Sailor Moon holding her tiara in one hand. She crouched, the heat of her weapon melting and evaporating the snow on contact. A few sweeps and she created a track for the door to swing wide. She collapsed after that and he barely caught her, lifting her and carrying her inside.

 

The place was simple. Four walls and a fireplace. That was all.

 

Lowering her carefully, he placed Sailor Moon by the fire place and prayed to find something for a fire. On closer inspection, his heart flipped at the sight of wood placed on the bricks already. Steel tipped rose in his palms, he quickly twisted it back and forth in his hands until he had smoke and then a small flame, stepping back and blowing till the fire took hold of the wood. It was damp, but it still caught, slowly.

 

Sailor Moon was shaking so hard, it was like the global was shaking again. Wrapping her up in his arms, he pushed any and all other thoughts out of his mind and held her next to the fire. He did all he could, rubbing her arms and legs, trying to get warm blood flowing through her veins. But she remained cold, the fire not putting out any heat.

 

“Just hold on Sailor Moon. Your Senshi will get us out of here soon.”

 

She nodded as best she could and slumped against him. Her pounding heart matched his, the fear they felt never ending. At this rate, they weren’t going to make it.  He wasn’t shaking, not yet, but he had long ago lost the feeling in his feet. And his fingers hurt like hell. He was in the early stages of hypothermia, even his shoulder no longer hurt in comparison to his hands.

 

Sailor Moon flopped to his chest, her energy draining fast. “I’m….so….cold…..”

 

They needed to think fast or this was going to be it for them.  Death by snow globe.

 

“Sailor Moon...we have to strip….”

 

She was silent and still and for a moment he thought she was asleep. “I don’t want to die a virgin either....”

 

“It’s to fight off hypothermia. Our body heat will work to save our lives. But we have to strip to do it.”

 

Her remaining energy was used to push out of his hold and get to her feet. His cloak was still around her but whatever good it did was lost on her legs, both of her thighs now blue. “I...I can’t. I can’t drop my henshin around you.”

 

“Is what your wearing warmer than your fuku?!”  

 

She silently shook her head at him. “I was...in bed.”

 

Her teeth chattered harder now that she left his hold and stood far from the fire. “Sailor Moon, come here.” When she refused, he got to his feet, planning on dragging her back but she took a step back from him. “Fine, we won’t drop our transformations. We need my cloak anyway. We will just strip them off.”

 

“Strip them off??”

 

“They’re just like clothes Moon, they come off. That way, our glamours will remain and our identities unknown.” She still hesitated and he was starting to get annoyed. “It’s our LIVES Moon!” Her cringe and tears had him softening instantly. “I’m sorry. Look, we will be in our underwear. It will be like...a day at the beach. Nice and toasty warm. That sounds nice right?”

 

Still shaking, she remained silent while her cheeks somehow turned from blue to bright red. “My fuku….doesn’t have….underwear.”

 

_ Well that was interesting information. _ “I’ll….keep my eyes closed.” She glared at him, “I know it’s weird and uncomfortable but its a few hours and our survival! I wouldn’t ask it if I didn’t know it would save our lives!”

 

“You wouldn’t?”

 

She seemed more confused about his lack of willingness than anything else. “No, I wouldn’t.”

 

Lie. It was a lie. He had dreams about her and Odango in tandem to the point of thoroughly confusing and fucking up his brain. Both of them. But he couldn’t tell her THAT! It would only make things more awkward. Way more.

 

“I’ll go first and you can keep my cloak around you,” she still looked freaked, “and I’ll close my eyes.”   
  


Not waiting, he worked on the many ridiculous layers that were his tux while she shivered. Only his slacks remaining, he saw her start to twerk under the cover of his cloak and he turned his back to her. Keeping his word.

 

Even in dire straights, his mind still wandered to the beauty that was currently stripping behind him. His heart was pounding now, blood flowing fast and hard. And his fingers were burning, so getting naked with a gorgeous girl really was going to save his life tonight.  _ Interesting. _

 

In his boxers, he left his mask on if only to give her some comfort in their lack of knowing. He kept his eyes to the floor and backed up to their spot by the fire, laying down he waited with his eyes closed.

 

The floorboards creaked her movements to him, her moving terribly slow and laying next to him. Clenching them shut, he rolled on his side and found her quickly, his cloak wrapped around her still. He had to dig blind to get to her, touching soft skin and pulling her hard against him. She got out a squeak and that’s all from his fast movements, needing the element of surprise to get her to cooperate. He got it, he really did, but now was not the time to be shy.

 

However, now he had her soft body pressed to him, her breast the warmest part of her and yet, her nipples scraped against his chest hard as little rocks. Her hands pressed against his shoulders, avoiding his injury even in her anger and embarrassment. He still held his eyes closed tight but he knew exactly what face she wore, her heart beating hard against his.

 

“We have to be close Moon. Otherwise we will be too naked corpses.” She slowly stilled but didn’t relax, “Wrap the cloak around us, please.”

 

He didn’t release her, knowing neither of them would have the nerve to get this close again and she shifted in his hold. Pulling and yanking, they were soon covered with the rest of her pressed to him, he felt confident in opening his eyes.

 

Big mistake.

 

Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed. Add in her slightly parted pink lips and he regretted everything. Running out into the night, getting trapped in a snow globe, nearly freezing to death, suggesting they get naked, and now this, laying naked in each other’s arms while staring into one another’s eyes. It did get his blood pumping, his body starting to burn everywhere that they touched.

 

Unable to take it, just as much as him, she lowered her eyes and then her head, resting it on his chest. He tucked it under his chin and she finally relaxed. Which only made him tense more, her pressing more of herself into him. Which included the soft hairs of her mound now tickling his stomach.

 

“Tuxie…” she whispered, hesitating but taking a big breath to continue, “did you try to kiss me? Before when we were about to die?”

 

His chest felt painfully tight. She knew the answer to that, why the hell was she asking? Why was she asking now?? God, did she not know how to read a room??!!

 

“Not sure….I know what you are talking about…”

 

“You did. You were going to kiss me when we were going to die. And I….was going to kiss you.”

 

He sighed, trying to shift her in his hold so her breasts pressed a little less to him and her hips were a bit further from his. “Why are you bringing this up now?! This couldn’t be a more inappropriate time to…”

 

“Because I want to kiss you. Now.”

 

Her head rose from his chest and found his face. Which he was pretty sure looked like a gun was pointed at it. “What?!”

 

Wrapping around his neck, she pulled on him. Now she wasn’t shy?? “I want to kiss you, Tuxedo Kamen.”

 

“Why?!”

 

It whipped out of him, slapping her in the face with his denial. Now lowered, she looked down at nothing and mumbled softly. “Because I like you.”

 

“You like me? What kind of answer is that? Moon, I am just a figment of your imagination. I don’t really exist outside of you needing me. I have a real life and a real name and neither has anything to do with a fucking tuxedo!”

 

“I’m the same! Do you think I go grocery shopping in my fuku?! NO! I have my own life outside of all of this too.” She looked back up at him, curiously. 

 

He glared down at her and she didn’t so much as flinch. “Then why the hell would you want to waste your time on someone like me?”

 

She tipped up and he froze, every inch, muscle, even his blood stood still as she stretched her neck up to press her lips to his chin just below his lower lip. Her eyes stayed on his the entire time, even as her soft mouth left warm spit on his skin. “Like I said.  Cause I like you.”

 

A lump in his throat, he had to clear it away before he was able to speak again. “You don’t even trust me.”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“You don’t want me to know who you are.”

 

“Because I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

 

He grimaced at her and she still didn’t falter, “That is a shit excuse and you know it.”

 

“It’s the truth.”

 

It slipped up on him, the burning of their body heat but it had risen to almost an unbearable level while they laid together. “Let’s just get out of this alive, huh?  We shouldn’t be talking, it expels hot air.” Her face dropped then but she didn’t pull from him, her body still firmly pressed to his and now the silence was driving him mad. “So...what do you shop in for groceries?”

 

Her head popped up again, a lopsided grin on her face. “I thought we weren’t supposed to talk?”

 

“Just answer the damn question.”

 

“Jeans. And a t-shirt. You know, like everyone else in the world.”

 

“That’s not what I wear to the grocery store.”

 

“Okay. What do you wear then?”

 

“Slacks and a collared shirt.”

 

She laughed, shaking them both and it only made things worse. “Of course you do.”

 

Moon shifted, twisting in his arms and her leg brushed against HIM. She froze and then actually tried to rub against it again as if to check if it was real. He jumped to pull out of her reach, her knee just grazing his tip as he bucked his hips back. But the smirk on her face told him she didn’t need a second touch to know, he was hard.

 

“What is that?”

 

“What is what?”

 

Playing the fool while she played innocent wasn’t working, her smirk growing into a grin. “Do you have something down there in your underwear?”

 

Sighing heavily in his agitation, he looked anywhere but at her. “You know damn well what’s down there.”

 

She giggled and it made HIM twitch. “So...you like me too?”

 

If their lives weren’t at risk, he would be out the door right now, the pleasure of her in his arms be damned. “Your naked and pressed against me. I am a guy you know. You’d be hard pressed to find a straight guy who didn’t get hard in this situation, regardless of the girl in his arms.”

 

Her smile fell and his heart hurt. “You’re right. We shouldn’t talk.”

 

Twisting again, she gave him her back and he had to bite his tongue to suppress his groan when her ass pressed against his groin. Her arms were wrapped around her chest so at least he didn’t have to worry about an accidental graze or grope. But now he was forced to stare at the long slope of her neck, her thin shoulders spreading out with her shoulder blades pressing against her tight skin. His eyes drifted down her spine, able to count the little bumps of her vertebra all the way down to her….

 

The tires in his brain squealed as he forced his body to pull back. His eyes to the ceiling, his head was filled with smoke from his fast stop, nearly looking, what he was sure was her very fine ass, over. No, he knew it was because he had seen more than enough of it and had plenty of grazes to it from their time in battle together. Moon had a very nice ass and now it was pressed against him with only his briefs in between. And his briefs were very thin.

 

One arm around her breast, she pulled the other under her head to rest on, even with his arm already under her. She pushed it away, forcing him to use it to hold up his head to be comfortable.

 

Now looking down at the side of her face, he watched her try to ignore his stare. He forced it to stay on her face, it far too easy to look down at her breast at the moment, even with her arm and the cloak around, she was pressing them up into view. Try as he might, his eyes kept dancing down to them over and over again. He had to stop it, flopping to his back and putting his arm under his head instead of hers. A chill washed over him immediately at the loss of her warmth.

 

She wiggled back to him, her rump pressing into his side. “I’m cold.”

 

It was all she said but now he was too busy staring again. He tried to stop himself but with her movements, his eyes were moths and her ass the flame. And now he couldn’t look away, perfect, plump and fluffy pillows sat under unblemished porcelain skin. Painfully, he pulled his head and eyes back up to the ceiling with a groan.

 

“Tuxedo Kamen?  Are you..okay?”

 

Her voice was soft and dripping with concern. All of his restraints were slipping, the longer she was naked next to him. He was already a weak man, finding excuses to touch the blonde in battle. And he was sick because he did the same with Odango at the Crown, starting fights to watch her cheeks flare and her tongue dance.

 

Thinking about Odango calmed his labito a bit, ironically. “Yeah. I’m fine. Look, I’m sorry about what I said. You are...very, VERY, pretty. But….like I said, I have a life outside of all of this…”

 

“And you have someone?”

 

He paused, not really sure how to answer. “Yeah...sort of.”

 

“I understand. Honestly, that’s good to hear. I’ve been...struggling. With my feelings for you and for someone else.”

 

“You do?” Her admission ate at his insides, even after his own seconds before.

 

He really was sick.

 

“Yeah. He’s a jerk though. I know he doesn’t feel the same for me in the slightest.”

 

“If he’s a jerk, then why do you like him?”

 

She shrugged and it felt as if his entire existence rode on her answer. Because if she could like a guy that was an ass then maybe Usagi could like him as well. “He’s...he’s really nice to everyone else. Kind. But quiet. I don’t know the way he talks to me is so different from everyone else, even if he is cruel at times. It makes me feel….special.”

 

“That is the wrong kind of special though.”

 

She shook a little, a shiver, so he rolled back to her and warmth spread through him as soon as their skin touched. It caused her to shiver again. “He calls me by a nickname. He doesn’t do that for anyone else but me.”

 

“Oh yeah? What does he call you?”

 

“...Odango.” His breath huffed across her neck, the last of his air leaving him and he couldn’t seem to bring in another to replace it. “I know, another insult. And I would never tell him that I like it. But some times, there’s something in his eyes...and the way his mouth curls over the name? It just...makes me feel….”

 

“Loved…”

 

His brain was spinning, he finally got some air in his lungs but he used it right away to tell her how he felt. Even if she didn’t know it.

 

“Yeah I guess so. But I know, it’s crazy. And it says a lot about me that I’m into that sort of thing, that I could fall in love with a man that treats me like that…”

 

It was knowing that caused her glamour to lose all effect, it fading away the longer she spoke until he was looking down at her face, his Odango’s face. And she had just admitted that she was in love with him?! This night just went from weird to suck to...everything in an instant.

 

He was slowly pushing her arm out of the way with his, replacing hers with his and she glanced back at him for a second to question but didn’t stop him. “How do you think he feels about you?”

 

Her eyes flicked back to his one last time before he lowered to her skin and out of her sight. “Um...I...I don’t know. But I know he doesn’t like me very much.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“He likes you. He likes you a lot.”

 

His arm around her waist tightened, pulling her back to press against his chest slowly. “How...How do you know?”

 

“It’s obvious,” he pressed his nose into the back of her head, his lips dancing on the top of her spine, “he does everything he can to be near you, even pick fights. All so he can watch you without question. His eyes on yours. On your cheeks when you blush. Your lips and tongue as you flick them in agitation.”

 

“Tux…”

 

“Grabbing a hand when you let it fly towards him. Pulling you in so he can smell your amazing scent, honeysuckles.” He paused to press his lips against her neck, right at the line of her hair, her curls tickling his cheeks, “And then, when you leave, he watches you out of the corner of his eye. Wishing you were as sweet to him as you are to all that pass. Giving warm smiles that brighten even the darkest of days.” Another kiss to her shoulder, he was working his way over her skin.

 

“Tuxedo…”

 

His hand flat, he rubbed it over the flat plane of her belly, a shiver running down her spine and against his chest. “He thinks about you when you’re not around, wishing he had the balls to tell you how he really felt. To catch your hand and pull you to him. And hold you instead of tease you. Kiss you instead of let go.”

 

Pressing one last kiss to the tip of her shoulder blade, she carefully turned in his arms, her eyes finding his and not looking away.

  
“And instead of Odango, he’d call you what he really wishes he could get his mouth to say to your, beautiful and angelic face, Usako.”

 

“Mamoru.”

 

No more fear or hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers and she pressed back. Her arms snaked around his neck again and her hands dug into his hair. His arm still under her neck, he curled it into her, pulling her head and chest tight to him. She wrapped a leg around his hip, pulling their lower halves together. Tracing her side, running his free hand down her hips to her thigh to her knee, feeling her warm soft skin. 

 

Her fingers gripped the back of his head hard, like she gripped the edge of his cloak, as if their lives depended on it. Their mouths were open wide to one another’s, as if trying to swallow each other whole. 

 

And it was effortless, falling into her and wrapping around each other tight. He breathed her in deep, the scent of honeysuckles crisp and strong now that her glamour was gone. This wasn’t happening. Tsukino Usagi wasn’t Sailor Moon. She wasn’t in love with him. And she sure as shit wasn’t naked in his arms right now.

 

But she was.

 

He had to get control, control of his heart and his loins, Usagi trying like hell to put them together. She released him, pulling back on his head to part their mouths and look at him. “I hate this thing.”

 

She ripped off his mask and threw it across the room, her mouth on his before it hit the floor. He was lost, her tongue in his mouth and his in hers, pulling her in even as she was already as close as possible. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and he wanted to see them so bad. And he knew without a doubt that she would let him. She would let him drink all of her in with his eyes, mouth, teeth, hands, dick.

 

Something was wrong with him.

 

He pulled and pushed with all he had, his hands pressing where they could till his mouth was free and some of her body off of his. “Usako...wait….”

 

Winded, his brain on fire, he struggled to get words in his mouth. Especially when she took her mouth down his now exposed chin and neck, having lifted his head back to break their connection.

 

And she kept her lips on his skin as she spoke, “Wait for what?”

 

He was losing himself again, her lips pressing against his apple. “We need to...wait.”

 

“Why?”

 

Her hands on his chest and her leg still on his hip, she pressed against him, trying to get him to flop to his back. “Because...it’s…” Her hands slid down his chest fast and he grabbed one, pulling back his hips from her and the other hand. “Usako!”

 

She trembled, confused by his anger. He was confused by it too. “I thought...did I misunderstand?”

 

All of her shook, her breath, her lips, her shoulders. She was suppressing her tears, something he was all too familiar seeing. “No, you didn’t.” He pulled her back, tucking her into him, “You understood me perfectly.  We have been through a lot tonight. We almost died!”

 

She hiccuped and he squeezed her tighter. “That’s right Mamo, we almost died. Just like so many other nights. And we aren’t out of the woods yet, we may never get out of here!”

 

“We should wait.”

 

“Wait?!” Usagi pushed him harshly, glaring up at him, “Haven’t we waited long enough? Our feelings about one another are finally out before each other and you want to wait? For what? Our deaths?”

 

“We are not going to die tonight. Your Senshi are going to get us out of here.”

 

Her eyes went wide, “What the hell? You’re the guy. Aren’t you supposed to...take advantage?”

 

He slanted his eyes in a glare, “Guys don’t take advantage of the girl they love. And you shouldn’t want me to.”

 

“Mamo. I. Am. In. Love. With. You!”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

“Doesn’t…” She slapped a hand to her face and he struggled to contain his chuckle. “I am naked.  We are alone. And any minute now this world could collapse in on us. And yet I am having to talk you into sleeping with me??!!” His laughter broke free and he tried to pry her hand off her eyes. “I mean, the mood couldn’t be more perfect. If you don’t want to sleep with me now…”

 

“Usako, I didn’t say I didn’t want to. I just said we should wait.”

 

Her hand flew away, her eyes wide on him. “Oh.”

 

“It’s a lot. For one night.”

 

“So...you want to sleep with me.”

 

When she said it, it made him feel like a perve. “Yes.”

 

“And your only reservation is the timing? Worried I’ll regret it or something?”

 

“Um...yeah…” He was treading lightly but it felt like a trap.

 

“Okay.”

 

She was all over him, her mouth, her hands, her legs, her breasts pressing back to him and rubbing, touching, kissing. Her tongue was back in his mouth, him physically unable to keep her out of it when she ran her tongue across his lips. Her hands held him still, or at least from running away from her mouth as she dug her hands into his strands. And her hips.  _ Good god _ her hips pressed against his, her leg high on his side. She was rubbing him up and down through his briefs and they were both wet.

 

And then she moaned. Deep in her throat and heavy with need. It shook him somewhere below, his hardened member quivering in response.

 

Hot all over, he pushed her back, laying her on her back. She started to protest until he laid on top of her, splitting her legs with his knee. He wrenched his cloak back over them, even with both of them burning to cinders, and fell on her completely.

 

They were consuming each other again, trying to eat one another and it wasn’t just their mouths. He left her soon, traveling down her body. Stopping, he pulled back just to look down at her, seeing her for the first time and he was ablaze.  

 

Her full breasts were heaving with her pants, alabaster skin leading down flat planes to her golden tuff of hair, hiding the rest of her from him. Suddenly, he had to touch it, touch all of her.

 

He sat back, his weight on his heels, and ran his hands all over her. She arched into his touch, her nipples rubbing his palms, her ribs bumping under his fingers, her hip bone jumping under his thumbs, and her curly hairs wet to the touch. He left one hand between her legs before laying back on her, covering his mouth with hers and parting her hairs with his fingers. She whimpered against his mouth when he brushed her bundle, digging deeper till he struck gold. He didn’t wait, she didn’t want him to, slipping down her folds and right into her entrance. She moaned again, his fingers sliding in and out of her with ease, her so slick.

 

She pulled away from his mouth while he kept his on her. “Mamo...I want you….”

 

He kept his fingers pumping into her. “Not yet. I don’t want you to come yet.”

 

Her giggle was slow, it mixing with a groan. “Confident?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

His thumb against her clit, he pressed hard, rolling circles into it. She lost control, her body arching from his touch and her voice cracking as she cried. And his brain fried.

 

The hand that had been inside her was now working on his briefs, trying to get them off his hips and Usagi reached down to help him. Around his knees, she had her hands on his ribs, pulling her legs up to meet them. He slid in with ease, her wet and hot and waiting, her walls greeting him greedily and squeezing him tight. Her nails dug into him, her head flying back and thumping against the floor.

 

“Mamo….”

 

He was pulling in and out of her and she was meeting him, falling into a perfect rhythm like they had done this 1,000 times before. How was any of this happening? He was making love to Usagi. The girl he had been dreaming about for months. The one that had him questioning everything about himself and who he was just to be with her. But she had loved him from the start, just the way he was.

 

She was driving him crazy, her lythe body taunting him all this time, making him feel like a perv and now as she twisted under him. Her sweet sounds made his head buzz, moaning over and over again. His own groans mixed with her noise, her knees pulling up into his armpits. Wrapping his arms around them, he had her legs on his shoulders, going into her up to his hilt.

 

Getting higher her moans sounded more like screams. He struggled to continue his thrusts, her tightening around him so much, he could barely pull out. She hugged his shaft tight and he had to push her legs out of the way, pulling her off the floor and into his arms. Yet to stop, Usagi kept coming, her orgasm going on for nearly a minute and he held her tight through it all. His heart skipped a beat, his orgasm trying to spill inside her. He held on and Usagi finally starting to calm. She released one last long moan and he pressed into her hard, against her cilt and her dam before pulling out completely, coming on her thigh. Even out of it from her release, she reached down and grabbed him, stroking his shaft until he was finished and not complaining in the least that his load was on her skin.

 

Resting on her, she cradled his head against her, applying a more gentle stroke to his strands with her fingers. Saited, he listened to her heart as it slowed and their breaths as they returned to normal. The little shack no longer felt subzero, their bodies heating the entire place to a more comfortable level. Their love making rivaling the heat of the fire next to them. The amount of passion between them was shocking and overwhelming and all consuming. And now that it was expended, reality set in.

 

“Shit, what did I just do?”

 

Her fingers froze, mid stroke and slowly pulled away. Lifting his head, he found her eyes, drowning in tears while her mouth was open. Shaking and silent, she started pushing at him violently to get off of her.

 

“Usako wait….” He didn’t hold her down, rolling off of her. 

 

Once free, she couldn’t get away from him fast enough.“Wow, you really like that word don’t you?”

 

“Let me speak!”

 

Her fuku on her hips, Sailor Moon wasn’t giving him a chance for anything. “I guess the only one who really had a chance to regret us was you. And the worst part? I’m not even surprised.”

 

Anger swelled in his chest, replacing the pain, his coping mechanism and he knew it. But he didn’t stop it. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means, Chiba Mamoru,” she spun on her red heel, Sailor Moon before him again in full force, “That you have an AMAZING skill for hurting me. And it has NO limits!”

 

This time, he knew her shaking had nothing to do with the cold. “Usako…”

 

“Save it. Because nothing you can say will fix this perfect moment that you just completely ruined.”

 

God she was right. He had fucked up royally. So much, he didn’t even know where he went wrong. Was it revealing himself? Telling them to strip? Talking and causing Usagi to reveal herself? He struggled to feel like making love to her was a mistake but it was on the list. No his real mistake was saying anything after. He was scared, terrified that their little baby of a relationship took a step too big for its shaky legs and was going to tumble to the floor. Something  _ was _ wrong with him, self-fulfilling prophecy wrong.

 

Usagi stood before the fire, her back to him while he pulled his clothes back on. Slacks and his shirt hanging, he gave up on the rest. He didn’t give a fuck anymore, like he needed anything more with the lingering heat in the shack. At her side, he loomed over her and she said and did nothing.

 

“Usako.”

 

“Please, don’t call me that.”   
  


Gloved hands rubbed up and down her arms and he grabbed them. When she tried to pull them out of his grasp, he fell to his knees before her. “Usako! Just...listen to me!”

 

Her mouth popped open again, cute pink lips pulling into a pout. But she said nothing.

 

“What happened between us….was….”

 

His ears popped, not like when air pressure changes more like what he imagined being inside a balloon when it popped felt like. And he was falling.

 

Releasing her hands, he kept from pulling her down with him even as she reached for him. His knees hit cold and wet, Usagi towering above him. They were back in the park, the snow globe gone. Mercury must have set it on the rock Sailor Moon now stood on, her being the lucky one to remain when the snow globe world disappeared while he fell to the not too distant ground.

 

Still on his knees, he found her eyes, sending her a silent plea with them. But he had already fucked up, any begging he did was ignored out right. 

 

A single bound and she was back with her Senshi, the three of them sending him a mixture of looks before disappearing into the night, leaving him alone in the unbearably cold darkness. 

 

oOo

 

The looks he was getting were far from ones of appreciation like he was used to. He knew he looked like shit, black bags under his eyes, hair unkempt, permanent five-o-clock shadow that he had barely contained from becoming a full beard, and his clothes had wrinkles all over them. It was hard to give a fuck when the girl you loved was ghosting you. 

 

A god damn week and Usagi hadn’t so much as walked by the Crown. It was the only place he ever saw her and the only place he knew to go and look. He knew her school uniform but not her school. At this point, he was considering stalking someone in a matching one just to find her school and wait outside of it. How long could he wait before they called the cops? These were things he thought about, his text book open in front of him pointlessly. 

 

The Saturday crowd was strange, a bunch of young business men sitting around and watching. Did no one notice this? Did it not bother the staff the way these grown men were eyeing the young girls running around high on sugar? He was in his senior year, barely 18, and he felt weird coming in here. These guys were easily 30.

 

He had never been here on a Saturday but he couldn’t stand his apartment right now, empty and cold. Just like the streets outside, looking and feeling like snow. Real snow, not the stuff the Youma brought last week. 

 

That night replayed in his mind over and over again, the main reason he looked like he hadn’t slept. Because every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. He saw the two of them. And every night be begged his mouth to stay shut, to let them stay in bliss, remain in the sweetness of their afterglow from making love. But it didn’t matter, his stupid words falling out of his mouth and the pain flaring like salt on a fresh wound. Because it was fresh, the wound of Usagi pushing him away only getting bigger the longer she avoided him. 

 

And now, he was seeing things, someone that looked like Usagi waking in and making his tired and fucked mind think it was her. The long fuzzy sweater the girl wore was met with long socks, a peek of skin between. Her coloring was right but her hair was wrong, his beloved Odangos missing and long braids on either shoulder instead. 

 

Even with her thick sweater and boots, the girl should have worn a coat. She sat at the counter, making sure her sweater was under her before she claimed a stool. His eyes focused on her neck, tiny tendrils curling at her hair line just like Usagi.  

 

It was that, that had him studying her, the stranger at the counter who shifted in her seat as if uncomfortable. Maybe it was him and the 30-year-old staring her down. He looked past her, squinting to try and catch a glimpse at her eyes in the mirror behind the counter. 

 

And that’s when she did it. 

 

A hand went to the top of her head, stopping for a second like something was missing before continuing on. He was already out of his seat when he finally saw her eyes, Usagi’s eyes going wide at being caught. 

 

Hopping off the stool, she attempted to fish out money for her milkshake that was now melting on the counter. His money was wadded in his fist, tossing it down for her and grabbing her arm harshly. She squeaked and protested immediately. 

 

“Let me go Mamoru.”

 

He ignored her request and locked eyes with Motoki, who was currently refilling someone’s coffee. “We are going to use the break room for a minute, Motoki.”

 

“Uhhhh…”

 

“Unless you want us to have it out here?”

 

Motoki looked scared, not wanting a second of whatever he was about to dish out to Usagi on him or the other patrons. A gesture from the blonde and he had his behind closed doors, the dark staff room the same stark white outside but lacking natural light. 

 

Releasing her, she fell deep into the room, spinning to glare at him. “What are you doing here? It’s a Saturday, you NEVER come on Saturdays!!”

 

“Well thanks for admitting you have been avoiding me, gets all that shit out of the way.” Arms crossing her chest, she covered her heart even more from him, “and I’m here because I can’t stand another minute inside my apartment as of late. So this is the only place I could think of.”

 

“Couldn’t you go to the library? Starbucks?? Hell, a cemetery would be better than here!!”

 

He cringed, but she missed it, having no clue just how much her words were hurting him. “Usako listen…”

 

“DON’T call me that. You don’t deserve to call me by that name! And I don’t want to listen, I want to leave. There has to be a backdoor around here somewhere…”

 

“Usako!” He tried to wipe it away but she spun fast, catching him brush the tear off his face and stilling, “I get it, I fucked up but now you are just being cruel. Which is something I didn’t think you were capable of.”

 

Her face went from soft to hard as he finished, “I’m in love with you Mamo. And we slept together. Not five minutes after, you say ‘shit what did I just do’!”

 

She even mocked his voice but he couldn’t find it in himself to laugh. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not enough. Your apology doesn’t change the fact that you ruined it. You ruined my first time. Our first time. Nothing short of a time machine can fix it now.”

 

All of her was shaking, ready to leave. But he had his entire weight against the door, leaning against it for strength and now he refused to move out of her way.  

 

The more she tried to leave, leave him, the move his pain turned into anger. His week of hell fueling it more. She tried again to leave, pushing on his shoulder to get him out of the way and something inside him snapped. 

 

Hand on her belly, he pushed her back, “God damnit Usagi! I love you. I’ve never loved anyone, never even had a friend before until you. So forgive me if I’m not perfect!” The color had drained from her face but she remained still and silent, waiting. “I said the wrong thing. I was so terrified of fucking up and I did it anyway. But you, you are killing me. Why? Because of a few ill timed words? You are breaking me, Usagi!!”

 

He couldn’t look at her anymore. Her stare and silence only further crushing his heart. But he couldn’t leave either. This was the closest he had been to her in a week and even with her ripping his heart to shreds, he savored it. 

 

Her fingers brushed his skin, not noticing that a few more tears had slipped out. Damnit, he only cried a few times in his life; when he woke up alone in the hospital, scared and confused with nothing in his brain to comfort him; when he spent his first night in his first foster home; and when he lost a fight to one of the bigger kids in the house, his father’s ring getting taken as a result. And now, he was crying like a child all over again because of her. He was so weak around her. 

 

Sweeping up, she pressed her fingertips to the back of his head and he crumbled in her arms, his face finding her shoulder. He was breathing deep, inhaling her, while his hands wrapped around her, gripping and grabbing at her until he had her pressed against him. She bent into him, letting him use her like a security blanket and wrap himself up in her. 

 

Several minutes passed and she continued to let him hold her. But then his time was up, her pushing gently on him for her release. He gave it, even if unwilling, but he had to face facts. They were broken all because of his stupid mouth and her studdorn head. 

 

He didn’t want to look at her, feeling he would crumble if he did, but she forced him to with her hands on his face. “You look awful.”

 

Not having a response, sure she knew why he looked like he did, he shrugged. He still didn’t care. Neither did she, pressing her lips to his. Grabbing her again, he held her tight, feeling he would actually die if she pulled away from him after this. She tried a few times but he refused to let her or her mouth go, each flick of her tongue across his bringing a bit more life back to his soul.

 

She did get away after a few more moments of holding her to him. “I’m sorry, Mamo.” 

 

Now she was crying, tears slipping down her cheeks unchecked. He kissed them away, salt on his lips when he found hers again. 

 

Her arms around his neck, she jumped on him and he took all she gave. Their hold strong, he slid to the floor, Usagi in his lap. His hands went from her back all the way down to her thighs and back again. The combination of her fuzzy sweater, warm soft skin of her thighs, and tight socks were doing something to him as he felt then again and again and again. 

 

She pulled her mouth from his but he held onto her bottom lip as long as he could, both of them moaning from it. Usagi sat back but he was already trying to pull her back to him, needing her more than anything ever. 

 

“We should probably wait.”

 

He was pushing her hem up higher, exposing her panty covered cheeks to his palms. “Fuck waiting.”

 

She giggled and he pulled her hard, getting her back to him while she thrusted her head up, keeping her mouth from him. “I don’t think Toki will appreciate us screwing in his break room.”

 

“He doesn’t have to know.”

 

“You expect me to be quiet?”

 

He didn’t, he just didn’t care. His time in purgatory had him lusting for heaven so hard, he didn’t care about anything else. “It’s the last of my concerns, Usako.”

 

She was already rocking on him, soft mews coming from her throat. Pressing his mouth against her had a moan erupting from her, pushing out the sound with a kiss to her neck. 

 

Pressing his finger through them, he ripped her panties at their seams, Usagi gasping above him.  When she lifted to toss the useless cloth, he worked on his pants, getting his painfully hard cock out for her sit on.  He hissed, but pulled her on even more, going deeper. She moaned again, using his shoulders to pull herself up and down on him. 

 

He sat there, his back against the door, keeping anyone from coming in and interrupting. All while Usagi rocked her hips against his, pushing his tip into her dam over and over again.

 

Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up and dropped her down again, pulling him out to the end of his length and pushing her back down up to his hilt.  Her moans came out huffy, her gasps mingled with them and soon her head went back. 

 

“Oh Mamo…”

 

It wasn’t loud, her orgasm soft but powerful like before. Like a hot, soft vice around his shaft, she clenched as her whole body went rigid. He couldn’t take it, having gone a week without her and barely containing himself the first time. Try as he might, he couldn’t stop himself, spilling his seed deep inside her.

 

She was still grinding on him, his moans coming out louder than hers as he came. Cradling his head, it was just like before, only different time and place. And this time he wasn’t going to fuck it all up, enjoying her care as she held him to her breasts and ran her fingers through his hair. 

 

“You owe me a pair of underwear.”

 

She was still panting, his fist still clenched on her dress and his cock still inside her. And he chuckled, “Sure, if I can pick them out.”

 

A playful smack to his back and him laughing, her moaning again as he shook her with it. “I’m free now.”

 

Her fingers danced on the base of his skull, looking up at her as she towered over him on his lap. “I got some time.”

 

A long, wet kiss to his mouth and she pulled free, finding her wrecked panties and tossing them in the trash.  “I need to clean up real quick but I can meet you out front in five minutes?”

 

He hadn’t moved from his spot, watching her fix her clothes. “I can wait.”

 

“Can you move?”

 

She was smirking at him, looking down as he remained on the floor. “Yeah….just give me a minute….”

 

Giggling again, she offered him a hand and he took it gladly. “Maybe you should go take a nap.  You look really tired.”

 

His heart was pounding a bit in his chest, fear trickling up his spine. “I don’t...really want to go home.  Not yet.”

 

Her grin softened to a smile, wrapping her arms around his middle and craning her neck to look up at him. “I can go with you?  Would that help?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He didn’t even hesitate, wanting her to go home with him more than he wanted to throw her to the sofa behind them and make love to her again.

 

She blushed heavily, “will you sleep?”

 

“Some.” He brushed the tip of his nose against hers and sighed.

 

Taking his hand again, she pulled them out the door. Motoki gave them strange looks but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about any of the looks he got, not before he met her, after he did, all that week, or now as he switched to pulling her, Usagi about to learn how to get to his place. The only look he ever cared about, was hers, and she smiled brightly at him as he took them home. 

  
  
  



	10. Secret Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two-Shot. Hiding your feelings is best when the intentions are good, but what do you do when push comes to kiss? Mamoru has been hiding his love for a certain blonde for years now but then she kisses him. How do you tell the one you love how you feel when they are confusing you with their tongue? Secret author for chapter two, switched POV, see who inside!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there lovelies! Another Hump Day contribution from the lovely DarkenHrt101. But this has a twist as it has a second chapter to be revealed either tonight or early tomorrow. Yes, I know, I said HD would only be on Wednesdays. But I figured you all wouldn't be mad about it or anything ;)
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Back with another one-shot, promise I'm working away on the multi-chapter fics, but I won't start posting them until they're completed. In the meantime, here's this!
> 
> Thank you, thank you to the sweet Ninjette Twitch, SailorMoon489 and Aya Faulkner for betaing this. I appreciate it greatly!
> 
> Be sure to check out Beej88's latest fic Ruthless in Heels! A talented author we have in our fandom so definitely look her up, if you haven't already.
> 
> Another great author Aya Faulkner has a few stories out right now, Poisoned Mind, Arranged Love, and Enchanted.
> 
> Lastly, feel free to follow me on Tumblr DarkenedHrt101, I'm getting the hang of it! As someone in their twenties you'd think it wouldn't be so difficult lol.
> 
> Feel free to review, fave and follow as it inspires us to continue writing by knowing there are still SM fans out there :). Enjoy!

 

* * *

_**The Secret Crush** _

Leaning back against the table allowed me to swivel the chair under me, back and forth, back and forth. Rei and Ami chatted and giggled behind me. Motoki was currently on the dance floor, leaving me awkwardly alone. In my hand was my ice-cold glass of beer, my one and only since I'm always DD on these little group outings. Taking another quick drink I kept my eyes on the dance floor, the object of my desire currently dancing with her two other girlfriends, Minako and Mako. All three girls had dragged Motoki onto the dance floor, always the nice guy. They knew better with me, I would have left them all here. Have fun with a taxi! Bye!

Honestly, I don't know how I got here. Motoki was my only friend for the longest time. This is my fault really, I should have never picked on the little blonde Odango. She sucked me into this little group somehow. No, that's not true. I dove headfirst into this group. Anything to spend time with her; to make her blush, make her turn red with fury, and on a few occasions make her laugh.

So here I sit, sipping my beer and watching her dance. I tried keeping my jealousy in check when her and Motoki swayed together a few times.  _He has a girlfriend and he thinks of Usagi as a sister._ I knew her crush on him died years ago, but that still didn't stop the panic in me at times. She could always like him again? She could like someone else? It's not like I was blind; she had the attention of almost every male that saw her. That klutzy crybaby turned into a beautiful twenty year old woman.

Six years. I've known her for six years, and loved her for five. She doesn't know and it shouldn't be that hard for a twenty-four year old to tell someone they're in love with them, but here I am. Rei knew. She's known for four years now and has kept this secret for me. I guess all the "secret" love struck looks I gave Usagi didn't go unnoticed by one. At least I hope just one. Let's just say only one had the guts to approach me about it.

I'm not a complete chicken, okay? I've tried a few times. One time Rei invited me and Usagi to dinner and conveniently got sick, leaving us alone. I started to tell her, but Minako,  _lovely Minako,_ saw us and decided to join. I sent her a text once, simple and to the point, 'I love you, Usagi'. She did reply back with an 'I love you', but before you get too excited, it was an 'Awe! I love you too, Mamo! So happy we're friends now.' That was my bad. Guess I should have said 'I'm in love with you, Usagi.' Oh well, at least I get to tell her I love her all the time now. Granted she thinks it's as a friend but I don't care. People,  _the men type of people,_ get to hear me tell her I love her, and Usagi's too sweet to know that scares them off.

Rei made it very clear to me before tonight that I need to, as she so lovingly put it, "go from the friend zone to the end zone already,  _dumbass."_ The emphasis just really showed the love from the fire Senshi. To be fair, her advice hasn't failed me yet. I stopped being mean, mostly, and that's helped me into the friend zone. We've even had sleepovers. To be honest, those suck. The ache is so much worse on our slumber parties. Only Usagi could have a sleepover as an adult and with a male. That's one of the reasons I love her though; her innocence. I hope she never loses it.

She seems to be losing it a little on the dance floor right now though. Who knew she could move her hips like that.  _Wipe your drool._ Swiveling the chair around, leaving my back to her, I took another drink. Feeling the judgement from Rei, I made eye contact with her.

"Is tonight the night?" Sighing, I set my glass down and shrugged. "You'll only have yourself to blame, Mamoru." She nodded to the dance floor and turned her attention back to the returning bluenette, with two glasses in hand. Turning my attention back to the dance floor, my eyes squinted so hard I think I pulled a muscle. Usagi's hands were on some guy's chest, moving in rhythm with him.  _Fuck, I hate it when Rei's right._

Something I haven't divulged here ...a little secret when men are too interested in  _my_ Odango and I can't scare them off too easily. I waited for Usagi and Minako to make their departure to the ladies room and approached the  _gentleman_  waiting for her.

"Hey there!"

The blonde turned to me and nodded, actually nodded, at me.

"How's it going?" My hands remained in my pockets and I glanced at the ladies room.

"Good, do I know you?" He was watching my eyes and looked nervous.

"Oh no, you were just dancing with my friend a minute ago."

The guy's face lit up with a grin and I had to contain the growl. "The little blonde with pigtails?"

I nodded and watched his eyes flick to the ladies room. "She should be back any minute, if you need to talk with her? Before we dance again."

I stepped closer to him so I could drop my voice, "Yeah, I'm going to need you to leave."

An incredulous look crossed his face. "What?"

"Leave. Now."

He stepped closer to me, tried to look threatening, but this kid was out of his league. "Or what?"

"I'll give you five hundred to leave now."

The guy laughed and shook his head, "Get lost, pretty boy."

 _So he was going to be a tough one?_ "Fine. A thousand."

This caught the blonde's attention. He looked around and then gave a short nod. I pulled out the cash in my pocket, counted it out, slid it in his hand and that was the end of that. I know, it's not my finest hour and it's not the first time I did this. And if Usagi ever found out...I'm dead. Giggles tumbled from the ladies room and the two blondes stumbled out. Her face lit up when her eyes met mine, and she tripped/jumped into my arms, "Mamo! I've missed you!"

Chuckling softly, I set her upright. "Missed you too, Usa. You ladies almost ready to go?" I looked between her and Minako, waiting for the next question.

"Wait. Where'd that guy go?" Usagi looked around my shoulder and Minako looked around the other side.

"What guy?" I tried to look intrigued, hopefully not giving myself away.

"I danced with this guy and he said he'd wait for us."

Shrugging, I grabbed her elbows and led her to our table. "There was no one there when I walked over."

A small pout formed on her lips and I had to restrain myself from kissing it away. "Okay...so we're leaving?" I nodded and waited for her to say her goodbyes. Motoki followed me to the door and waited for Ami, Rei, and Mako. He must have lost the coin toss on who was driving the four of them tonight. I always drove Minako and Usagi home. Sometimes I had the others but normally it was just Mina and Usa. Stabling myself against the doorframe, I waited for the impact. Soon small legs rested against my hips and thin arms wrapped around my collarbone. "To the car!" Her voice rang in my ears, but I was used to it by now. Why she thought it was a good idea to wear a dress, when she always required drunk piggyback rides at the end of the night? Beats me. Opening the back door, Mina slid in first. Usagi dropped from my back and I felt every inch of her body against mine. "Thanks Mamo!" After the two blondes were safe in the back, I shut the door and got into the driver's seat.

I always dropped Minako off first. Mainly because on these nights, Usagi stayed at my place. She was still in college, still living at home and didn't like her parents to see her drunk. None of the girls knew she stayed at my place. Honestly I think they thought I sobered her up and took her home. What makes this all worse, when she's this drunk, she's friendly. She wants to cuddle and tickle and just touch in general. I love it as much as I hate it.

Here we are again, Usagi securely on my back, me fiddling with the key in the lock, and her giggling the entire time. Once inside, she's off my back and in my fridge, then my freezer.  _This is going to be a mess._ Walking into the living room, I flop to the couch and wait for the disaster to come. In her arms, a tub of ice cream, whip cream, chocolate syrup and caramel. Sitting up, I watched her sit on the coffee table across from me, opening the ice cream container. "Where's the spoon?"

Grinning, she poured in all the toppings, "Don't need one, unnecessary dirty dish." I watched her scoop out the ice cream with her finger and eat it.  _That's a first and so hard to watch._ Clearing my throat I turned away.  _Tv, turn on the tv._ I grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table and flipped through the channels. Suddenly an ice cream covered finger was in my face, "Want some?"

I looked at her finger and then back to her, "Tempting, but no thank you." That answer didn't seem to satisfy her because she smeared it on my lips. Licking my lips, I gave a quick smile. "Tasty, thank you." A second coated finger appeared before me and I sighed, staring at her. She was relentless, and she had no idea what this was doing to me.

"Open up, Mamo! Would hate for this to melt onto your couch."

Oh, she was good. She knows how much I hate messes, especially sticky ones. My lips popped open and her finger dropped the ice cream against my tongue. Before she could pull it away, my lips closed. It wasn't voluntarily; they did it on their own. Just like my eyes closed on their own and the small 'mmm' was not my doing. Her gasp brought everything back and I leaned against the couch, eyes opening, my lips sliding away, leaving her finger clean. "Delicious."

She stared at me, perfect pink lips slightly parted and eyes a little stunned. Everything that happened next was so fast, I lost track of who kissed who first. Her hands were pressed into my cheeks, her mouth was latched on mine and my arms wrapped around her, pressing her tightly into me. Her knee was on the couch, in between my parted ones, and her other foot remained on the floor. Our lips were moving quickly, completely in sync. Her hands had found their way into my hair and my tongue swept against hers. This was our first kiss and it was hasty and lust filled. The alcohol on her tongue was tugging at something in my mind, but it was so soft and the way it wiggled against mine kept that something locked away. We were pulling on each other, like we couldn't get close enough. My hands lowered and I picked her up before setting her down in my lap. The kiss never ended and it just kept building. Finally, she pulled back to take in air. I was taking in deep breaths, trying to get in enough air for round two. This was something I wanted for so long and —

"Oh it's been so long since I made out with someone. God, I've missed this."

Her head bent back down to mine but I moved before we could connect again. Was that all this was? Just a little make out session because we're friends and she's feeling lonely? She just missed kissing someone and I happen to be here? So if I wouldn't have paid that guy to go away tonight, she would just be making out with him? Softly pushing her off and next to me, I stood up and wiped my mouth with two of my fingers.

"Mamo?"

"Get some rest Usa." I held my arm out to the bedroom. "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight."

Her eyebrows furrowed and her red swollen lips pressed together. "What? We always sleep in your bed."

"Not tonight, Usa. I just think I should sleep out here." I stepped back, letting her stand up.

"What did I do wrong?"

My heart ached at how small her voice sounded. She had done nothing wrong; her lips, her tongue, her soft body, everything had been exactly what I imagined. But she was drunk and she's always overly intimate when drunk and I took advantage. I let this go too far tonight and I'm sober and knew better. "Nothing Usa, you just need some sleep, everything will be fine in the morning."

Her pout was back, the one that made me weak in the knees. She grabbed my hand with two of hers and widened her eyes in a small plea. "Come sleep with me."

I couldn't inhale the air around me fast enough. I know she didn't mean to make it sound  _that_  way, but it had my imagination running wild. I want her. I've wanted her for so long now, but I wouldn't make it a drunken night and she needed to know how I felt about her. Her eyes were starting to shine. She was so good at purposely making herself cry to get her way. Squeezing her two hands in my one, I nodded.

She kept pjs here; we learned over the years to make her a drawer here. I always wondered if her boyfriends knew about her drawer at her friend Mamoru's place; if they knew the countless times she's spent the night at my apartment. Probably not. Even though it would have made my pride swell beyond belief. Once in bed, I turned the table lamp off and relaxed with my hands over my stomach. Usagi curled into my side; nothing new, she always slept close. What was new was her lips pressing into my shoulder, then my collarbone, next my cheek and lastly my mouth. Why was she doing this? I want to give in, but I didn't want to be the guy friend she practiced kissing on. I want to be  _her_ guy.

Apparently not all of me agreed though because my lips responded to hers. My fingers sank into her loose blonde locks that were rubbing up my chest.  _Just a couple minutes longer._ My tongue swirled around hers, followed every crevice in her mouth, memorizing it all, just in case this was the last time.  _Fuck it._ Rolling over, I followed her, now on her back and me over her. I stroked her cheek and hair and continued my exploration of her mouth. I can just say I was lonely too. I hadn't made out with someone in a while too. That's if this backfires, who knows? Maybe I can tell her the truth in the morning.  _Future Mamoru can deal with the repercussions._

O.o.O.o.O

There were no repercussions. We spent thirty minutes just nonstop kissing and then quit. We said nothing and went to sleep. Somehow….that started a whole new  _friendship_ between us. Since then, Usagi has spent three nights at my place in the last two weeks. I know I said we have slumber parties, but never this frequent, and every night has been the same. We makeout for hours. On the couch, in bed, against the wall, in the car. And we  _never_ talk about it. We've never discussed what it is, what we're doing, how far we're willing to take it. Nothing. Let's face it, if I haven't admitted after all these years that I'm in love with her, I'm sure  _as hell_  not going to be the one that starts the discussion about this.

So here we are again; Usagi in my lap, my hands in her long soft locks holding her mouth to mine. I've died and gone to both Heaven and Hell. Heaven because the gorgeous love of my life in my arms whose soft lips are pressed hard against mine. Hell because I don't know what this is, how long it will last, and if I'll lose her even as a friend in the end. Anyone that knows me knows I have to know details.

Her lips popped off mine and she was trying to catch her breath while smiling down at me. The thoughts so easily fall out of my head when I see that smile, especially when it's formed with dark red lips from kissing me. "Mamoru."

My eyes fluttered. I felt drugged. Can a person drug you with just their kiss? "Hmm?"

Her hands remained gripped tight in my shirt, keeping me from leaning back against the couch, keeping me wrapped up in her on the edge. "Have you told anyone about this?"

Well that felt like an ice bath drenching me to my core. "About what?"

Her forehead leaned against mine and I was trapped. I wanted to be far away from her and against her all at once. "About our kisscapades."

A small chuckle left me.  _Kisscapades_. God she was adorable. "No. Have you?"

Her head rolled back and forth against mine, "I figured it was no one's business."

Was that it? Or was she embarrassed of this? Because she just missed kissing guys and she picked her  _friend_ Mamoru, the friend who was mean to her for years, who then turned nice, who she slept her drunken nights away with and now who she makes out with in secret, with no details on how this affects us? I was taking what I could get though. Always too scared to tell her I love her, to lose what part of her light that I was graced with, and now I was definitely too scared to open my mouth in fear of losing  _this_ , whatever this is.

Her lips molded back to mine, moving, gliding, sucking. I know my hair was an absolute mess with her hands roaming all through it. My fingers remained in her locks but wrapped around her waist. It was so soft.  _She_  was so soft, every inch of her pressed perfectly against me. Her mouth parted mine again for air, but I didn't need it. Instead I moved down her jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone. Anywhere I can reach with my lips. Her head tilted back, exposing a long pale neck before me, one I greedily devoured. Soft sighs echoed off her lips and egged me on, my teeth nipped, tongue licked and lips sucked. This was all light enough to not leave any marks of course, even if I thought about it. "Shit!"

My head lifted and my eyes blinked open, Usagi was already pushing at my shoulders and trying to scramble off my lap. "What? What?"

I released my arms allowing her to stand up and start fixing her hair. "We're meeting everyone in ten minutes. I'm notoriously late, but you never are and now that's going to look weird!"

Reaching for her, she playfully smacked my hands away. I didn't care, I only went to our biweekly hang outs to see her. Don't get me wrong, I like all our friends. But if Usagi wasn't there I probably wouldn't go. After a heavy sigh, I moved into my bedroom to find a new shirt. With her tight grip, she had effectively wrinkled my current one. Pulling it over my head and discarding it in the clothes basket, I searched for a new one. The doorway creaked and I turned my head from the closet to see long blonde waves wrapping around her. She was casually leaning against the doorframe as her eyes swept over my torso. Her eyes never met mine. I just watched her openly check out my naked chest. My arrogant side came to the surface again and I couldn't help it. I kept him tucked away from her, for our friendship, but with her looking at me like that? "See something you like?"

Her eyes jumped up, startled, and then they turned into daggers. "Until it's mouth opened, yeah."

My laugh was loud and long, but I couldn't help it. She called me an  _it_  and just admitted that she did indeed like me half naked. A lazy grin stayed on my face; her pissed off look brought it out of me. Walking over to her I grabbed one of her hands and pulled her against me. "So I'm an  _it_ now?"

"Your Baka side is, yeah." Her glare remained while her hands laid on my chest.

"Baka, huh? Haven't heard that in a while." My hands rubbed against her arms.  _This is not getting ready. You're never late, remember?_

Her eyes were almost closed now she was so irritated with me. "Haven't seen him in a while." Her palms pressed into my chest, but my hands on her arms kept her from moving me away.

I forgot, after all this time, how much I liked seeing her pissed. That's weird, right? "You don't want to see him?"

Her lips formed into an angry pout and she shook her head once.

My lips broke out into a bigger grin and I'd be lucky if I didn't get slapped after this. "Kiss me, Odango."

Her lips parted in shock, I haven't called her that name in months, maybe a year now. I had finally gotten it out of my system and I wanted her to see I could be a nice guy for her. With her in my arms right now though, I don't know if it was self sabotage or if I really got that much satisfaction from her being pissed. However, it was my turn to be shocked, when her hands moved from my chest to my neck and she pulled  _hard._ Her lips slapped against mine and we were tumbling. Her back hit the wall and my hands braced me against it. I still allowed my body to press deep into hers as our lips battled it out. The few other times we kissed had never been like this. This was heated, fueled by her anger, like she wanted to punish me with her lips. A whimper cut through the air from her and it had me pressing tighter against her. I felt like we would break through the wall any minute now, and with our inhuman strength, it'd be possible.

Her cell phone buzzed between us and that was enough to break us apart. Both of us panting, her face red and hair disheveled again. Her hand dug in her pocket, and pulled her phone out. She fumbled with it for a minute before she answered. "Hello?"

Her free hand played with her bangs, trying to sweep them back from her face. I watched her facial expressions, never moving. "I know, Mina. I'm so sorry! I'll be there soon."

Her eyes flicked to mine and she looked startled. Pushing off the wall, she turned to my bedroom door to make her exit. "No, I don't know where Mamoru is."

Stopping, she turned back and looked at me, rolling her eyes, she sighed. "No, Mina. I'm sure a Youma did not take him!" Her foot tapped with annoyance and she pointed to my closet. Snapping out of my haze, I walked back to my closet and found a clean, unwrinkled shirt. "Because of the connection, I would know! I'll see you soon."

O.o.O.o.O

I walked through the bar's door and scanned the crowd. After waiting in my car for twenty minutes, I figured it was safe to go in. Usagi should have been here for thirty minutes or so now since she left before me. Granted she walks everywhere. Maybe I should have waited a little longer in the car. My eyes caught a large hand waving in the air and then a messy mop of blonde. Jogging down the few steps, I made my way to Motoki and the group. You're probably thinking this is going to be awkward, but after the first time, Usagi and I have this down. Honestly, when you've had to hide a secret identity, hide your feelings, and hide your sleepovers, hiding secret makeouts wasn't that hard. We just had to be normal around each other, and I had years of practice of holding back kissing her.

Okay...who am I kidding? That was a piece of cake because I had never tasted her before. Now, I know the taste and feel of her lips and tongue. It's a little difficult, but I can handle it. Usagi did it with ease; probably because she didn't have the feelings issue affecting her. My goal for the night, focus on Motoki.

"Where have you been?! You're almost an hour late!" Motoki yelled over the noise.

"Fell asleep! Was at the hospital until three am!" Could it be any louder in here? Normally we didn't have to yell over the noise. Who picked this place?

A waitress sauntered over and set down a drink in front of Usagi, "From the gentleman over there." Her head nodded to a group of men, but a raven haired prick raised his glass and smiled over at Usagi. I had to sit there calm while she picked the drink up and smiled back at the stranger.

"Ohhhh he's cute, Usa!" Minako nudged the small blonde next to her and giggled. Usagi's eyes looked down and she seemed embarrassed. The small smile and blush staining her cheeks told me she was.

Leaving Motoki's side, I grabbed the drink from her hands and set it down. Leaning into her, I whispered in her ear, "You shouldn't accept drinks from strangers." Her eyes watched me from the side. The others were probably giving me weird looks, but I wasn't worried about them. Looking over at the group of men, I found the raven haired gentleman's face fell and his eyebrows furrowed. It looked like I was a boyfriend, whispering to my girlfriend and I had rejected the drink on her behalf. However, it was probably confusing since Usagi had accepted it and smiled at him not moments before. I whispered against her ear again. "What if something's in it?"

Her head turned to me and she had a smug smile. "It came from the waitress."

I smiled back and leaned against the table next to her. "She could have turned her back while she had the drink. And what about when it was waiting for her to pick it up? I highly doubt she sat by the bar the entire time waiting for it."

Her smile dropped and her eyes slitted. "Fine, Mamoru." She pushed the drink towards the middle of the table and grabbed Minako's hand. "Let's dance, Mina!" Pulling the other small blonde to the dance floor, she shot me one last glare.

Motoki looked over at me with raised eyebrows. Shrugging my shoulders, I smiled. "Can never be too careful, Toki!"

The waitress reappeared at my side, closer than necessary. I mean it was loud but I shouldn't feel her breast against my arm. "Can I get you anything?" Her smile was bright and flirtatious. Flicking my eyes from her to the dance floor I noticed Usagi watching with a scowl.  _Well that's interesting._

"Whiskey sour."

"Coming right up." She winked and her body brushed against my side. Rei cleared her throat and slid her glass along the table to my side.

"So you'll pay guys to stay away from Usagi, but when it comes to other women?" One dark eyebrow was arched, her eyes waiting for my reaction.

With a smug smile, my fingers tapping on the table in front of me, I kept my eyes down, "Hey if women want to take a shot at Usagi, by all means I will not interfere." A sharp sting went through my left shoulder, again and again and again. "Ow! Okay, Rei!"

"You know what I meant! Not her and other women;  _you_  and other women!" She gave me a hard shove and I caught myself with the table. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, making her scowl at me harder.

The waitress was back with my drink, and Rei's death glare moved on to her. This time she kept her distance, setting the drink in front of me and moving on to the next table.

O.o.O.o.O

The night had gotten away from me, spending my night focused on Motoki, talking and drinking with him. Rei let me off the hook to talk with Ami and Mako, and I was just now realizing, Usagi and Mina had not been back to the table all night. I finished my whiskey sour a while ago, but after looking at the dance floor, I wanted another one. Both blondes had found two losers to dance with, and from how chummy they looked they must have been dancing for a while now. Rei is right; no more paying guys to stay away. Eventually I would run out of money doing that because Usagi will always get attention. No, it's time for Plan B. Going up to the bar, I ordered two more whiskey sours. Downing them both right then and there, I ordered two more. "Keep them coming." Slapping my card down, I grabbed the two drinks and made my way back to the table.

Motoki eyed my drinks, "Didn't you drive here?"

Cradling one of the glasses to my lips, I glanced at Motoki, "Yep." I took a deep drink before setting the almost empty glass back down. Usagi and Minako were dancing with each other now while the  _men_ danced around them. Two more glasses appeared in front of me, the waitress keeping her distance with Rei near.  _Here we go!_

Usagi and Minako bounced back to the table after a few more songs, the guys right behind them. I had finished all the glasses in front of me. Seven whiskey sours total. Should be feeling that  _real_  soon. Usagi's crystal blues eyed the four empty glasses in front of me. "What happened to one and done?" Shrugging my shoulders, I surveyed the bar, people watching. The man behind Usagi offered to get her a drink. Her eyes glanced around the empty glasses in front of me and she shook her head no. The two  _gentlemen_  left and went to the bar to get their own drinks. Now feeling the whiskey hitting me, I figured why not. Walking around the table to Usagi's side, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. "You don't dance." Her eyebrows furrowed, but her arms wrapped around my neck nevertheless.

"I don't? Who said?" I smirked down at her and rested my hands on her hips. The beat wasn't too slow, our hips swayed together but not touching.

"I've never seen you dance in the last, what, six years?" Her head was tilted back, eyes on me. My hand slipped from her hip to her backside. I blame the alcohol. Her breath hitched and she looked around, nervous for anyone to see. My hand was back in its place on her hip and I kept my eyes on her.

Leaning in, I pressed my lips next to her ear. "I can't drive home."

She whispered back, "So ride home with Motoki."

I grinned against her ear. "His car is full."

"Taxi?"

I could feel her shiver against me when I laughed next to her ear, "Spent all my money on alcohol."

She leaned back and eyed me, "You're telling me you have no money?"

Smiling down at her, my thumbs rubbed circles against her sides, "Not to waste on taxis." The alcohol was really starting to hit me, my vision becoming a little tunneled. She rolled her eyes and walked me back to the table. Usagi left me leaning against it. Through my blurred vision I watched her go back and forth with the prick from before. She gestured to me a couple times and the guy looked annoyed which made me grin openly at him. This seemed to piss the guy off more. He walked around Usagi and beelined for me.  _Oh this should be good._

"Is there a problem?"

I looked around because there was no way this guy was talking to me. Not me, who always minds his own business…well except when it comes to a certain blonde. Huh...maybe he was talking to me. I shrugged my shoulders and scrunched my face, "Nit hur."  _What?_

The way our small group stared at me told me that no one understood me. Usagi grabbed the guys arm, "He said not here and I agree. Leave!" The dick ripped his arm from her grasp, knocking her back a couple steps. Most likely he was as drunk as me, but seeing my little Odango get knocked back, well that was that. Reaching in my pocket I grabbed for my rose. Usagi was at my side like lightning, grabbing my arm, "No! Mamo, put the rose away. Put the rose AWAY!" She was whisper yelling through gritted teeth. "He's human. Stop. Let's go, give me your keys." The little blonde was effectively pulling me back, my inebriation probably helping. I shot daggers at the prick before falling out the door after Usagi. She was shoving me into the passenger seat and locking me in. I yanked at the door handle a few times but to no avail. Here she was, already starting  _MY_ car, and I was trapped.

"Whu yur doin?!" My yanking increased even though she had already pulled onto the road.

"Driving you home." She looked so casual looking over the hood of the car and pressing the turn signal down.

"Is  _MY_ car!"  _Man what the fuck was going on with my Ts tonight?_

"And?" Her eyes glanced over at me and she smirked. Smirked!

"Why you drive?!" I grabbed and tugged the seatbelt she locked me in.

"Well next time, don't get so drunk." She smacked my hands away from the seatbelt and giggled.

"Gonna die…" I was looking all around, waiting for my klutzy blonde to hit anything. We were home before I knew it though. She was parked, car off, at my door and helping me out of it all while I tried to blink. Plan B had been effective, but I should have probably stopped at five. My arms were wrapped around her shoulders as we rode up in the elevator. I inhaled deeply and sighed. "You smell sooooo good, Usa." Her soft giggles made my heart flutter slightly; or again, that could be the alcohol. We walked down the hall to my apartment where she helped me inside. After she laid me on my couch, she helped me out of my shoes. I watched her stand up and head for the door, "Don't leave me!" It came out so fast, I almost fell off the couch, reaching for her.

She stopped and turned to me with the sweetest smile, "Just getting you water, Mamo."

I breathed out relief. Usagi returned seconds later with a glass of ice water, sitting it, and herself, down on the coffee table. I picked it up and drank it greedily. She pushed the bangs from my eyes as I sat the glass back down. I watched her through blurry eyes and leaned into her touch. "I'm going to make you coffee."

Grabbing her hand, I shook my head. "Don't."

She squeezed my hand lightly. "It'll help."

I shook my head again. "It won't. That's a myth. It doesn't help sober you up faster and it'll make it impossible for me to sleep."

She leaned down and ran her fingers through my hair again while my face laid smooshed against the couch. "Well you're all smart and speaking clearly again, so that's progress."

I still felt the effects from the alcohol, but I was able to speak clearly when I spoke slowly. Sitting up slowly so the room didn't spin, I pulled her towards me. Her legs moved on either side of me and I wrapped her long pigtails in my hands. "So soft...so...beautiful." Her eyes widened at my quiet confession before my lips latched onto hers, her eyes closed, and mine followed. Small hands massaged the hair at the nape of my neck and I couldn't help the moan I let out when her tongue found mine.

We had just done this earlier today, before the bar, before that  _guy_. God, another guy. she was like a magnet. Still, I was lost in her all over again. My hands moved from her beautiful long locks to her hips and I pressed her down, down against me while I ground up against her. A gasp made it through our lips and into the air. I had never done this. We always kept it to kissing. I mean yes our bodies were pressed together when we kissed before, but not like this. When I pressed up into her again, her head tilted back with a soft moan. With her neck now exposed, I didn't waste any time in paying it affection.

"Mamo.." her soft plea was lost to my ears. I was drowning in the feel of her and too busy nuzzling and sucking on her neck. She pushed against my shoulders. "Mamo." My lips left her neck with a small pop and I looked up at her with hazy eyes. "You're drunk."

I gave her a lopsided grin and returned to her neck with a quick, "So?"

She pressed into me for a small second before pulling away from me all together. "So, if my first time is going to be with you, I'd like you to be sober." The air left me.  _First time?_  She could see the confusion all over my face. "I'm a virgin…"

I'm pretty sure my eyes were extremely wide from the irritated look on her face, "H-h-how?"

Her irritation turned to amusement and she chuckled. "How am I a virgin? Well, let's see,  _doctor_. Normally in order to lose your virginity you have to-"

I waved my hands in front of her and shook my head, "No. Stop. I know. I just...you just...haven't you had boyfriends?"

The two thin blonde eyebrows furrowed together on her perfect face. "Well...yeah, but none of them were right."

That was it, I jumped to my feet.  _Not smart._ The room spun, but I was able to stumble away a few steps, "But I am?!"

She stood with me and followed, "Well yeah...I trust you, literally with my life. So why not?"

My mouth was now as wide as my eyes, "Why not?! Because it's your first! You should...should be in love!"

She winced at that;  _not_  the reaction I was looking for. Knew all this was too good to be true, that she couldn't love the man who was mean to her for so long. Flirting was not my strong suit as a teen, but I had learned the older I got and I was hoping it was noticed by her. Guess not. "Were you in love your first time?"

My mouth opened and closed. No...no I wasn't, but it was before Usagi and I wanted to feel loved. I was a confused sixteen year old who thought sex meant love, and I was wrong. Then I met Usagi and I never wanted sex with anyone but her again. She was fourteen so that was definitely not ideal, but here she is twenty and wanting me to be her first. But it's probably the same as our secret kissing; she was bored and lonely. But with her virginity, she just wanted to get it out of the way, to someone she trusted so she could be free with all those  _men._ My thoughts weren't straight, the alcohol was pushing too much at me at once, and the damn room wouldn't stop spinning. "No, Usagi. I wasn't, and it was a huge mistake."

The look on her face looked like she was struggling with something; like she was hiding something that she so badly wanted to tell me. Probably that this all was a mistake.

"Just like this is." My hands were on my hips, trying so hard to steady myself, and my eyes remained on the floor.

I didn't even need to look at her to feel the anger radiating off her. "Like what is? Kissing me?"

My hands dropped and I caved into meeting her stare. "Yes, because this started from your boredom and from being lonely."

"You're drunk, Mamoru." She waved me off and turned away.

"Yes, and honest!" I walked towards her, needing her to look at me.

She whipped back around and met my eyes with a glare. "Why did you get drunk anyway? You never drink more than one."

Asshole me was making his appearance again, and she could tell from the smirk growing on my face, "What? Ruined your night of drunken fun?"

"No, Mamoru. I will happily stay sober to drive you home, to drive your CAR, if you want to drink and have a good time. You always assume you have to be the responsible one!" Her hands were moving so much it was starting to make me motion sick. I blinked a few times trying to slow the room down.

"But then when would you stay the night?"

Her face softened and she took a couple steps, closing the space between us. "You like it when I stay the night? Why not just ask?"

I gulped and looked at the floor again. She touched my chin and had me looking at her again. Her features were confused, "Mamo, what happened tonight? Why did you drink so much?"

Oh God...it was coming out and I couldn't hold it in. "Because I can't afford to keep paying guys to stay away from you."

Her jaw dropped along with her hand. "P-p-paying guys?!"  _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

I was stunned, too scared to speak. I had never seen her this pissed. Didn't she understand why?! Understand that I wanted to be her guy, and I did it out of love? Yeah...even that sounded bad.

She had turned away from me again and she was laughing and it was not a happy laugh. "Oh my God! So you've been pretending to be nice to my face while paying guys to stand me up and stay away from me?"

It was my turn to furrow my eyebrows, "Pretending?"

She was gunning for the door and I couldn't move fast enough, "Yes! Pretending to be my friend and really laughing at me behind my back for looking like an idiot with all these guys. I thought I was going crazy. How many, Mamoru?!"

I was stuttering and trying to grab her from the open door. "Not many! Like five?"

Her dark laugh returned, "Oh my God!"

I grabbed the door, keeping her from slamming it shut, "No Usa...stop, please listen."

Dark eyes were on me now and her lips were in a perfect angry pout, but I didn't like it this time. "And you think I've been kissing you out of boredom and loneliness, yet you've been doing it for what?"

 _Tell her, tell her now!_  I couldn't open my mouth. Couldn't she see the fear all over my face? I can't tell her like this.

She nodded and scoffed, "More fun at my expense?" The door was ripped from my hands as she slammed it shut. I dropped to the floor, trying to figure out where the hell this night went wrong. Probably five years ago, when I realized I loved her and didn't tell her right then and there.

O.o.O.o.O

Loud pounding woke me up. Groaning, I moved my hand to my temple, looking around. I realized I fell asleep on the floor by the door. The pounding was back and louder this time. Pulling myself up off the floor, I opened the door to a pissed off Rei.  _Oh fuck..._

She pushed passed me and into my living room. I let the door shut behind her and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "Please do come in." Her lip curled more and she threw her clutch at me, "Ow!"

"What is WRONG with you, Mamoru?!"

I walked into the living room and dropped to the couch, "I'll have to consult my therapist, but-"

"No! No cutesy comebacks! Seriously, Usagi is CRUSHED right now."

Whimpering into my hands, I shook my head, "I fucked up. I got  _too_ drunk. Everything kept coming out wrong."

She slapped her hands against her sides, "How hard is it to say  _I love you, Usa!"_

I dropped my hands from my face, "HARD! It's really fucking hard! Because I could lose everything."

Her laugh was similar to Usagi's last night, "Because what you did last night, didn't just lose you everything?! She thinks you're this cruel person now, Mamoru. Why, WHY did you think it was smart to tell her you paid guys off? Of course, without knowing how you feel, she's going to take that badly!"

Rubbing my temples, I winced. "Please stop yelling."

"Fix this, Mamoru. Fix it now." She grabbed her clutch off the floor and left.

Groaning again, I texted the last person I wanted to talk to.

O.o.O.o.O

I sat at the counter of this small mom and pop shop, drinking my coffee when the bell went off. A few seconds later a small blonde was at my right side. "Mamoru."

Setting the mug on the counter, I turned towards her, "Minako."

A young waitress appeared on the other side of the counter, "Can I get you anything, Miss?"

Minako's eyes never left mine, "A frying pan to hit him with."

The waitress' eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably, "She's fine, thank you." I gave the waitress a small smile to help relax her nerves.

"What do you want, Mamoru?" Minako looked bored at her nails.

"Where's Usagi?" I fiddled with my cup and waited for her tongue lashing.

"Not happening." Minako pushed off the counter and left for the door. Throwing cash down, I ran after her.

Once outside, I grabbed her arm, "Minako,  _please."_

"Begging? Isn't that beneath you, Mamoru?"

"Not when it comes to Usagi." I could feel the tears building, but I held them back.

She was analyzing me, sizing me up, "Haven't you done enough?"

I gulped and shook my head, "No because she needs to understand something.  _Please."_

Crossing her arms, she sighed, "She's at my place."

I turned to my car to get to her as fast as possible.

"Wait!" Turning back around, she held a key out to me. "You're gonna need this because she sure as hell is not going to let you in."

Grabbing the key, I jumped in the driver's seat and drove to Minako's place.

O.o.O.o.O

"Mina! What'd that jerk have to say?" I could hear her yelling from the guest bedroom, every muscle in me locked up, refusing to follow her voice. What if my fear comes true, and I lose her forever? Telling anyone how I feel about them is nearly impossible, but telling  _her_? With stiff movements I made my way to her doorway where I froze  _again_. Watching her flip through a manga on the bed, I tried relishing in this moment, memorizing her every movement because this could be the last time I gazed upon her. Of course, my presence wasn't unnoticed for long, "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" She stared down at the manga a little longer before flicking her bright blues up at me, they looked so...guarded.

Stepping inside the room, I shut the door behind me and leaned on it, trapping us both inside. "We need to talk."

Closing the manga, she set it down gently on the nightstand next to her. "No, we really don't. Enough was said already." She was so calm it had me scared. Like our friendship, our anything, was finished.

"No, it wasn't. Usa, I paid those guys because I didn't want them around you. And I didn't do it to be malicious. I did it because you deserve someone better than all those douches."

Her head was shaking and she was letting out a breathy laugh. "And who's good enough, Mamoru? Because if you recall…"

Shaking my head, I walked and sat on the bed next to her, "Don't bring up the past. I was a dick. I get it. But  _you deserve the best_."

She looked away, quiet, too quiet for Usagi. Grabbing her chin, I turned her back to look at me. "Usa...I want to be good enough...for you."

Her breath was shaky and she gulped, "Why…?"

Moving my other hand to her cheek, I held her face, not wanting her to look away. This wasn't how I wanted to do this. It was supposed to be in a garden full of roses and the stars bright above us... _weird...like deja vu._  It didn't matter where and I was an idiot for waiting and trying to make it perfect. Honestly, I wanted to be perfect to make it hard for her to run from me and lose her forever. Taking in a deep breath, I blinked slowly and rubbed her lower lip, "I love you, Usa."

She leaned back and my heart stopped, "Mamo…"

"I'm not lying." I had to interrupt her. Her face screamed she didn't believe me. "I've loved you for years. I just suck at, well, all of this."

"You love me?" Her head tilted, watching me closely.

"Yes...Usako." I didn't move, everything in me was coiled tight.

"I kissed you partially out of boredom, out of loneliness. That's true."

I was hyperventilating for sure. I looked away, trying to stop the trembling and the tears that were sure to fall any minute now.

Her hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her, "But I wanted to kiss you for so long and that night, the alcohol gave me the courage to finally do it. Mamoru, you're not the only one in love. I have loved you...for SO long."

My heart felt like it slowly started back up, "Really?"

Her soft giggles brought a smile to my face, "You know for a smart guy, you're kinda dumb." Before I could protest her lips were pressing into mine.  _Fuck arguing._

I don't know how much time had passed. I was too busy drowning in her again. Her soft lips were tugging on mine while laying under me and I had to try so hard not to crush her.

An 'ahem', had us freezing mid-kiss. Rolling off her, we both stared wide eyed at Minako standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a grin on her face. "So I take it you two made up?"

Usagi covered her blushing face with a pillow while groaning. I could do nothing but look back and forth between the pillow and Minako. One blonde eyebrow lifted at me and I tumbled off the bed.

Wiping my mouth really quick, I walked along the wall around Minako. "I should, um…"

"Go?" The smirk on Minako's face now had me blushing. Usagi's face peeled from under the pillow and I nodded.

"Usa, I'll...uh," I was still trying to find the door with my hands and avoiding Minako's stare.

"Call her."

"Mina, stop it! I'll see you soon, Mamo." Her beautiful face was fully uncovered by the pillow and I smiled before running for the front door. I'm twenty-four and feel like I just got caught at eighteen by Usagi's mom. How does Minako do that?!

O.o.O.o.O

Three days now since I've seen Usagi, since I left Minako's apartment. Work was busy and I was sleeping when Usagi was in school and at work when she was free. We hadn't even had a chance to talk about everything that day and what was said. So now here I am, in my own head, which is never good. I texted her letting her know I was off work, but it was one in the morning and no way in hell was she going to get passed her parents. Plus, I received no text back so she was probably asleep. I should sleep but my head was buzzing.

A soft knock had me out of bed and grabbing a shirt. Opening the door, there she was in her pjs. "Usako?"

She smiled as soon as the name left my lips. "Hi, Mamo."

I smiled back and let her in. "What are you doing here?" Eyeing her up and down my smile grew. "Loving the pjs."

She rolled her eyes before yanking the front of my shirt, pulling me towards her and giving me a quick kiss. "I missed you and we haven't had a chance to talk and I don't know what we are or what any of this means and—"

Pressing my lips back against hers ceased her rambling. When I pulled back, her eyes were closed and lips still pursed. "I know." Her eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath. Rubbing my thumbs along her cheeks, I gave her a soft smile. "So tell me what you want."

"What I've always wanted." Her eyes didn't tremble while mine did. She looked so sure and confident. "You."

With my mouth wide open, I took a deep breath. "Elaborate?"

She shook me by my shirt a little and laughed, "To be with you."

"Okay, because I'm not some late night booty call."

"Well…." She looked to the side and shrugged. My mouth dropped and she laughed. "You are, but just mine." Her mouth was against mine again and I whimpered,  _actually whimpered_ , in front of her. I didn't even do that when I was injured, but her kisses...God, her kisses.

She was leading me and I happily followed, to my bedroom. I missed our, as she put it so well, "kisscapades". Tonight was different though because she was squirming on top of me, eliciting multiple moans from me. And I know she could feel me hard against her core, her wiggles making it harder. When she broke our kiss, both our lips red and swollen, she started unbuttoning her pj top and I froze. All the blood was starting to rush back to the  _right_ head and I grabbed her hands.

"Usako." My eyes moved back and forth over her hooded ones. "We should wait."

She rolled her eyes, which brought a small irritated growl from me. "Mamoru. I've been waiting for you for a long time now. And I'm twenty. Twenty! You're not taking advantage."

I sat up and cradled her in my arms. "I'm not worried about taking advantage, but...it's your first time. It should be...I don't know, special?"

Her head tilted and she smiled. "It's with you. How is that not special?"

I was quickly losing this argument to my own hormones. "Haven't you ever pictured like a romantic picnic and then candles lit everywhere or something?"

She froze and I had to look up to see her face. "How...I.."

My eyebrows scrunched together and I searched for any answer on her face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "That just really sounded like a dream I've had."

This time I froze. "Really?"

"Yeah…"

I gulped, "Me too. You're in a silk white dress…"

Her breath caught and she stared down at me. "And you're in armor."

We both sat there in silence, just watching the other. This couldn't be real. The two of us both having the same dream. She looked like she was struggling with something and swallowed thickly, "But also in my dream, those two die later and they had the perfect first time, so…"

This was insane…. "You're right."

She laughed nervously, "You had that dream too?" I nodded and she moved out of my embrace, to the edge of the bed. "This is crazy."

"Is it though? I mean look at who we are, Usa. Is it crazier than being 'superheros'?" This seemed to snap her out of the worried state she was just in. It was crazy, it truly was, but I stopped being freaked out by these kind of details a while ago. "I mean we are connected somehow, so it doesn't seem too weird we'd have the same dream." She slowly slid back in my arms and kissed me again. Our lips made an agreement; no time would be perfect. Look at dream us.

Her fingers finished with the buttons on her top and I pushed it off her shoulders. Leaning back I looked her over and watched her blush darken her perfect skin. "I feel like I'm dreaming right now."

Cradling her face gently with my fingertips, I kissed down the front of her neck. Hearing her small whimper once my tongue grazed her nipple brought a smile to my face. This was real. Usagi was here and trusting me like she always has. Moving my hands down and around her waist, I rolled her underneath me, never letting my lips leave her breast. I know that the first time can hurt and be uncomfortable, but I could make it easier on her if I got her ready for me. Moving down her stomach, tasting every inch of her on the way down, I pulled the string from her pj bottoms loose.

Looking up at her, I waited for her permission. It was one thing having her undress herself. I was not going to do anything without her consent. She smiled lovingly down at me and nodded. My fingers hooked into her waistband and slid her bottoms off. My breath hitched when I realized she was completely nude under them. Kneeling over her, I worshipped her silently with my eyes. Here she was, my dream, the love of my life, laying naked before me. She sat up and pulled at the hem of my shirt. I grabbed the back of it and helped her pull it off me. Her hands were cold as they trailed my chest down to my stomach. "Your hands are ice," I hissed through my teeth.

She giggled and moved her hands back up to my shoulders. "Sorry."

"Man, you're so beautiful." I engulfed her hands in mine and kissed them.

"I love you, Mamoru." Her blue eyes were wide and staring into mine.

Leaning into her, I laid her back and hovered over her. "I don't think I'll get tired of hearing that. Ever." Brushing my lips against hers, I kept my eyes on hers, "I love you too, Usagi." Her hands pressed into my face and held me to her. The kisses were soft and sweet. Our tongues would meet every now and again, but we were taking our time. Her legs rested around my hips and I rocked against her. A low moan rocked through her into me. The only thing left between us, my thin checkered pj bottoms. One of her hands rested against my lower back and encouraged my hips pressing into hers. Pulling back I kissed back down to her hips. Her hips bucked up towards me, flicking my eyes back up to see hers closed. Moving between her legs, I dragged my tongue along her core, earning another buck from her hips. My eyes never left her face and her now open ones were staring back at me. I twirled my tongue around her bundle of nerves before latching on and sucking.

Her back arched and a breathy "Mamo" left her. I caught one of her nipples between my fingers before moving my other hand up her thigh. "Oh God," filled my ears and I moaned into her. My tongue pressed deeper against her while sliding one digit into her. I felt the sheets move under me and her hips moved against my tongue. Curling my finger in and then back out of her, I kissed back up to her stomach. Her head lifted and her eyes looked crazed at me. She pulled at my pj bottoms and whispered huskily, "I want you...now." Sitting back on my heels I pulled the pj bottoms down to my knees. A small whimper came from her as she stared at me. Pulling one leg out at a time, I dropped the bottoms over the side of the bed before laying back over her.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I rubbed her cheek with the back of my hand.

She nodded and smiled at me. Reaching over to the nightstand, I grabbed a condom from the drawer. She grabbed my arm and I looked back at her, "I'm on birth control. I mean...we could…"

I looked back at the condom and was conflicted. I know as a doctor, it's not smart to just rely on female birth control, but I know condoms don't always feel great for the woman  _or me_ and with it being her first time….

"Mamo, we can do whatever you're comfortable with." She was able to read me so well, she could see my confliction. I don't want anyone else though...and if I could help it, Usagi would be the only woman I would be with for the rest of my life. Dropping the condom back in the drawer, I laid back over her before kissing her again.

Reaching between us, I slowly pressed into her and could feel her tense under me. "Usako, relax." I felt her relax slightly and let out a deep breath. Moving back out of her, I put the tip back in. Slowly I was working back and forth a little bit at a time until I was completely inside her. Laying my forehead against hers, I waited. Her eyes blinked open and looked up at mine. "Are you okay?" She nodded against me before bringing her lips back to mine. Once I felt her relax completely under me, I began moving in and out of her slowly. Her fingers pressed into my hips and she started moving in tandem with my thrusts. Moving my body weight to my left arm, I reached my right hand down between us to her bundle of nerves. Using two fingers, I pressed against her. Her lips left mine as her back arched into me and I was able to pull one of her nipples into my mouth. Her fingers moved into my hair, holding me against her. Our thrusts picked up, along with her moans. I could feel her stomach muscles tightening under me. Sitting back, her nipple left my mouth with a smack and I moved both hands to her hips. Pulling her up at an angle to meet my hips, I sat on my heels and continued my thrusts. At this position, I was able to go deeper and she cried out in appreciation.

Using my grip on her hips I picked up the pace. "Mamo…" her head twisted back and forth as she gripped the headboard above her. Moving my hands down her legs, I wrapped them around me and moved one hand back to her center and the other to her hip. Wiggling two fingers against her was her end. Her nails scratched against the headboard and she threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream. I moaned as she pulsed around me and it took one, two, three more thrusts before I tumbled over the edge with her.

Unwrapping her legs, I laid next to her and rubbed her bare stomach while catching my breath. Her head turned towards me and she had a goofy grin on her face. "That was...perfect."

I smiled back, letting my own bliss shine through. "It was. Absolutely perfect."

She rolled onto her side, facing me, "I can't believe it took us so long."

Laughing softly, I moved my hand to her arm and stroked up and down. "Timing. It's all about timing."

"Hmm, speaking of time ...can we do that again?" She looked devilishly at me in that instant and if I hadn't just worked on my feet all night, I would have been all for it.

"I want to…" My blinking became slower and slower.

Her giggles filled the silence, "But you need some sleep." I felt her lips touch mine softly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Hearing that brought me back to the world just long enough, blinking her face into view to see her smiling, "I love you, Usako. Never leave."

Her smile grew larger before my eyes closed again. "I love you, Mamo," was the last thing I heard before sleep overcame me.

O.o.O.o.O

After a couple hours in bed and the shower and then one last time in the car, we walked into the diner with our group of friends sitting at a round table. We probably smelled and looked like sex. Car sex wasn't the smartest but it had been years of build up and with my hectic work schedule and her school schedule, we had to get in all the times we could. Or that's what we'd tell ourselves at least. Six eyes looked from the table over to us, hand in hand.

"Reika! You finally made a dinner!" Reika smiled at me, but before she could speak Motoki cut in.

"Uh-uh! Don't try to change the subject," He pointed at mine and Usagi's joined hands. "What's this?"

Looking at each other, we smiled and turned back to the table, "Um…"

"It's about time!" Mako yelled and Usagi looked around at the people now staring at our group, turning red instantly.

"Are you guys together?" Ami's smiling face looked back and forth between us.

Moving my hand from hers, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me. "Yes...finally. Usagi took long enough."

My little blonde looked up at me and stabbed my side with a finger. "Yeah, Mamoru finally stopped being a chicken."

Loud 'whoops' filled the quiet diner and earned us dirty looks. Sitting down, Usagi was at my right, Rei to my left and Minako to Usagi's right. Rei leaned over and whispered, "Slow play." At the same time, I heard Minako whisper to Usagi, "How was it?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret time! Chapter 2, from Usagi's POV, will be created by our lovely Aya Faulkner. Don't forget to come back for it!


	11. Secret Crush Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So this is chapter two of Secret Crush, first chapter by DarkenedHrt101. And I know I said I would post this yesterday but there just wasn't time. Sorry! But now, it's Friday so...happy Friday! You need to read it first so if you haven't, go back and do it now! It's cute and good so do it regardless!
> 
> Also, if you are in the mood for greatness, take a look at Beej88's Ruthless in Heels. Guys, I cannot tell you how amazing this fic is. It is well researched and written. As are all her works. This one goes along with What Dreams May Come from Elite SquadB and myself. So check it out! The story continues!
> 
> This work was betaed by DarkenedHrt101...and no one else so any issues are her fault! Love you byyeeeeeee...

 

* * *

**Secret Crush Usagi's POV**

So….maybe telling Minako my deepest darkest secret wasn't a good idea. Her eyes were still the size of saucers long after my mouth had closed, the soft whisper leaving my lips a few string heartbeats ago. There was something to telling your woes out loud, it made them oh so much more real. Hence the tears I had to hold back when just telling my dear friend.

The longer the love guru remained silent, the more my heart began to ache. "Minako...say something. Please?"

She finally blinked, shaking her head softly and a breathy chuckle came with it. "I'm not surprised."

"Really? Cause your face says otherwise."

The grin she wore didn't help me in the slightest, "Oh I was shocked...that you admitted it. But I've known for years now how you felt about Mamoru."

"You...you have?"

Sitting back, the grin remained cool as did the girl, arms wrapping over her chest in quiet reflection, "Oh yeah. It's obvious." My fear on my face, she quickly settled my racing heart again, "Obvious to me. And maybe to the others but they are remaining silent about it as far as I know. Mamoru is clueless but men like him usually are."

"Men like him?"

"The...socially inadequate."

It made my skin crawl, even hearing Minako talk about him that way. "Mamoru is a kind and brave man…"

Minako's laugh cut me off, "Look at you getting all defensive. It's so cute. I mean no harm Usa, but even you have to admit, he is a bit of a recluse with his feelings." Minako shifted in her seat, coming in close to whisper some more, "Hero of the city and Sailor Moon aside, the guy is scared of his own emotional shadow." Sitting back again, Minako looked her nails, digging at her cuticles, "No one would blame you, Usa, falling in love with the guy. He is the Ying to your Yune."

"Isn't it Yang?"

"Whatever," all attention back on me, the look on Minako's face made me start to sweat, "the real question is, what are you going to do about it?"

I shrugged, "Nothing. What can I do? He is a gorgeous genius and I'm barely passing Algebra. I'm just a dumb kid to him. Someone to tease."

"But he saves you almost every…"

"I long ago stopped kidding myself with that logic, Minako. He saves me because it is the right thing to do. Nothing more."

Minako rolled her eyes at me and huffed, "If you say so, dear. Are you going to do anything about it yourself then?"

I thought about it, really considered it. But the nagging feeling in the back of my brain and at the corner of my heart were finally silent. No longer did they whisper, " _You love him, tell him, tell him now or die with only your cats to mourn!"_. No, I felt...calm. Like for the first time in two years, I was free.

"No. I'm not going to do anything. I just...needed to tell someone."

_One year later…._

I was trying, I swear, dodging blindly at this point but the damn thing was relentless. "I'm going to kill you! Drain you of all your energy and hang your corpse up to dry for jerky!"

Anyone would have a shiver of fear run up their spine from a threat like that. But I did my best to cover it with  _very_  fake bravado. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. Are none of you freaks original? You gonna grind my bones to dust too?"

The creature raged, turning from a pearl white color to blood-red in its fury. The blast sent this time reflected its anger too, three times the size of the last.  _Great, now I've pissed it off._

There was no dodging this, alone on the battlefield and in life, Luna the only one around. My heart and head had been right.

A mixture of fear and anger hit me hard, but it wasn't from me, it was from  **him**. I knew what he was going to do but the blast was far too big even for him. And he knew it, I could feel it in his brain and heart, the fear he had swelling within it. My hope was that he would leave me behind and save his own skin, but that was never his style, was it?

Jumping as high as I could, I met him halfway, hoping that my energy combined with his would propel us higher. Luck was on our side as it always seemed to be, my bodies' thrust lifting us the extra few inches needed to miss the dark and undulating light that threatened to swallow us whole.

Now in his arms, I relaxed, not because I was safe and with him. But because, if I didn't, I would pull a muscle. Getting pulled around while tense only hurt me more. A rag doll, I let him carry me off and set me on a tree branch, high above the threat.

"Are you okay?!"

There was a frantic air in his tone and his heart still raced as he loomed over me. "Yes, thank you."

"Where are the others? You are going to get killed out here alone!"

I glared, my skin heating up at his implication and I saw his apple dance from his heavy swallow. "Listen here, Mamoru. I thank you for your help but I can take care of myself. Alone!"

What he said really wasn't that bad or harsh. And he wasn't wrong either, I did lean on the others more than I should. But because it came from him? Had Rei or Mako said it, I would have laughed and told them they were right. Those words from his mouth, made my insides burn to an almost painful amount.

Something I used on the Youma, my anger and heartbreak making for a powerful Senshi of the Moon. The remaining dust was dancing its way to the ground when I turned on my heel from the scene, happy to be done and ready to be far away.

But I was stopped, "Usagi...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it...like that."

I shrugged my hand out of his hold, dropping my transformation when I noticed he had dropped his. "It's fine, Mamoru. It's what we do, isn't it? Who we are? We fight and I don't just mean the uglies like the one I just put down."

"I don't...I don't mean to...be mean. It just comes out that way sometimes."

The growing tension in my chest was starting to make my throat hurt, expelling as much as I could in a puff of air. "It's fine. Really. I'm used to it."

Next thing I knew, I was crushed to his chest and held there tight. My brain was busy spinning from his warmth and his smell that I almost missed his words. "If I lost you, Usagi...every close call nearly kills me and tonight...I really didn't think I was going to make it. My fear made me lash out and I'm sorry."

As much as I wanted to stay, I was taking advantage. He was upset and I was the reason, putting myself at risk and then blaming him for his own fear. It wasn't fair for me to find comfort in his arms. But I did anyway, just for a few more minutes longer than I really should have before gently pushing out. His hands lingered on my arms though, only allowing me some distance as he stared right into my eyes. Stormy deep pools of blue that I wondered if I would ever understand.

"I promise, from now on, I'm going to be nicer. I'm going to try."

This time, I giggled to dispel the tension, him so serious over something so little. "It's fine Mamo."

The name slipped out before I could stop it, but he just smiled in return. "I want to, Usako."

It would be easy to fall for this display. To let myself think there was more to it. But I knew too well the after-effects of nearly losing your life. The giggle I released this time was out of survival, breaking up the moment and stealing a glance at his lips in the process.

"If that's what you want. We can be friends."

There was a small twitch to his smile like it was faltering for a split second. But he held it, even if the idea of being friends with me was repulsive, his hand going out in his resolve. "Friends?"

My head cocked to the side in curiosity, do people actually shake hands over such a thing as friendship? It didn't really matter because that's not how I work, pushing his hand aside and jumping onto him, my arms wrapping around his neck to hold myself there. Shaky arms snaked around me and helped to hold me off the ground, the difference in height between us great. I was taking advantage again, using my 'innocence' to hug him senseless. Probably why his hand started stroking my back, not sure what else to do with himself.

"Ahem!"

I was contagious, getting tossed back to the waiting ground and almost falling to my knees. At least he kept me from that, the embarrassment of getting tossed out of his arms was more than enough, add falling to my knees in front of him would make me melt. The eyes on us didn't help and neither did the smirk on Venus' face.

"Did we miss something?"

Rei was eyeing Mamoru, especially like she was waiting for something to be revealed. Mamoru stammered, hands up like we had been busted by the cops. "Yes. You missed me almost getting dusted and Mamo saving me as always." The collective breath that was inhaled was held by all four women, "And you will all be happy to know that we have agreed to put our differences aside and be friends."

"FRIENDS?!"

Minako and Rei, oddly, shrieked but then slapped hands over their mouths. I understood Minako but what the hell was going on with Rei? Did she...did she like Mamoru too?

The thought made my stomach roll, my heart falling into it and getting 'washed' as if in a machine. Fighting my nausea, I made my exit quickly, even with the others pleading with me to stay and 'talk'. Laying in the darkness of my room, Luna softly purring on my feet, one thing was clear, the ache in my heart was back and my brain was screaming about my corpse getting eaten by cats.  _Shit._

_Three years later..._

The pale pink cotton made my skin look even paler, like marble. And I was never sure about the length of these dresses Minako picked out, but I never questioned wearing a dress at all on our 'nights out'.

My lonely stance in front of the full-length glass was short-lived, Minako stepping up to my side and twisting a curl behind my ear. Her burnt orange tank top made me look like a ghost. "Are you sure about this Minako?"

Nodding, there was no arguing. "Yes, for the millionth time. You look gorgeous."

"You say that every time we do this and nothing has changed."

"He's being nice to you now isn't he?"

"Yeah but that was before all of this…"

"And he pays attention to you!"

I sighed, my heart feeling so heavy these days. "Yeah but that's.."

"So we are going to keep it business as usual. Find a guy, dance with him and flirt with him, and let Mamoru intervene when he gets so jealous he can't stand it."

I stared at my toes, already hurting from the pinch of my shoes. "Even if Mamoru were to get jealous, the guys I try to use for that never stick around long enough to…"

"Then we will just pick a better one tonight! Come on Usa! You are better than this!"

Picking up my heart, I forced a smile onto my face. "You're right."

"Damn straight! You are gorgeous, fun, and an amazing friend all around! Now, let's go and make Mamoru jealous so you two can have a...heated moment when you stay at his place tonight."

"How did you…"

"Goddess of love, baby."

I knew better than to question it, Minako probably just smelled it on me somehow with her 'gifts'. Which was why I never questioned her 'plan'. I was to drink some liquid courage and basically do as I pleased with Mamoru. If I went too far or freaked him out, I had the booze as an excuse. The first several times we did this, it seemed like a great plan. But now? It just seemed like I was getting myself in deeper while Mamoru just tolerated me.

Minako always picked the place we all congregated, somehow managing to find bars with small dance floors so we could shake our booties and not freak out Mamoru with a large and loud crowd. That was my idea, knowing the dark man would flee at first glance if we took him to a club.

A few drinks in and I hadn't a care in the world. Flicking and swishing my hips to the beat. Who needed love anyway? I had my friends, strawberry daiquiris, and music that hypnotized my hips. It was  _hip_ notic!

I snorted at my inside joke that was literally inside my head. Rei passed me an odd glance and then left me to my insanity. A small twinge of jealous pulsed under my skin when she went up to Mamoru again that night, but I was distracted by Toki pulling me jokingly into a dance.

Ah the simple days when I was stupidly 'in crush' with sweet Toki. Not like Mamoru, who teased me for years only to ignore me after that, only paying attention when I was drunk and cuddly.

I'm not sure when or how but the blonde I was dancing with now was not Toki, getting closer than I liked and touching my hips softly. Glancing over his shoulder, Minako gave me a thumbs up so I went with it. Even though his eyes were bright green instead of a deep and piercing blue. And his hair was sandy blonde and not silky black like ink. His skin was pale, like mine, instead of a lightly tanned olive. He wasn't the one I wanted and dreamed about, but he would have to do for now. Whether Mamoru noticed or cared, I was lonely and this guy was near.

Seriously considering kissing the guy, I leaned in but was pulled back harshly, Minako dragging me towards the bathroom. "She'll be right back. Don't move!"

Shut and locked, Minako still stood between me and the door like I might bolt. "I know, I went too far."

"No, you ALMOST went too far! What are you doing Usa?! You don't kiss guys you don't know or like!"

Hanging my head, I swallowed my shame, "Maybe I do? When the one I want doesn't think of me like that, maybe you just move on? I'm lonely, Minako. Lonely and bored."

Grabbing my shoulders, I was forced to look up into her gray-blue eyes. "I know sweetheart. But if you love Mamoru like you say you do, kissing that guy is only going to cause you pain." I hung my head again, feeling frustrated and trapped with my love, "But dancing till dawn with a guy? Now that's fun! Come on, let's get out of here and be the crazy 20-year-olds we are!"

I was pretty sure Minako was crazy enough for both of us. But her words stirred something in me, finding the idea of a fun night just what I needed.

Ready to get back into the fray, I spilled out of the bathroom with Minako, giggling, and instantly searched the crowd for blonde but found black instead. I had drank too much this time, Mamoru standing in the place of my 'friend'. It was like my thoughts were heard, comparing the two and turning one into the other. The idea of such a feat had euphoria running through my veins and forgetting the rest.

I pounced my dark prince, nearly knocking us both to the floor. "Mamo! I've missed you!"

His soft chuckle vibrated through my skin and I felt warm, really warm. "Missed you too, Usa. You ladies almost ready to go?"

He glanced between the two of us and a sharp pinch came to the fleshy backside of my love handle. Minako's 'sweet' reminder of the role I was supposed to play. "Wait. Where'd that guy go?"

I pretended to look, to care while Mamoru looked confused. He hadn't been paying a bit of attention had he? "What guy?"

Forcing a frown of disappointment on my face, I looked back to Mamoru. "I danced with this guy and he said he'd wait for us."

My elbow was in his gentle hold, pulling me from the dancefloor. "There was no one there when I walked over."

Glancing back, I caught sight of the guy, already twisting his hips with some other girl. Even without any real interest, it was hard to not feel a little disappointed. Not only did Mamoru not watch a single second of my dancing, the guy I danced with wasn't watching for me. And if you thought something like that happening over and over again, at least four other times that I could think of off the top of my tipsy brain, it didn't. The feeling of rejection was real as was the pout that formed on my lips.

"Okay...so we're leaving?"

His nod had me bouncing back, another reminder that all was not lost, this night wasn't over! I gave hasty goodbyes and rushed back to my waiting prince, him not hesitating to catch me as I jumped on his back. And this was why I wore dresses every. Single. Night. I was shameless, my hem hitching up to my upper thighs and forcing Mamoru to touch my skin. But I couldn't help myself, I loved the feeling of it, looked forward to it every time we went out. It was hardly the high note of the evening...but it was the crescendo.

"To the car!" I told my trusty steed and he abided, lowering me gently into the back seat next to a fuzzy Minako.

She leaned into me on the backseat, using me as a prop for the ride home and whispering. "You should just kiss him tonight."

"What?"

A quick glance and Mamoru's eyes were still on the road, not hearing a word they spoke. "Yeah, you're drunk and he's a dude. He won't refuse you."

"But...that's not really how I want it to go…"

"Usa, it's been five years now. I think that ship has sailed. Just..go for it!"

Minako was dropped first, as usual, Mamoru letting me stay at his place whenever I wanted really. I think he just didn't want to take me home drunk. He probably worried it would be disrespectful to my parents. He was right, it would be and they would fuss, but it wasn't why I stayed with him. I could always stay with Minako for that. She has a guest room in her apartment and everything. Wonder why Mamoru never questioned that…

The car parked and I waited for him next to my door. He dipped again, getting low so I could mount him and I giggled at the thought...mount..tee hee.

My head on his shoulder, I breathed in his Earthy scent. It was mixed with the sweet smell of sugary alcohol and a slight hint of cigarettes from the bar. I probably smelled the same, but his usual pine and coffee beans smell still made it through, the occasional whiff of roses too, from the weapon he liked to use so much. I was bathing my lungs in it, full lull on his back like a sack of potatoes as he opened his front door. Did he not notice me lingering there? How I struggled to release my clasped hands in front of his neck, pull my head from his shoulder, and slowly slid down his back? Did he not notice how I rubbed my entire front down his back every time?

No, of course not, because I was just his young friend.

So you know what? I don't care either! My drunk tummy wanted ice cream and I knew he kept all the fixings here because the last time he was without, I apparently whined until he left to get them...at two am! So the chocolate ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate and caramel sauce in his fridge was not a surprise, juggling them to the living room without dropping them was! But I forgot the spoon.

Fuck it! I'm hungry.

"Where's the spoon?"

I was already pouring my toppings in, feeding my bored and angry heart more than my belly at this point. "Don't need one, unnecessary dirty dish." Maybe it was going too far, pretty sure I was disgusting using my finger to eat the frozen treat, but it was hard to care when he was already watching CNN. "Want some?"

His eyes danced from my finger to my face and he had the strangest look on his face. "Tempting, but no thank you." It was my heart and vagina that made me press my coated finger on his lips but I'd be lying if I said it didn't linger due to their softness. "Tasty, thank you."

Was it now? Hmmm...interesting.

Even though he sighed when I held up another finger full, I didn't care. "Open up, Mamo! Would hate for this to melt onto your couch."

That would get him, he can't STAND a mess, OCD another reason this was stupid, being in love with him because I was 'mess' by definition.

It was like it happened in slow motion, his mouth opening wide and his lips wrapped around my finger. His tongue tickled the pad of my fingertip and I had to swallow the extra saliva that pooled in my mouth. His eyes closed too, like he was eating the most delicious thing in his life and his moan had my heart break dancing in my chest. My mouth popped open as well, releasing a gasp and his eyes fluttered back open, his eyes black.

"Delicious."

Time sped up, making up for lagging while he 'loved' my finger. I was up, up off the floor and pressing my mouth to his, the one that had just been pressed around my finger was now doing the same to my lips and mouth. I didn't get on him like I wanted, giving us some space no matter how much my body burned for it. He tasted like beer and I lapped it up, feeling as if I was going to tear in two with my want for him.

The space I gave us evaporated, Mamoru grabbing me and pulling me into his lap. If there was any question on whether he was okay with this, that pushed it out the window, his continued return of my affections as well as digging in deeper. His hands were everywhere he could reach, keeping it PG and not touching me in any of my achy spots, I pressed against him instead.

Blame it on the juice, blame it on the trone, blame it on my constant lonely heart that was bored with my lack of love life, but I blamed it mostly on the man under me who refused to see me as anything more than a friend when I was desperately in love with him. This was pushing it though, the friendship we had was sure to implode from this but it was hard to care, Mamoru's tongue dipping into my mouth and teaching me new ways to kiss a person. It was fun.

It was my need for air that drove me way, pulling free of his hold for just a second. The glassy look in his eyes made me worry that I had gone too far. "Oh, it's been so long since I made out with someone. God, I've missed this."

I didn't really mean it, it was half true but it wasn't the main reason I was enjoying this. But it was what Mamoru needed to hear...or so I thought. Cause when I went back in to kiss him, he dodged me, pulling away and putting me on the couch instead of his lap.

"Mamo?"

"Get some rest Usa." Oh, so he wanted to take it to the bedroom... "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight."

My heart dropped and I felt nothing short of confused. "What? We always sleep in your bed."

"Not tonight, Usa. I just think I should sleep out here."

It felt like I was breaking, something inside was cracking and the alcohol I consumed did nothing to shield me from it. "What did I do wrong?"

His head tilted, giving me that look he did whenever he was pacifying me or sheltering me from something. "Nothing Usa, you just need some sleep, everything will be fine in the morning."

The last thing I wanted was to sleep alone. The whole point of coming here nights like this was to have him close and pretend that we were more. "Come sleep with me."

I grabbed him and pushed on my pout. It wouldn't be the first time I forced out tears to get what I wanted from him. As unfair as that was, it worked and I never did it for anything malicious. However, tonight, the tears that threatened to spill were real, feeling like my world would split open if he left me alone now. A sigh and a nod and I knew I had won, grabbing the pj's out of 'my' drawer and heading for the bathroom, I slipped them on as quickly as I could, even clumsily. If I didn't spend so many nights here, I might have taken the fact that he gave me a drawer as something special. But I knew better, our cuddly fests never more than just two lonely people searching for something in the night. Or he was searching, I had already found what I was looking for.

It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust, never feeling scared of the darkness and the blindness it brought when next to Mamoru. I loved that he didn't wear a shirt to bed though. The past times I slept here, I was satisfied with feeling his skin under my palms. But something about our kiss on the couch...it just wasn't enough tonight, finding my mouth on his skin before I thought it through. Having already pressed a kiss to his shoulder, the damage was done and I wanted more, making for his collarbone, then his cheek, then his lips. Going from his shoulder to his mouth it was like hard to soft, the wide expanse of his thick bicep making my lips tingle. But not as much as his warm saliva on my lips.

I kept waiting for him to push me away as he had on the couch. To tell me, "No, this isn't how friends act" and put me in my place. But he didn't, rolling us over and pressing me into the mattress with his body. There wasn't going to be an inch of my mouth he didn't know by the time we finally stopped. And I was completely fine with that.

oOo

Roses. I was surrounded by roses. And peonies and daisies and a lot of other flowers I didn't know the names of but it was like a painting, the colors all so vivid. And the smell? The heat of the sun warmed the budding flowers and had their scent carrying on the breeze. The combination of the two had my body in turmoil though, the hot sun making me sweat while the cool breeze whipped through the silk gown I wore. I was in a constant battle of hot and cold while I sat motionless on a blanket. It was silly but I was waiting. That was what my body told me; to wait.

And it was worth it.

Stepping out of the unknown, a shadowy distance that looked like trees but blurred, there was my prince. Literally, his armor was gleaming in the sunlight, a mix of silver and black that had his dark blue eyes piercing me all the more. His messy bangs fell over his brow but his eyes were firmly on me, slight twerk of his mouth, showing me a crooked grin.

"I've been looking for you."

I pressed my hand to my mouth yet still released a giggle. "You have, have you? I've been here, waiting for you as always."

Falling to his knees, he crouched over my prone body, my legs stretched out before me and covered in thin white silk. Extending a hand, he brushed my cheek with calloused hands and I leaned into his touch. "Serenity…"

"Shhh...you know better than to say my name aloud."

He grabbed my hips, pulling me till I laid on my back beneath him. "Then I shall give you another name...a fitting name...hows...love?"

"Love?"

"It adequately explains how I feel about you."

I giggled again, part out of amusement and part out of nerves as his thumbs pressed circles into my hips. "I suppose it fits, or so you say." One hand left me, the heat lingering and tingling to my spine while he brushed his fingers through my hair, gently flicking the bun on top first. "And what about you? What should I call you?"

Lowering more until his mouth hovered over mine, I felt his breath on my lips. "You can call me whatever you please, my love." Pressing lips to mine in a swearing moment, I whimpered when he pulled back again. "As long as you scream it."

His words were so promising and...aggressive and yet he was slow. Slow to kiss me, tantalizing as he pulled and nipped at my lips. And then my neck, shoulder, dragging the sleeve of my dress down for his mouth to savor more of my flesh, until he had my breast exposed. But not for long, his mouth covering it. Rolling his tongue over my skin, I felt my nipple bounce back and forth as he lapped at it.

Fingers threaded in his locks, I held onto his head and the dream Mamoru had hair just as soft as the real one. His mouth felt the same too, on my mouth I had no comparison to it on my breasts as he pulled the other one free and set his mouth upon it. But it was clear, my imagination was running wild. So I let it.

Fumbling slightly, he had the folds of my gown up on my hips and removed the undergarments below. I was nearly nude before him and he still wore armor. Again, literally, I knocked on it with my fist to remind him as he seemed to forget, removing it as quickly as he could and it clunked as it hit the ground heavily.

Laying on me, the rough fabric of his slacks pressed against my core along with his long and hard cock. He was groaning in my ear as he rocked it against me and I was making noises myself. Although, I couldn't tell you what the sounds were, only that they were rough and wild like the thrusts he made against me.

Sitting back, I shivered, the lack of his warmth and my naked flesh making me dance beneath him. His hands were on his pants, getting them out of the way, but his eyes were on me, looking me over and devouring me with his eyes.

"You are so beautiful, my love."

The chill left me completely, feeling warm all over without any cover. Warmth that exploded into heat when he revealed his cock to me. Pointed upwards to the sky, it was thick and veiny and large. And he wanted to put it inside me.

"Endymion…"

"I will be gentle. I promise, my love. You will enjoy it." A nod and he covered me with his body again, his whispers in my ear. "I love you so much, Serenity. More than anything. And I want to make love to you among the flowers that brought us together."

Warm again, all my fear slipped away, making room for the love I felt for him to overflow. His tip brushed my pouty lower lips, causing me to jump while his mouth never left my ear.

"Shhh..my love. Relax."

I did as he commanded just as he pressed himself to my entrance. Slowly, he sunk into me and just as I felt I might break, he hushed and soothed me again, whispering sweet words to me as he continued to fill me up. With nothing left to give, I hoped he was fully inside, as I had nowhere left to put any more of him.

He sat there, the two of us one and I reveled in it, the feeling of pain turning to one of fullness that sunk into my heart as well. It couldn't get better than this, could it?

Pulling out, I feared he was leaving. He sensed my fear and only chuckled, sinking back in fully. This time when he pulled out, I was ready, the feeling of him rubbing my inners one of true pleasure, a fire igniting in my heart and between my thighs. I wanted more.

Meeting his hips with mine got me coos from my lover, "Yes...that's it, my love."

So I continued, thrust for thrust I did my best to get him deeper inside me. And the fire was growing, burning in my belly and spreading through my veins. "Endymion.."

He sat back, taking me with him and holding me in his lap. On his heels, he bounced me and I held onto him tight. "Oh..Gods, yes...Serenity, you feel so...amazing…"

My head went back, Mamoru licking and sucking on the exposed skin while I bucked on top of him. The heat threaded through me and then pulsed, breaking free and spreading like wildfire. "ENDYMION...OH, GOD!"

One hand in my hair, the other on my ass, he pressed me down to him as my orgasm throbbed on his cock. Grinding me into him, he rocked the rest of it out of me, my moans muffled on his skin while his in my hair.

"Yes..my beautiful...goddess...oh, my love that's it."

I had pleased him, done well and made him come too, feeling him twitch inside me with it. And he continued to praise me for it, rubbing my spine and kissing my hair while whispering how much he loved it and me. His hushed voice lulling my tired body to sleep on his shoulder, him still inside me.

oOo

I was wet between my thighs. Even with my lack of sexual experience, I knew what that meant, I came in my sleep from my  _very_  good sex dream. The only thing I could think of to cause such an amazing thing was my makeout session with Mamoru a few days ago. Even without us talking about it or what it meant, it still had unlocked something inside me. And now I wanted more.

He didn't question it, me coming over to spend the night three nights in two weeks when usually it was once or twice a month. Nor did he say a word about the constant merging of our mouths, kissing in all the places we could as long as it was private. And he kissed me back, initiating it a few times. We took turns, grabbing the other and locking lips.

Now finally making it to his couch after making out in his car and genkan, I sat in his lap, a shiver running through me at the similarity of the position we were in compared to the one in my dream. His hands buried in my hair and his mouth sucking on mine, the only real difference was the number of clothes between us. I had so many questions, any woman would, but when I popped my mouth off of his and tried to ask them, my heart tripped over the words and my brain lost its nerve.

"Have you told anyone about this?"

His mouth twitched at what looked like a threatening frown. "About what?"

Resting my forehead on his, I breathed in his scent and listened to his heavy breathing. It was so hard to think around him especially like this. "About our kisscapades."

He chuckled, bouncing me on top of him and I had to close my eyes from the overwhelming nostalgia. "No. Have you?"

I had to rock it rolling my head on his, focusing on his question. "I figured it was no one's business."

It was true, I hadn't told anyone. Because it wasn't their business, even though Minako already knew most of it. But the judgemental looks I would get? And Minako's voice in my head, telling me to talk to him, to make it real, to take it the next step.

Was I ready for the next step?

I pressed myself to Mamoru again, his mouth so glorious, I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. His arms around my waist held me tight to him while his fingers danced in the ends of my hair. It wasn't different from the dream, it was the same! And every time his lips parted mine and slipped his tongue inside, I melted. I had had boyfriends and makeout sessions but none were ever like this.

I was freaking out, I needed air. So I pulled away, lifting my face so my lips were out of reach. Mamoru didn't take a break, a hot trail along my jaw and neck had me sending a silent prayer up that he wouldn't stop. That he would keep going down till he stripped me completely to kiss every inch of me.

"Shit!"

Mamoru stopped, jumping back up to my face to show me his worry and concern. "What? What?"

Now he was freaking out too, but my freak out was because I wanted to have sex and I still hadn't told the man under me how I felt. Could I sleep with him? Have sex like it meant nothing when it meant everything just like these makeout sessions?

Either way, I needed more space, pushing for my release and jumping up. I 'fixed my hair' while I caught my breath and straightened my mind. "We're meeting everyone in ten minutes. I'm notoriously late, but you never are and now that's going to look weird!"

He was reaching for me, but if I went back into his arms now I didn't know what I would do or say and I just wasn't ready for the repercussions of it. He sighed after a few failed attempts, leaving to change his ruined shirt from where I had wrinkled and stretched the damn thing.

I'm not sure why I followed, but there I was, watching him strip. Far from the first time I saw him shirtless, it was the first time with him standing and fully lit.

"See something you like?"

I was standing like a creeper, leaning in his doorway and staring without shame. What the hell had gotten into me? And him, his jerk side popping up all of the sudden. "Until its mouth opened, yeah."

The thunderous laugh he released made me quake, pressing harder into the sturdy door frame and begging my heart to chill. And then he walked over to me. "So I'm an  _it_ now?"

How did I use to do this? Glaring at him while my hands pressed to the toned, hot skin on his chest. "Your Baka side is, yeah."

"Baka, huh? Haven't heard that in a while." He was rubbing my arms and I was struggling not to turn to jelly in his.

I had to force my eyes to stay open, wanting to close them and fall into the bliss that was having him so near. "Haven't seen him in a while." I was keeping us apart, for now, a defense mechanism.

"You don't want to see him?"

He was the man I had first fallen in love with, the one that used to push me further to the brink of rage than anyone ever had. I had forgotten what it felt like, being teased by him. It made my heart race and my face hot. Maybe before, when I hadn't had my dreams or Mamoru's tongue in my mouth, I hated it, not knowing there was anything more between us than flimsy tolerance. Tolerance that extended a little further when we found out who we were, me Sailor Moon and him my masked savior. Then we had our truce and he became someone else, slowly but surely, and my love for him was only cemented. Now he was going back in time and I wasn't sure how to feel about it, only it made me warm all over.

A grin spread across his face and I watched it grow, "Kiss me, Odango."

How long had it been since I heard that name? The one I had learned to shiver from and it left his lips again with a smile. It had me pulling hard, wanting to taste the name on his lips. What did teasing taste like? It tickled the back of my throat, slipping down to my heart and burning. My back hit the wall or something, I wasn't sure but it was  _hard_  and sturdy so I left it, his hands on either side caging me in his embrace. He held himself over me but not for long, dipping and laying on me, pressing me deeper between two hard surfaces, the wall, and his chest.

For his name calling, I nipped at his lower lip, sucking on it hard and not caring if I drew blood or not in the process. It was so intense, the growing need in my belly the longer he squished me against himself and his mouth. And how hard we fell into one another? I must have hit my head because now I heard ringing. Oh...wait...

I struggled, getting Mamoru off me so I could get to my phone in my pocket, only to fumble more when I had to answer it. Taking two large breaths in hopes of slowing the ones that followed, I answered. "Hello?"

" _Where the hell are you?!"_

"I know, Mina. I'm so sorry! I'll be there soon."

" _UH huh. You wouldn't happen to know where Mamoru is do you?"_

I was glad this was over the phone, still fearing she could hear my heart pounding in my chest as I glanced back at him. Hair wild and still shirtless, I nearly threw the phone and tackled him to the bed behind him.

_Shit, what was wrong with me? I can't have sex with someone who doesn't love me back! Not my first time!_

I had to get away. "No, I don't know where Mamoru is." Leaving him alone in his bedroom.

" _Did he get taken by a Youma or something?"_

"No, Mina. I'm sure a Youma did not take him!"

" _And you know this because…"_

She was hinting, causing me to glance back at the man still watching me and I had to think fast on my feet. "Because of the connection, I would know! I'll see you soon."

oOo

Why was this happening? Now that I was free of Mamoru's hypnotic lips and arms, why was he making me question everything?!

He refused a drink for me, claiming for my safety. Okay sure, as my nightly protector it makes sense he would be concerned about the so called mysterious origins of my drink. It was clear that was all he meant by it when he flirted with the bartender, catching my glare even when I tried to push it back. Jealous was a twisted bitch, let me tell you.

I tried to focus on the dark haired man that  **did** show me attention, but it was hard with Mamoru continuously pounding back drinks. What, couldn't get the bartender's attention by any other means? He had to keep her busy with filling his glasses all night long all so he could flash her his lapis blue eyes?

God this was ridiculous. I hate this feeling, the boiling in my veins and the aching in my heart. The guy before me had yet to disappear like the others, maybe he would be the one to end my suffering and take my heart away from the careless Mamoru? He had inky black locks like the one I desired but his eyes were a dark gray. Still, he was a good dancer...too good...was that his hand on my ass?!

"Hey!"

He got in my ear, the guy who was nameless and touching me, "Sorry. It's just so lush, I couldn't help myself."

Grabbing Minako, I made for the safety of our table, Toki and Mamoru sitting together as our 'backup' should anything ever go wrong. With the two guys following close behind, I was sure something was about to go very wrong. Which was confirmed when I got to our table, a pile of empty glasses in front of my D.D. and so-called protector.

"What happened to one and done?"

He  _shrugged_ his god damn shoulders, getting to his feet after taking a glance behind me. Even without looking, I was sure he was shooting my shadow a glare before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the dance floor.

What. The hell. Was he doing?! "You don't dance."

"I don't? Who said?" His smirk had my knees threatening to buckle, saved by the hands on my hips.

Talk. That's what I needed to do, keep the conversation going. "I've never seen you dance in the last, what, six years?"

His hand went from my hip to my ass, grabbing it and pressing his palm against it. It was far more than the guy before had done and yet, it excited me, a gasp releasing in response. And he didn't let go, leaning in until our cheeks were pressed together and his hot breath was in the shell of my ear.

"I can't drive home."

I wasn't going to make it. If I went home with handsy here I don't know what I would do. "So ride home with Motoki."

I could feel his smile against my skin. "His car is full."

_Shit._ "Taxi?"

He laughed and I shivered. Did he feel it? Feel my excitement that was mixing with my fear? "Spent all my money on alcohol."

Eyes glassy, I stared up in them, a reminder that this wasn't real, he was wasted. "You're telling me you have no money?"

"Not to waste on taxis." His thumbs rubbed circles into my hips and had me wondering just what the hell he planned on using the money for instead.

I escorted him back to the table, him leaning heavily on it after I perched him on it. Minako stood next to the men who had yet to leave us alone. Suddenly, I wished for them to be like the others, to walk away and never look back.

"Hey, beautiful. Ready to go?"

"Excuse me?"

I glanced between Minako and the stranger who wanted me to actually leave with him somewhere. "I hear your  _friend_  has his own means of transport so why don't you let me take you home?"

"I...uh…" glancing at Minako again got me nothing. Her face a warning stone. "I'm sorry but my  _friend_  needs me."

He followed my finger and returned his grin to me, "He's fine. You shouldn't let him ruin your night."

Right now, this guy was ruining my night. "I'm not the type to just leave a friend in need behind like this."

"So, he is the only thing keeping you here?" He didn't wait for my answer and ignored my pleas to stop, marching right up to Mamoru. "Is there a problem?"

Normally, I wouldn't worry for Mamoru, sure he could handle himself in any fight. But tonight? "Nit hur."

Everyone looked confused, especially the macho man trying to fight for something that wasn't his. Oh for the love of... "He said not here and I agree. Leave!"

I grabbed the guy, wanting to just pull him away a little bit but he nearly threw me to the floor when he shrugged me off. Not good.

The tell-tale smell of roses hit my nose and I turned back, Mamoru's hand already in his 'pocket' aka subspace pocket. Now I grabbed him, getting up on my toes to get to his ear and whisper harshly at the drunk dumbass. "No! Mamo put the rose away. Put the rose AWAY! He's human. Stop. Let's go, give me your keys."

Mamoru let me pull him around without struggle, unlike the prick we left staring daggers. Then he let me throw him into his passenger seat and lock him in tight. It wasn't until I sat next to him in his usual spot, the driver's seat, that he woke up a little.

"Whu yur doin?!"

He was trying to get free but was too drunk to figure out a seat belt. "Driving you home."

"Is  _MY_ car!"

"And?" There was a swell of satisfaction I couldn't really explain, only that I had ALWAYS wanted to drive Mamoru's car but he never let me.

Clearly, even drunk, he still didn't consent to it. "Why you drive?!"

"Well next time, don't get so drunk." He found the release button on his belt and I smacked his hands away before he got free and killed us.

"Gonna die…"

I tried not to take offense to that, but it had me hitting the gas pedal a little harder than needed, the sights around us blurring from my speed. It had us back to his place in record time too, which I wasn't sure if I was glad or sad about.

His keys in my hold and him practically on my back, he was too drunk to walk or even hide himself as he openly smelled my hair. "You smell sooooo good, Usa." I giggled, part from his words but also from his nose digging into my neck like a puppy. Dropping him to the couch, I needed to get water in him and fast. Maybe some coffee too.

One step and he nearly fell off the couch, reaching for me. "Don't leave me!"

He thought...I would leave him? My smile calmed him thankfully, "Just getting you water, Mamo." A relieved sigh and water in his hands, I watched him down the entire thing, knowing I needed to sober him up some more. "I'm going to make you coffee."

He grabbed me, "Don't."

He was so drunk, he wasn't thinking clearly, "It'll help."

He was shaking his head a lot at me, silently disagreeing with me instead of nearly shouting it like in the past. "It won't. That's a myth. It doesn't help sober you up faster and it'll make it impossible for me to sleep."

He looked so pathetic, face smooshed into his cushions. He really wasn't used to drinking so much, was he? "Well you're all smart and speaking clearly again, so that's progress."

I watched on dumbly, my fingers in his hair as he pulled away from my touch to sit, only to pull me into his. My legs split over his on instinct, his hands wrapping in my pigtails to hold me. "So soft...so...beautiful."

It felt as if my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. For as long as I had known him, he mocked my hair, openly. And here he was, calling it beautiful and wrapping himself around it like a lifeline, and using it to pull me to his lips. No matter how many times we did this, it still felt like the first, my heart racing in my chest and my tongue tentative as it searched out his. The moan he released made my heart leap and my lungs constrict.

But then he grabbed my hips, pressing me into him hard while he pushed back, harder. It had me gasping for breath and for clarity. Any thoughts that it had been a mistake were washed away when he did it again. I already struggled, my need for him nearly capsizing with every kiss and nuzzle of my skin and now he was dry humping me.

"Mamo.." a moan at first, I at least got that out, his lips trailing down my skin and giving my lips freedom. So I tried again. "Mamo." I got his eyes, hazy with alcohol and...lust? "You're drunk."

He grinned, ignoring me and going for my neck again. "So?"

It was pointless, I was his. It was this realization that had me pushing again. Because I was fine giving myself to him, but not like this. "So, if my first time is going to be with you, I'd like you to be sober." The look on his face was one of pure confusion, while I was wondering just what did he see when he looked at me? "I'm a virgin…"

Irritation bloomed, the shocked look on his face practically telling me what he thought of me. "H-h-how?"

I laughed, trying to rid myself of the evergrowning tension in my chest. "How am I a virgin? Well, let's see,  _doctor_. Normally in order to lose your virginity, you have to-"

"No. Stop. I know. I just...you just...haven't you had boyfriends?"

"Well...yeah, but none of them were right." Wasn't that obvious?

He got to his feet and I got to mine. "But I am?!"

"Well yeah...I trust you, literally with my life. So why not?"

It made perfect sense to me, I trusted him...and loved him so why was it so hard to understand? His wide eyes and mouth spoke volumes. "Why not?! Because it's your first! You should...should be in love!"

There was a sharp prick to my heart. But could I really blame him for thinking that? That I didn't love him? I gave him nothing to think otherwise. But my pain wasn't from that, it was from him basically telling me...he was not in love with me. "Were you in love your first time?"

He struggled but didn't deny it either. He had slept with someone before at least once in his life. Why did that bother me? It hurt almost as much as his admission to not loving me in return. Almost. But that was a big hole in itself and I was struggling to get out of it. So why did him having sex before me matter in the slightest? Guess it didn't because he wasn't in love with me and never would be.

"No, Usagi. I wasn't, and it was a huge mistake."

That made me feel a little better and a little worse, feeling sorrow for the man before me who had never been shown, love. If I wasn't such a coward, I could show him. I tried to force the words out of my mouth, how hard was it anyway? Just say 'I love you Mamoru' or better yet, 'I'm in love with you' because how many times had we said 'I love you' and it not mean what I wished it...

"Just like this is."

He looked so final, hands on his hips and eyes to the floor. Making me feel like a scolded child. "Like what is? Kissing me?"

There was a storm inside his eyes when they met mine, raging like winds on the sea. "Yes, because this started from your boredom and from being lonely."

My words were coming back to bite me, hating his eyes on mine at the moment. "You're drunk, Mamoru."

"Yes, and honest!"

Honest. Was this his honest self, getting wasted and acting a fool? "Why did you get drunk anyway? You never drink more than one."

Before his mouth opened, I knew I wasn't going to like it, his grin telling me so. "What? Ruined your night of drunken fun?"

"No, Mamoru. I will happily stay sober to drive you home, to drive your CAR, if you want to drink and have a good time. You always assume you have to be the responsible one!" Always responsible, and I was just another responsibility to him.

"But then when would you stay the night?"

His confusion was endearing, him playing with my emotions as always as I felt myself tiptoe back to him. "You like it when I stay the night? Why not just ask?"

He tensed, finding the floor interesting and I just had to know. Did he find me a responsibility, one that he wanted to shake, or was there another reason why he behaved the way he did tonight? "Mamo, what happened tonight? Why did you drink so much?"

My hand on his cheek, I silently begged him to tell me the truth, even if it killed me. Then I could move on, either way. "Because I can't afford to keep paying guys to stay away from you."

That...was not what I was expecting. "P-p-paying guys?!"

Now my skin burned to an unpleasurable level. Paying guys? He was PAYING guys to stay away from me? How much? How much did it take to get these guys to step away? Ten? Twenty? A dollar? Did Mamoru start at the bottom and slowly work his way up, all so he could laugh about how easy it was while watching me search for someone no longer there?

It didn't really make sense, Mamoru not the type to be so cruel. But I was already heartbroken, what else could he do to me? "Oh my God! So you've been pretending to be nice to my face while paying guys to stand me up and stay away from me?"

It wasn't fair and I could see that on his face. But I just couldn't find the fucks in me to care. "Pretending?"

I had to get out of there, my heart feeling like it was ready for me to vomit it up in little chunks. "Yes! Pretending to be my friend and really laughing at me behind my back for looking like an idiot with all these guys. I thought I was going crazy. How many, Mamoru?!"

He was struggling, either with a lie or an actual number and I swear I lost feeling in my fingertips. "Not many! Like five?"

I was manic, a laugh coming from me that wasn't my own. "Oh my God!"

This was the last straw. The memory of his kiss now like lead in my stomach instead of butterflies. "No Usa...stop, please listen."

His hand was stopping me from slamming the door in his face as I had always seen so many do in the movies and on TV when they were broken like me. "And you think I've been kissing you out of boredom and loneliness, yet you've been doing it for what?" It was the question I had been dying to ask for weeks now and here it was because I had nothing more to lose as he stared at me like a fish out of water. "More fun at my expense?"

The slamming of the door barely registered. I couldn't feel my feet at all as they pounded the pavement. And wrapping my arms around me did nothing to stave off the chill in my bones. The cavernous hole where my heart once dwelled grew steadily larger with each step and each thought, mulling over the last five years, the last two weeks most closely with tonight as the catalysis.

I had been kidding myself, spending time with Mamoru, touching, holding and kissing, thinking it somehow solidified me in his life. But his world was a vast void that I would never be allowed to enter. I was just the same stupid girl he teased. He just did it behind my back now.

The door before me wasn't my own and I was thankful, unable to step inside the room that reminded me of my innocence or sleep in the bed that I had dreamed of happily ever after with Mamoru. That would crumble me to dust tonight.

So instead, I knocked on Minako's door and she let me in without a word.

oOo

Just like before when I told her all, Minako was silent, staring at me in wonder. "So...you and Mamoru…"

"Are over. There is nothing and that is all we will ever be."

"He was...paying guys to stay away?"

"Mocking me. Playing with me and making me feel worthless for at least five guys...maybe more."

"Usa...I have to say, that doesn't sound like mocking. It sounds like…"

"He said there was no love, Minako! When I put my entire being out there? Told him I wanted him to be my first? He said it should be done out of love. As in there was none between us."

Her mouth cracked open but she slammed it shut, nodding silently instead. Then she patted my knee, both of us sitting in her guest bed. "You can stay here tonight. And into tomorrow. But you can't hide from him forever, right?"

A huff escaped, lacking any humor. "Yeah, as soon as a Youma attacks and he has to save my ass again."

She stood after that, leaving me to a night of restless sleep and fitful morning. By dawn, I raided her manga collection, needing something to take my mind off my shredded inners. Really, it was for the best, not sleeping that is. I was afraid if I closed my eyes I'd dream about Mamoru again and him tenderly making love to me.

When it edged on noon and I still hid in the guest room, I figured Minako stood in the doorway with plans of forcing me to eat. The grave look on her face making me sure of it. "Usa...Mamoru just sent me a text…"

"Please tell me you didn't tell him where I was."

"I didn't...cause he asked to meet me."

I rolled, turning to face her. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. But I told him I would." She slowly joined me, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I told Rei…"

"Rei?! Why?!"

"Because she is tight with Mamoru and will kick his ass!" I hummed at the idea, not sure Rei really would but if anyone did, it would be her I guess. "I will be right back, okay?"

"Call me when you're done?"

Left again to my solitude, I wandered around the empty apartment for a while, looking through the things I had helped carry into the place. Toki and Mamoru had been there to help as well, the memory of Mamoru nearly stepping on one of my tails and then cursing at me to move came to the forefront. I had let it go, him carrying one end of a very heavy couch up the stairs behind me. But now, the scab from it ripped off and rendered the cut new. Everything he had ever said to me was starting to scream in my head and it only made my heart sink faster. Every curse, cruel word, and kindness he showed me after he 'reformed', I examined. Regardless of what my investigation found, it didn't change the fact that I was unloved.

Running back to my 'room' I caught my phone on the last ring, Minako's name flashing on my screen. "Mina! What'd that jerk have to say?" The manga where I left it, I flipped a page in irritation.

"Usa...prepare yourself…" That was all Minako said before the resounding 'click'

Movement caught my eye, Mamoru standing and looming by the door. The back flip my heart did hurt so bad, I struggled to breathe even with my gaze planted on the pages before me instead of him. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

I closed off the panging beats of my heart, hoping to prepare myself when I looked at him. It helped, but then he shut the door, my only way out. "We need to talk."

I didn't want to damage it, seriously considering throwing it at him, so I placed the manga on the nightstand where it was safe. "No, we really don't. Enough was said already."

I don't know how I was managing to sound so calm. It must have been the time spent thinking over him and our past, none of it real and I knew this for sure now.

"No, it wasn't. Usa, I paid those guys because I didn't want them around you. And I didn't do it to be malicious. I did it because you deserve someone better than all those douches."

Right, they were the douches when he was what now? I laughed at the thought, light and barely there. "And who's good enough, Mamoru? Because if you recall…"

His weight on the bed silenced me, unable to speak with him so near. "Don't bring up the past. I was a dick. I get it. But  _you deserve the best_." This was too much, I couldn't believe anything he said to me, but then he pulled my chin back to face him and his stormy blues. "Usa...I want to be good enough...for you."

"Why…?"

Maybe I knew the answer already, and that's why I asked? Somewhere deep inside me, it all felt familiar, like we had this conversation before? Now it felt like a torent was blasting my body, emotions and thoughts making me a wreck inside. All while he cupped my cheek and looked even deeper at me with his dark orbs.

"I love you, Usa."

God, I get it, he cares about me. How many times have we said those words to each other as friends? "Mamo…"

"I'm not lying." Right, and pigs fly. "I've loved you for years. I just suck at, well, all of this."

"You love me?" I watched his eyes, looking for some kind of tell that he was lying to me.

"Yes...Usako." There was a sadness in them, one that matched my own from being rejected.

And that was because...he didn't know. "I kissed you partially out of boredom, out of loneliness. That's true." My words had him pulling away and I pulled him back. "But I wanted to kiss you for so long and that night, the alcohol gave me the courage to finally do it. Mamoru, you're not the only one in love. I have loved you...for SO long."

"Really?"

His exasperation was adorable, making me giggle. "You know for a smart guy, you're kinda dumb."

I didn't want him to ruin it, so I kissed him, pressing my lips to his and then him pressing us to the bed. We rocked and rolled as we tried to get to one another's mouths. There were two ways this would end; him pulling away and telling me to wait or me losing my virginity in Minako's guest bed.

I was wrong on both counts.

Mamoru sprung off me like it was my dad instead of Minako, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. He stumbled away like my mom stood behind her, wiping the spit I had covered his mouth with using a thumb. I let him suffer, payback for letting me suffer all last night as Minako made him shake in his boxer briefs.

When he had enough, I ended his suffering, "Mina, stop it! I'll see you soon, Mamo."

He dashed out, casting me one last glance that was dripping with longing and had my heart racing. No longer in pieces, it felt good to have it run itself ragged. Looking forward to him doing it to me many,  _many_ , more times.

oOo

Three days. Three days since I had seen his face or heard his voice. That was the longest we had ever gone in a long time. So, of course, I snuck out of my room and ran to his house when he texted me, something he seemed shocked about when he opened his door. And when I wanted to have my first time with him that night.

It was kind of cute, how he wanted to wait and make it 'perfect' but I thought what we had was far better than some field on a blanket. It also allowed us to do it again in the morning...a few times. And in his shower...a few more times.

Now in front of the diner, he parked the car and we sat in silent contemplation for a few moments. "So...my work schedule is going to be a problem."

Taking my eyes off the front of the restaurant, I turned as much as I could in his front seat to look at him. "A problem?"

"Yeah, I don't know...how much I'll be able to see you…"

He was frowning, a small smile growing on my face at his pout. "Awe, Mamo. Whatever time you can give me will be enough."

His hand on mine, he played with my fingers, watching them as he sunk them together and pulled them apart to do it again. "But I want to see you. As much as possible."

The constant in and out of his fingers with mine was making me think things. Things that made me press my thighs together hard. "You will. As much as you can possibly see me."

Crooked grin and head tilted to the side, he looked at me, messy bangs sliding over his forehead. "Naked?"

My body was humming already as I unbuckled myself and settled in his lap. The pleats of my skirt allowed me to spread my legs wide and sit with my panties on his slacks. "Who says we have to be naked?"

I'm sure there was a protest in him, but I silenced him, covering his mouth with mine to do so. Grinding into him, I was already wet and hot, ready for him again. His hands were on my hips, helping me along and saying 'yes' but he pulled away from my mouth, dragging in deep breaths of air.

"Usako...we are in broad daylight here…"

"The better to watch me bounce in."

His jaw dropped, a smile creeping at the edges of it. Whatever other issues he had with the idea died, his face in my neck and sucking gently at my skin. I worked at his pants, his belt buckle digging into me so I wanted it gone. Then his pants bugged me, the zipper rubbing me wrong. So I got it out of my way too. Next thing I knew, I was rubbing my soaked panties on his shaft, Mamoru sucking air in through his teeth.

"Oh god, Usako."

I stilled for a moment, my hand threaded behind his head and whispering like anyone could actually hear me. "Put it in, Mamo."

He followed my command, slipping cloth out of the way and setting his tip at my rim. A slow switch of my hips and I took him inside me, a hiss released from both of us. There wasn't much time, already late for our meeting. That, and I wanted him bad. Just as desperate as my first time, I wanted him like air, breathing him in as I rocked on top of him.

Steel bands around me, he held me tight, lifting his hips off the seat to meet my thrusts and put himself impossibly deep. He was sucking on my neck again, making his way downward. I helped him, pulling back to lift my top and bra up to rest on my collarbone. Out in public, he pulled me back to him to hide me, ducking down to put a breast in his mouth. Sucking on my nipple, I pulled him in and out, the car starting to rock while the windows fogged.

"I love you, Mamo."

He popped off my skin, looking up as I towered over him with black eyes. "I love you, Usako."

My head went back on its own, a cry ripping from my throat while Mamoru gripped my hips hard, bruising me as he took over pumping into me. Tingling all over, heat dripping in my veins, I called out his name over and over again with each resounding jab at my womb, my orgasm flooding me with pleasure chemicals. Something Mamoru so sweetly explained to me this morning while he made me come with his fingers.

He moved me on him a few more times, groaning loudly in my ear as I rested on his shoulder. It was very deja vu, the same position we had in our dream. The windows looked like shades were pulled over them, so heavily coated in a fog from our heat. And we were still filling the car with it, panting like dogs as we recovered.

Mamoru fixed my top, planting thick kisses to the tops of my breasts beforehand and causing me to giggle. He continued his trail, leaving hot spit on my skin as he made his way back to my mouth. It was slow and sweet like honey, his hand in my hair at the back of my head.

Cleaning and straightening as much as possible, we staggered to the front door when Mamoru stopped me, pulling me to the side and into his arms. "Do you want to tell everyone?"

I smirked, "I don't think we will have to," his smile fell for a minute, "our hair and faces are going to do it for us."

He chuckled and kissed me deeply, making my toes curl. "I love you so much."

"I know." He pouted and I kissed it with a laugh, "I love you too."

"I want to tell them. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is."

At that, he took my hand and lead me inside, practically skipping.


	12. Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel or chapter two of 'Firsts' make sure you read that one 'first' lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahola! This lovely hump day chapter was betaed by Beej88, DarkenedHrt101, and SailorMoon489!
> 
> READ THIS! This is a continuation of the hump day chapter titled Firsts. Please stop and read it 'first' (tee hee) before reading this one. Since I already have ten chapters for this and the plan for many more, I'm wondering if I should make this its own series? What do you guys think?

 

* * *

**Seconds**

God, she was beautiful; little hairs slipping out from her buns and falling everywhere; a small satisfied smile that I put there; and rose-colored cheeks with bright shining eyes.

Her beauty was nothing new to me, having been aware of it for years now and looking back and finding it when we were kids too. Unrivaled, burning brightly, effervescent bouncing ball of light that shines far brighter than any star in the sky and more beautiful.

And she was mine.

There had been an unspoken understanding by all for years since we were six and started school, that Usagi was mine and I hers. And I never questioned it, I relished it. My best friend and no one was ever going to take her away from me.

And it lasted all the way up till High School when I took note of the change in her. Usagi would have to try hard to not be gorgeous but she had been a Tomboy all her life. Until we hit 12. Then she made some female friends, which I was happy for, she deserved as many friends as possible. But then they started spending time at the mall and Usagi started dressing differently. Then everyone started to notice her as I always had.

Add in her womanly figure coming in and there were eyes on her that I didn't like. Like Seiya's. The unspoken understanding was on thin ice.

Then she came over to play in our pool, two piece bikini and bouncing around in the water. Playing like it was any other day, grabbing me and rubbing her newly acquired curves that were also wet on my wet, naked skin? My feelings for Usagi had been known to me for a while at that point but that was the first time my body reacted, my cock twitching as I fought back a full on hard on. That day became a common recurrence in my fantasies but instead of fighting my body, I let loose and slung Usagi's tiny bikini to the side of the pool to play under the water. Maybe tomorrow….

Still, under me, I couldn't believe the reality, Usagi was mine. And like hell I was going to let her go. Her sweet scent filled my bedroom now and I was already making plans to keep it there, starting now.

She mumbled something about people showing up but I all but ignored it, we had plenty of time.

Her breast fit perfectly in my palm as if made for me and I shuddered at the thought of it. Her skin was salty sweet from her sweat and I licked it up like a starving man. Because I truly felt like one already.

Her nipple in my mouth, I enjoyed the sensation of its hard texture against my tongue and listening to her soft moans above me. But I wanted her to be louder, deafening like she had been when I had her coming from my thrusts.

Slipping down, my hand made its way to the delicious warmth between her legs as my hard on knocked against her thigh. I was just introduced to sex, like hell I wasn't going to have it as many times as I could, now that I knew how amazing it was and I had Usagi.

But everything stopped as the doorbell rang below. Pulling away, even with the pain of stopping, I looked at the clock on my computer. "Fuck it's that late?!" It was far later than I realized, making love to Usagi lasting longer than it felt and that only fueled my irritation.

Looking back down to her, her cheeks flushed, pink lips parted, hair wild, eyes bright I cared even less about the party than before, only planning it as an excuse to get Usagi back inside my house. I didn't kid myself, the whole plan to get her back had been a long shot. Did I think we'd end up in bed, absolutely not but when she laid across it and sighed my little Id in my brain took over. I'll never know how I was basically able to ask her to fuck me but I did and it worked so I wasn't complaining in the least.

I was complaining about this party now, wanting everyone to just go away and spend my birthday wrapped up in my best friend and lover. She licked her button lip, little pink tongue darting out and wetting it. I was so over this party.

Falling back to her, I had every intention of ignoring those at the door and taking Usagi again and again and again until we couldn't move the next day. Although, that would be awkward. Her parents freaking out when they couldn't find her and my parents finding her in my bed. If we had clothes on, we might be okay, but given the way my room smelled after round one, there would be no hiding it, if I had my way with her as many times as I was imagining.

Usagi moaned a cute sound that had me spinning. "Mamoru, there are people here."

"If we ignore them, they will go away."

I tried to take a nipple in my mouth again but I was pushed off her skin. "Really? They will just leave without checking on you? On me? Calling and knocking?"

A fist pounded on the front door and my phone danced on the headboard just above her head. Never had I ever wanted to be completely friendless like I did in that moment.

Keno's name was on the screen, not that I was surprised, but I was definitely curt. "I'm coming. Just chill."

Depositing my phone, I grabbed her hands and pulled her to me, her hair almost completely down. I made a mental note to take it down first before the next time and wrap it around my hands.

Usagi on her knees before me had me struggling to remember to  _stop_ , wanting to lift her up and onto my hips. So instead I kissed her, her mouth so sweet it was like candy flavored air that my body begged for again and again like a drug. She was a drug, my personal heroine.

The position gave me access to a part of her I didn't get earlier, her plump ass in my hands in an instant. The squeal she made against my lips when I squeezed them was nearly my undoing. And the smile she gave me when I released her? I was gone.

"This isn't over. You're spending the night right?"

She pushed away from me, my heart and cock throbbing at the action. They throbbed harder when she picked her clothes up off my floor. "Mamo…"

I had gotten between her and the door and the look on her face told me she was cracking, that she would fold soon. So I pulled her to me, our naked bodies pressing together again and my hard on pressed against her belly. "Spend the night, Usako."

It came out as a whisper because my desperation was so thick I could barely speak. I needed this, needed the promise of a 'next time', that we were, in fact, together. "I...I can't. I need to go home to Shingo."

"Shit," little brother Shingo was probably at a friend's till later tonight when Usagi would watch him for the night and into the next day. "Fine, I'll go home with you."

I wasn't leaving it up for discussion. Even though, if she didn't want me to go home with her, she would have said so plainly. But she was silent as I dressed, pulling my briefs on over my cock that was still wet from her juices. But I didn't care if I smelled like her all night.

Usagi did though, planning on heading to the bathroom with her clothes. I didn't want everyone knowing I had her, that her virginity was mine as mine was hers. But I did want everyone knowing that she was mine, that the unspoken understanding was back in play.

"Wait up here for me to come back for you."

Her brows knit and her lips turned into a frown in an adorable show of confusion. "Why?"

"You trust me, don't you?" I already knew the answer, my tousled bed just behind her as she still stood naked before me as an answer, both making it hard….to leave the room.

"Yes."

"Then don't come down without me."

I kissed her one last time before leaving her for the door, knowing if I didn't force myself away from her now that I might follow her to the bathroom, the sound of her bare feet as they padded to it making my blood rush all over my body.

I could see a small crowd of bodies just outside my door through the foggy glass, but their presence didn't give me nearly the same thrill as when Usagi showed up earlier that day. If only she had been on time…

Flinging the door open got me a few wide eyes while the rest slanted with curiosity. "Sorry. Fell asleep."

My usual even tone and carefree air was met with casual shrugs of understanding.

It was the expected crew; Keno and his new girlfriend Minako who was also a friend of Usagi's so I didn't mind her here; Rei and Mako who were already eyeing a few of the other male classmates that passed through the door; Jin walked in without care, shaking my hand as he passed followed by Nathan a british representative as he liked to call himself; and even quiet Ami made an appearance but I had a feeling Usagi insisted. Those were just the ones waiting though, my whole class and a few from other classes there as a date showed within the hour. Seiya and his guitar among them to my added irritation.

Given I kept to myself mostly while at the top of the class and captain of the soccer team, I was pretty sure all the people here were just curious to get a deeper look into my life. The shock they all held on their faces when I announced this party was proof of my quiet demeanor. And I had no problem with it staying that way but...I needed Usagi more.

Seiya was looking around, a grimace on his face as if he didn't like what he saw. Which was probably due to the lack of a blonde that was waiting for me upstairs.

Without a word I took off, taking two stairs at a time until I stood before my door. I didn't know if Usagi was there or still in the bathroom but got my answer as soon as I cracked the door.

She was sitting on my bed again, one leg crossed over the other and bouncing high in the air. At the sight of me, she twisted and got to her feet in an instant. Her clothes were back on and her hair back to its normal buns instead of barely contained whisps. Something to look forward to later, messing up her hair again.

Now a little wrinkled, the dress she wore did things to me as it had when she first arrived. The hem of it stopped above the middle of her thighs and, although not tight, the fabric hung just barely off her curves. And the neckline? The tops of her breast popped out just so, thanks to the small bra she wore underneath. Momma Tsukino must have helped her escape in it, no way Kenji would allow it.

I had the gap closed between us in two steps, grabbing her cheek and her hip in my hands to hold her still. "Did you buy this dress for me?" Her eyes were wide and she answered me with a nod. "You look so beautiful."

A small squeak came from her as I pressed my mouth to hers hard, having gone too long without my sweet, candied, air. I inhaled her scent deep into my lungs, still feeling like I wasn't getting enough oxygen, especially when she flicked her tongue across my lips.

I pulled her in closer, letting her feel my eagerness for her already, having only calmed it a short while ago while she was hiding up here. The shorts I wore hid it well though, having selected them for that exact reason knowing there would be some time where I was alone with Usagi today.

A loud laugh made it up to my room and Usagi pulled away harshly. "Is everyone here already?" I nodded numbly, not thinking much of it until her fist connected with my chest hard. "Is that why you had me wait up here? So everyone would see us coming out of your bedroom?!"

My room was right at the top of the stairs, it could be seen by all in the living room. The rest of the rooms upstairs were hidden behind a wall, including the bathroom where I had expected to find her.

"I never told you to wait in my room. You made that choice."

She punched me again, not finding me humorous in the least. "Bull shit, it was implied. Did you just want to broadcast it to the whole school? Tell everyone we fucked so you could brag or…"

I cut her off, pressing my mouth to her raging one till she calmed again. We may have been new to kissing but I knew the only way to calm Usa when she was royally pissed was time, which we didn't have, or distraction. My lower lip stayed in her mouth when I pulled away, making me moan deep in my throat. As did the darken eyes she had on me, her cheeks flushed to a delicate pink. God, she was beautiful.

"I didn't ask you to wait for me so people would know we had sex, I asked so they knew we were together. That you are mine."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and pushing her breast up even more. "Can't you just tell people like a normal person?"

"Actions speak louder than words, Usako. And I'm not much of a talker."

"You talk to me."

"You're a special case. Always have been."

Her blush deepened and I had to get her away from my bed. Otherwise, everyone would know we had sex cause they would hear her as I made her scream my name. Maybe that was cocky of me, but I had every intention of making it happen. No matter how many tries it took me.

Taking her hand in mine, I pulled her to the door, lacing our fingers together as my hand met the handle. "So we are really doing this? You and me? Together?"

I didn't stop, twisting the door open and pulling her out behind me into view. "That's how it's always been, Usako."

My eyes were towards the task, getting down the stairs in one piece while keeping Usagi in my grasp. A small hush fell over the crowded living room, it full of people who all had eyes on the two of us now. It was never my intention to let our sex out of the bag but it looked to be known by all when I rounded the bottom step, Usagi right behind as I tugged her with me. It was a sea of eyes on us and I could feel Usagi shrinking from their intense gaze. This wasn't what I wanted for her, I didn't want her ashamed. Oh the power of walking a girl out of your bedroom.

Dropping her hand, I glared at all of them. The lull in conversation was more than enough for me to be heard but I still yelled, pissed as hell these shits were ruining this for us. "Get your goddamn heads out of the gutter and your goddamn eyes off of her. We just slept. Nothing more."

Only a few continued to give us the eye, those who only knew me by reputation and clearly they didn't believe what they had heard about me. I wasn't the type to fuck around.

Minako picked up on the vibe and picked up my favor, quickly addressing the crowd next. "Guys, they're just friends. Have been since diapers."

That got the rest to turn away, me turning back to my blonde and telling her 'sorry' with my eyes. She gave me a lopsided smile and a nod, passing by me quickly to disappear into the crowd.

Fuck, I was pissed. I wanted to out our relationship not cover it up even more. Everything was going pear shaped and fast. The most important thing was to find Usagi, to make sure she was okay. God, maybe I should have just owned up to the sex? Told everyone it wasn't their business and not worried what they thought? Pulled her into my arms and kissed her in front of everyone? So many other, better, ideas came to me NOW that it was too late. Like not making her wait upstairs for me in the first place. But us taking too long to answer the door together might have looked just as bad.

I didn't even give a fuck what the whole school thought as long as they stayed away from Usagi.

Facing my trepidation, I started pushing through the crowd. But each and every single one of them stopped me. Wishing me a happy birthday and thanking me for the invite. I kept cool, accepting it as their apology since so many of them wore their guilt on their faces. This was how the school saw me, how much clout my word had over anyone else's and I really didn't know why. I guess keeping to yourself save for one person most of your life made you look upstanding. And not the type to screw your best friend and lie about it.

I never had any trouble finding Usagi in a crowd but damn if I wasn't struggling tonight, her blending in somehow. Maybe it was the large crowd. Or maybe she wasn't even here anymore? Did she get so pissed she left? Wouldn't be the first time she walked out on me and I doubted it would be the last.

Making past another plug of people, I fell into the circle of my fellow soccer players and the look on Keno's face told me things were not alright in an instance. Minako was in the circle too oddly enough and if Keno's face wasn't enough, Minako's red one was.

"Shut your mouth! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I?"

At the sound of Seiya's voice, I was already in fight mode, knowing whatever he was spewing wouldn't make me happy in the least.

But at the sight of me, everyone clamped their mouths shut. I'd deal with it later. "Minako, have you seen Usako?"

Minako paled slightly and my nerves picked up a notch. "Last I saw her, she was with Ami and Mako, getting drinks."

Without looking, I knew she was pointing towards the kitchen. I passed Seiya a warning look as I turned, a promise to deal with him later no matter what he was saying. No way it was anything good.

People were scattered about and I recognized most of them, so my anxiety in this crowd was low. Rei stood in the hall to the kitchen, leaning against the wall across from Jin, their on and off again relationship sliding one way or the other by the end of the night. They both gave me a nod, Rei smiling wide at me which was unusual. But I let it go, stopping just inside the doorway of the bright kitchen.

Usagi was there alright, the vice that had been around my heart since she left my sight loosening as I watched her move around my kitchen with ease.

"Oh not those, Mako. Momma Chiba would flip if we used her china."

"Geez Usagi, how often are you over here?!"

Usagi hopped up on the counter just as she always had when we were kids, long legs crossing before her now instead of short knobby ones. "I practically grew up here. But this is my first time back in a few years," my heart clenched at the memory, "that's going to change now though."

Now my heart was racing, watching the blush on Usagi's cheeks spread was warming my blood. I wasn't eavesdropping, because I already knew what she could tell them. So I continued to listen, standing unnoticed from my perch.

"Usa? Did you…?!"

Mako and Ami were slack jawed as they stared at her and I wondered how much she would reveal. How much did she trust these two girls?

A small, almost invisible, nod came from Usagi and she flared red, the two other girls gushing. Mako was pretty happy while Ami looked concerned.

"Did you use protection?"

Usagi's hands flew to her face, hiding her reaction but not her answer. "Yes. I'm on the pill."

"Ooooo you went sans condom?! You're a brave girl!" Mako crowed.

"What is there to be brave about? We are both virgins...were both virgins….". Usagi was turning purple at this point and even I felt a little flushed. "And we're in love."

"What about Seiya?"

God just his name in association with Usagi had me needing to count to ten. "Seiya is a jerk, telling everyone he was going to nail me. I only dated him to get Mamoru's attention. And I never had any intention of giving my virginity to anyone but Mamo."

Now I felt like crowing, she really was mine. "That doesn't sound like you, Usagi-chan."

Usagi shrugged, "okay so that's a little mean. I did like Seiya, he is funny. But I love Mamo. Always have. I just didn't think he loved me back so I didn't see any harm in moving on…."

The three of them had drinks poured, a soda for each of them when my shoulder was hit from behind. "Ladies, I got what you really want right here!"

Seiya was in the middle of my kitchen, large bottles of dark liquor in each hand. His entrance served to renew my rage and give me away, Usagi's eyes finding mine instantly. Her head cocked to the side at me, ignoring the long haired prick in the room even as he begged for her attention.

"Usa, have a drink!"

Seiya was seconds away from pouring the unknown liquid into the cup in her hands, but Usagi pulled it away at the last second. "No thank you."

"I'll take some!" Mako jumped up and offered her cup for Seiya to pour, trying to save the moment and keep it from getting any more awkward than it already was.

But Seiya wouldn't lay off. "Come on Usagi, live a little!"

"I live plenty without it, Seiya."

"Hmmm. I bet you do."

Fucker was hitting on her right in front of me. Even knowing he was trying to get under my skin, I still found myself moving between them, pushing Seiya back and putting Usagi's knees into my back. "She said 'no'."

Getting in my face, Seiya grinned and I had to stop myself from wiping it off his face. "No more sucker punches, Chiba. Think you can handle me without the upper hand?"

"I always have the upper hand compared to you."

Tiny hands touched my hips, Usagi silently begging me to let it go and not fight. And since I'd do anything for her, I simply pushed back into her, her knees splitting from my weight. A hand on either side of the counter next to her, I rubbed her thighs with my thumbs and said nothing. Seiya set his bottles down on the counter with a huff. I had won this round.

Tentative hands slid up from my hips to my ribs. "Mamo…"

"I know. I'm sorry but I hate that guy."

"But you guys are teammates?" Ami's head cocked to the side, not phased at all by the affectionate position Usagi and I was in.

"Asshole has been jealous of me since freshman year."

Mako barked a laugh, "of course he is. In middle school, he was everything you are. And you have Usagi who he has always lusted after like a fucking cat in heat."

I cringed and Usagi's hold on me tightened. I'd always seen other couples do the whole PDA thing and thought it was disrespectful and disgusting. Why they couldn't keep their hands to themselves until behind closed doors, I didn't get.

Until Usagi gave me the tiniest of touches in public.

I didn't even care that her two dear friends were in the room with us, I was ready to turn around and push her back flat on the counter. All those people didn't wait because they couldn't. And I was barely holding it together now.

"Seiya kept his distance when you two were like this," Mako twisted her two fingers together and I was pretty sure I blushed, "but then you two split and he just couldn't wait to get his hands on her….the prick."

"Mako!"

"What?! I never liked him and I never hid that from anyone."

A few others filtered into the kitchen, a group of girls laughing as they fell over one another coming through the door. They all grew silent as soon as they took note who was in the room. I really didn't like how many times their eyes flicked over to me and Usagi. But it reminded me of the conversation I tumbled into earlier.

"I need to check on something."

Usagi held tight to my shirt as I tried to pull away. "Mamo, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go mingle."

"You hate mingling."

She turned me around but I beat her to it, kissing her without shame. It was my house after all and she was  _my_  girl. And as my girl, I needed to go make sure she was protected.

Pulling apart with a  _pop_ , Usagi not wanting me to let her go, I gave her thighs a squeeze and left her to the safety of her friends. Something I felt surer of when I passed Rei on her way in and Minako soon after, also heading that way.

I grabbed Minako though, pulling her to the side gently. "You wanna fill me in on what the fuck that was earlier?"

I watched as her face turned red again and I didn't even need her to say anything. But soon I was in the hold of another, their arms wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me back. I caught a glance of bleach blonde hair and stopped struggling.

"Keno what the hell?!"

Minako was following right behind as I was dragged to a densely populated area of the house, Jin, Nathan, and late comer Zenko surrounded me. Half the soccer team and I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Minako, go make sure Usagi-chan doesn't come near here or Seiya near her."

Like a soldier, the blonde followed Keno's orders without question. "Keno, why does your girlfriend have to keep mine away from here? And what the fuck is Seiya up to?"

"Look," Nathan spoke with British slang that was hard to decipher at times, "when it comes to the question, all that know ya say he's rational and chill guy. But when z boy gets in on Usa, you get kindygarten."

"You have never even been in a fight before but Seiya says one word about Usagi and you nearly take his head off."

"One word? Son of a bitch was talking about doing terrible things to her…"

"He was baiting you and you fell for it. Hook line and sinker." Keno, a usually calm and collected man, was now yelling at me.

"You're telling me, some 'limp dick wanna be' starts talking about Minako like he was Usa and you aren't going to put him through a wall?"

"That's different, Minako is my girlfriend."

Zenko stepped up, in between me and Keno, "in his defense, he and Usagi-chan have been together far longer than you and Minako. Way longer. If he wasn't IN love with her then she would have to be like a sister to him. And like hell I'd let anyone talk like that about my sister."

"Rei can take care of herself."

Zenko pointed a dangerous finger at Jin, who just smirked, "cheap shot….cheap shot."

"Usako is my girl. Mine! And I will do whatever I have to, to keep her safe and happy."

"Fights don't look good on transcripts."

Keno was glaring at me again but I didn't back down. "That's why I'm going to kick his ass here, no record."

"Except the cops' record when they show up to break it up."

"The cops aren't going to do anything," Jin was at my side, "you really want to do this? Is it really worth it?"

I looked at each of them, all eyes on me. "Yeah, she is."

"Lord this is bonkers!" Nathan threw his hands up in the air and paced back and forth.

Keno ignored him, "Alright. We confront him first. Give him a chance. Then we wail on him. Mamoru? We wait, understand?"

"I'll wait but I'm not letting you guys touch him. Five against one is a coward's move."

"We will be crowd control, making sure no one gets hurt in the process or calls the cops," Zenko added.

A promise to follow Keno's rules, I was released, the five of us leaving the small alcove of my house with a purpose. Someone had turned on the radio and had it blaring. Turning the corner into my living room, I lost the ability to think clearly or breathe properly.

It was not a radio, it was Usagi and Minako. The two of them at one end of the living room with the large bay window behind them, the orange glow of Honolulu's setting sun turning the two of them to gold.

Usagi had gotten a hold of a guitar and I hoped it was the one I saw Richard bring with him and not Seiya's. I ignored the burning at the back of my eyes and focused back on the two entertainers.

Minako was singing as loud as possible with Usagi while Usa danced with the guitar, strumming it with ease. God, when had she gotten so good? The last time I heard her play she could barely play 'twinkle twinkle little star'. Even then I had enjoyed the light tone of her sweet voice.

But her voice had grown with her body, now a thick and heavy with tone and vibrato. She controlled it just as well as she did her guitar, twisting back to face Minako, the two of them leaning in close to each other's faces to sing a lyric together. Usagi jumped up an octave, harmonizing beautifully with her partner.

The entire party was wrapped up in the performance, either dancing or singing along or smiling in silent enjoyment. I spied Ami sitting near the front, swaying in her seat. Mako and Rei were dancing together near her, the five of them never far from each other for long anymore.

I had missed so much of her life, it made me sick.

Minako hopped up on a table, now noticing the hair brush in her hands as a fake mic, while Usagi stayed on the ground. She twirled slowly, hopping up and down on her toes while her head rolled around to the music.

I didn't realize I had stopped and was staring till a hand landed heavily on my shoulder, Keno watching the scene at the front with me. "Alright, we beat his ass."

"What happened to giving him a chance?"

Not that I really felt it as a loss but I was curious. "Because...Minako had no friends. All throughout middle school they called her a mainland whore all due to her blonde hair and blue eyes. And because a few boys were less than kind, like Seiya. And all that changed when she met…"

"Usagi."

"Anyone who is willing to look past the lies and see the real person is worth it in my book."

Keno was on board but Jin and Nathan still had reservations. Zenko would do anything for a friend, justifications be damned. Usagi would be upset but she would get over it. Especially if it got Seiya to leave her alone.

Five heads searching him out and Jin found him first, the sight of him causing my blood to boil.

He was sauntering up on the 'stage', guitar in his hands, and trying to play with Usagi. This piece of shit needed to get what was coming to him.

Seiya didn't know the chords, lyrics, or the key, completely fucking up Usagi and Minako's carefree performance. He was drunk and way too close to Usagi.

I didn't even check with the others, barreling through the crowd as politely as possible while still more focused on getting to Usagi. Both the girls were retreating, Minako placing herself between the handsy drunk causing Keno to growl. I didn't even know he was right behind me until I heard his ferrell sounds making me jump. Like me, the guy never let anything get to him. Seemed like we were even more alike than either of us realized.

Minako pushed Usagi into the circle of friends that waited for them, Mako coming to stand before Seiya now. He was still trying to get to her though, pushing on Mako and shit if she didn't hold her ground against him. I was ready to put him in the ground and I wasn't even in ear shot yet.

"Oh come on. Last week he ignores you. Now he pays you a little bit of attention and you drop everything for him, including me? Trust me,  _Usako,_ Mamoru is not the guy you want to give it up to. I'll make you feel so good…"

I had him by the scruff of his neck, ripping him back before Mako broke her hand on his face, her arm pulled back and ready. He was wasted but I didn't care, it just made him easier to pull around, not needing any help from the others even though they stuck close by.

"Mamo, don't!"

"Yeah Mamo, don't. It will just prove to everyone here that you two are sleeping together. Her sleeping with both of us would really make her look bad."

Whipping him around, I had him in both of my hands dangling from the floor. Seiya put his hands up to protect his face but chuckled the whole time at his sick joke. "I don't care if the whole school knows because she sure as shit won't be anywhere near you or you near her again. Got it?"

He tottered, his head going back and forth as he mocked my threat. Now I wished he was sober because pain was a good motivator but pointless if he couldn't feel it.

Small hands grabbed my shoulder, a gentle tug on me with her touch and her voice. "Mamo, please. He's not worth it."

Fucker was looking at her again with his goddamn eyes undressing her and I had to stop myself from tossing him through a wall. "Oh you know I'm definitely worth it don't you,  _Usako_."

Already halfway there, I carried him as roughly as possible to the door. Zenko opened it, no words needed between any of them, people moving out of the way without hesitation.

I held him over the threshold and dropped him, holding on tight to his ruined collar for a few more seconds. "If you ever call her that again, I'll rip your fucking throat out. Get out of my house and stay the hell away from her."

He smirked and I had to rein myself in before I did something I might regret. "But how will I manage that? We have biology together. Not to mention the chemistry between…"

"Figure it out or I will."

I shoved him hard after that, him slipping down the steps of my stoop on his ass. If I had any concern for him, it would have been stripped away when he got up and chortled his way into the dark. I hoped he spent the night in a gutter and I felt no shame with that hope.

Slamming the door shut, the party was silent behind me but I still needed more time to cool down before I faced anyone. I didn't like this feeling, jealousy and rage and a part of me knew I was playing into Seiya's palm but my rational side clicked off anytime he so much as looked at Usagi.

Chatter picked back up, someone really turning on a radio this time while I pressed my hands into the door and took deep breaths.

Tiny hands found me again and I shrugged them off, not ready to face her yet. Instead, she placed herself in between my arms and in front of my door. "Mamo." Impossibly soft and gentle, she cupped my cheeks and I found myself leaning into them, savoring her touch. "This isn't you, Mamo."

I had my eyes squeezed shut tight while she rubbed her thumbs over my cheeks. "I know and I hate it."

"He just wants to get to you…."

"He wants to get to you too. Because you are my achilles' heel, Usako. And he knows it. If he ever touched you or hurt you, it would break me."

I opened my eyes, finding her closer to me than when I closed them. "He is just a boy Mamo. And he can't touch me or hurt me anymore cause I'm yours."

House full of people be damned, I pressed her back into the door hard, missing her lips more than I cared to admit. Even to myself.

The small moan from her told me she missed me too, her hand sliding up from my face to my hair and grabbing it tight. I needed her. Since we were children she had been exactly what I needed; a friend, a confidante, and now a lover.

I pulled us up off the door and separated us a little, our lips leaving each other's and causing her to whimper. I couldn't help but chuckle, Usagi always brought me back to center, no matter where I was beforehand.

Her smile had my heart fluttering, taking my hand and threading her fingers through mine before pulling me back to my living room. A shove and I was in an armchair, Usagi on my lap a second later. I just held her, content with listening to her talk to anyone and everyone while I had her enclosed in my arms.

The party was dying out after Seiya's display and my attack. I didn't know or care what Monday would bring with the rumor mills running wild. I knew one thing for sure. The whole school would know Usagi was mine. This time, the understanding would be spoken loud and clear by everyone here and I was perfectly fine with that.

Usagi tugged at my hold, I was lost in thought and missed her turning and saying something to me. "I need to go get Shingo."

"I'll go with you."

She snorted and wrinkled her nose in a mesmerizing manner. "Your house is still full of people. I'm just going home, Hotaru's parents are dropping him off."

"Hotaru? He is still hanging out with her?"

She fell over me, coming in close to my face as she leaned her arms on the back of the chair. I breathed in her scent deep, the fresh honey suckle smell not as strong as it had been in my room hours ago. "Yeah looks like they are going to be Iike you and me. But I trust you will give him a stern talking to if he tries to push her away for stupid reasons."

I was watching her mouth as she spoke, hypnotized by the twists and curl of her lips. "I'll definitely do that. Worst mistake of my life."

She giggled, rolling her eyes as she sat up. "No need to be so dramatic, Mamo."

"I'm not."

The smirk she wore turned into a real smile, genuine sadness in her eyes. "Just don't do it again."

I pulled her back, her falling onto my chest without her supports. "I'd rather die."

I had to slump down but I got her lips again, grabbing a thigh and her ass and squeezing as hard as I could without hurting her. She gripped my shirt at my chest, her nails scratching hard as she did

This time she ended it and I growled in response. But she just giggled, pulling on my hold again when I refused to release her. "Mamo, I have to go."

"Alright. But I'm still coming over later."

"I'll wait up." She winked at me and I wanted every single body out of my house right then and there.

I walked her out and then turned to the remaining few. "Okay guys, it's getting late and I still have a long night ahead of me. Thanks for coming!"

The only people who lingered were the usual crew, the five of us working to clean up. Zenko took my appreciation in the form of the remaining booze and walking the gentle Ami home. Keno wanted to borrow the pool for a few hours with Minako. Nathan was just happy to be there and Mako took him home. Jin lingered, ever hopeful when it came to Rei who caved as usual and the last finally left my house.

I didn't even check over the place, pulling the door shut and locking it behind me to race over to Usagi's. Her living room light was still on, the subtle flashing of her tv too.

Knocking lightly, I hoped she would hear it and not be asleep. Waking Shingo would be counterproductive.

A second passed and I raised my fist to try again when the door clicked and ticked quickly before swinging fast and wide. The breeze from the door caused her free-floating hair to dance, eyes wide at the sight of me as if surprised.

"You're early."

"Am I?"

I was still a little winded and she grinned at it. "I expected you to show up around three or four. It's barely one am."

"I kicked everyone out."

Putting my hands on her hips, I pushed us both out of the doorway and shut her door behind me, locking it tight.

Leaving my shoes at the door, she led me to her living room, the dim light of a floor lamp allowing me to take in the sight of her fully.

She wore a long and loose tank and it took me second to place it. "Is that my shirt?"

Standing before me, she looked down at herself as if she forgot, slipping a long lock off her chest to her back over her shoulder. "Yeah. It's from that video Momma Chiba showed us today. You never asked for it back so…"

"Do you always sleep in it?" I was practically panting and it had nothing to do with my jog over here.

"Most of the time yeah."

It barely came down to her thighs, the slightest movements pulling it up to show me her panties. The printed words on the front made the fabric heavy, it dipping into the shape of her chest. "Are you wearing a bra?"

She finally caught on to my questioning, looking up from the shirt to me. Her eyes darkened before mine, turning from their beautiful, bright cerulean to a lovely teal. "Nope."

The small space between us evaporated, both of us moving towards the other. I had her up in my arms and her mouth pressed to mine before I took a single breath. Her legs wrapped around my hips securely and I walked backward until my legs hit the couch. It was a good thing they hadn't changed their house much since I'd last been there, having the place memorized I could find my way through the dark. Or with Usagi stuck to my lips.

Her in my lap again, but in a far more erotic position, she wasted no time stripping me of my shirt and then her own. I ran my hands down the smooth planes of her back and she leaned into it like a cat, purring at me.

Working on my pants, I let her lead, finding it unbearably hot with her in control. Popping the buttons and pulling the zipper, she got my shorts out of the way as much as possible and dug her hand into the slit of my briefs. Her fingers touched my shaft and  _aw fuck_  it felt good.

She whipped me out but her hand remained on me, slowly stroking my straining cock. "Shit, Usako."

My head hit the back of her couch while she giggled. I was trying not to lose my load on her belly when she pushed her panties out of the way and pressed my tip to her folds. I kept my head back and gripped her hips hard while she rubbed my tip around her clit. Dipping me down, she wet me in her hot liquid and used me like a paintbrush to paint her bundle of nerves.

Her breathing was heavy and she gripped the back of the couch near my head to steady herself. She dipped me again, adding more paint to her brush and I dared to look up to watch her.

She was watching her artwork, looking at the two of us together. And her lips puckered open slightly to let out hurried breaths. I was close and if she didn't cut it out, I was going to lose my mind.

She dipped me in again but instead of letting her pull me out, I lifted both of us, throwing her onto her back and under me to thrust into her fully before my cock fell from her entrance.

"Ah!"

Her cry was loud and I froze, part in worry that we woke Shingo but part worried about how she felt. I hadn't asked her if she hurt at all, her first time only a few hours ago. When I didn't move, she whispered harshly in my ear, me poised over her body with our cheeks pressed together.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're ready."

Her sigh came out tight and shuttering. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please Mamo."

A groan released from deep in my chest when she begged. "Please what?"

I moved a little, pulling in and out to build the tension even more and she whimpered. "Please Mamo...make me come."

I pumped in and out of her, keeping the gentleness I had earlier with our first time, even when I wanted to buck against her hard. She mewled beneath me, twisting and lifting her hips to meet mine at different angles. God, we were going to be something amazing, more than we already were, when we grew into our lovemaking. I was more than satisfied with what we had now, her dripping onto my balls with her sweetness. I need to taste her again soon.

Her body tensed, a beautiful tightening around my cock as I ground into her deep, rubbing her bundle with my pelvis as I hit her dam with my tip. Her cheeks flushed, her lips parted, a not so soft moan flowing from her, and it got louder the longer I thrust us together.

I wanted to watch her and hear her as I had earlier that night, but we couldn't wake Shingo. So I ate her orgasm, pressing my lips to hers to muffle while she kept her mouth the same, frozen in her pleasure.

I knew she was finished when she started returning my kiss, gentle pecks that pulled on my lips. So I grabbed a thigh and tilted her hips up, falling face-first into her shoulder when my own grunts got too loud.

Hot release deep inside her, I tried to keep too much of my weight off her as I caught my breath. She panted too, running fingertips up and down my spine.

Her comforting eventually stopped, her hands resting on my shoulder blades and I couldn't think of another moment more perfect than this. "I love you, Mamo."

And there she went and took it up another level. The deep tone of her voice told me she was asleep when she said it, or mostly asleep. Usagi had fallen asleep with me still inside her.

Careful, I pulled out and off of her and lifted her into my arms, carrying my precious bundle to her bed.

_To be continued…._


	13. The WRONG Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a certain girl won't take a hint, Mamoru has to beg Usagi for her help, pretending to be his girlfriend. But it quickly becomes less fake in moments, only interrupted by an attack on both of them. Can Usagi save Mamoru in time or will they both be lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Smutember Lovelies! This is my first contribution to the new holiday and if I keep up, writing all the ones I want (and a few more), I'm going to have about four a week for you guys. But that's if I keep up. Currently at the parents for the next fortnight so we shall see.
> 
> The Wrong Girl is the badass girlfriend/boyfriend/partner trope and I wrong two versions. Today is the 'Usagi's a badass' version. Set during the Doom Tree series. This also has 'thank god we're alive sex' which I had a request for. If this isn't what you meant or you aren't satisfied, let me know and I will do my best next time!
> 
> Thanks to betas DarkenedHrt101 and SailorMoon489. DarkenedHrt is also doing Smutember so go check her out too! She just posted a Blind Date one that is so freaking cute and sexy, I can't stand it! Go read it and leave some love!
> 
> Find and follow me on Tumblr! Faulkner-blog! That way you can have access to more updates and post as I'm going to start putting fics up there instead of here! I also caved and created a Ko-fi account, so if you like my work and want to keep seeing it, you can go and buy me a cup of coffee. Or go buy my book, the price is the same and either will help me to continue. I'd rather you spend your money on the book though, feels less like a donation and less like I'm just bugging you guys for money.

 

* * *

**The WRONG Girl**

This was bad, really bad. He had been in tough spots before and this really was nothing in comparison, but he still had no clue how to deal with it.

Slipping around the corner, he hid in a dark alley and peeked around the edge of it. Hidden by darkness, he watched as his worries were confirmed, brown tresses wafting around her shoulders as she slowed to a stop but then flew as she searched frantically. Her brown eyes went in his direction and he fell back, praying he hadn't been seen. Had he been some girl's obsession before? Sure, a few times and none of that made him proud. There wasn't a single part of him that enjoyed the unwanted affections that were pressed upon him from time to time when his usual cold demeanor didn't scare them off.

But none had been like this girl.

It went past the usual 'accidental' bumping into, or 'Wow, what a coincidence, you shop here too?' type of stalking. She was outside his apartment this morning! And he had a feeling she had been there all night. How the fuck she found out where he lived, he had no clue but he didn't like it. Was he supposed to keep watch when he went to his own fucking house now? Was that the life he was supposed to have?

That didn't seem right on many levels but it didn't feel like what his heart expected either, as if he was meant for a more fulfilling life or relationship. Not that that made sense either, never coming close to loving anyone and being loved in return. He didn't have time or the emotional ability.

His shadow stomped off, heading away from his hiding spot  _thank god_! He swore the girl had blood in her eyes, red swirls that move when she spoke. The first warning sign about the girl, Ann, there were many things that had his 'get the fuck out' alarms going off. Like when she showed up at his library and insisted they studied together. What the fuck was she doing at a college-level library?! She wore the same uniform as Usagi so she was at least between 14-18. Guess she could be the same as Usagi, 18 and looking for a head start on college life. Something Usagi would never be caught dead doing.

A grin spread on his face at the thought that he had to shake away, the Crown coming into sight. Like he had any room to judge. Here he was 20 years old and heading to a kid's hangout. If Ann wanted to go to a college library, she had every right. Just as he had every right to walk right into the Crown and sit in his usual seat at the counter.

"I'll be with you in a moment, Baka!"

He chuckled softly, the golden girl running around with a tray precariously perched and full of food. "Did I say anything, Odango?!"

"You were about to!"

He was, but not for the reasons she thought. Well, not the air he gave off towards her when he spoke, giving her a hard time because...well it gave him a hard time just watching her, walking around in her short skirts and tight tops. Even her uniform was making him think things he really shouldn't about her. The lacy white socks she wore with her mary janes the cherry on top for him, a small thrill running through him at the sight of them. Just enough innocence left in her even after growing into a very beautiful woman. It made him nostalgic.

Apron with lace around the edges was firmly fixed to her waist, causing her shirt to billow slightly over it like a belt. The overall effect was the neckline on her shirt popping out just enough that when she leaned over the counter, he could see the top of her light pink bra. He probably should point it out to her but it would only cause him pain. Her smacking him and calling him a pervert to the whole place while she 'fixed' it. Yeah, nothing good would come from him pointing it out to her so he just enjoyed the show.

"Let me guess. Coffee, black."

"Is that judgment I detect? What would you rather I order? Chocolate milkshake?"

She smirked at him, her cheeks getting slightly rosy. "It wouldn't kill you to change things up once in a while. Live a little."

"I consider letting you be in control of what I put in my mouth 'living' enough."

Now she frowned, the blush on her cheeks spread to her jaw. "Listen, Baka, you should be happy about anything I put in your mouth!"

He couldn't stop the grin on his face, watching as she only got more and more flustered with him. "I guess it depends on what  _you_  are putting in it, Odango. I'll take suggestions. Tell me, Usagi, just what would you like  _me_  to put in my  _mouth_  for  _you_?"

She blinked at him a few times and then tilted her head to the side. The blonde was actually thinking it over and it had his palms sweating. "Well everyone likes our fries here…"

His head smacked the counter harder than he should have, pain radiating from it but it was nothing compared to the pain in his ego. "Fine, an order of fries, please. And a cup of coffee black."

She giggled as she left, putting in his order. 18 years old and just as innocent as ever. Most would probably consider that a turn off or feel like a pervert for thinking such dirty thoughts about someone with her 'maturity' level. But he never felt like that, he just found it super annoying even if it was hot.

Enjoying his solace, he waited patiently for Usagi's return, scrolling through his emails with his smartphone. God, what did people do before these things? Lug a computer everywhere?

He was peering up from it when Usagi returned because he never wanted to miss her as she bounced a little. She always seemed so happy to be around him even when he made her life hell. Actually, she only started seeming happy about his existence a few months ago. At first, she hated his guts and that was clear. But now? God, he loved it, the spring in her step and the soft smile on her face. He liked to fool himself that she only did it for him but he was pretty sure she did it for all the customers here when she  _worked_.

Basket of fries before him and white ceramic mug next to it, he didn't even flinch when she leaned over the counter and took a fry. "So, is Motoki going to pay you this time?"

She didn't look up at him, focusing on the fried potato between her fingers. "I know it's a strange concept to most but, helping out a friend means not expecting anything in return."

"Come on Usagi, he is using you! Why would they find a replacement if they have free labor?!"

She was smiling, a blush on her cheeks yet again. "Careful, Mamo, it almost sounds like you care."

"What? Of course, I care, Usa."

Her eyes quickly left the basket, lifting up to his with her pink lips slightly parted. The fact that she was surprised by his admission didn't make him feel good in the slightest. In fact, it pissed him off, his blood starting to boil the longer she stared at him in shock. But then the door dinged.

It wasn't something he could explain, just a chill that ran up his spine whenever she was around. Another warning bell about Ann that he couldn't explain but didn't try. It was what allowed him to grab Usagi's wrist without having to turn around to look, saving precious time.

"Be my girlfriend!" He whispered fast and harsh.

"What?" She didn't whisper, the word popping out of her mouth at a high decibel.

"Please, Usa! Just...okay?"

She stared at him for another second and then pulled herself from his hold. His heart deflated oddly for a moment, thinking she was rejecting him even though he hadn't REALLY asked. But then she started taking off her apron, rounding the counter as she did and grumbling about 'the past' and 'messing with her head'. He didn't have time to dive into all of it, grabbing her and pulling her the rest of the way to him.

Now he had to ignore her curves as they pressed into him, having not thought this through at all and inadvertently pulling her to stand in between his legs. With him sitting on the stool and her standing, it had their height difference disappearing, the two of them face to face, allowing him to watch blood spread across her face from her hairline to her chin. He didn't dare think the dilation in her eyes as desire, even after just covering that in his psychology and anatomy courses. Both lectures mentioned the signs of arousal and the first one was a widening of the pupils. But Usagi's eyes were always big and wide when she was around him. No way she was always turned on around him...right?

Not the issue currently. Putting his hands on her hips and holding her close. Her skirt was tight on her hips and he could feel the heat of her skin through it instantly, not even realizing how cold his hands were until that moment. She must have felt his chill, a shiver running through her from his touch.

Slowly, she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck, letting them hang loose and casual, speaking through the smile she wore with her jaw tight. "You want to fill me in here Chiba?"

Taking a deep breath, he tried to make words form in his brain. A combination of her being so damn close, his dirty mind when she said 'fill me in', and fear of saying the wrong thing. "See that girl at the door? Brown hair and eyes…"

"You mean Ann?"

She knew her. Of course, she did, they went to the same school. Ann must be in her class or something. "Yeah, Ann. I broke up with her and she isn't taking it well…"

Suddenly, Usagi pulled back, the only thing keeping her from completely getting away was my hands on her hips, holding her tight. But that was slipping what with her pushing on my chest for freedom hard. "You DATED ANN?!"

There was a little bit of anger but mostly she just seemed hurt, tears threatening in her eyes. "No! NO! I didn't!" Cutting his voice in half, he pulled her back hard, the hold she had against him disappearing with his first denial. "Usagi I swear, I didn't go on a date with her. She just thinks we did!"

Glaring at him, the relaxed and happy girl was gone. Instead, she was tense and sullen. "How exactly does she  _think_  you went on a date, Mamoru?!"

Glancing back, Ann nearly caught him, her eyes making her way around the room. She would see him in another second so he pulled Usagi in close, his mouth at her ear to whisper. It was a cheap move, using Usagi like this and fully taking advantage of her kindness, but the moment her cheek pressed against his and her scent filled his nose, he lost the will to care. Anyone behind the two of them would see a completely different scene. If looking at Usagi, he was sure they would find a raging blonde on the verge of punching him in the face. If looking at him, they would find him blissful, eyes closed and pressing deeply into the soft skin on his.

"She followed me to places. I never agreed to meet her and they were my usual places like the library or the grocery store. Does that sound like a date to you?"

"When talking about you, I imagine that is exactly what a date is. You and a girl studying together and then cooking dinner at home."

It did sound like a nice date but not one he would take a girl like Usagi on. Not at first anyway. Maybe after a few dates and she was his girlfriend? They could go home, make dinner, clean up and then fuc...this was not solving the problem. He could feel Ann's eyes boring into the two of them, any second now and she would make her presence known to the world, he was sure of it.

"Usa, please. I have tried everything…"

"Have you tried telling her the truth? That you're not into her and don't want to date her? That is the truth right?"

Usagi sounded so unsure, it had him squeezing her tighter. "Yes, and I did that. All of it. Telling her no, hell, I've even run from her. She was outside my house today Usa!"

She was silent and Ann was stomping over to them. He swore he could hear the steam coming from her ears like a train. "That is really crossing a line."

"Yes, it is. So please! I've tried everything else, this is the only thing I have left and I honestly don't even know if it will work. But I have to try, I'm desperate!"

A small whimper came from her and his heart hurt from the sound, not understanding any of it, her reaction or his. But she still nodded her head against his cheek. "Okay. But don't be cruel to her. Please."

He had already been as cruel as he could be and it did nothing. So instead, he just focused on the girl in his arms who suddenly pulled away and grabbed another fry. The tip of gold sat in front of his face, Usagi holding it up to him. It caused him to need to swallow something thick in his throat before opening his mouth for her. Then she giggled.

"Guess you really will let me put anything into your mouth, huh Mamo?"

He choked, struggling to get the rest of the potato down his throat for a moment. Usagi only giggled more while he had to take a swig of his coffee to breathe. She took the small pause to toss a fry into her mouth, probably for her nerves as Ann appeared at their side.

"Mamoru? What the hell is this?"

He was still struggling to clear his throat and brain, Usagi doing a good job of clogging them both up with her words. "Um…(cough)...Ann this is my girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi. Usa, this is Ginga…"

"I know who she is and she knows me. What are you doing with my boyfriend, Tsukino?"

Usagi flinched and a small amount of color left her face. "Boyfriend?"

Moving a hand from her hip, he put it on her spine, hoping to encourage and comfort her. It was clear, Usagi lacked confidence in what he was currently forcing her to do. "Yes, boyfriend! We've been dating for a month now!"

"Ann-san, I keep telling you. Those weren't dates."

The color that Usagi had lost was now on Ann's face, her glowing red from her embarrassment and anger. But nothing was working. Why couldn't this girl get it through her skull?

Turning back to Usagi, he found her eyes on his chest, looking a bit watery. "Usako…" Her head popped up at that, calling her by the nickname he had come up with a few months ago but never had a reason to use, until now. "Can I have another fry?"

This time, her hand shook as she fed him. He was thankful it was a shorter piece, allowing him to graze her fingertips with his lips. Even with her clear discomfort in the situation, she still giggled, a smile breaking out on his face from it.

"This is bullshit. Why are you so intent on hurting me and my family Tsukino?!"

Tears were streaming down Ann's face, but they were tears of anger, that much was clear. Usagi didn't seem to get it though, crystal clear liquid springing up and hanging on her lashes. "What are you talking about?"

"Leading my poor brother on, dating him while you're dating someone else?"

He didn't understand the growl that came from his throat. Or how his hand on Usagi's back gripped her shirt in a death hold. But he knew it had something to do with Ann's mention of another guy in Usagi's life. He had thought her naive to his attempts. Now he realized it was indifference.

"Your brother doesn't know how to take a hint. Runs in the family I guess."

Her voice shook as she spoke, Usagi not used to being so mean. The tears that hung in her lashes were now on her cheeks. Her brave and cool words were lost, Usagi's own dislike of such actions killing whatever effect they might have had.

His hands were on her face, cupping her cheeks and brushing away her tears before another word was said. It might have been a step too far in their little make-believe world but like hell, he was just going to sit there while Usagi cried in his arms. Her pink lips popped open again, shocked at the affection and it had his blood rushing again, angry.

Instead of yelling or stewing over it, he pulled her face to his, pressing his lips to hers and letting his emotions take over. All he could think about was making her see that he cared and that he wanted her. Wanted her to smile and laugh and never be upset ever. There were other ways to do that, sure, but with her big blue eyes even wider and her mouth parted, allowing hot puffs of breath to spread across his lips, he didn't have any control over 'other options'.

The world around them fell away to nothing, it was just him and her locked in an embrace. Her fingers found their way to the nape of his neck, playing with the strands that sat on it. His hand slid down to her hips, holding her steady and keeping himself from running them all over her body as he wanted. Her lips wrapped around his lower one, sucking on it and causing him to groan. It was quickly becoming less likely that he would remain good and not touch her somewhere he really shouldn't.

He begged his body to be good, to keep it simple. But then Usagi fell on him, her chest pressing to his and twisting her head upwards to keep her hold on his mouth. It allowed him to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue across her lips and then passed them, slipping into her mouth when she gasped. His mind was in such a haze, he didn't even realize until it was too late that the reason she gasped, was because he was now gripping her ass in his hands. Both cheeks firmly in his hold.

The makeout session slowed, turning from tongues in mouths to gentle presses to one another, giving her one last kiss to her upper lip before pulling back completely. Her eyes were glistening again, his heart picking up its pace in a painful manner. "Usagi? I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"No, no it's okay. That was really nice. Really. It was just...sort of my first? In a long time that is."

Cupping her cheek, I pulled her back for another peck to her swollen lips. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head at me. "Really, it's fine I just...I hate that it was fake you know?"

A quick glance over my shoulder was more than I needed to know Ann was gone, the chill up my spine having left sometime in the middle of kissing Usagi. But I had to check, Usagi warming my body up all over so there was no real guarantee. "Would it make it better if I told you it wasn't fake? Not for me?"

She was so pink, her lips nearly disappearing as the color deepened on her face. It had him wanting to kiss her again and again. He wasn't really sure what kind of answer it was, her smile adding to her flushed face. But he took it as a good one, grabbing her back to him and taking her breath away. She must have taken his too, feeling light-headed suddenly.

Pushing him off harshly, she nearly stumbled backward. He had to grab her shoulders to keep her from hitting the floor. And he wasn't far behind, struggling to keep himself upright on the stool. Usagi was speaking to him but it sounded as if it was through water, her mouth moving but the words taking their time to reach his ears. It looked and sounded like she was saying, 'Run' but even if he could, she wasn't moving and like hell he was going to run without her.

The last thing he did before it all went black was grab her, threading his fingers with hers. A silent promise to not leave her and never let go since his mouth wouldn't move.

When he woke, though, Usagi's hand was not in his hold. He started to panic until he saw her a few feet from him, out cold. Racing to her side was pointless, no matter how hard he ran he seemed to go nowhere. And he was tired, barely getting started but already exhausted. He saw her chest rise and fall in steady rhythm so he relaxed a little, focusing on his surroundings instead.

They were in a park but he had no clue which one, none of it looked familiar. Tall trees surrounding them, it looked like they weren't even in Tokyo anymore, somewhere outside the metropolis instead.

And the air was thin like they were up high. But he was also struggling with feeling in his legs so the thin air might have more to do with what was done to him while he slept than anything else. There was no one around, not in sight anyway, so he called out to the blonde still too far away for his liking.

"Usagi?!...Usagi! Usagi wake up!"

She groaned and his breathing evened a little, her stirring and slowly sitting up. It took her a moment, looking around until her eyes met his. All the color drained from her face at the sight of him and she got to her feet as quickly as her weak legs would let her. He stopped her after a few quick steps.

"Stop, Usako, I already tried that. We are in some kind of...space time paradox that fluctuates the ground so that it only stretches with any movement." Her head tilted to the side and a smile twisted on his lips. "A trick of the mind, Usako. We are farther away from each other than it seems."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. Somewhere outside of Tokyo?"

She glanced around again. "We'd have to be really far away to not see Tokyo tower or any lights."

"Yeah…" That was out of character…

"And we couldn't have been out for very long...my stomach is still full from earlier."

"So not long at all then?" He said with a chuckle.

She ignored him, still taking in their surroundings. "I think we are still inside the arcade but in another dimension or something."

That was way out of character. "That would explain the strange landscape and the fact that I can't get to you."

He didn't miss the flush that spread on her cheeks from his words. The last thing he remembered was kissing Usagi and, based on her reaction, he had to assume she enjoyed it. In a strange and terrifying place yet he was struggling to feel anything but excitement. Usagi didn't seem to be scared either, oddly strong and stoic when she faced him again.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Don't worry, Mamo."

"I love your confidence, Usako, but how exactly are  _ **we**_  going to get out of here?"

He didn't get his answer, the two of them on longer alone but he couldn't tell you who or what had joined them. It looked like a woman but the skin was wrong and her eyes were black holes, sunken into her yellowed skin. It was like the corpse of someone in need of a liver transplant, the skin the same color as someone with gandus and the eyes rotted and gone.

It opened its mouth wide, showing off equally yellow teeth that were pointed and sharp. Never had he ever felt so helpless, unable to get anywhere near Usagi and shield her. He was still tired, running with all his remaining strength, only to watch on futally as the creature wrapped what looked like silver fishing line around Usagi's wrists and waist. Usagi was screaming, her skin growing pale all while the creature cackled.

Falling to his knees, feeling as if his heart was caving in, something bubbled in his belly. What started as regret, having waited too long to kiss Usagi, turned into hatred at the creature that was stealing his time. "STOP!"

His voice echoed around the space, bouncing around and cracking something once invisible. Now broken, he could clearly make out the cracks in the walls that surrounded all. Including the one between him and Usagi.

Pulling from somewhere, he didn't know, he slammed his shoulder into the cracked glass, over and over again until all the feeling was gone from his side. But the cracks only spread, the glass still intact.

Falling to his knees again, he looked dead into Usagi's wide eyes. The creature was still holding her in its webs but she had stopped screaming. He didn't bother wiping the tears that fell, Usagi's cheeks matching his as they wept from the hopelessness they both felt.

But then she changed, her face twisting in anger, an emotion he was sure he had never seen outside of his teasing of her. And it was fiery, the heat she sent to the monster that held her captive barely keeping from bursting into flames.

Light flared, filling the space and blinding him. He tried to keep his eyes on his blonde, but he had to look away, the warm light threatening to steal his sight permanently. He was sure it had, opening his eyes to a hallucination as Sailor Moon stood in Usagi's place.

The strings that had been around Usagi were gone too, lying limp on the ground around the warrior. "Alright creep! I've had enough! No one makes Mamo cry!"

All he could do was watch in awe, her leaping into the air and defying gravity. The little skirt she wore was a good distraction from the terror he was feeling, her jumping into the fire while he could do nothing. Something was wrong with him, getting turned on by her beating the shit out of a life-threatening monster all because her skirt flew up to show off the white of her leotard underneath.

Boot covered feet pounded the creature until it fell to the ground hard. Having just witnessed Usagi struggle to verbally fight for him, it was really hard to believe any of this was real, her now physically fighting for him. Sweet, innocent Usagi was actually a fucking badass, her fist slamming into the jaw of the creature and sending it flying backward. It hit the glass wall before him, the one he had struggled to even dent, and sailed through it like paper. Sailor Moon leapt after it, its body rolling across the grass covered floor. She spared him a glance as she passed, a sad smile on her face.

Only then did he realize this was real. All of it. Usagi was Sailor Moon. Something she probably never wanted him to know, but her hand had been forced. Everything she was doing was to save his life.

The creature was panting on the ground, glaring up at Sailor Moon who pulled a weapon out of thin air. She was twisting, her fuku flying up and around as she powered up. Without knowing anything about Sailor Moon, he could still see Usagi struggling, having a lot of her energy drained already this move she was about to do would use a lot of it as well.

"Usako don't!"

His words fell on deaf ears, it far too late to stop her now. It was beautiful, glittery strands that flew out of Sailor Moon and wrapped around the creature. But as it began to scream, he knew they were pretty and dangerous. The beast started to shake and light engulfed it. He had to look away again, it too bright for his eyes.

The light faded and he slowly lowered the arm he had in front of his eyes, daring to look only to be covered in red and blue. Sailor Moon stood right before him, a small smile on her face. "Hi…"

Her fuku faded and she fell, Usagi replacing Sailor Moon in an instant and falling into his arms. Barely breathing, he was again at a loss of what to do. The world they were in was tumbling away, revealing the reality that was another park, one he recognized. It was near his place and for a lack of better ideas, he picked Usagi up and carried her there.

Energy drained or not, she would be hungry when she woke up...if she woke up. Gritting his teeth, he shook the thought from his head, his heart pained from even a second of such thinking. The color had returned to her cheeks by the time he reached his door. Even with her out cold, he knew that was a good sign.

With her just on his bed behind him, the screen he had the only divider, it was easy for him to glance back and check on her from the kitchen. Which was why his heart stopped, looking back to find his bed empty. "Hi…"

Spinning, he found her, standing a few steps from him on the other side of his kitchen. At some point, her shirt had come untucked and now she twisted the hem in her fingers at her belly. "Hi…" Her eyes to the floor, the flush on her face stood out in the glow of his kitchen, the failed attempt to hide it only making his heart pound. "Are you...how do you feel?"

"Hungry…" She stopped, her pink cheeks turning red.

"I made you some waffles. I figured you would..need the sugar."

She said nothing, standing at the small table he had in the kitchen and pouring a copious amount of syrup onto the bread. Finally sitting, she shoveled the food into her mouth, never shy about eating and he really loved that about her.

"So..is that why you like sugar so much? You need the energy?"

She paused, her fork halfway to her mouth without looking up from it. "Probably."

He watched the sugary meal roll around in her mouth and how she closed her eyes for a second each time she took a bite. The whole scene had him feeling flushed when she finally set her fork down to the empty plate. "More?"

Shaking her head, she silently told him 'no' and he found he was thankful, not sure what he would do if he watched her for much longer. Leaning back against the counter, he watched her fidget in her seat, nothing left to distract or stop the conversation that needed to happen.

"So...I'm..Sailor Moon."

"Yeah, caught that."

"I'm sorry, I know it's weird and you're probably freaked out…"

"Why would I be freaked out?"

Her eyes lifted from the table, finding his, wide with shock and confusion. "Because I turn into a warrior from another planet with the wave of my hand and a henshin?"

"You saved my life, Usako. The only thing that freaks me out is how you nearly killed yourself doing it."

"I didn't really have much of a choice…"

"Oh, so you didn't want to save my life?"

He was picking on her but it didn't get the same reaction as usual. "I'm so sorry, Mamo."

"What? Why?!"

"Because it's my fault! You got attacked because of me!"

He slowly pulled himself off the counter, not stopping until he stood at her side looking down at her. "How do you figure?"

"They were after me! They had to be! Why else would they have attacked?"

He shrugged, "Why do they attack anyone? It's random, Usa. It had as much to do with you as it did with me. Don't blame yourself for what happened. It was far from your fault."

She was looking him up and down now. "Did you get hurt?"

He huffed, "Wouldn't it be obvious if I had? I don't heal magically in a few minutes." The scrunching of her nose was so adorable, it did things to him. "You saved my life, Usako. Let me thank you?"

Her confusion only grew until he had his lips pressed to hers, bending over while her head was craned back to look at him. Maybe it was taking advantage again? Both of them coming close to death together would cause some feelings of euphoria. Feelings that could easily be mistaken for desire or want.

It took pressing his hands to solid objects, one on the table and the other on the back of her chair, to pull away from her mouth. "Thank you."

He was struggling to breathe, forcing himself to move to the other side of the room again, only to have her get to her feet and start to follow. "Are you going to keep my secret?"

At first, he was hurt she would even suggest such a thing. But then he saw the smirk on her face along with the reddening of her cheeks. "What do I get from it? What do I get if I keep your secret?"

Now he knew the near-death was affecting her, Usagi pressing her entire body to his and lessening the distance between their mouths by getting up on her toes. "...Me…"

Hands that had been on his chest flew around his neck, pulling him back to her mouth. He fell into it, letting her work her magic on him and wondering if he would implode from it too. It felt like he might, his blood pounding under his skin and his brain spinning in his skull. The pounding his heart was doing started to feel unhealthy, carefully pulling her back. Lacy lashes fluttered open, revealing deep pools that took the remaining breath he had away.

He had almost died and a gorgeous blonde was pressing her body to him. A very well developed body that had nearly stopped while saving his ass. So forgive him if any and all logic went out the window, him grabbing her ass and pulling her up off the floor so she could wrap her legs around him too. All he could think about was praising her for not giving up on him and not dying in the process. Even if it was 'thank god we're alive' sex, he was going to enjoy every, very possibly, stolen moment with the woman in his arms.

Carrying them back to the bed, he was a bit surprised at how quickly she pulled her own top off, giving him a full view of the pink bra she had teased him with only a few hours ago. Her hand reached around her back, slowly, taking more time to release her breasts than she had with her shirt. Perfect handfuls, her pert, pink nipples called out to him, them looking painful as they strained against her skin in his chilly apartment.

A hand on her back, he laid her down across his bed, quickly but carefully. Her breathing was fast, as was her heart in her chest, feeling it knock against his lips as he lowered his mouth one inch of skin at a time. After a short eternity, reminding him of running and getting nowhere when they were trapped, he finally had her nipple in his mouth, her arching into him as he sucked. When he released it, looking back up at her, he found her eyes on him, watching while she held tight to his pillow. It had him rising back up to her lips, struggling to get his shirt off while not releasing her mouth, their fingers working together to unbutton and then push it off his shoulders. He hissed when he laid on top of her, his skin on hers.

The rock that was currently his cock had been pressing into her hips, her legs split around him a little while after he fell back to her mouth. Now with her thighs parted, he pressed against her core, the heat of it making it through the layers between them as if not there at all. She squeaked a moan, her head going back and giving him her neck.

Rubbing them together felt nice, Usagi panting from it, but it was only the beginning. Sneaking a hand between them, he stopped his hips and pressed his fingers against her instead. She gasped, rubbing her folds over her moist panties had her eyes wide on his. But then she lifted her head off the pillow and kissed him, her tongue flicking across his as he pushed the fabric out of his way and touched skin. She whimpered against his mouth then moaned when he put fingers inside her. She was hot and wet, sucking his fingers into her when he started pumping them.

Leaving her mouth, he nipped at her skin, pressing his thumb in circles around her folds while he continued to bang her with his fingers. She was wiggling under him, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair when he took her nipple back into his mouth, sucking and pumping in tandem.

"Mamo...I want you...now…."

Any lingering doubts of one sidedness fled, Usagi finally asking him to do something to her. It took a little work from both of them to get her skirt off and Usagi got his jeans and briefs to his knees before he took over. Naked, she laid before him and he took a moment to drink her in. When she lifted and coiled a finger at him, beckoning him, he fell back to her, kissing her all over. No way this was real, he had actually died earlier and gone to heaven, Usagi naked under him and whispering in his ear, begging him to 'put it in'.

He couldn't take it anymore; grabbing a condom, rolling it on, before wrapping her thighs around his waist and sliding into her. An 'AH' released from her lips, arching against him. She was so god damn tight and warm and wet. He knew she was still getting used to him but he couldn't stop his hips from moving, pulling out to his tip and thrusting back in. If he kept this up, one or both of them was going to come soon, and he wanted this to last.

Sitting on his heels, he pulled her legs up, her ankles on his shoulders and giving them both a kiss. Arms wrapped around her thighs, he struggled to move, the position making her wrap even tighter around him, like a pleasurable vice around his cock.

She liked it too, reaching up and grabbing his ass to pull him to her harder and faster. "Oh..FUCK...Usako!"

This wasn't working, he had picked the wrong position, feeling like he would explode any second now.

Splitting her legs, he propped himself over her, lowering and dipping his hips so they bounced off of hers. His balls clapped her ass, their skin slapping loudly as she kept her legs spread open and in the air for him. Her hands held his wrists tight, one on either side of her head to hold his body over her. Essentially doing push-ups, he was starting to tire, even if it felt fucking amazing.

"Usako...I'm sorry...I'm so close...I'm going to...come…"

"Oh god..me too...come Mamo...come with me….please..."

Like he was supposed to turn that down, falling back to her and her arms. He dug under her hips to her ass, cupping her cheeks and lifting her hips up slightly. She had her legs around his ribs and her arms around his neck, both of them holding onto dear life to one another. And when they fell, they only held on tighter, her cries in his ears matching the grunts against her skin. Intense and consuming, he soon found both of them slowing to a stop without lessening their hold on one another, his bones and muscles feeling like rubber.

She was nuzzling his neck when he rolled them onto their sides, finding her mouth and pressing hot, wet kisses to it before pulling out of her. He left her there, going to the bathroom to clean up and something sat heavily on his chest. He tried to ignore it, laying down by her side and her curling into him. With her head on his chest and her naked body pressed to him, it really shouldn't bother him, but it did.

"I...I wasn't your first. Was I?"

"Not...exactly…"

Jealousy burned in his chest, a feeling he had no right to feel but he just couldn't control it. "Guess that explains why you were so eager to sleep with me."

"What does that mean?!" Her head popped up off his chest, glaring down at him with tears shining in them from the moonlight.

He was being a dick, pushing away the girl he had been lusting after for months. Here she was, in his fucking bed and he was letting one tiny thing like her giving her virginity to someone else, ruin it. "Sorry...I just...I thought you were a virgin. That's all."

Her anger faded but her tears didn't, stirring a new form of anger in him. "I did have sex...with one guy before…" She grabbed his face hard in her hands, her eyes pleading with him. "Mamo...you're the ONLY guy I've slept with."

He didn't get the game she was playing but he really wanted to play it with her. It helped him to forget the swelling fear and anger that Usagi's first time was something that brought her pain. Because if it did, he would find the fucker that hurt her and kill him.

"Okay, Usako. I'm your one and only. Just like you're mine."

She smiled and a tear slipped out. "I know."


	14. Between the Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Moonies, this is my version of "Only one Bed" trope for Smutember. Wrote this and then thought, "hmmm, this would make a really good 'He Said, She Said" with DarkenedHet101". So...we did! Chapter one is Darien's POV by me and Chapter two is Serena's POV by DarkenedHrt. So here is my second posting for the smutember month, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you betas DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, and iamcharlotte88!
> 
> I hope some of you will take a moment to follow me and my betas cause they rock on Tumblr! Going to start posting there!

 

* * *

**Between the Sheets**

"No, the fuck we won't!"

Kevin still stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame causal as fuck and grinning. Meanwhile, Serena stood next to me still staring at the single bed in the room. A queen, it was big enough for two, but like hell were we going to be the two that shared it.

"Sorry bro, all the other beds are taken!"

I never should have agreed to go on this stupid trip but Kevin had dangled Serena before my eyes and I just couldn't help myself. Fucker knew all my weak spots.

Serena was still looking around as if there was a second exit for her to run through. "Calm down, I'll sleep on the couch."

Guilt raged on her face, ever the over sensitive one. "No, I'll take the couch."

"No…" I tried, but she cut me off.

"Darien you are easily a foot taller than me and all this place has is a loveseat. You aren't going to be able to sleep on it, not well. Just take the damn bed."

"Or you two could just...share it!"

Mina grinned just as widely as her boyfriend even as I stared them both down with my look of death. Lita's head poked in over the top of Mina's next in height to Kevin. "What's the big deal? You're both adults aren't you?"

I was starting to question that fact. One because I felt like a stupid teenager every time I was around Serena and also, my so-called friends clearly setting this up called into question their maturity as well. If they expected me to share a bed with the girl I had been secretly in love with for the past year then no one in this house was of the maturity level of 'adult'.

"It's fine, I'm happy to take the couch!" Serena said bright smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She leaned back and placed a small kiss on my cheek. "But I'll still need to use the shower in here and keep my things in here."

"Oh..uh...yeah, I mean yes, of course!"

Serena bounced out of the room, dragging Lita and Mina with her to check out the rest of the house while Kevin grinned at me. "Shut the fuck up you ass."

He said nothing, knowing when to keep his mouth shut. But his face spoke volumes and I swear I heard him chuckle too as he left me to myself. Everyone was heading off to bed, arriving after dark, which I had thought was a great idea at the time. Arrive late tonight, leaving after everyone got off work, so we could have as much time as possible on the long weekend in the Bahamas. This way, we didn't spend all day Saturday traveling. But now with jet lag and stress and sharing a fucking bed, I wasn't sure tomorrow wouldn't be a waste too.

The house was quiet, the sound of the waves outside filling my room. Five-star resort and I was sweating my ass off though. No air conditioning, I was only afforded a large window that a cool breeze wafted in and out of. Between that and the girl of my dreams currently sleeping on a couch thanks to me, I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

The gentle knock on my door didn't wake or scare me, calling out to the void for them to enter. When Serena appeared in my doorway, that's when I got scared. "Hi...I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No! No, I was awake. Something wrong? Is the couch lumpy? You can have the bed!"

I was already scrambling off and Serena giggled at me, sweet, light sound that made my heart race. "The couch is fine. Well, actually...it's a bit hot out there and...Mina and Kevin are kinda loud…"

"Oh."

"Can I just...sleep with you?" My breath caught painfully in my chest, a small whimper escaping that made me feel even less like an adult. "I don't think I can sleep here, in a strange place, alone anyway. I'd much rather share the bed with you. But I know you don't want to…"

Finding air, finally, I pushed back the covers on the side next to me. "It's fine, Serena. I don't mind if you don't."

That was a lie, I did mind but not for the reasons she might. And she would have more reasons to not like sharing a bed with me if I didn't get my mind out of the gutter. All made worse when she started untying her pants.

"What are you doing?"

Her head popped up, looking at me instead of her work. "I'm taking my pants off."

"Wh..why?"

"Because silly, it's hot!"

"You didn't mind them out there?!"

She sighed, putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head at me. "Yeah well, I didn't want one of the other guys waking up and finding me in my panties."

"But it's okay for me to?!"

I could see as some of her confidence drained, suddenly not so sure. "Isn't it? We're friends, aren't we? I trust you and I don't have a problem with _you_  seeing me in my panties."

Saying nothing more, she worked her pants off her hips while I tried not to be sick. Nothing like the girl you love telling you she trusts you while she is in nothing more than her underwear to make you feel like shit and amazing at the same time. I said nothing when she pulled off her t-shirt too, a long a lacy sports bra underneath that covered her ribs and half her breasts. She paused again as she started to crawl into bed with me.

"Is this not okay either?"

"Huh?"

"It's a bandeau ... my bra? It's more than a bathing suit top as far as what it covers…"

"It's fine, it's fine," I said a little too quickly.

She smiled down at me, climbing the rest of the way into bed. I pulled the covers over us, even though it was really too hot for them, I just really wanted to cover up her body somehow. It didn't help that her long golden locks were down and now tickling my chest. Like I could say a word, having gone to bed in my briefs and nothing else. Probably where she got the idea to strip down to her underwear since I made no moves to cover myself either. But then again, she just saw me as a friend, I was the only one suffering.

Serena shifted, the whole bed moving from her bouncing. Then she huffed and kicked off the covers, uncovering us both. "Sorry, I'm too hot for that."

Shit, this was bad. Serena was mostly naked next to me, as was I stretched out like a cat. I forced my eyes to the ceiling but it was far too late for that, tenting my briefs and praying she didn't notice. I pulled every image I could think of into my brain. Motoki dancing in the locker room and his towel slipping off. Neil's week-old laundry in the corner of our cabin at summer camp. Kevin telling them how bloody his first time with a girl was. Nothing. None of it was working especially when she sighed again, the sound catching in her throat.

"Darien...are you alright? You look a little...tense."

Finding her eyes in the dark, my stomach flipped when I saw her eyes weren't on my face but instead on the tent in my briefs. "I..uh...I...I'm sorry I...oh god Serena, I'm so sorry."

She rolled into my side, placing a hand on my chest and slowly rubbing circles into it. "Is it my fault? Did I do that?"

I did all I could to concentrate on my breathing, not wanting to scare her with my inner pervert. "It's not...I didn't mean to…"

Just like before, like always, she placed a small kiss to my cheek, making me feel even more like a prick. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" My heart stopped, finding her eyes on mine.

"Do you want me to help you with it?"

Her hand slid down my chest, reaching my stomach before I gained my whits and grabbed her wrist. "No, Serena, it's not...I mean I don't want you doing...You shouldn't feel obligated…"

"But...it is because of me, right?" God help me, I nodded at her. "Then I should take responsibility for it."

Busy staring at her bright blues, she slipped from my hold and slid her hand into my briefs. Her tiny hand wrapped around my shaft and I thought I was going to pass out, moaning loudly when she started to stroke me. She was kissing my jaw and down my neck while she continued to pump me. She pressed her thumb into the slit on the tip of my cock, rubbing up and down it and using what came out to slicken up her hand. Now moist, my hips bucked against her touch as she took me closer to the finish line. One arm around her waist had me pulling her tight to me while the other gripped the sheets.

"Serena...I…"

Pulling her hand up to my tip, she rubbed my head while I came in her palm, catching it all. I watched, bleary-eyed as she left me for the bathroom, the sound of running water barely making it over the sound of the waves. She skipped back to the bed, forcing me to look away so I didn't get another 'responsibility' for her.

Another fast and gentle kiss to my cheek and she rolled away, her back to me. "Goodnight, Dare Bear."

The stupid name I let her call me was enough to 'soften the sails' that had threatened to flare up again. Now, I felt more exhausted than before. And the weekend hadn't even started yet.

oOo

I was only surprised to wake up alone because it was still early. Serena wasn't known for having early mornings. Running water caught my attention, realizing she was in the shower I quickly threw on whatever I grabbed first out of my suitcase and ran. The image of Serena wet and naked still followed me, I wasn't that fast.

Lita was already up as well, roaming the kitchen. "Morning Darien. Sleep well?"

"What? I mean, yeah, slept great." She gave me a look but let it go, returning to whipping the batter she had in her bowl. "Can I help?"

Lita left me to cook the crepes while she cleaned and sliced strawberries. I had five done when Serena pranced into the room, causing me to nearly burn the sixth. Bikini top that was hot pink, strings, and triangles left the sides, tops, and bottoms of her breasts exposed. While hot pink strings to, what I was sure, was an equally small bottom stuck out of her white cloth shorts. I wasn't sure why she bothered wearing the damn shorts, she had them rolled up until her crotch nearly ate them.

Her wet hair hit my bare arm as she leaned over to look at my work. "Whatcha makin?"

"Crepes."

I was pretty sure she knew exactly what I was making, one look at the pile I already had and it was clear. She leaned back against the counter instead of on me, a large strawberry in her fingers that she took a bite out of, juices running down her chin.

"Damnit Darien, if you're going to burn them then just tell me you don't know how to make them!"

Lita pushed me out of the way, flipping the crispy crepe onto the plate with the rest of them. "Sorry."

Serena giggled, patting my chest and making me realize just how close I was to her and her mostly naked body. "It's okay Dare Bear, that one can be yours!"

It should be Serena's, the reason I burned it in the first place. She was wiping juice off her chin and I had to leave the room before I licked it off her. The rest of the house was starting to wander out of their rooms, Mina emerging in her suit as well. Guess that meant we were heading to the beach first thing.

Ducking into my shared room, I shut the door and started to strip, grabbing my trunks out of my suitcase and tossing them to the bed. I was fully nude when the door opened, Serena stepping inside like it was no big deal even with my  _deal_  out on display.

"Serena! Wait! I'm…"

"Calm down Darien, it's just me."

She rolled her eyes, strolling into the room while I kept my hands cupped over myself. Disappearing from sight into the bathroom, I quickly pulled my trunks on, sitting down on the edge of the bed in a huff. Not even nine am and already, I felt as if I had run a marathon.

I was running a hand through my hair, trying to catch my breath, when Serena emerged, missing her shorts. And I was right, the bottoms to her suit were just as small as the top. "Is this suit too revealing?"

She turned, slowly showing me the whole thing and my mouth went dry. "Huh?"

"Lita says it's too small and shows too much skin. But, I got it just for this trip. You know, no tan lines?" She was pulling at the tiny strings, moving them around as if to prove something. Whether she proved it or not, I had no clue cause my brain was mush. "Oh no, did I do it again?"

She was giggling, moving closer to me while I was still staring at the 'revealing' bikini. Serena was straddling me when I finally woke up, my hands automatically going to her hips. "Serena.."

"Shhh, the others are just outside!"

The small slip of fabric was now rubbing against my trunks that were tight against my boner. Serena, had in fact, done it again. A few seconds passed and she reached between us, pulling my cock out and rubbing her slick bikini bottoms against me. She pulled my face to her, pressing it into her shoulder while she continued to grind against me. My hands pressed into her back, pushing her closer to me as my mind went blank, focusing on her hot and now wet core rubbing against my painfully hard shaft. I was even kissed and nipping at her collarbone, making my way up her shoulder. And she was whimpering into my ear.

I needed to make her come. She had gotten me off last night without so much as a hint of reciprocation. Now here she was, hot and bothered because I couldn't keep my mind out of the gutter with her in a bathing suit. So I reached around, past her ass and in between her legs until I found wet.

She gasped when I pressed my fingers to her entrance through her suit and moaned when I dug underneath it. I pumped my fingers inside her and she pressed her clit harder to my cock. Her face buried in my neck, she moaned against my skin while I groaned against hers. I felt her tighten around my fingers, feeling like she would suck them in deeper, and a high pitched whine came from her throat. She coated my fingers and I lost it, coming fast and hard, getting it all over both our bellies.

Limp against me, I held onto her ass to keep her from sliding to the floor. "I...I'm sorry. I got it on you." Her head bobbed against my shoulder, her nodding silently. "Serena...maybe we should…"

She popped up, bright smile on her face and kissed my cheek hard. "Thank you, Dare Bear. That was amazing."

I was the one amazed, her hopping off my lap and skipping to the bathroom. I was still in a confused daze when she returned, bright smile still on her lips as she left me behind.

oOo

Alright, I'll be the first to admit, I didn't get out much in the dating world. I had no clue how it worked anymore but I always heard stories about casual encounters and emotionless relationships. They all sounded complicated and lack-luster. Not that I would call anything that had happened in the last 24 hours lack-luster but it certainly was confusing.

Serena wasn't saying a word about it, even when I tried to get her alone to do just that. She avoided it; the conversation, being alone, me. The entire day at the beach was spent watching her run and play and sun. Oh, and talk with a couple of guys, batting her long lashes at them and making my blood boil. Lita passed me a sympathetic look, Neil lathering her up with more sunblock. Suddenly, a lot of skin stood before me, Serena now looking down at me with a bottle in her hand.

"Will you do my back please?"

Why me? She had plenty of guys waiting to do it for her. They would probably slobber all over her while they did though, washing it off. I wasn't far from doing that myself, my hands seeming so large on her tiny shoulders. I was working my way down, not thinking when my fingertips brushed the sides of her breasts.

"Sorry!"

She shrugged, "It's fine. You can get that spot too." I was struggling again. Dangerously close to tenting yet again. "Maybe later when no one's around, huh?"

Twisting, she looked back at me, the question written all over her face. "Oh um..I guess? If that's what you want…"

She hopped up, snatching her lotion bottle from me and passing me another smile before sauntering off.

oOo

With the exception of our little lotion moment, Serena spent the rest of the day ignoring me. Even at dinner, when she sat across from me, she barely made eye contact. Now I laid in bed, listening to the waves just as I had the night before. Wide awake thanks to my confusion and irritation.

Maybe in the world of casual dating, handjobs and dry humping were more like friendly gestures? Serena acted like that's all they were and that she was embarrassed or ashamed by it. I didn't mean to or thought that I was but, maybe I had taken advantage somehow? If I had been more forceful and told her no the first time, would she had been hurt or thankful?

The bolt in the door clicked, Serena not knocking this time as she entered. She didn't ask either, standing next to the bed and stripping down to her underwear. Neither of us said a thing but we didn't take our eyes off of each other either. Her hands on the mattress, she paused, stopping herself before standing again and removing her bra and panties too.

My jaw hit my chest, unable to say anything as I watched her gorgeous body crawl into bed with me and slip under the covers. She wasted no time rolling into my side and slipping her hand into my briefs, wrapping her hand around my shaft again as it was already fully hard for her.

"Serena…"

Already stroking me, she didn't miss a beat, pressing her thumb into my slit. "Just...go with it. Okay?"

So either, this was the beginning or the ending of whatever  _this_ was? I had an opportunity here and Serena was willingly giving it to me. No matter if it was the end or the start, I could make it a night we would never forget or have her begging me for more. Like shit, I was going to waste this.

Rolling on top of her, I kissed her, hard on the mouth. She squealed and then moaned, spreading her legs around me and pulling them up to my ribs. I ground into her, letting her wet my briefs. Leaving her mouth, I made a fast but heavy trail to her breasts, wanting them in my mouth yesterday. She arched into me, allowing me to take even more of her flesh in. I was grabbing and gently twisting her other breast, my free hand on her spine to hold her where I wanted her.

Pulling back, I ran my tongue around her pert pebble and she whined loudly. Letting her fall back to the bed and rest, I lowered myself between her thighs, holding her legs apart for the first several licks to her folds. After I dug my tongue inside her, I released her legs to grab her breasts again, running my fingers over her hard nipples so they sprung back and forth from my touch.

Her hands were in my hair, pulling and pushing as if she couldn't decide if she wanted me there or not. Then she pressed hard, her walls squeezing my tongue tight. I sucked on her until she finished, her sweet moans covering up the waves for a few moments.

Sitting back, I watched her chest rise and fall, enjoying the beautiful curves of her breasts in the moonlight.

"What are you waiting for?"

Taking my eyes from her rack, I found her staring at me in wonder. "What?"

"Take off your briefs!"

When I made no moves to do so, she sat up and ripped them down to my knees, watching me spring out at her with a smile. Then she laid back down before me, spreading her legs and inviting me in. My lower brain was in control more than anything else at this moment, crawling over her and lowering myself so that I covered her completely. She had her knees at my ribs again, pressing her entrance against my shaft.

For just a second, I hesitated. Fooling around was one thing, we were about to have full-blown sex. "Serena...are you sure…"

"Darien, I said just go with it."

Her arms around my neck, she pulled me down the rest of the way on top of her, pressing her mouth to mine hard. A few seconds of her lips and tongue teasing me and my lower brain was back in full control. But there was one last thing to get out of the way.

"Do you have a condom?"

She nodded, pointing to the small bag she had placed on the nightstand. I grabbed it, found a condom, ripped it open and rolled it on before grabbing her hips and lifting them off the mattress. Still, on my knees, I pulled her hips to mine as I pressed into hers, sinking my cock all the way into her. She arched off the bed again, her hands gripping the sheets tight and small squeaks ripping from her throat.

She was wet and tight, pulsing around me. "Did you just come?"

Not looking at me, she nodded hard and I couldn't help but chuckle, waiting a few moments until I could stand it no longer before pulling out to my tip. Her legs were wrapped around me as I held tight to her hips, working my hips in an upwards rotation as I slowly thrusted into her. It was a rhythm that matched the waves, the sound of them crashing after each second slapping of our flesh.

Her cheeks were bright red, I could see it even in the dim moonlight. So I dropped her hips and fell to her, her eyes closed and her lips parted, releasing hard puffs of air. "Serena, look at me."

Lashes fluttered, her eyes rolling around until they found mine. We watched each other for a while. Then I kissed her, hard and deep, letting her moan into my mouth as she came again. While I groaned against her neck, filling the condom to the brim.

She was asleep when I returned, leaving to rid myself of the soiled condom. Her face slack and her breathing even, she never looked more beautiful. I carefully covered her nakedness with the sheets and climbed in next to her, trying not to jostle her too much. Whether this was a one-time thing or one of many, I had no clue. But with Serena fast asleep, I would have to wait for tomorrow to find out.

oOo

I woke up alone again but this time I didn't bolt when I heard the shower running. All I did was grab my briefs and pull them on, waiting for her on the edge of the bed when she exited. Wet from head to toe, she only had a small white towel around her and it had me gripping the sheets under me, balling them up in my fists.

She seemed surprised to see me, expected me to leave like I did yesterday. "Oh..Good morning. Did I wake you?" I shook my head at her, struggling to control myself yet again. "Well...if you were awake, you should have joined me."

Noted. Next time for sure. "Serena, last night…"

"I enjoyed it….did you?"

"Absolutely."

She giggled and then fell into my lap. "Okay, well...maybe we can...do it again sometime?"

I wanted to 'do it again' right now but I didn't want to press my luck. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Her lips brushed against mine and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in closer and deepening the embrace. What with her responding and wiggling against me, I started to pull at her towel. But she pushed against me, stopping me. "Everyone is already awake and waiting for us."

Leaving me to sit and watch, she pulled out another bikini, this one rainbow striped with a little more fabric to them. Her towel hit the floor and she turned to face me, letting me watch as she dressed and then gave me a wink, heading out before I could pull myself off the bed.

oOo

A five-star resort in the Bahamas included a pool apparently. Large, it still struggled to contain the large number of bodies inside it. I got the privilege of rubbing sunscreen on Serena's back again. This time, I didn't apologize when I brushed her breasts. Nor did I stop at her back, rubbing my way to her thighs before she pulled away with a giggle. But that was the only attention I got, Serena playing in the pool the rest of the time and leaving me to stew as I watched. Man after man approached her, making me wonder what they said. What she said. How whatever was said would affect later that night when we were alone again.

Skin blocked my vision again but this time I knew right away it wasn't Serena. One, because the skin blocked my vision of her and two, the skin was the wrong color. Long black locks that matched mine and tanned skin, a beauty stood before me with a bottle of sunscreen in her hand.

"Hi. Wanna get my back for me?"

What did I look like? Sunscreen man? She handed me the bottle and sat before me without my answer. Apparently I was Chump man, letting women boss me around as I rubbed the lotion into this stranger's skin. I was worried about how this would look to Serena but then I glanced up to find her not even looking. She was busy chatting up some blonde guy with a dark tan. Too dark if you asked me. When I finished, the girl didn't hop up and disappear like Serena did, instead, she turned around and faced me.

"Thanks. I'm Raye."

"Darien."

"Are you here with that blonde girl?"

Her thumb jutted out and back towards Serena, tall, blonde and tan grabbing her up by her hips and tossing her into the water while she squealed. It seemed pretty obvious, didn't it? "No, we're just friends."

"Is that so?" Raye leaned into me, wrapping a hand around the back of my neck to keep me from backing away. Her lips were at my ear while she whispered. "Wait a few seconds and then throw your head back in a laugh."

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it."

Mr. Chump, party of one. I threw back my head and let out as hearty of a laugh as I could fake. Raye sitting back a little when I 'settled'. "Good. Now play with my hair."

"Why am I.."

"Your  _friend_  is clearly trying to make you jealous. I say give her a taste of her own medicine."

"Huh?"

"Play with my hair!"

I reached over and ran my fingers through her dark and silky strands. "Nice."

"Thank you. Now I'm going to 'give you my number'. It really is my number but I'm not coming on to you so only use it if you need my help again with the blonde."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Let's just say I take pity on the clueless. Especially when they are cute like you."

Grabbing the pen off the table next to us, Raye wrote her number...on my palm, before leaving to saunter away. A quick glance that I hoped my glasses hid and I saw Serena's eyes were locked on Raye, looking away when her eyes moved to look at me. What the fuck was going on this weekend?

Things calmed for a moment, me laying back to take a nap while Neil and Lita made out just out of my eyesight, thankfully. Mina and Kevin were somewhere in the pool I think and I hadn't seen Serena in a while actually….

"Well, I'm gross. I'm going to head back and take a shower."

She was speaking to Lita but Serena kept glancing my way, giving me a small nod with her head as if to tell me to come with her. "I'm no fun here to you guys. I'll head back with you and take a nap."

I wasn't sure who we were fooling, Mina and Kevin nowhere in sight and Lita and Neil focused more on one another than anything else. I still kept a respectable distance from Serena until we rounded a corner and she grabbed my hand, pulling me as she ran. Once inside and the door shut, she leapt onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her lips around my mouth. I had her ass in my hands, carrying her deeper into the house, not sure where she wanted me to take her. She may have been serious about a shower but I took her to the bed instead.

Dropping us both to it, I kept my entire weight on top of her while she wiggled under me, my hips working on their own to press my hard-on into her clit. I only pulled away to grab another condom, reaching into her bag while she removed her top. Setting it on the bed next to her, I stopped her from taking off her bottoms. I wanted to do that.

Naked and on top of the sheets, I pulled her bottoms off of her ankles and stood to remove mine. But Serena sprung up, stopping me as I had her. Her thumbs hooked the hem, lifting it so she didn't hurt me as she pulled the waistband down over my cock. Trunks at my feet, my tip was right in her face. She pressed a kiss to it, making my knees shake. Then she licked my shaft.

Grabbing me with one hand, Serena licked me over and over again, running her tongue up the sides and underneath to lick my slit. Then she took my tip in her mouth, sucking. I thought I was going to pass out when she took all of me in her mouth. Her nose in my hair and my balls on her chin, her head bobbed on me. Just as she had me, I dug my hands into her hair but I didn't tug or push on her at all. I didn't need to anyway, my release hot and hard in the back of her throat.

Swallowing, she looked up at me with a smile. The satisfied look on her face had me bending down to her, cupping her face in my hands, and kissing her beautiful smile. It turned it into a giggle, her hands running up and down my thighs. She squealed when I pushed her back, her bouncing a little from the force. I climbed onto the bed with her, rolling and twisting until I had her on her side. One of her thighs in my hands, I split her legs and pulled her up so her entrance was at my tip. Then I buried myself in her up to my balls.

Serena screamed, either from the angle, being alone in the house, me bare inside her, or a combination of the three, she very much enjoyed it, her body bouncing beneath me as I pounded her hard.

"Oh god, Darien...yes,  _god_  don't  _stop_!"

That was new. Another reaction from having no ears to hear us? But, anyone on the beach outside our hut would be able to hear Serena, her cries blocking out the crashing waves as she came. I had to be very still while she throbbed around me, my body wanting to come with her.

While she rested, I wrapped my cock, not wanting to take chances with the next round. It was clear when I laid over her and slid back in, Serena enjoyed it as much as I did. It lacked the overwhelming sensation of our last bout sans condom.

"Can you just...pull out?"

I stopped, looking into her big blue eyes. "That's asking a lot. And trusting a lot, Serena."

Her fingers danced across my cheek, gently caressing my skin. "I told you already. I trust  _you_."

Leaning back, I sat up and took the condom off, falling back to her. This time, I went in to my hilt again, and Serena moaned loudly in my ear. Her walls shivered around me and I nearly lost it right then and there. This was probably a bad idea but I was literally in too deep to stop now.

She bucked against me, meeting my hips with hers and moaning. My grunts were as loud as hers, the two of us echoing against one another. Holding her tight to me, Serena was in my ear but still talking as if I was across the room from her.

"See? This is...better...so much better...do you like it?"

I never talked in bed but this was Serena and she was asking. "I love it."

"I love it too...I love feeling you...god Darien, you feel soooo gooood."

"Gah, you feel fucking amazing."

Her knees lifted into my ribs and I lifted off of her, holding myself over her so I went deeper and hit her clit harder. It wasn't long after that she was wailing, saying my name over and over as she came. I damn near lost it, holding out just long enough for her to calm. She wasn't completely finished, but if I didn't pull out soon…

I wasn't fast enough, coming on her thigh instead of in my hand like I wanted. Serena squirmed like it was still inside her, enjoying my hot mess on her skin.

Collapsing, I laid by her side, staring at the ceiling and waiting for my heart to stop pounding and the room to stop spinning. I was definitely getting too hot. Serena slowly curled into me, her head on my chest. Stroking her cheek, I welcomed her, wrapping an arm around her to bring her in closer but she tensed.

"She really gave you her number?"

The hand I used to stroke her cheek also bore Raye's number. The black ink, standing out on my palm, had Serena sitting up quickly. Her back to me and her body slumped, I examined her spine, watching her take a few breaths before running my hand down it. Her skin was so soft and tight, feeling the ridges of her vertebrates as I ran my palm over her bent back.

"I didn't ask for it. She just gave it to me…"

"Like you didn't ask to touch her? Rubbing all over her back?"

Serena was facing away so I couldn't see her face. But her tone was more than enough, she was upset. "I didn't ask to do that. Just like I didn't ask to do it to you."

She huffed, "No you didn't ask to do anything to me did you?"

My flat hand on the base of her spine and the apex of her ass would do nothing for me if she decided to ditch me now. "That's not what I meant. Besides, your attention was elsewhere so I didn't think it would bother you…"

"I didn't give any of those guys my number. And they all asked!"

"Well...good! You shouldn't give your number to strange men!"

A small, sad laugh came from her, "Darien...can't you just….never mind. I'm taking a shower."

She didn't run or jump, she didn't need to, slowly making her way to the bathroom. And she didn't shut the door, not all the way. The room was still steamy when I entered, pulling back the thin, plastic curtain that separated the shower from the rest of the room.

Standing under the spray, she had her head back in the water, her front facing me and it was a glorious sight. Water glistening down the curves of her breasts, dipping into her belly button, and through the crevices of her thighs. My approach to her was slow and she watched me the whole time, saying nothing. The first thing she did? Take and scrub my hand, removing the digits on it.

oOo

This time, I wasn't alone when I woke. The sun still high, it felt like mid-afternoon. Serena was asleep in my arms, her little fists curled into my chest. I couldn't stop myself from kissing her, brushing my lips across her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then ever so gently to her lips, pouty and pink and soft.

It was the knock at the door that made me realize what had woken me in the first place, feeling groggy as I carefully pulled my arm out from under Serena, pulled my swim trunks on from off the floor, and pulled the covers over Serena's naked body before going to the door. Even then I only cracked it to whoever was on the other side, Mina's grinning face greeting me.

"Hey, Dare Bear."

"Don't call me that."

"So, Serena is the only one who can?" Silent, I answered her with a glare. "Speaking of, have you seen Serena? We can't find her anywhere…"

"She's in here with me. Sleeping." The smirk on her face made it clear, she already fucking knew that. "Did you want something, Mina?"

"Yeah, we're thinking of going out. Dinner and then check out the nightlife around the island. You and Serena want to join?"

The door was taken from my hold, Serena appearing at my side with only the sheet wrapped around her. "Mina? What's up?"

No way she was fully awake, rubbing her eyes and looking unbelievably adorable. And sexy, the sheet tight to her curves. "Rena! There you are, we were getting worried."

Yeah, right. There wasn't even the slightest hint of worry in Mina's voice since she appeared at the door. If they had really been worried, they would have burst into the room while Serena and I were still fucking. It wasn't like we were quick about it or anything, having gone at it for hours before we knocked it off to nap. I was pretty sure we had only slept for 30 minutes or so actually.

"Darien and I were just discussing tonight's plans. Are you in?"

It was like I wasn't there, the two carrying on and making up whatever they wanted for the evening. Which included food, booze, and dancing. Great, I only liked one of those things.

Mina gone, door shut, Serena dropped the sheet, spreading it back out over the bed in a display that had my mouth dry again. She passed me a wink as she went to her suitcase, me leaning heavily against the door, unable to move as I watched her. She only had a little, lace thong under the flowery dress she wore, the loose material flowing all around her. It left her legs up to the middle of her thighs, thin arms, and her collarbones exposed.

Going up on one foot, she spun. "What do you think?"

The skirt hovered around her, showing me her thong and plump cheeks again. "I think you better not spin like that outside this room."

Arms across her ample chest, she pouted at me. "Darien.."

"You look beautiful. Like always."

That she blushed at. Just like when she moaned my name under me. Shit, I was in trouble. Especially when she started to walk over to me, making me feel like a tiger in a cage.

"Careful Dare Bear, we don't have time for me to give you any help." I was between her body and the door, her laying her weight on me. Even with all my weight against the door already, it felt as if I melted into it even more with her hot bod against me. "And I don't think I can be quiet anymore, not with you."

There was no end to her means of confusing me, saying one thing about not screwing but then pressing her hips into mine, only adding blood to my growing cock. "You didn't seem to mind everyone knowing a moment ago. Coming to the door in nothing but a sheet?"

Playing with the strands at the base of my neck, I was basically putty in her hands. "Do you mind? Everyone knowing?"

Her big blue eyes on mine, she searched me for some kind of answer. "Know what, Serena? That we are fucking? It's not really their business is it?" Her face twisted at my words and she tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let her. "Tell people what you want, Serena. We're just going with the flow, right?"

When she tried to pull away again, I flipped us, putting her under me and against the door, trading places. I had her hands above her head, my hands on her wrists to hold them there and keep her from trying to push me off. And I had my mouth on hers, to keep her from yelling at me when she tried, swallowing them instead. All I had done was told her the truth and it may have not been what she wanted to hear, but it was what I had at the moment. There was no guarantee that she wanted to hear more, that if I told her I'd been crazy about her since I met her, she wouldn't be even more upset.

Her tongue played with mine and I loosened my hold, her fingers threading with mine before I lowered them to our sides. Leaving her panting, I stripped just as she had before her, letting her watch.

oOo

I had expected more of the same. That once we left our room, Serena would return to coy act and flirt with every guy that showed interest but me. But I was wrong.

Sitting across from me again at dinner, she spent the entire time playing footsies with me, running her foot up and down my calf and reaching as far into the inside of my thighs as she could. After dinner, we walked the city streets, and Serena held my hand and my attention the whole time.

I was ready to go home hours ago, but then Mina spotted some dance club, the four of us getting dragged by Serena and Mina inside. This was where the drinking would occur. The year I had known Serena, she had dragged me out dancing with her three times. And each time I sat at the bar or in a booth watching like a fool while she danced and tried to drown my rage with alcohol when she danced with other guys. So yeah, I wasn't looking forward to this at all.

Drink number two and it was already starting, Serena on the dance floor when some guy came up behind and put his hands on her hips. I turned away, knowing just how the rest went, knocking back what remained of my Guinness when a hand ran through my hair. Looking up from my now empty bottle, the air in my lungs was swept away by shocking blue eyes.

"Come dance with me."

I was shaking, alcohol coursing through my blood and making things even harder to understand. "I don't dance."

"So...you want me to keep dancing with other guys then?"

Arching a golden brow, it occurred to me that I was getting played. But I was too tipsy and love lusted to care. I took her hand and led us to the designated dance area, which was really a sandbox in the middle of the club. A hole above us, you could see the stars in the sky. Still, I'd rather be on the beach instead of this fake installation.

Arms around her, I had every inch of her pressed to me, her arms around my neck as she held her head back, craning it to look at my face. We weren't really in rhythm, swaying a little in each other's arms. Like I gave a shit, happy with Serena being mine for the moment and keeping other guys off her.

"This isn't really dancing."

She was screaming over the music and I barely heard her. "Yes, it is."

"It's not what I had in mind."

"Do whatever you want, Serena." She would anyway.

A grin grew on her face and I began to worry. Spinning in my arms, she pressed her ass to me but then continued with the same, swaying to the 'music'. I wrapped my arms back around her and dug into her neck, my drunkness having me do things I probably shouldn't, like bite her neck. My hands slipped to her hips, riding them as she twisted them around in circles. One thing was for sure, I needed to get out of here, with Serena.

In her ear, nibbling as I spoke, I found whispering didn't work so I talked at a 'normal' volume even with me right in her ear. "I want to leave here. Now." She twisted her head back at me, concern etched on her face and I found her ear again. "With you, I want to leave now with you."

Slowly, a smile spread across her face and she gave me a nod. With that, I hauled her off the floor, tossed money at our table and friends, and let her do dirty things to me in the back of the cab the whole way back to the house. Blame the booze or my cock but I really didn't care that we were giving the driver quite a show.

Helping me in the house, Serena dumped me on the bed and left me. I watched her peel out of her dress from my spot on the mattress. But then she stopped, turning so her back was to me. I thought she was just showing off her thong, her wearing it very well. That, along with the heels she still had on, I was past turned on. I was on fire.

"Tomorrow is our last day here. What did you want to do?"

There was a strange tone to her voice, but maybe that was the alcohol making it sound that way. "I don't care."

Her shoulders tensed and I still didn't comprehend the situation. "And...after tomorrow? When we go home?"

Silence stretched out between us, me in a half-drunken stupor while Serena began to only seeth more. Something I finally realized when she turned around to show me her face. Angry tears streamed down her cheeks as she raced up to me on the bed and slapped my knees.

"Damnit, Darien! Can't you be a man for ONCE!"

"What?..."

"I actually thought, 'I'll just make the first move' because you are a shy guy! And that's fine, I love that about you but you only seem to be  _shy_  around me! Do you even like me like that? Or was all of this just you getting laid? God, for once, can't you just make a move?! Whether it's to walk out that door and tell me this was all nothing or grab me and tell me…"

The room spun but I got my arms around her, pushing off the bed even though it felt like taffy. Not sure if it was my arms or the bed but it all felt gooey. So it was a good thing Serena stilled and didn't try to escape or anything. I was pretty sure if she did, my arms would just stretch and pull like candy.

"Tell you what? What do you want to hear?"

A scowl replaced her astonishment, "The truth? Decide for yourself for once! I'm not going to tell you what to do forever, Darien!"

"So, you want to hear that, since the day we met, you're all I think about?"

She grew still, her face going slack. I was shooting myself in the foot, punching a gift horse in the mouth and all that shit but I couldn't stop myself. Blame it on the booze.

"You want to hear that these past two days have been so amazing that I have been scared shitless for when they would end or saying something to make it all end sooner? That I let you make all those 'first moves' because I thought 'no way in hell a goddess like her would want me'? Or do you want me to tell you that I've been in love with you for nearly a year and everyone saw it but you?"

At some point, her mouth had popped open, a small squeak escaping. But now she shut it, lowering her head and shaking it at me. "You're drunk."

"Is that what you tell yourself now that the truth is out? You asked for this and now you're going to deny it at all costs? Why? So we can keep being friends with benefits or some lame shit like that?"

"You don't strike me as the committal type. I always thought...it would be better for me if we were friends."

"Friends that fuck? And why the hell do you think I'm non-committal?!"

Eyes narrowed and they still looked huge, glaring up at me. Her hands waved in the air as she spoke, what she always did when she was frustrated or confused. "The women, the...all the dates you have and the girlfriends who never seem to last long. The ease you have in flirting with another woman after spending the night with me!"

I had to laugh because it was all so fucking stupid. "What women? I haven't seen anyone in a year and before that, you didn't even know me so what women?! Anyone you saw me with was a client or a friend and the woman who gave me her number at the pool? She did ALL of that because she felt sorry for me, what with you getting drooled on by every dick in the pool!"

Her head hung and she shrugged, "You never seemed serious about me."

"I love you, Serena. Doesn't get any more serious than that."

The heels she still wore aided her in pressing her mouth to mine, hard. It made me sway a little bit and she giggled. "Maybe you should go to sleep?"

Grabbing handfuls of her ass, I took back the small step she dared to take away from me. "You accused me of not being a man. Put your hands on the bed and spread your legs."

Her eyes went wide and I let her go, fully expecting her to follow my command. And she did, bending over and putting her weight on her hands while spreading her feet apart on the floor. Her ass in the air, her heels making it more at my level. Using my fingers, I rubbed her clit until the cloth was soaked, getting her ready. Pulling the cloth tight, I wedged it in between her folds, pulling it back and forth while she whimpered. Before I did anything else, I leaned over her, my chest on her back and I felt her shiver against me.

"I'm going to fuck my girlfriend now."

I heard the sharp intake of breath she took, pleased to hear it again, whooshing out of her when I moved just enough of her thong out of my way to plunge into her. She came after a few hard pumps, my name on her lips. I didn't stop, ramming into her again and again till her legs gave out. My hands holding her hips kept her from hitting the floor, pulling her up to stand in my arms. I twisted her face around to get her mouth, slowing my thrusts a little until I was sure of the new angle. Then I went wild, unable or willing to control myself.

Bouncing in my arms, I got a little impatient, wanting to hear her scream my name again and feel her pulse around me. So I reached down and pinched her clit, her spasming around my cock soon after.

I stopped my hips for the moment, letting her catch her breath and continuing to hold her up. My heart was still pounding when I dug my nose through her hair to her ear. "Good and fucked yet?"

She froze, not sure of her answer but then looked back up at me, blue eyes piercing me even in the dead of night. "I want you to make love to me. Like a boyfriend would to his girlfriend."

That I could do, pressing a wet kiss to her forehead before I turned her around and laid her out on the bed. My eyes on her the entire time, I watched as her breathing picked up while I pulled her panties off and crawled over her, holding myself up so I could look down into her eyes. She smiled when I brushed her cheek with my fingers, making me the one out of breath. Wanting to savor it, I pressed my mouth to hers to hold the smile in place. I felt it spread under my lips, widening across her face and mine.

My movements were slow, making it so she felt every ridge of my cock inside her just as I felt her moist insides sucking me in. I still pulled out to my tip and pushed it back into her end. Her knees at my ribs, I grabbed them and pulled them over my shoulders, folding her in half. The slapping of our skin filled the room, rivaled only by Serena's moans.

"Harder." She cried.

My balls slapped her ass, I was thrusting into her so hard.

"Faster!"

Sitting up, her legs hooked over my shoulders and I held her thighs, I treated her like an inflated tire and my cock the pump. She tightened around me, quivering and I wasn't going to make it. "Serena...I can't…"

"Just come inside!"

So I did, her milking me dry, pulsing and sucking all I had to offer into her. Never had I ever felt so tired, falling on top of her and trying not to hurt her. I ended up cradled in her arms, her holding me to her chest.

"You're not going to forget this in the morning, are you?"

I was rubbing my mouth across the tops of her breasts and her question caught me a bit off guard. "Forget what? The fuck of my life?"

"No..I mean...me and you, together?"

Snuggling in deeper to her skin, I found myself drifting off. "You and I together is a given, Serena. I'm never letting you go."

oOo

I woke to birds singing, waves crashing, and feeling more refreshed than I had in years. Serena was still asleep, snoring softly in my ear with my arms around her. Her arms around me made it harder to escape, pulling and unwinding while trying not to pull her hair at the same time took a while. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I let the events of the last three days roll through my brain, trying to make sense of it all.

"Darien?"

Serena wore a look of concern, her nose scrunched up in an adorable manner. "Good morning."

I ignored it, leaning back to her to place a peck to her lips. She only looked nervous now. "Do you feel...different?"

"Different? From what?"

"From last night? Do you feel any different?"

Now I was confused. "I don't understand. What exactly am I supposed to feel different about?"

"Do you remember last night? What you said to me?"

Now I got it, she thought last night didn't happen in my mind. "Oh? Did I say something to you?"

She blanched, and for a second, I felt a little bit guilty. "Yes. You said a lot of things last night."

"Oh. Did I say something bad?"

Her head shook, Serena sitting up quickly. "No! No, you said...everything you said was good, not bad."

"Then...why should I feel different?"

"You...you don't remember?" Her eyes were filling with tears and I knew I had taken it too far.

"You mean how I told you I loved you and how you're my girlfriend now? Is that what you're talking about?"

Her mouth dropped but then a smirk that she tried and failed to make a frown grow on it. Her hand flew at me next, hitting my shoulder and thighs, anything she could reach really. "You JERK!"

Catching her, I threw her down to the bed and held her still. "How could I ever forget something like that, Serena?"

I kissed her hard, pressing her deep into the mattress before I released her, heading for the shower and fully expecting her to follow. She didn't disappoint, jumping on my back and giggling in my ear. The feeling of her body against me? I would never get used to that in the best way.

"How do you want to spend your last day in paradise, Serena?"

Hopping down and into the shower before me, she shrugged, her eyes flying up to mine. "The same way I want to spend every day after. With you. My boyfriend, lover, and best friend."


	15. Between the Sheets (Serena's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here we go with another one for week one Smutember. This is one of my favorite things to write, it's what Aya and I call our "he said/she said" fics. The lovely Aya Faulkner came up with this beautiful story and asked me to write Serena's POV. Of course I had to! How could I not?!
> 
> As always need to thank Aya Faulkner, SailorMoon489 and IamCharlotte88 for beating this one. I love writing for these ladies and all of you!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

_**Between the sheets - Only One Bed Trope - Serena's POV** _

Pressing down on the top of my suitcase, I reached for the zipper and it popped back open, "Ugh!" Both of my hands slapped on the overstuffed suitcase, and a soft knock tapped on my door, startling me out of my fit.

Turning around, Mina stood in the doorway, smirking at me, "You losing to a suitcase Sere?"

I punched the suitcase behind me and sighed, "Why isn't this a just us girls trip again?"

She pushed off the frame and hopped on top of my suitcase on the bed, "Because the boys make it fun, besides Darien will be there." I rolled my eyes at her wink when she said his name.

"I'm stuck with couples, how is that a fun vacation?" Pulling the zipper, Mina's weight helped keep the top closed.

"Darien's single too." My lips pursed and I glared up at her.

"Not really, you just haven't come to realize Kevin and him are a couple."

Rolling her eyes, she hopped off the suitcase and shook my shoulders lightly. "It's time for you to make a move Serena. Now, pull out your inner Mina and get your man!"

I gave her a small chuckle and pulled my suitcase off the bed, "My inner Mina, huh? How do I do that?"

Mina ran out of my room ahead of me, disappearing from my sight. By the time I rolled my suitcase to the front door she reappeared. A few almost nonexistent clothing items fisted in one hand and condoms in the other, "You have a gorgeous body honey, and now you're gonna show it off." She shoved the clothes in the front zipper of my suitcase and the condoms in my small bag by the door.

O.o.O.o.O

"No the fuck we won't!" Darien's voice rang out in my ears and I had to control the cringe that went through me. The idea of sharing a room, let alone a bed with me apparently was the end of his world. Kevin announced that all the beds were taken and Darien looked like he was having an internal meltdown.

Looking around the room, I was torn, I could offer to sleep on the couch or I could just  _force_  him to share a bed with me. I wanted to share a bed with him, so bad, but not by force. "Calm down, I'll sleep on the couch."

His eyes bugged before he shook his head, "No, I'll take the couch."

That's not what I wanted to hear, he's supposed to say 'No, we can share the bed.' He is a guy...right?! "No…Darien you are easily a foot taller than me and all this place has is a loveseat. You aren't going to be able to sleep on it, not well. Just take the damn bed."

"Or you two could just...share it!"

Mina and Kevin were both grinning at us, I shared Darien's glare at them because I know this was all Mina's doing! Her plan for me to get my inner Mina on in full effect. Lita's head popped in and decided it was her turn to chime in, "What's the big deal? You're both adults aren't you?" My jaw dropped and I glanced between my two girlfriends. Okay, yep it's official. Mina has told Lita my secret love for Darien! "It's fine, I'm happy to take the couch!" I gave Darien my brightest smile I could muster and bounced up to quickly kiss his cheek. "But I'll still need to use the shower in here and keep my things in here."

"Oh..uh...yeah, I mean yes, of course!" He looked nervous from my close proximity and I took that as my que to leave. Mina and Lita followed after me as I went to the farthest room I could find.

Turning on my heel, I folded my arms and glared at my two 'friends'. "So, you're telling me in this entire house there's no twin or full size doubles in one of these rooms?" Mina covered her mouth and let out a small giggle, Lita elbowed her side cutting her off. "Okay, what's that about?!"

Mina rocked on her heels and smiled, "Kevin and I pushed the two twin beds together to make us one bed."

My mouth dropped open and I stormed over to her but Lita interfered, "Why couldn't you share the Queen bed?!"

Mina's hands were lifted in front of her for defense, "We like a king and you need my help!"

My hands swatted towards Mina as Lita lifted me off the ground pushing me farther away from her. Kevin walked in and wrapped his arms around Mina, "Hey, hey! No hurting the girlfriend!"

"Grrr!" I tried supermanning it out of Lita's arms but her hold was too tight.

"Sere, calm down," Lita walked out of the room with me in her arms and set me in the living room, "we're all tired, let's all just get some sleep and start fresh in the morning!" Exhaustion started to set in my bones and I sighed. Looking down, I was just happy that I wore my sweatpants and sloppy shirt on the plane, no need to go back into Darien and I's 'joined' bedroom to get sleep clothes. Lita left and came back with an extra pillow and small blanket. "Sleep tight, Neil and I are just down the hall. Love you!"

"Love you." I threw the pillow on the end of the couch, kicked off my flip flops and dropped down with the blanket. I drifted off for an hour or so before I woke up in a sweat. Kicking off the blankets, I groaned and set up to find a switch for the ceiling fan. Sighs and deep moans assaulted my ears from Mina and Kevin's room, they were loud enough the waves couldn't even drown them out. Biting at my pointer finger, I paced in front of the small couch and debated my options. The noises continued to drift under their door to the living room. The man I've been lusting after for the last several months was a room away, and the idea of making the same sounds with him had my mind racing. The heat was really getting to me...I couldn't do that...could I?

I knocked as softly as I could, hoping not to disturb anyone else in the house, not that Mina and Kevin could be disturbed at this point. I mean, was that orgasm number three?! Darien's voice was muffled by the door, but I heard 'in' so I assumed he said it was okay to come in. Tiptoeing in the room, I closed the door behind me, "Hi...I didn't wake you, did I?"

Darien was kicking at the covers and fumbling to get out of bed, "No! No I was awake. Something wrong? Is the couch lumpy? You can have the bed!"

The sight had me giggling as quietly as I could muster, "The couch is fine. Well, actually...it's a bit hot out there and...Mina and Kevin are kinda loud…"

He stopped his fidgeting and relaxed back in the bed, "Oh." Well that had my heart dropping.

I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to be in bed with him, skin to skin...okay...walk before you run. "Can I just...sleep with you?" I couldn't tell but I swore I heard a small whimper from him, that gave my heart a sliver of hope. "I don't think I can sleep here, in a strange place, alone anyway. I'd much rather share the bed with you. But I know you don't want to…"

The covers flipped back next to him. "It's fine, Serena. I don't mind if you don't." The sight of his bare chest and abs had heat spreading through my veins and the temperature outside wasn't helping. Moving my attention to the strings on my pants, my fingers pulled at them and I was ready to push them off my hips when Darien's voice cut through the air, "What are you doing?"

Lifting my head, I searched his eyes in the dark, "I'm taking my pants off."

"Wh..why?"

Because Mina and Kevin's fucking plus your half-naked body have me sexually frustrated. "Because silly, it's hot!"

"You didn't mind them out there?!"

Placing my hands on my hips, I cocked my head at him. "Yeah well, I didn't want one of the other guys waking up and finding me in my panties."

"But it's okay for me to?!" Oh my God, YES! But the horror on his face tells me it's not okay with him.

Some of the heat drained from my cheeks and I fumbled with my waistband. "Isn't it? We're friends, aren't we? I trust you and I don't have a problem with _you_  seeing me in my panties." Not leaving it up for discussion a moment longer, I pushed my pants down and off. It is hot though... _fuck it._ I pulled my shirt up and off, throwing it down with my pants before stepping up to 'my' side of the bed. His Adam's apple was bobbing and his hands were clenching the covers to his stomach. I started to crawl into the bed and then angled my head to catch his eyes with mine, "Is this not okay either?"

"Huh?"

"It's a bandeau ... my bra? It's more than a bathing suit top as far as what it covers…"

"It's fine, it's fine." He rushed out and made sure to keep his eyes locked onto my face. Smiling down at him, I slowly crawled into the bed, putting on the sexiest show I could before he pulled the covers over us.  _Really?! It's a sauna in here!_ Maybe my body wasn't as 'beautiful' as Mina thinks it is.

My arm brushed his and I stared at the ceiling while baking under the blankets. I couldn't take it, I tried shifting, sticking a foot out the end, an arm out the side, nothing was working. It's too hot! Huffing loudly, I kicked the covers off the bed completely. "Sorry, I'm too hot for that."

I stretched out, trying to show off my...assets, but his eyes were nowhere near me. His muscles were locked up and fists clenched, seeing me naked couldn't be that bad! "Darien...are you alright? You look a little...tense."

I felt his eyes on me, but I was too distracted with the situation in his briefs. "I..uh...I...I'm sorry I...oh god Serena, I'm so sorry."

Maybe I was misreading his body language, rolling into him I moved my hand up to his chest and created circles. I had to know, was he as affected by me as I was him, "Is it my fault? Did I do that?"

His breathing seemed a little labored and I held mine, waiting for his answer, "It's not...I didn't mean to…"

Pushing up, I pressed my lips to his cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

He didn't really answer my previous question, okay new question, "Do you want me to help you with it?"

I made it to his stomach with my hand before he stopped me, I had to stop a pout from forming, "No, Serena, it's not...I mean I don't want you doing...You shouldn't feel obligated…"

Just tell me… "But...it is because of me, right?" He nodded and my insides soared. "Then I should take responsibility for it."

I took his hesitation as my opportunity to slip inside his briefs and place a light grip around him. His eyes fluttered and I started a slow pumping action with my hand, making him moan out loud. I made a trail with my lips and tongue down his jaw to his neck, continuing my affection on his shaft with my hand. Pausing my lips against his pulse, I pressed into the tip of his dick with my thumb, before sliding up and down again, my hand wetted with his juices. His hips thrusted against me, matching my pace as his arm wrapped around my waist, squeezing me against him. "Serena...I…" He couldn't finish the sentence but I knew what he wanted to tell me, I massaged his head just as reached his end in my palm. Sitting up, I slid out of the queen bed to the bathroom to wash my hands. After my hands were dried, I shut the bathroom door behind me and skipped back to the bed where Darien was starting to lose the fight of being awake.

I wanted more, I was more turned on than before, his moans sending electricity between my legs, but he was exhausted. Kissing his cheek quickly, I whispered, "Goodnight, Dare Bear." I rolled over and forced my eyes shut.

O.o.O.o.O

The morning light slipped in, waking me. Looking over my shoulder, Darien was sleeping peacefully. Sitting up slowly, I placed my toes on the floor below, and as quietly as possible I opened the suitcase front zipper, grabbing a pink item Mina stuck in there. Turning the bathroom handle, I pulled and closed it softly. Now with some privacy, I inspected the little number from my blonde friend. Dropping my head back, I stared at the ceiling and groaned. I was right when I thought it was basically nonexistent clothing she put in my bag. Okay, worry about that later, right now I need a cold shower to help cool the throbbing between my legs from last night.

O.o.O.o.O

Something smelled delicious! Flinging open the bedroom door, I forgot what I was wearing, and followed my nose. The surprised look on Darien's face reminded me of the pink on my bare skin and I tried not to let my face match in color. Dancing over to him, I leaned in as close as possible to get a look at what was making my mouth water, aside from Darien himself. "Whatcha makin?"

His eyes stayed on the pan in front of him, "Crepes."

Taking a step back, I grabbed a strawberry and leaned against the counter. I was starving, but I'd be polite and wait for everyone else. Those stormy eyes were now locked on me as I wrapped my lips around the strawberry in my hand. I read in a magazine somewhere that eating strawberries, grapes, and some other fruit that I can't remember in front of or with your man can be very sexy. Let's test this theory. My teeth sank into the crisp berry and juice trailed from my mouth to my chin. I kept him locked in and there was a faint burning smell, but I kept sucking on the fruit while watching him.

Lita's yelling snapped us both from my little show, "Damnit Darien, if you're going to burn them then just tell me you don't know how to make them!"

She pushed him out of the way and took over, the shameful look on his face had me grinning, he looked so cute when he was in trouble. "Sorry."

Giggling, I leaned into him and patted his chest, "It's okay Dare Bear, that one can be yours!" I used the tips of my fingers to wipe at the juice on my chin and he kept staring.  _Hmmmm I didn't know his eyes could turn that shade of blue._  He pushed out of the kitchen away from me and I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling again.

Mina appeared next to me and grinned, "Nice suit."

Angling my body to the side, I rested my chin on my shoulder and batted my eyelashes, "Why, thank you!"

Her eyes moved to mine and Darien's closed door and nodded to it, "Didn't you forget something, like sunscreen?" She gave me a wink and went to Lita's side to start making her plate.

Skipping to my room, I opened and closed the door in one swift move.

"Serena! Wait! I'm…" Darien's hands clasped over his lower half and I rolled my eyes. Had my hand all over it last night, now he won't let me see it? What kind of mind game was this?

"Calm down Darien, it's just me." Walking to the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath.  _Okay, now what?_ I scanned the bathroom countertop and looked at myself in the mirror.  _Shorts._ Pushing the shorts off my hips and down my legs, I kicked them across the bathroom floor and went back into the room. Darien was sitting on the bed with his hand in his hair, staring at the ground. "Is this suit too revealing?"

When his eyes left the floor and found me, I decided to put on a show and slowly turn, sticking out my assets along the way. "Huh?"

"Lita says it's too small and shows too much skin. But, I got it just for this trip. You know, no tan lines?" It did sound like something Lita would say, she was the mom of the group. Tugging at the thin strings, my eyes flicked down to his swim trunks with a smile, "Oh no, did I do it again?" A small giggle came out of me, I was giddy, I couldn't help it. It was too easy to straddle his hips, his eyes glazed over in a daze.

His hands went to my hips and my insides tightened, was he going to push me off? "Serena.."

"Shhh, the others are just outside!"

Rocking my hips, I felt every inch of his hard-on in between my thighs, but I wanted to feel him skin to skin again. My hand traveled down his hard stomach to inside his swim trunks, freeing him, and rubbing my bathing suit covered core against him again. His moans started to get louder and I knew if I didn't do something, someone would hear. Grabbing the back of his neck, I pulled his face into my shoulder and continued the wiggle in my hips. I was soaking through my bathing suit, and the pressure of him against me was barely dulling the throb between my legs. My whimpers escaped, no matter how hard I bit my lip, the feel of his lips and teeth against me were going to be my undoing. His hand sent shivers down my spine as it trailed down to my ass and then between my legs.

A gasp rushed out of me when his fingers pressed to my entrance, I wanted the suit gone and it was like he read my mind. His fingers slid into me and I arched my back, pressing my clit hard against his dick. Burying my face into his neck was the only way to muffle my moans, his lips were still pressed against me and his groans vibrated against my skin. I was close, so close, my fingers dug into his biceps and I rocked my hips harder on his fingers. All of my limbs were vibrating and I cried into his shoulder, pulsing around him. I felt something hot and wet against my stomach, but I was too far gone to register what it was or to care really. His hands were under my ass, holding all my weight in the air. "I...I'm sorry. I got it on you." So, that's what it was, I nodded my head, still not caring.. "Serena...maybe we should…"

No! Don't ruin this. Snapping my head up, I gave him the brightest smile I could and kissed his cheek hard. "Thank you, Dare Bear. That was amazing."

Jumping up from his lap, I went to the bathroom to clean up. It was time to meet the others at the beach, good thing I'd be in the water with my soaked bottoms.

O.o.O.o.O

He kept wanting to talk, and I didn't want him to. I had a pretty good idea that he was going to tell me, 'We can't do this again.' 'Can we just go back to being friends?' I saw the looks he was giving me and maybe they're lust-filled, but dammit he needs a shove! The last 24 hours have been hot and I can't be the only one feeling this way...right?

The sun was piercing my skin and I was enjoying the sand heating up my towel underneath me. A shadow blocked out the sun and I opened one eye to find Darien standing above me. "Serena...can we talk now?"

"Serena! Come play!" Mina's voice rang out and she held a volleyball in her hands with a few guys behind her.  _Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

I jumped up and gave him as sympathetic of a smile as I could. "Sorry!" Running to Mina, I wrapped one arm around hers and walked to the net.

"I don't know why you're avoiding him, but I can only interfere for so long." She looked at me from the corner of her eye and gave me the same sympathetic smile I gave Darien.

"I know."

Mina walked to Kevin's side and a tall, tan, blonde gentleman joined their team. His two friends joined my side and introduced themselves. Their names went in one ear and out the other. Ducking under the net, I stood behind my two new friends and waited for Mina's spike to start it off. My hips wiggled back and forth as I leaned forward and watched the ball move over the net to the guy next to me.

The game was fun, I was not that great...squealing every time the ball came near me, smacking it away as fast as possible with my fist. But the two gentlemen on my team were really helpful in keeping the ball of death from me. They would jump in front of me or grab and pick me up to spike the ball back. Mina's spikes were fast, hard and they hurt!

Bouncing around, my borrowed bathing suit did little to hold the 'girls' in, but it looked like it caught Darien's eye. We continued on for a few rounds; until, Mina was ready to call it quits and go swimming. My team came out the winner, which I don't know how that was possible with Mina on the opposing team. My two teammates threw me in the air on their shoulders. Holding my hands in the air, I squealed and giggled as they jumped around. Mina gave me a wink before going to the water with Kevin.

Once my feet safely returned to the sand, I continued to talk the two gentlemen up a few moments longer. With Darien's glare on my backside, it wasn't hard to keep a smile on my face. Honestly, I'm not sure what the two were saying between their accents and my thoughts in Darienland, I just smiled and nodded.

Feeling satisfied with my performance, I jogged over, grabbed my lotion from my bag and stood in front of Darien, blocking out his sun like he did to me. "Will you do my back please?"

His eyebrow was raised, but he sighed and took the bottle from me nevertheless. His hands felt smooth against my skin, but that was probably the lotion helping. Pulling my hair over my shoulder, he worked down my sides where his fingers grazed my breasts. "Sorry!"

A smile played on my lips, one that he couldn't see. Giving a small shrug, I whispered low enough for Lita not to hear, "It's fine. You can get that spot too." He continued working on my back when I whispered, "Maybe later when no one's around, huh?"

Turning around, my hands continued to grip my hair. I couldn't tell if he was flirting with me, scolding me, using me? His face gave me no hints either. "Oh um..I guess? If that's what you want…"

Not waiting to hear anymore, I jumped up and grabbed my bottle of lotion from his hands and threw him a quick smile before walking away. My stomach was in knots, why was this so hard? Whatever this was, I wanted more, but how? One thing was for sure, I refuse to be the one to kiss him first.

O.o.O.o.O

Why did I have to be the one that kept making the first move? He just kept ignoring me, wouldn't follow me into any room I went to. At dinner the seat next to me was available, but instead, he sat across from me. Too many legs under the table to do anything fun. I couldn't stop staring at my food, if I looked up into those damn eyes of his I was going to jump across the table and take him then and there. What the hell is in the water here? Is it just the heat? I was so much better keeping this contained back at home. Now, it took one look and he could have me anyway to Sunday.

Another hot night had me stripped down to almost nothing before I started to get into bed. Those deep ocean blues were watching me again and that was it. All control was lost. I want him. Standing up, I stripped again, this time to actual nothing. I kept my eyes locked onto his, and the way his jaw dropped made me grin.

The covers were hot, our body heat and the weather outside making it rise to boiling. Now against his side, I could feel every inch of his skin and the heat it was radiating. Sliding my hand down his toned body again, I reached inside his briefs and started working my hand around his already hard shaft. "Serena…"

His voice sounded like it was a warning crossed with pleasure. I pumped my hand up and down him a few times before pressing my thumb against his tip, "Just...go with it. Okay?"

Still watching his eyes, always watching his eyes, something changed in them. The unsure look, the hesitation, it all turned into a raging storm like something won inside and was now in control. He rolled me on my back and followed. His lips pressing hard against mine had my insides melting. A small squeal turned into a moan, passing from my mouth to his. My legs opened and wrapped around him, high up on his ribs. His briefs were the only separation between us and I was soaking them. His mouth left mine making a small quake in my stomach, mourning the lost, that is until it moved to my breast. Arching into him, he sucked in more, and his other hand occupied with pleasuring the neglected one. His tongue flicked around my nipple and a loud whine echoed in the small room. He was teasing me, I wanted him  _yesterday_ , and he was teasing me.

After a few more licks, he left my sight. His hands gripped my thighs, pulling them farther apart until his tongue dragged up my core multiple times. One hand gripped the sheets while my other hand fisted against my teeth, biting to hold back the loud scream in my throat. His tongue slipped inside as his hands grabbed and teased my breasts. Releasing the sheet and my bite, I moved my hands into his hair. Everything was so intense I couldn't stop pushing him and pulling him back to me. Little vibrations were at the corners of my closed eyes, my stretched out arms shook and my legs squeezed slightly against him. His tongue dipped into me again and I was lost, my mind blurred and I didn't care about anyone else on the entire island. I moaned loudly and shook hard against the bed. His lips and tongue didn't stop until I did. Relaxing back, I blinked my eyes open and watched him sitting back. "What are you waiting for?"

His eyes moved up and onto mine, like he was confused, "What?"

"Take off your briefs!"

Seriously? We're back to this? Sitting up, I pulled his briefs down in one swift movement to his knees. I smiled up at him in satisfaction that he was still hard for me. Laying back, I spread my legs, waiting for that storm in his eyes again. He moved his body flush against mine, my knees back at his ribs and I wanted to push up as soon as his head rubbed against my core. "Serena...are you sure…"

"Darien, I said just go with it."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him, hard. My tongue pushed past his closed lips and flicked against his. He pulled back from me, just enough to whisper against my lips, "Do you have a condom?"

Oh yeah...probably a good idea. Giving him a quick nod and pointing to my small bag, he grabbed one out and rolled it on. He was reading my mind again, his hands were gripping my hips and pulling me up onto him. My back arched and my hands were tight against the sheets again. A high squeak that was meant to be a moan rolled out of me as he settled all the way in. He had teased me so much and made me wait so long that my orgasm hit me faster than I would have liked. "Did you just come?"

My eyes were still shut tight as I gave him an enthusiastic nod. His low chuckle vibrated against my body, his thrusts starting out slow after my pulsing subsided. He pulled out to the tip and pushed back in, long strokes inside me again and again. My hips settled back against the bed and his full weight followed. "Serena, look at me."

Slowly parting my lids, I moved my eyes down from the ceiling to his stormy blues. His hips never stopped moving against mine as we watched each other. His head turned sharply to the side and his lips pressed hard against mine. It was like he knew my body better than I did. He swallowed my moans as I came apart and back together around him. His mouth dropped to my neck, deep groans muffled into me as he reached his own end. I felt one last kiss to my neck as his warmth left me and I drifted off.

O.o.O.o.O

I needed a shower, they always helped wake me up and allowed me time to think. Plus let's be honest, condom goo, gross. Wrapping the small white towel around me, I stepped out and noticed Darien already awake. His hands were in fists against the sheet which startled me, not a morning person? "Oh..Good morning. Did I wake you?" His head shook once, images of last night flashed in my mind and I gave him the best flirty smile I could, "Well...if you were awake, you should have joined me." With a quick wink at the end, I walked towards him.

"Serena, last night…"

"I enjoyed it… did you?"

"Absolutely."

A few more steps, I giggled at his response and dropped into his lap. "Okay, well...maybe we can...do it again sometime?"

Did he seem breathless? "Yeah. I'd like that."

Rubbing my lips against his, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me in tight. His lips were so soft, I just needed a few kisses, that's all. My hips squirmed, trying to find him hard in between us, but I had to stop once his hands were tugging at my towel. Pushing light against him, I met his eyes, "Everyone is already awake and waiting for us."

I slid off his lap and rummaged through my suitcase for one of my own bikinis. Finding the rainbow color I was looking for, I pulled it out and dropped my towel. He had already seen me naked so why did I need to be shy about dressing in front of him? Turning around, I pulled the bikini on and gave him another quick wink before I left.

O.o.O.o.O

The pool felt great, I loved swimming and it was too easy to swim backwards and 'accidentally' bump into random men here. We would talk for a few moments and I would send them on their way. And every time I found Darien glowering at them as they swam away. That felt like a good sign, maybe I wouldn't be his random vacation bootycall. Swimming around again, I found a tall, tan, blonde man. I don't know what it is about blonde men, but Darien seemed to particularly dislike them. Which was weird when you looked at his closest friends. Huh...maybe that's why. Looking over my shoulder, I saw long black hair facing me and talking to Darien.  _What the hell?!_

"Vacationing with friends?"

My attention turned back to the blonde and I smiled up at him, "Yes, all friends. What about you?"

He nodded and smiled back at me. Flicking my eyes back over my shoulder, my jaw dropped. Darien was massaging her now?! Clenching my jaw shut, I looked back at Mr. Blonde and gave him my biggest smile, "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind picking me up and tossing me into the pool? I love being thrown around." With a couple bats of my eyelashes, he grabbed my hips and threw me up out of the water. I squealed in the air; until, I landed back in the cool blue. Wiping my eyes, I tossed my hair back and noticed the dark haired witch touching  _my guy._ Woah…not yours, not really. All the blood drained from my face as Darien leaned back and laughed, he never laughed like that with me… Maybe I was kidding myself here.

Mr. Blonde was at my side again, "So, how long are you here for?"

Swallowing back the thickness in my throat, I blinked back the tears threatening to spill over, "Not much longer."

Darien's fingers ran through the girls hair and I swore I was going to throw up in this beautiful public pool, in front of everyone.

"Maybe, I could get your number? We could meet up later before you leave?"

"I'm sorry, I have something unresolved at home. I'm flattered though."

My eyes moved off his face back to Darien and the girl, where she was...was that a pen in her hand? I watched her stand up and walk away, more flawless than I could ever be. Turning my head, I looked back at Darien, his glasses too dark to tell where he was looking.  _What am I to him?_

"It was nice to meet you, have a nice day." I had to find somewhere private, I needed to be alone.  _You're not going to cry, you're not going to cry, you're not going to cry!_ How could I be mad at him when all he watched me do this vacation was chat up other guys. A line needed to be drawn, we needed to figure out what we were doing, no more fear. After a little time relaxing by the bar, I made my way back to him and my friends. "Well I'm gross. I'm going to head back and take a shower."

I kept my eyes focused on Lita, but gave him a few glances and a small nod hoping he'd get the hint. He answered my silent question when he turned to Lita, "I'm no fun here to you guys. I'll head back with you and take a nap."

Lita and Neil weren't paying attention, too busy playing kissy-face so we made our leave. Once around the corner away from prying eyes, I grabbed Darien's hand and ran for the vacation house. I wanted him and it was an ache that intensified as soon as I saw him with another woman.

O.o.O.o.O

We were both out of breath and out of energy. His heart was pounding into my shoulder, matching mine. This was a first for me, never having gone bare with any guy, ever. I don't know if I could go back to condoms after that, not with Darien, feeling every inch of him made my orgasm hit harder than it ever had before. It made my mind wander though...was I the first girl he did that with? Wanting the ache and thought gone, I curled into his chest and drew circles. His hand moved up and stroked my cheek. The black in the corner of my eye caught my attention, tensing up, I read the numbers and realized what she was doing with that pen back at the pool. "She really gave you her number?"

It felt like the heater came on in the room and I had to get away from his touch. Sitting up, I slumped forward and wrapped my arms around my knees. Deep breaths in, deep breaths out, I needed the room to stop spinning. His fingers trailed down my spine before he flattened his palm on it. "I didn't ask for it. She just gave it to me…"

Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to keep my tone neutral, but it came out harsh, "Like you didn't ask to touch her? Rubbing all over her back?"

"I didn't ask to do that. Just like I didn't ask to do it to you."

Oh really?! Huffing, I pulled my legs harder against me, "No you didn't ask to do anything to me did you?"

"That's not what I meant. Besides, your attention was elsewhere so I didn't think it would bother you…"

I wanted his touch gone, it was like he was trying to calm me, but it only fueled me on, "I didn't give any of those guys my number. And they all asked!"

"Well...good! You shouldn't give your number to strange men!"

Why is that? Why shouldn't I? Take your claim dammit! I was fooling myself. Letting out a sad laugh, I dropped my legs to the floor, "Darien...can't you just….never mind. I'm taking a shower." Standing up, I let my tired legs carry me to the bathroom, and pushed the door as much as my weak arms would let me.

I was relaxing under the warm stream when the curtain pulled back. Opening my eyes, I watched him slowly step in and stand in front of me. I held my hand out, waiting for his, he knew which one I wanted without me even asking. Grabbing the soap, I poured until I no longer saw the black through it and scrubbed. His soft chuckle only earned him a glare, I was still mad, but he just looked at me like a harmless bunny. I rinsed his hand off and threw it back at his side. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his toned arms around me. Now I was fuming, he did not get to roll his eyes at me! Pushing at his shoulders, he didn't budge, and he laughed again! His head bent down and he captured my lips between his. I pushed at his shoulders again, but it was much weaker the second time around. He tightened his arms around me and lifted me up against the wall under the water. Wrapping my legs around his hips, he moved his arms from around me and placed both hands against the wall behind me. His lips moved down my neck to the tops of my breasts. I leaned my head back into the running water and whimpered. "Are you still mad at me Serena?"

Not bothering to verbally answer him, I nodded. His tongue tasted my skin, lower and lower until he had my nipple in his mouth. My head pushed back into the wall as I arched into him. His lips sucked and pulled against my skin. Moving my hands from his shoulder, I gripped his wet hair and moaned. His hips shifted under mine and with one quick thrust he was completely inside me. "Oh God!" My scream bounced off the tile walls around us and echoed back to me.

His mouth popped as he lifted his head and rested it against mine. Hands gripped my ass, using it to help him pump in and out of me at a fast pace. "Still mad?" He pushed in all the way and ground his hips into mine. My legs tightened and shook around him. I was still sensitive and reeling from the last time. All I could manage was a whimper before he kissed me again. His thrusts started back up again, only harder. Another scream started to spill out of me before his lips captured mine. My body hummed against him and the wall, I was tightening and pulsing around him as I came. He lifted me off of him and onto my own feet. His head rested on top of mine as he tried to catch his breath. Reaching down, I wrapped my hands around him, still slick from being inside me, and started stroking back and forth. "Serena…"

My lips pressed a couple times to his shoulder before I whispered, "You didn't finish."

His hips rocked against my hand, both of his hands still caging me against the wall in front of him. After a few more pumps, he moaned out my name with his own end.

His eyes blinked open and looked at mine. Pulling me under the water, he helped clean off my stomach before kissing me again.

With a smile on my face, I rubbed my hands up and down his chest, "Want to try the floor next?"

O.o.O.o.O

My hand slid across the empty bed, I was still half asleep, but I could hear voices. Groaning softly, I pushed off the bed and wrapped the sheet around me. Darien was at the door, whispering, and I think Mina's was the other voice I heard? Grabbing the door, I pulled it open and looked at her with half-open eyes and hair that was probably a mess. "Mina? What's up?"

Rubbing my eyes, Mina's voice cut through my sleep fog loud and clear. "Rena! There you are, we were getting worried."  _Uh-huh_. "Darien and I were just discussing tonight's plans. Are you in?"

"In for what?"

"I don't know, we could find a restaurant! Try some new food?"

Stifling a yawn, I leaned my head against the door, "Maybe have drinks there or after?"

Mina crossed her arms and hmmmed, "Drinks there and then dancing, have drinks there too?"

"So basically lots of drinking?"

I let out a small giggle as Mina bounced and clapped, "Yessss!"

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready." I pushed Darien back, who looked bored, and shut the door. Dropping the sheet around me, I threw it back over the bed, flapping it a couple times until it laid straight out. I watched Darien out of the corner of my eye, it seemed like he was struggling to breathe. Turning around, I winked at him and threw open my suitcase. I pulled out my lucky lace thong and favorite flowery dress and put them on. Spinning around on one foot like I was in dance class all over again, putting on a show for him. "What do you think?"

His eyes were glued to below my hips when he answered, "I think you better not spin like that outside this room."

Crossing my arms, I stuck my lip out, "Darien.."

"You look beautiful. Like always."

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I walked over to him slowly, "Careful Dare Bear, we don't have time for me to give you any help." Leaning against him, I pinned him to the door, my hips pressing hard into his. "And I don't think I can be quiet anymore, not with you."

One of his dark eyebrows raised at me like a question, "You didn't seem to mind everyone knowing a moment ago. Coming to the door in nothing but a sheet?"

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I played with the hair on the back of his neck. "Do you mind? Everyone knowing?"

I watched his eyes, waiting for an answer, needing to know more, "Know what, Serena? That we are fucking? It's not really their business is it?"

My arms went limp around his shoulders and I dropped my hands trying to move away. That's not what I wanted to hear. So I was right? I am just a vacation booty call to him. I wanted, no needed, to get away from him, breathing was becoming a chore, "Tell people what you want, Serena. We're just going with the flow, right?" That stings...so when this is said and done, where does that leave us? Can we even go back to being friends? I didn't think about losing Darien in all of this. I was trying to move this away from friendship to lovers not friendship to nothing. Taking a step back, he grabbed me from moving any farther. One second I'm avoiding his blue eyes, the next second they're all I can see.

His hands were pressing my wrists deep into the door, high above my head. I took in a deep breath, ready to let him have it, have everything that I was feeling. The heartache, the hatred, the humiliation. All of it, but his mouth was faster than mine. His lips worked me over as I tried to argue into them. When I opened my mouth again, his tongue was against mine, teasing and massaging it. Long fingers slid into mine and pulled my hands down to my sides. Warmth left me and my eyes fluttered back open. He was stripping before me and I was still trying to catch my breath. A mixture of lust and pain swirled deep inside me. Did I do this the wrong way? He finally sees me, now the question is...how?

O.o.O.o.O

It never failed with Darien, it was the only thing I would change about him. I loved to dance and I loved to dance with men! More specifically, there was one man I wanted to dance with. But there he sat, drink in hand, watching me.

*~*~*~ **Flashback** ~*~*~*

Mine and Mina's fingers were intertwined as we jumped around. Just two blondes tearing up the dance floor. The music was so loud you could feel it pulse and jolt every inch of your body. Hell, you could feel it in your brain. We were both giggling and panting as we continued our in-sync dancing. I never got Mina for long, not to myself. Kevin's arms circled her from behind and he picked her up spinning her around the dance floor. Her screams and giggles were lost to the music thumping around us.

My eyes searched him out, I knew he was alone now that Kevin was out here. His dark blues lit up for a second when the lights passed over him. He was watching me and I continued to dance, just for him. I tried enticing him, wanting him out here on the floor with me, wiggling my finger, he just shook his head no in return. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned away and continued swaying my hips with my fingers in my hair.

Two gentlemen, possibly brothers, joined me on the dance floor. Making me into a sandwich in between them. I could always smile, giggle and dance with any guy I wanted. Well, any guy but Darien. And it was always fun; unless, they got handsy. Luckily, I had Kevin always with Mina to protect us both, and Darien always had Kevin's back. I could feel his eyes on me, no matter where we were or how long we had known each other, day one I could feel them when they were on me. Ignoring the feeling, I continued to have fun dancing with the brothers, I would cut them loose before the night ended.

*~*~*~ **Present** ~*~*~*

You would think with all my foot play, all my flirting, all my hand holding he would at least dance once with me! I couldn't stop touching him when he was near and I actually  _missed_ him and he was only a few feet away. What if this didn't go any further than here...on vacation? I was trying to show him I was being real and he wasn't taking the hints. Swinging my hips around, I let the rhythm guide me; until, two sets of hands were on my hips. I knew they weren't his because he is, well was, looking at me. Stepping away, I turned around and politely told the guy, "No, thank you!"  _Creep._  Only one guy was going to dance and touch me tonight, ohhh it was happening. Stomping to the bar, I leaned next to him and met his eyes, "Come dance with me."

"I don't dance."

Looking back on to the dance floor, I tried to sound casual, "So...you want me to keep dancing with other guys then?" His eyes were glued to me and I arched an eyebrow, asking him to test me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him back to the dance area. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, dancing in sand, but it was still fun. Our swaying was off and I could think of a few different dance moves I'd rather be doing with him. "This isn't really dancing."

He had to yell his reply in return, it was so much louder out here than at the bar, "Yes it is."

"It's not what I had in mind."

"Do whatever you want, Serena."

Oh, I will. Flashing him a wide grin, I turned in his arms and pressed my back flat against him. All the right areas rubbed against him as I moved in his arms. His head dropped to me and I felt him bite my neck, making me grind my hips harder back against him.

Lips and teeth worked against my ear, "I want to leave here. Now." Oh no...what'd I do wrong? Leaning back, I looked over my shoulder at him, and my facial expression must have given me away, "With you, I want to leave now with you."

Giving him a smile and a nod, he practically dragged me back to the table to throw money down like it was a strip joint and our friends were the strippers.

In the back of the cab, I worked my hand inside his jeans and rubbed my fingertips against his tip. My lips and teeth nibbled on the side of his neck before he pressed his mouth back against mine. His hand was under my skirt, sliding two fingers in and out of me while his thumb worked my clit. I didn't bother looking, but I knew the back windows were probably steamed up from our panting and moaning. The driver wasn't something I was worried about, I'm sure he's seen worse. Wrapping my hand around him, I started pumping him at the same pace as his fingers were going inside me. If we didn't reach our stop soon, I was going to undo his pants and hop on him for the driver and other cars to see me bounce up and down. "Ahem, we're here." Darien and I popped apart, I could see his fingers wet from being inside me as he used his other hand to open the door and help me out.

Pushing him back on the bed, I pushed my straps off and shimmied out of the dress. The alcohol was slowly wearing off and the throbbing in between my legs was dulling. Tomorrow was coming and this might be it. Turning around, I fumbled with my hands and took in a slow breath. "Tomorrow is our last day here. What did you want to do?"

"I don't care."

My body tensed, it was a reaction out of my control, one that most likely didn't go unnoticed. "And...after tomorrow? When we go home?"

I started to shake, losing the battle with the tears that forced their way out. He stayed silent, still not having the balls to answer me. Turning around, I rushed to where he sat and slapped my hands down on his knees. "Damnit, Darien! Can't you be a man for ONCE!"

Surprise was all I could register on his face, "What?..."

"I actually thought, 'I'll just make the first move' because you are a shy guy! And that's fine, I love that about you but you only seem to be  _shy_  around me! Do you even like me like that? Or was all of this just you getting laid? God, for once, can't you just make a move?! Whether it's to walk out that door and tell me this was all nothing or grab me and tell me…"

He jumped up faster than I thought he'd be able to and wrapped his arms tight around me. I froze, not sure what else to do or say. "Tell you what? What do you want to hear?"

My eyebrows furrowed and my lips pursed, "The truth? Decide for yourself for once! I'm not going to tell you what to do forever, Darien!"

"So, you want to hear that, since the day we met, you're all I think about?"

So I wasn't alone?

"You want to hear that these past two days have been so amazing that I have been scared shitless for when they would end or saying something to make it all end sooner? That I let you make all those 'first moves' because I thought 'no way in hell a goddess like her would want me'? Or do you want me to tell you that I've been in love with you for nearly a year and everyone saw it but you?"

My mouth dropped open, this entire time we been skating around each other when we were feeling the same? Or did he just drink too much? "You're drunk."

"Is that what you tell yourself now that the truth is out? You asked for this and now you're going to deny it at all costs? Why? So we can keep being friends with benefits or some lame shit like that?"

"You don't strike me as the committal type. I always thought...it would be better for me if we were friends."

"Friends that fuck? And why the hell do you think I'm non-committal?!"

Friends that fuck? No, that was never my intention. Was that his?! Narrowing my eyes, I glared up at him. My friends always told me, I used my hands when I was angry, only now did I see it. Too pissed to care though. Waving my hands in the air, I started yelling, "The women, the...all the dates you have and the girlfriends who never seem to last long. The ease you have in flirting with another woman after spending the night with me!"

He laughed, making me glare harder. "What women? I haven't seen anyone in a year and before that you didn't even know me so what women?! Anyone you saw me with was a client or a friend and the woman who gave me her number at the pool? She did ALL of that because she felt sorry for me, what with you getting drooled on by every dick in the pool!"

Taking a beat, I looked down at the ground, "You never seemed serious about me."

"I love you, Serena. Doesn't get any more serious than that."

Love? Snapping my head up, I pushed up and pressed our lips together as hard as I could. He was still a little tipsy and I caught him off guard. His body swayed against mine making me giggle, "Maybe you should go to sleep?"

His hands dropped down and squeezed my ass, he stepped forward, taking away any space between us. "You accused me of not being a man. Put your hands on the bed and spread your legs."

My eyes widened before he let me go, not giving it any extra thought, I walked to the bed and fell forward on just my hands. I took steps to the side one at a time to spread my legs apart. My back was flat and legs were locked, waiting for what came next. He walked up behind me and rubbed his fingers against my clit through my thong. The cloth became tight against me, rubbing back and forth over my most sensitive nerves making me whimper. His chest pressed into my back as he leaned over me, I shivered with anticipation, wanting my release. His words came out husky and low, "I'm going to fuck my girlfriend now."

Inhaling quickly, I felt my thong move before he pushed all the way inside me. The cab ride over here I was so close to coming that it only took a few thrusts to finish me off. My hands gripped the sheets and I screamed his name. The thrusts didn't stop, his hands hard against my hips kept me from collapsing when I couldn't stand it anymore. He wrapped one arm around me, holding me up, while his other hand turned my face to kiss me. His thrusts picked up, going harder and deeper than before.

My hips continued to bounce off his and our moans mixed with our tongues. The arm that was holding me slid down and pinched my clit. I screamed out, his mouth catching it all as I pulsed erratically around him.

His thrusts stopped, allowing me to get a few breaths in, and he pressed in against my hair, "Good and fucked yet?"

I was, but I wanted more from him, more than just fucking. Leaning my head back, I looked him in the eyes, "I want you to make love to me. Like a boyfriend would to his girlfriend." His wet lips pressed against my forehead. Pulling out, he turned and laid me on the bed. His eyes stayed locked on mine, even as he pulled my last item of clothing off. He laid over me, holding himself up above. His fingers brushed against my cheek and my lips pulled into a smile. Kissing me again, we both smiled into it. He pushed into me slow, my legs moved up to his ribs, and I felt everything, every inch. After a few thrusts, he moved my legs over his shoulders, allowing him to sink in deeper. "Harder."

He didn't disappoint, pulling out to his tip and back in over and over as hard as he could. "Faster!"

Sitting up, my legs stayed over his shoulders as he held my thighs. I was lost in all the feelings flooding me. My insides were shaking, ready to snap and spring back together, "Serena...I can't…"

I was so close and I was so far gone from caring, "Just come inside!"

My toes curled, stomach tightened, mouth opened and I screamed Darien's name. I tightened as he spasmed and flooded my insides with his own ending. His arms gave out and he landed on top of me. Wrapping my arms around him, I held him to my chest and whispered, "You're not going to forget this in the morning, are you?"

His mouth rubbed the tops of my breasts as he spoke, "Forget what? The fuck of my life?"

Oh, great...he already forgot, "No..I mean...me and you, together?"

He snuggled deeper against me, I could tell at any moment he was going to pass out, "You and me together is a given, Serena. I'm never letting you go."

O.o.O.o.O

I woke to his back facing me, his legs over the edge of the bed, "Darien?"

He looked over at his shoulder and I became nervous, "Good morning."

His lips pressed a quick peck to my lips, which made my nerves even worse, "Do you feel...different?"

"Different? From what?"

"From last night? Do you feel any different?"

"I don't understand. What exactly am I supposed to feel different about?"

He was too drunk. He forgot! This isn't happening...what now?! "Do you remember last night? What you said to me?"

"Oh? Did I say something to you?"

Freezing up, I tried keeping my nerves from tearing me apart just yet, "Yes. You said a lot of things last night."

"Oh. Did I say something bad?"

Sitting up quickly, I shook my head, "No! No, you said...everything you said was good, not bad."

"Then...why should I feel different?"

I was losing the battle with my emotions and tears, "You...you don't remember?"

"You mean how I told you I loved you and how you're my girlfriend now? Is that what you're talking about?"

So he was playing me! My mouth dropped open and I tried to keep the bubbly giggle from escaping. Swatting his shoulder and thighs, I screamed, "You JERK!"

His hands wrapped around my wrist, and he threw me down on the bed, leaning over me, "How could I ever forget something like that, Serena?" His lips pressed hard down against mine before he got up and walked towards the bathroom. Scrambling off the bed, I jumped on his back and giggled. "How do you want to spend your last day in paradise, Serena?"

Hopping down, I stepped into the shower before him. With a small shrug, I met his eyes, "The same way I want to spend every day after. With you. My boyfriend, lover, and best friend."

O.o.O.o.O

Darien was reading next to me, those sexy glasses on his face. He had to know what he was doing to me! My eyes stayed forward, tapping against the armrest between us. Two low dings came over the intercom and the red 'fasten seatbelt' sign turned off. Leaning closer, I whispered in his ear, "Follow me." He looked over at me with furrowed brows and I gave him a wink. Standing up I walked past Mina and Kevin frenching like no one else existed on the plane. At the back of the plane, I waited by the unoccupied bathroom; until, Darien's eyes found mine. With a seductive smile, I stepped in and turned to find him right behind me.

"Are you okay?" The concern on his face was too adorable.

"Lock the door." He furrowed his eyebrows again but followed my directions.

"What are we doing in here?"

Digging in my pocket, I pulled the foil wrapper out and grinned.

His eyes bugged and he started to take off his glasses, "Serena."

I grabbed his wrist and shook my head, "Uh-uh, leave them on." He dropped his hand and I jumped up on my toes, kissing him.

His hands held my face gently, and he pulled back, "We can't. There's no room in here!"

Jutting out my lower lip, I put my butt as far as I could on the little sink and hiked up my skirt. "Make me a member of the mile-high club, Darien."

I watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. "We can get in serious trouble."

Pulling on his shirt, he settled in between my parted legs, still looking unsure, "One more time of sneaking around before we tell everyone we're together." His hips ground into mine and we both moaned softly.

"We have to be quiet."

Putting the condom wrapper between my teeth, I tore it open and he freed himself from his jeans. His eyes closed, a slow hiss escaping through his teeth while I rolled the condom onto him. He dug his fingers under my panties and pushed them aside. Our eyes locked and he rubbed his tip against my folds.

"Please."

A grin broke his face and he slid into me with a hard thrust. His hand covered my mouth to silence my moan, and his other hand held onto my hip, aiding his thrusts. My legs squeezed tight around him and his face dipped to my neck, sucking and biting to help quiet himself. Darien's tip continued hitting the magical spot deep inside me and I moaned loud against his hand. My back arched into him, his pace picked up and started to become sporadic. He dropped his hand from my mouth and moved his lips back up, latching onto mine. Holding him tight to me, I let my orgasm course through me, and his hips pressed hard against mine. He twitched deep inside me as we both enjoyed the freefall from our ends.

His lips released mine and he leaned his forehead against mine, "I love you."

He lifted his head from mine and looked back and forth between my eyes with a grin, "You finally said it, I was beginning to worry." His lips pressed tentatively against mine ending any arguments before they began, ruining this moment with my  _boyfriend_.


	16. Love for the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutember trope "bf/gf is a badass" version 2, Mamo is the badass.
> 
> Thank you betas DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, and iamcharlotte88! find and follow all of us on Tumblr, you won't regret it. Seriously, we don't spam or anything.
> 
> Trigger warning: things get a little hairy during the Diamond scene. Look for the additional warning within the fic if you would like to read and skip.

 

* * *

**Love for the Gods**

He wasn't quiet when he entered my chambers, but he never was for he wanted...no needed me awake. What started as a weekly thing had quickly become nightly, listening in the dark to his movements. I made no sound or sign of my awareness, laying in bed and hearing him strip, the sound of his clothes hitting the floor like thunder in the still night.

The bed moved with his movements and then I felt hands roaming over me without warning or recourse. "Good evening, my Lord. Something vexes you?"

"Yes. You. Always you."

He pulled me closer to him, my back hitting his chest and his large cock hitting my backside, it hardened already. "Am I to believe you are like this because of me? Not some other woman you have in the stronghold?"

One of his large hands left my belly, grabbing my breast through the thin sleep gown I wore. His mouth was on my ear, harsh whispers against my skin as his lips brushed it. "Serenity. You are all I ever think about."

His other hand quickly went down my thigh, coming back up while pushing cloth out of his way. Soon, he had his finger pressed to my heat, an unwanted moan coming from me. "And you are all I think about, Endymion."

Slow fingers dipped inside me, pulling in and out at a torturous rate. A few moments in bed and he already had me whining like a mule. Then he flipped me onto my back, dark blue eyes finding mine quickly and searching.

"Good. I should be all you think about."

He tried to spread my legs but I held them tightly together. Then he tried a different approach, trying to lay upon me. A foot on his shoulder stopped that and he growled at me.

"You only think of me at night when your cock is needy!"

He smirked down at me, "If you think it is only like this at night, then you are just a silly child!"

"You treat me like one! How would I know what you are like during the day, I never see you?"

Now he was frowning, "I treat you like a woman. Actually, I treat you far better than most!"

"So I should just give into you then? All because you say so?"

Sitting back and taking the weight off my foot, he looked down at me in reverence. "You know as well as I that no one can make you do anything, Serenity."

That was truly not the words I had wanted to hear. Turning in the bed away from him so I no longer had to look at his chiseled jaw and chest helped a little in calming my urges. It was true, he was the one to come to me night after night but I always wanted him too. I had yet to find the means to refuse him, even now as my heart ached, him settling next to me and wrapping his arms about me.

"Does the lady refuse her King tonight?"

Gently pulling back my hair, he started kissing my neck. The bastard knew all my weaknesses. Like the hand he had on my lower belly, rubbing gentle circles and teasing with the promise of going lower. Which he did, his fingers in my folds, rolling and flicking the skin until my entire body relaxed. On my back again, I allowed him to split my legs this time, his head between my thighs and his tongue against me.

Digging in between my skin, his tongue ran circles around like his fingers had. A bit of skin that was my most sensitive went into his mouth, his lips pulling as he sucked. It had me crying out, even more so when his tongue went inside me. A few more moments, and he pulled away, having gotten me prepared he now pulled my gown over my head. Nothing between us, he laid on top of me, kissing and nipping at my neck and lowering to my breasts before sliding inside me.

I was meeting his thrusts, buck for buck, within moments, both of us panting in one another's face as we watched each other. Nearing my threshold, he sat back, taking me and my hips with him. My entire body left the bed, save for the top of my head, as I overflowed. Intense heat filled my limbs, Endymion leaning over to suck on my nipples while his throbbing cock hit against my womb. He bit the top of my breast and I grabbed his hair, pulling it hard as we chorused our ends together. We pulsed together, my innerards around him while he flooded me with his seed.

Slowly, he lowered my body back to the bed, looming over me. "My Lord found his release?"

His breathing labored, he nodded. "Yes." Grabbing my hips again, he flipped me over onto my belly. "But I am far from satisfied."

My hips off the bed again, he filled me to the brim, ramming into me with all his might.

oOo

She sauntered around, her thick hips swaying in a manner that was either ingrained in her or unnoticed, it so natural she had no choice in the matter. The milky white skin that covered her was unblemished, only a few marks on it that I had given her broke up that was the perfection of her.

Bottle and goblet in hand, she stood next to me as I sat on the bed, it mussed from our sex. I had been vigorous with her, but she kept up as always. The practices she had to perform, extending to her pouring as she did so in a manner that was the standard of a lady, never ceased to amaze me. But I suppose that was the point.

She didn't spill a single drop of port as she spread her legs, a thigh on either side of my hips, sitting on me. Placing the goblet to my lips, she lifted it and fed me the liquid, a slight burning down my throat. Pulling it away, she placed it to her lips, the same spot mine had been, and finished what remained of the drink.

Once returned to the table beside us, her hands and focus were completely on me, her hips wiggling against mine. "Is my Lord tired now? Does the port work that quickly on you?"

Grabbing her backside, I pressed her hard against my equally hard cock. "Only you work that quickly on me, Serenity."

Her mouth on mine, she pulled my lips into hers, sucking and pressing in an intoxicating manner that not even the port could do to me. Inside her again, my heart raced as she rocked against me. "You may not release...until I say you can!"

She held my face by my chin, threatening me with her little game. "As the lady wishes."

Free from her hold, her head went back, her back arching to aid her in putting me even deeper inside her. Her moans filled the room again, making it even harder to play her game.

"Serenity…"

"Not yet...not yet Endymion…"

I buried my face in her chest, biting at her skin to try and calm myself. She was tightening around me, sucking me in and I could feel my entire body tighten as well. I knew what she wanted, grabbing her hips and pulling her up off of me, holding her up so I could lift mine instead. My speed and ferocity met and then surpassed hers, causing her to cry out.

"That's...it's too much...you're too...intense…"

"The lady...can take it…."

Her head fell back to my shoulder, biting down on it and leaving a mark for sure. It did nothing to stop her, her slick innards gripping me tight and covering my thighs with her warm liquid. "Release my Lord...you can….release…."

I knew she would give me mine but I found I wasn't ready, flipping us over so she laid beneath me. Going tip to hilt in and out, I watched her body bounce beneath me, it still tender from her last release. She twisted, trying to get away but I did not allow it, giving her as good as she gave.

"I can release...can I?"

She nodded, her eyes closed tight, "Yes...yes...yes….."

Laying my weight on her stopped her squirming, grabbing the back of her head and holding it steady. "Look at me Serenity…." bright blue pools met mine and I struggled to breath all the more, "tell me...to release...deep inside you...like no other…."

A smile spread across her face and she didn't hesitate. "Release my King….release in me...for you...my body is for you!"

She was screaming, tightening around me again and sucking me dry as I released inside her, filling her womb. I wanted her, all of her, forever. She was mine and would never be touched by another. These were the things I told myself every night when we rested side by side. Running my hand over her beautiful and soft skin. I tried to keep my mind from thinking anything else like; why she had yet to carry my child or what if she grew wary of me or if she ever wanted another's touch.

"My Lord has taken advantage of me again." My heart stopped when she spoke of such things. "What will you do if I am not so easily at your beck and call?"

I wondered if she felt it? The painful tightening my muscles did or the electricity that coursed through my veins when she spoke of such things. She had to feel the raging my heart did, pounding against my rib cage as if trying to escape with her. What with my chest pressed to her spine, there was no doubt she knew what her words did to me when she spoke like this. And yet, I did not know if it was her teasing me or her foresight, her trying to warn me of something to come?

"You are my wife, where are you to go?"

"I am also a Lunar, I have many places I could go to escape you."

Pulling her even tighter to me, I put my mouth on her ear so she had no choice but to hear me. "Stop saying such ridiculous things. You belong to me."

"That I do."

I didn't miss the sad tone to her voice, opening my mouth fully planning on addressing it. But every muscle and bone in my body felt heavy, no longer willing to follow my commands. Serenity's breathing was already even, her falling asleep at a strangely fast rate, even for her. When I tried to focus and stay aware, the room began to spin. No part of me was listening, wanting to shake Serenity awake and warn her, to cry out to a guard or to the goddess in my arms that things were amiss. But all that came from me were squeaks and painful moans, my tongue lacking any energy. Losing the last of my control, my lids slid closed. My body felt numb, the usual languid and pleasurable humming it had after a long night with Serenity gone. But I still felt the hands that pulled on me, rolling me away from Serenity and wrenching her from my hold. That was the last thing I truly felt before darkness enveloped me completely.

oOo

Even with waking alone every morning, Endymion's warmth usually filled me to my bones well past dawn. Waking up alone was not what concerned me, that I had grown accustomed to. It was the cold strange bed I was in that made my heart race. No amount of visions would ever prepare me for the future, the ones I received choppy and only telling bits and pieces. All I had known before this moment was that I would be separated from Endymion at some point. Not when, how, or who.

Which left me disoriented, waking in a bed that was not my own and searching a room I did not know. The man that sat in the corner of it, watching me, was a stranger even with his lustful eyes as if he knew me. But with men, it did not take a deep connection. Not with their souls anyway.

The cloth on my shoulders itched, not as fine a make as what Endymion gave me. I didn't remember arriving so I knew I did not put the clothes on myself. The last thing I remember was another night spent pleasing Endymion only to have him not say what I wanted to hear. I did not want to be apart from him, feeling far more tied to him than he was to me, but perhaps some time apart would do me well?

That was why the man that now leered over me was still standing instead of twisting on the floor in pain. "Lady Serenity, Goddess of the Moon, to finally have you in my bed…"

"It is Queen Serenity you fool. I hope you realize what a folly you have made, stealing me from  _my_ bed and bringing me here."

He may have sat on the edge but he was still sharing the bed with me. It had my blood boiling and I would not be able to contain myself if he tried to touch me. "Is it? I took you from a bed that bores no love. Your husband craves your body and treats you like a concubine."

"Are you not the same?" The look on his face gave him away, his eyes roaming over me without pause or shame.

"On the contrary. I love you deeply. You haunt me, vex me to the point of madness…"

"Clearly! As I do not even know your name and you are already professing love?"

"Diamond. Prince Diamond of Obsidian Mountain."

"Obsidian Mountain? The dark lands that border our kingdom?"

"Would the lady care for a look?"

He held out his hand, gesturing to a window as if I were here on holiday. Rising slowly, a numbness in my legs, I wobbled to the promised view. Heavy curtains covered the portal, a strain in my shoulder was caused by pulling back their weight. Even without the cover, it was a dark world outside. A glance down showed me the endless cliff we were perched on, the bottom shrouded in mist. Even without a view of the ground, I could still tell, we were too far up for me to jump and survive.

In the distance was my home, the sun shining brightly over the kingdom of Egress. It truly was a beautiful place, green and lush. If I were closer to it, I would be able to see the bright flowers, the ones that smelled so sweet. Instead, I was surrounded by the smell of rot, the mountains blocking any fresh air to flow.

I had thought it was still the dead of night but looking out and seeing the sun told me different. At this point, Endymion would have woken long ago. Would he search for me? Would he even worry or fear over my missing body? Would he even notice?

Fingers grazed my spine, hands soon running around my waist. My stomach turned and retched, the causal nature of his caress making it all the worse. "How do you like the view, my Queen?"

With his mouth in my ear, I knew he did not mean it in a respectful manner, calling me his Queen. Twisting, I shoved him off, the force of it had him on his ass in a second. "Do not be so casual with me Sir!"

He chuckled, sitting up on the floor I had just put him on. "I should warn you, your Majesty, this close to the Obsidian and darkness, do not expect your gifts to be so strong. They have no foundation here. The moon doesn't shine on our lands just as the sun does not."

I had heard tales of the Obsidian of this land. My mother warned me of its effects but I had thought it all fairy tales, stories meant to scare me and all the other Lunars, wanting us to stay far away from Egress and the likes. Once I saw Endymion, I hadn't cared of the tales or the fears, falling to him like the fool I was. Now, I was trapped by it.

"I don't need my gifts to handle you….clearly."

Getting to his feet, Diamond grinned at me, his wickedness bleeding through. "I was merely caught off guard. It won't happen again."

It was becoming clear to me, I was under the mercy of Diamond and just how much I would receive, I would have to wait to find out. He left the chambers for now but I did not allow myself to hope he would be gone long. Or that Endymion would come for me soon. Or at all.

oOo

For the first time in our short time together, I woke alone in her bed and it made my heart heavy. I had slept for far longer than I ever remembered, even with Serenity taking all my energy night after night. It was disorienting to say the least, hoping to wake and see her slumbering face next to me like always and finding cold pillows instead. With the sun as high as it was, I had to assume she had left me to start her day. My heavy heart fell to my belly and I could not escape the need to see her. Usually, I was able to hold off, wait until night fell so that I might keep my kingdom in order instead of spending my days wrapped up in her arms. Keeping my distance from her was the only thing that stopped me from my desires, wanting to spend day and night with her always.

So instead of heading for court, I followed her schedule, heading for the gardens first. When I found them empty and the ground still dry, uncared for, my heart began to sink further. Fear was creeping up my spine, remembering Serenity's words the last few weeks, her warnings of her disappearing from my life not subtle in the least.

When she wasn't with her handmaidens, them readying her for her usual walk through the towns, meeting and greeting the people, a sweat broke out on the back of my neck. "Where is your mistress?"

Confusion marred all their faces, "She told us she was ill and would spend the day resting in her chambers." The youngest, a red head with a strange accent, answered.

"Are you not to care for her?!"

The eldest and wisest, her long black hair nearly to the floor like Serenity's, shook her head at me. "She ordered us to leave her be. We dared not disobey, your Majesty."

"Serenity doesn't order things like that…"

"We assumed the fever has made her...agitated." Another maid answered but sounded as convinced as I did.

I was already making for her room, having left it less than an hour ago how could I have missed her? "I was under the impression Lunars didn't get sick?!"

They were following me, their presence felt on top of my fear and anger. "Perhaps she is with child? That would explain her change in mood."

I stopped right outside her doors. "Do you think?"

That would also account for her change in mood these last few weeks, questioning my desire for her and pulling at my hold whenever given the chance. "Would it be such a strange thought? If so, we should allow her to rest properly."

I was alone now, Serenity's maids leaving me to my decision. If Serenity hadn't informed me of her pregnancy, then she must have good reason for it. There was still a lot for me to learn when it came to Lunars and their practices. It could be that Lunars kept it from the father until a certain point? The last thing I wanted was to ruin her practices, I had taken enough from her as it were.

The only choice I had was to try and focus on my day, something I had grown accustomed to ever since Serenity agreed to marry me and moved into the room across from mine. The added struggle of my continued ill ease would distract me, but I would have to bare it for a few more hours at least.

oOo

The light in my kingdom was beginning to fade, forcing me to believe that this was to be my new home. Endymion was not coming for me.

Like hell I would stay here forever, I would fight my way free at first chance. And then I would go home to Lunar. I refuse to be someone's whore or go back to a home where I am not missed.

The doors to my prison opened, a slight girl carrying a tray of food walking in. "Am I not allowed to leave for dinner either?"

The girl shook with fear, either from me or her daily surroundings. "Afraid not, my Queen." She walked towards the back of the room, opening a tall door, "I will draw you a bath. Once you are finished…"

"I am not bathing here!"

The girl flinched from my voice and my heart softened for her. "Forgive me, my Queen. But his Highness has urged that you must be cleaned...he says you smell of the King."

Having been ripped from my bed, I was still covered in the sweat and liquids from my nightly coupling with Endymion. It would stand to reason that I reeked of him but I had grown accustomed to the scent, relished it until now. As much as I wanted to rid myself of the lingering scent and touch of a man who would leave me to this fate, I also did not want to make myself more open to Diamond.

"What will happen to you, girl, if I do not do as instructed?"

Her violent shiver was my answer so without another word, I ate the food given to me and let the young girl scrub me down.

oOo

When Serenity didn't emerge for dinner, the ever pressing dismay doubled in my belly. Even more so when her tray of food sat untouched outside her door.

A husband doesn't knock, pushing the door open to see golden strands fly, her pulling the covers of the bed over herself in haste. "Serenity, this is getting ridiculous. Are you punishing me?" She was silent, even as I sat on the edge of the bed, running my hand over the lump that was her under the sheets. "Be angry at me all you wish but your handmaidens are worried, they say you refuse their help and that they have not seen you all day! You know how they love and dote on you! Same for your people, they have missed you!" She was still silent as I pleaded with her. Her shape was changed, ever so slightly that if I had not memorized it, no one would notice. "I..have missed you too...is that why you are upset? I know I am not the best at voicing my feelings. You have been patient, I know. I promise to do better, starting now."

I pulled at her and a squeak came from her lips as I revealed the woman underneath. Golden hair that was too dark and blue eyes that were the wrong color met me. Along with the peach tones of her skin, this woman couldn't be further from Serenity.

Jumping up, I found my heart raging in my chest, just like it did whenever Serenity mentioned her missing from my life. "Who the fuck are you?!"

Tears streamed down the stranger's face. "They call me Mina…"

"What the hell… where is my WIFE?!"

Sobs erupted, the girl barely able to contain herself. "My lord Diamond has her...forgive me, he has my family...my husband and child in his hold…."

The woman cowering before me was just a victim but it did nothing for my fury, my temper out of control and the room lighting up with the sparks that flew off of me. "Where…."

She trembled but did not dare defy. "Obsidian."

The doors bounced on the floor, flying off their hinges from me tossing them off. Obsidian was a dark and inky presence on the edge of my kingdom. For years they had lusted after the golden sunlight that was Egress but never had the strength or will to overthrow us. But with Serenity in their hold...I would give it all up for her. I didn't know if they knew this, it could simply have been Serenity's beauty that caused such a treasonous act. Hell, I was ready to give up my kingdom for her without remorse, it would not come as a shock if Diamond took her for the same reason. It had been a fear of mine since the day we met, that she would be stolen from me by any means necessary. And now my fears had come to life.

It had been hours since I last saw her, letting my hubris and guilt keep from going to her sooner. Had I not been such a fool, I would have known long ago that she was missing. All of this meant that she had been in Diamond's hold this entire time…

The sky crackled above, darkening to pitch as I stormed out the castle grounds. A few of my men tried to stop or follow me, but quickly fell back with one look in my eyes, the lighting that Serenity told me was inside scaring them back.

It was several days walk to Obsidian Mountain, a few hours by horseback. I used neither, the wind lifting me in the air and carrying me at my command. It would only be a few moments for me to reach the castle on the top. And Serenity.

oOo

The distant sounds of thunder had me feeling nostalgic, remembering my first storm when Endymion held me tight to quell my fears. It had been the first time we had joined together as husband and wife, giving my body to him. The tenderness he had shown had been overwhelming but then he waited a week before coming to me again. He had promised me that he kept no concubines but until his visits to my chamber regulated, I had always wondered if he slowly released the one he had? That way his mistress wouldn't make a fuss and give him away? As much as it pleased me that he gave her up for me, it was still a lie and there was no real proof that he did not spend his days with her, since he only came to me at night.

Was that why he did not come for me now? Happy to be rid of the encumbrance I was so he could be with his lover day and night? Did he tell her he loved her? Did she sleep in his bed? Since I was given a separate room, it would stand to reason that he shared his bed with another, it was the only thing that made sense.

_**Begin Trigger Warning** _

I had hoped these thoughts would help me, but I still felt nothing but guilt when Diamond returned, stripping his clothes off and climbing into the bed that was to be mine. No matter how much I told myself that Endymion did not love me and reminded myself of his treatment of me, it did nothing to change the feeling in my own heart. I loved him, so deeply it ached when we were apart. Even now abandoned to my fate, I found no pleasure in Diamond's calls to me to join him.

Standing next to the bed, my stomach turned at the sight of his body. His skin was pale and even though it was stretched tightly across toned muscles, it was nothing compared to Endymion, olive and tanned skin that held plump muscles underneath. The way his strong arms encircled me and made me feel safe? That was what I needed right now. Instead, I had Diamond's thin ones around me, trying to pull me down and under him on the bed.

His lips were on my skin, kissing my neck and shoulders, pushing the itchy fabric out of his way as he went. Nearly at my breasts and I had enough, my stomach threatening to spill its contents.

_**End Trigger Warning** _

Pushing him back, my knuckles cracked against his jaw. Maybe I caught him off guard again or maybe I still retained some of my Lunar strength? Either way, he flipped backward and off the bed. So I ran for the door, wanting to get far away from this dark land. I would return to Lunar, that was my new fate, better there than in Diamond's bed for eternity.

Ripping open the doors and prepping my body for whatever laid beyond, be it a barrage of guards or broken glass across the floor, I was getting the hell out of this place either way. Or die trying.

Expecting darkness, I was surprised when the hall was lit with blinding white light, a crackling following behind it. Roughly five men flew past my face, their smoking bodies rolling across the marble floor and coming to a stop several feet from me. I watched as they remained motionless, dead on the floor.

I felt him near me before I could make my heavy body move, the sparks of lightning inside his eyes lighting them up as he stared into mine. His mouth was set in a line, his jaw clenched as he looked me over. Having just fended myself off from Diamond's touch, I had an idea as to what he saw when he looked at me. An idea that was confirmed when I saw it reflected in his eyes. Would Endymion forsake me now, thinking I had given myself to Diamond?

He pushed past me and my heart crumbled in my chest. There was no hesitation or fault in his steps as Endymion pulled Diamond off the floor where I had left him. "You touched her."

Either Diamond was a fool and lacked fear, I had hit him harder than I realized and knocked his mind loose, or he knew he was already dead and had nothing left to fear. Because he smiled down at Endymion. "I had more than my fill of her, yes. So now I will die happy knowing that the goddess was mine for a time."

Diamond's body lit up like a flint of a candle, shaking and smoking as Endymion's power flowed into him. But then it disappeared, Diamond still alive but crisp. "If you think you will have a happy death, then you are truly a fool." The body in Endymion's hold brightened again, only to fall limp a heartbeat later, Diamond still breathing. "But then again, you must be if you tried to take her from me in the first place."

Endymion lit Diamond up again, the smell of burning flesh making my stomach turn once more. And this time I could not contain it, retching on the floor and falling to my knees from the continued assault on my mind, body, and heart.

"Serenity?!"

My eyes watered, finding Endymion's attention on me while a darkly colored Diamond still swung in his hold. "See...you never...cared for her….like I would...have."

A final flash and Diamond turned to ash, white fluff flying out the open window. At my side, Endymion cupped my cheeks, holding me to his stare as he searched me. "Forgive me, Serenity."

It was the last thing he said to me, lifting me up into his arms to fly out into the night.

oOo

Upon our arrival, Endymion left me to my handmaidens, the four of them weeping as they pulled me along. I was filled in by them on all that had happened, not even they had known I was gone until Endymion nearly tore the stronghold apart, leaving after me.

It did little to comfort me, my own husband not knowing I was gone for a whole day? Was that supposed to make me feel better about being in Diamond's hold for so long?

Another bath was drawn for me, even given the late hour, something I assumed Endymion commanded. Just like Diamond, he probably wanted nothing to do with me while I smelled of another man.

The large bath more like a pool, I stood in waist deep waters, sending my handmaidens off to bed. They protested but I insisted, wanting time to myself to understand and figure out my future. I had thought it was by Endymion's side, but now I was not sure.

"You are alone again?!"

The water splashed as I turned quickly to face him, standing at the edge of the bath and looking down at me. "I sent them away…"

"After all that has happened…"

"My lord killed the threat. And as long as I am conscious and on solid ground, I can care for myself."

"Yes, you can. So why did you not escape? Make bones out of Diamond and his men and come home?!"

Turning from him, I watched my strands swirling in the waters. "You know how I abhor violence…"

"Did you want to be there?"

A rose petal had found a home on my skin and I picked it off to release it back to the water. "My King has so little faith in my fidelity?" When I heard splashing, I turned, Endymion stripping off his robes and slowly stepping into the bath with me. "If my maids return…"

"Your maids are asleep. Passed out from worry over you."

The strong arms I had craved hours ago now wrapped around me tight and yet, they lacked the usual comfort they brought me. "And yet, you are awake and spry. Did you not worry over me as well?"

"Did I have need for it?"

At that, I pushed him away, not needing my strength to do so as he released me with ease. "I was gone a whole day and my husband did not notice...or care!"

I hated the tears that fell but there was nothing I could do for them, the pain in my chest pushing them out. "I noticed you not in bed with me right away. But a woman pretending to be you kept me from thinking the worst…"

"You were fooled by another woman?! When, before or after you shared a bed with her?!"

"Serenity…"

Going around him, I considered my bath long over. "I shall take my leave first. It has been a long day so forgive me, I am not up for giving myself to you tonight."

"Did he touch you? Hurt you?"

When I did not still from his question, Endymion grabbed my hand, stopping my attempt to flee. "I may have been weak, but I was able to defend myself from that much. So you need not worry, I have not been tainted for my King."

"That is not why I asked!"

"I will still bare you a pure heir if you so wish it…"

I was wrenched back, craning my head to look up at him. His eyes were lit with sparks as he glared down at me. "I am asking my wife if she is hurt only out of concern for her well being. Nothing else!"

"As if my King cares for my well being…"

His mouth crashed to mine and I thrashed against him, slowly falling limp as his tongue ran across my lips. Lifting me, he wrapped my legs around his waist and I expected to feel his cock hard against me, but it wasn't. His arms were around me, squeezing me nearly to the point of cutting off my breath. And he was pulling me, carrying me back into the pool and lowering both of us into the water. Once the warm waters were over my thighs, he fell back into it, sitting on the bottom and submerging us to our chests.

Then he pulled away from my lips, pressing his forehead to mine and whispering against my mouth. "I was so scared, Serenity. Of where you were and what had happened to you. It is my fault that it took so long to get to you, my hubris getting in the way. I'm sorry."

It was then that I felt him shaking, the arms around me quivering from his feelings of hopelessness. And since I loved him so dearly, I released him from it as best I could. "It is alright, Endymion. You are a busy man…"

"No. No that is not good enough!" He pulled away, leaving me shocked while he glared at me. "That is not good enough Serenity. You are a Goddess, why do you let me walk all over you like this?! I do not deserve any of this, your forgiveness, your time, your body! Why do you give it all to me so freely?!"

"My King is mad at me because.."

"I am angry at you and myself! The Goddess of the Moon, here in my arms, and I am unworthy!"

I grabbed his face in my hands, holding him and his eyes to me. "I give you all of that, all of me because I love you Endymion. You know this! Why do you continue to act as if that means nothing?! That I cannot forgive! I love you, Endymion! No matter how little you care for me or love me in return I cannot change that but I can no longer forgive you for offending it." I felt so tired suddenly, so beaten as I lowered my hands from his face to his shoulders. "I should go to bed now. I am tired of this battle, it does nothing but make me weary. Perhaps a mistress could keep my husband's company tonight?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

I could not release myself from his hold, the ache in my heart and fatigue in my bones making it impossible. He was just like Obsidian, making me weak. "Why else do we not share a bed? Why do you only see me at night? Am I not just like a concubine to you? I am far from a wife as you do not treat me as such."

"We do share a bed, yours. Every night now for months!"

"You still keep separate chambers from me. I assume so you can keep your others from being seen by me…"

"My days are spent running a kingdom. I give you the time I am afforded and no one else." He was quiet, the anger he had draining and turning into something else. "Are you not happy with me, Serenity? Would you be happier if you were free of me?"

My hand flew before my mind understood, my heart taking control as I flung my palm across Endymion's face. "I just told you I loved you. How the hell will I ever be free of you?!"

He chuckled, taking the hand I just hit him with and kissing my palm. "And I will never be free of you either."

I tried to retrieve my hand but he held it tight. "You can be free of me easily. I will return to Lunar and you never have to see me again."

"Your place is here, barring my children."

I huffed, a bitter sound coming from me. "What am I? A cow?"

"No." The hand he held was now pulled, bringing me back into his embrace with his face inches from mine. "You are my wife, the future mother of my children and the one I love the most. I know I haven't been attentive enough, the fact that you thought I was leaving you with Diamond was clear on your face when I first saw you, proof of that. And the idea of you being far from me is so painful, I moved all your things to my room the moment we arrived. So do not even think of leaving me again Serenity. By your own volition or by force."

The remaining strength I had left me, crumbling into his hold, my face in his shoulder as I wept. "I thought...I thought you left me there...that you would not come."

He rocked me, holding me still to him while I sobbed. "I'm sorry, my love. You will never think such a thing again. I promise."

I pulled back only to kiss him squarely on the mouth. He met my eagerness, causing me to claw at him as if I could bring him closer to me than he already was. But then he pulled away, pushing me back and out of his lap.

"Come to bed with me?"

A strange thing to ask, I nodded anyway, getting lifted from the bath and wrapped in cloth, only to be lifted again. Endymion carried me the whole way to his...our chambers.

oOo

I carried her back to our room the way I should have our very first night together. I had been so ashamed of myself, I couldn't even look at Serenity for a week after. Then when I did, I could not stop myself yet again.

Lowering her to the floor, I let her take in the room. I had never had her in here before. Out of fear of myself more than anything else but I had nearly driven her away with my weakness for her.

"You can change it, if you want."

Her fingers were tracing the royal blue comforter at the base of the bed, her eyes still taking in the room. "No. It's you. I love it."

"I want it to be you."

Her smile reached me in the dark room, lighting it up as she turned to me. "It will have my scent soon enough. Will that please you?"

"Very much."

Only a drying cloth wrapped around her, she sat on the bed and my heart began to pound, blood rushing through my veins. I was nearly light headed by the amount of blood going to my loins just with her perched on my mattress. "Endymion...why did you wait so long to come to me the first time?"

Her eyes were looking off in the distance, remembering the moment. "I wanted to give you space. To be ready for me."

"Then why did you stay away so long after?"

"I feared myself. Lacking control around you and worrying I had forced myself on you too soon."

"Forced? Did you not see my enthusiasm?"

Her smile was softer this time but it still called me to the bed next to her. "I did. But my guilt still ate at me. I tried to be gentle, knowing I was your first."

"Did you have other women before me, Endymion?"

"...Yes."

Her smile faded slowly, "And...after me?"

I pulled her to the middle of the bed to sit on me. "What kind of question is that? Who the hell could ever come after you?"

"You took so long...waiting long stretches to come back to me at first. I always thought, you had a lover and were slowly releasing her. And then I thought, maybe you only saw her during the day?"

"Never," I said, squeezing her tight, "I would never do that to you."

"It would not be uncommon for a King to have many wives…"

"You are more than enough for me. There is no one else I want nor will I ever want."

"If you...ever needed an alliance ...I would understand…"

Pulling her back, I gripped her arms hard, growling at her. "Stop it. This is not how the Goddess of the Moon should talk!"

"It is how women who love their King talk. And my King should not talk this way either. There may come a day when you need to make an alliance by marriage…"

I cut her off, unable to stand such conversation, thrusting my tongue into her mouth and stealing her ability to speak. Her words now mine having swallowed them, I pulled her back and freed her mouth for a moment longer. "Any alliance like that, I do not need or want. You are all I need. All I want. To hell with anything else. As the goddamn King of Earth, god of thunder, I here by command you to never speak of such things again. Understand?"

Her eyes were wide, wider than I had ever seen them when she nodded. The beauty that she was would never stop amazing me, digging into her neck with my face and in between her thighs with my hand.

"Tell me Serenity. Tell me you understand. Vow to never say such things ever again."

Her head went back, giving me more access to her skin and I took advantage, sucking at her and marking her again. My arm around her back was the only thing keeping her up right, my hand between her thighs making her boneless as my fingers flicked over her sensitive nub. "I promise...I swear...to my King I swear...never again…."

"I swear to never let you go again, swear to my Queen, you are mine, forever." She cried out, a combination of my touch and my words, and I loved the sound of my name on her lips. It had me tossing her to the sheets, her head hitting the pillows. "Do I need to be careful with you? Is your body or pride wounded?"

The smile that spread across her perfect pink lips had me questioning my ability to do as she may need and take care with her. "No, my lord may do as he pleases with me."

As she spoke, she unwrapped herself, the drying cloth now beneath her while her beautiful body laid out before me. Just for me.

I quickly covered her with mine, not even bothering with my robes as I took her down the halls. If she were a concubine, I would have taken her in the bath or in the hall. No matter how much I wanted to, I didn't want her to feel as such, I wanted her to feel like my wife. The hall and bath could wait for another time when she had not been in another man's hold for so long.

There was nothing holding me back in here and I wanted us to be loud. That way Diamond's spirit could hear how I pleasured her and how she enjoyed it even after witnessing his death.

And, I wanted her to be pleased with me.

Spreading her legs and skin I found her most sensitive spot, took it into my mouth, and treated it like the sweet meal that it was. Serenity's mews filled the room but it was not enough, taking to sucking on her nub. Now she cried, the windows shaking from it and I felt rejuvenated. The nectar Serenity fed me only fueling me more.

Pulling myself up, I laid on her, sliding into her warmth and earning me a moan of appreciation. Spreading her legs a little more, I rocked gently inside her with just my tip and half my shaft. It had her curling her body, trying to get the rest of me inside her. So I gave her what she craved, hitting her womb with my cock. But then I stopped, enjoying the sensation of her stretching around me while we caught our breath.

"Serenity...I love you."

I both hated and loved the gasp she took from my words. Before she could say anything, I pulled out only to thrust back in. Her hands gripped my backside hard, trying to hold me inside her. But I still pulled out again, only to fill her back up a heartbeat later. Once more and I pressed into her hard, wiggling against her and feeling her lose herself, her cries right in my ear but I didn't care. I savored the sound even as it deafened me.

Getting my weight off of her, I sat back, only to have her hook her leg around my neck. "My King is going to need to give me his release if he wants me to bare his heir."

I had planned to let her rest, give her time to recover, but with her grinning up at me and holding me hostage, that and the smell of her sex and mine, I couldn't control myself. Keeping her leg, I folded her up, plunging into her till there was nothing left of myself. She whimpered, still not ready but not giving me a choice as I could not stop my hips from moving.

With one leg on my shoulder and the other still on the bed, I had her spread wide, allowing me to go deeper than I ever dared before. I could feel the soft flesh of her end budding against my tip, it dipping under my pressure and rubbing me back.

No one ever felt like Serenity, like I could truly surrender myself. I had wanted her as soon as I saw her. And when we spoke? My heart leapt after her, forcing me to chase them both. She was beautiful, a goddess inside and out. My goddess.

So I let go. I surrendered.

All that I had, I gave to her, feeling fully expended and weightless as I emptied myself in her. And she sucked it up, happily taking what I had to give her and thanking me over and over again as she released with me. I was the one who should be thanking her. So I did, kissing her all over and worshiping her as she deserved.

Now in my arms, I held her tighter than the night before, not wanting her to slip or get carried away. Because I wanted to see her next to me when I woke in the morning.


	17. Alter Egos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutember trope 'totally into your alter ego'/'established relationship'.
> 
> Betaed by DarkenedHrt101 and SailorMoon489, who took time out of their hectic lives to read over this for me. So thank you both so much!
> 
> Trigger Warning: this chapter falls into dubcon. Now before you go and look that up and see rape like I did, this is not noncon. Dubcon means dubious consent. Basically, Usagi says 'no' but Mamo talks her into it. I won't go into any more simply because I don't want to give away the story. Plus, that's really all you need to know up front. The reason I took this chapter down is because I was informed it needed this trigger warning, looked it up, saw rape, freaked out and took it down. After some thought and a major pep talk from floraone, I decided to put this back up.
> 
> Never have I ever let how people take my work stop me from posting and so I'm not going to now. If you don't like it, that's cool! Not everyone is into this and that's fine. I hope it doesn't keep you from reading me in the future.
> 
> Dear Young and/or Impressionable reader: This is FICTION. Don't go and try this out of your bf/gf/partner! If you have this type of relationship already, kudos. My hubby and I have this but we also trust each other A LOT. We know the difference between our "no….okay just a little" and "no get the fuck off me". So unless you have a lot of trust in your relationship, don't try this at home! Or wherever you 'get down'.

**Alter Egos**

She waited until he relaxed, sitting on their bench in the secluded part of the park before she snuck up on him. Jumping, she landed perfectly in his lap, him groaning loudly when she slipped a little, crushing his dick with her butt.

"Oops! Soorrry Mamo."

His arms wrapped around her waist regardless, pulling her closer to him. "It's okay. You'll make it up to me, won't you?"

Her answer was her lips on his, she ravaged her boyfriend's mouth, feeling safe in their little spot away from the world. But then he started going down her neck, his tongue flicking across her skin.

"Mamo...we can't…"

He sat back, sighing ruefully with his agitation. "Seriously? Still?!"

"I'm sorry."

He dropped his head to her shoulder, sighing again but not as harshly as before. "It's..fine. I understand, Usako. I guess I just didn't expect to have to wait this long. That's all."

Pulling his head back up, she brushed her lips across his. "I appreciate your patience. I really do."

He sucked on her bottom lip, nearly crushing her to him and she let him run his hands over her backside until her communicator went off in her bag behind them. A few short and sweet kisses more and she pulled from his hold completely. "Sorry, but I have to go. See you later tonight?"

He huffed but didn't get up to follow her thankfully. "Alright. See you tonight."

oOo

He didn't know how much more he could take, waiting for Usagi was proving to be harder than he thought it would be. Last night was only worse, the two of them making out on his couch for hours but not going any further than that.

It made him gleeful when he got the pull from Sailor Moon's transformation, needing some kind of release. He deeply hoped putting his fist through some bad guy's face would take his mind off his girlfriend's endless legs that she refused to spread for him.

On the scene, the Senshi were all entangled, some kind of web holding them all off the ground. Sailor Moon was at the front, her legs dangling in the air while a huge monster on eight legs neared.

"Give me your energy!"

"Fuck you!"

He was shocked, the words coming from Sailor Moon way out of character. Maybe she needed to blow off as much steam as he did? But she wouldn't get to if she was dead, flinging a rose and hitting the creature between the eyes. It fell back in agony, pawing at its face while he snatched Sailor Moon up, getting her out of the way and safely back on the ground.

When her hands lingered on his chest, he let his linger on her hips, watching her pink lips purse, thinking over her words carefully. "Thank you, Tuxedo Kamen. You're a real...life saver."

Her hips pressed to his and all his...frustrations came back to the forefront, to the head….literally. He had to push her away so she didn't feel him getting hard for her. "Anytime. Really."

She winked and he made up his mind then and there. He was going to get rid of some of his frustrations tonight for sure. Even if he had to chase Sailor Moon down and have her get on her knees for him.

Using her tiara, she cut the others down. They fell, ready for a fight, but the creature was weakened by his rose. It took a few hits from the others to dust the youma, the foursome looking a bit disappointed. Sexual frustration was going around!

As usual, they all hung around for a few moments before disappearing in the night. He stuck to his tree, hiding while waiting for them to leave out, only keeping watch on Sailor Moon and the direction she took.

The moon hung low above and he took off after her with nothing else on his brain but his need to fuck Sailor Moon.

oOo

She knew he was following her, it was why she didn't head home, sticking to the rooftops of downtown Azuban. His persistence was getting on her nerves though when she really wanted to just go home, call Mamo and tell him goodnight, and sleep so she could get up early tomorrow.

So she stopped, balking when he stood casually at the other side of the roof they now shared. "What do you want?"

"You."

He said it with such a cocky air, it only made her mad. "Why the fuck would I give you anything?"

"Ooh, such language! I think someone is just as angry as I am."

"What do you have to be angry about?!"

"I'm horny as hell. And I don't like it."

Fury was burning her belly, turning away from him before she threw her tiara at his face. He chuckled behind her, getting closer. She could feel it, him moving in on her until his chest touched her back.

"What did you think I followed you for? You shouldn't be surprised, flirting with me in that tiny skirt…"

"I didn't flirt!"

Guilt built in her stomach, eating away at some of her rage. Had she flirted with him? It was almost instinct, having done it for so long now. Could she not turn it off?

Her thoughts went sideways, his hands pressing on the sides of her skirt, pushing it up slightly. "I know you have a thing for me," his mouth was at her ear, hot breaths washing over her chest while his lips danced on the shell of her ear, "and I have a feeling, I'm not the only one here that has fantasized about fucking on a rooftop."

He squeezed her hips, a short burst of pressure he repeated over and over in a rhythm that had even more heat pooling in her lower belly. "You...you won't tell anyone?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

His mouth still in her ear, he pressed his lips to the skin just below, a low and deep moan coming from her. But then he was gone, forcing her to search for him. A few steps from her now, he smirked down at her, his eyes dancing from hers to the rest of her body.

"Okay...but we don't drop our transformations. Understand?"

His grin spread further across his face. "I was going to say the same thing. Wouldn't want our identities getting out now would we?"

She frowned, hands on her hips, "Are we doing this or not?!"

He chuckled, undoing his tie and then the buttons of his shirt. "Impatient. I like it."

Glancing around, she searched for any possible eyes on them. She just couldn't shake the feeling like someone was going to see the two of them and all of it get out to the world. And there were people...well she just couldn't bear them knowing about what she was about to do.

"Relax. No one is ever going to know, Sailor Moon."

When she looked back, he was in nothing more than his slacks and mask, reaching out to her and grabbing her hips again. In his hold, this time facing him, he kissed her roughly. His tongue pushed past her lips, dipping and taunting her. It was nothing like the way Mamoru kissed her and it had heat flooding in between her thighs.

As suddenly as it began, it stopped, him turning her around and pressing her back up against his chest. He used a foot to spread her legs, lifting up her skirt with one hand while the other pressed against her clit through her fuku.

"Oh god!"

He released her skirt to hold her up, his arm around her waist. "Hmm...someone's been putting this off longer than they should have. If you wanted me to fuck you, Sailor Moon…"

"Shut up!"

He chuckled again, pushing her fuku to the side and out of his way. Hasty fingers dug into her, circling her folds and digging down to her clit, pinching and pulling. Hot and fast, she shivered as she came, feeling as if the only remaining heat in her body was seeping down her thighs.

"That's a good girl. Now, get on your knees."

Pleasure still coursing through her, she didn't disobey, doing as asked and getting on her knees before him. He released his cock from his slacks, it springing out and nearly hitting her in the face. This was going to be one dirty fuck.

oOo

On her knees before him, he nearly lost it already, all of himself pent up for too long. Then she slid her tongue along the base of his cock, licking it from his balls to his tip. He groaned and she giggled.

"Guess I'm not the only one who has been holding himself back."

Grabbing her head, he shut her up by thrusting his cock into her mouth. She squealed but then bobbed, fucking him with her tight, hot mouth. It had him coming in minutes, pumping his release into the back of her throat.

She sat back on her heels, looking up at him with a smirk while she swallowed. The sight was so erotic, it had him kneeling before her, wrestling her to the ground. "Wait...Tux wait…"

"No."

"I don't think we should have sex!"

He tugged his magical slacks the rest of the way off him, laying over her in nothing more than a mask. "I think we should." Pressing his cock against her core, the only thing keeping him from entering was her fuku that had slipped back into place, she nearly cried out his name already. "Your body agrees with me."

"It's..it's not about that…." he lowered himself, finding and sucking on her nipple through the thin, stretchy material, "oh god..no...we can't!"

"I swear if I hear that one more time…."

"Tux, it's not right."

Grabbing the top of her fuku, he ripped it down, exposing her breasts to him. "Give me a few moments, I'll make it right."

This time, he took her nipple into his mouth unimpeded, pulling her armor down to her waist and trapping her arms in it. Leaving her chest, he found her belly button, dipping his tongue into it a few times while she writhed. Then he split her legs apart, licking and sucking on the fabric and skin in between them.

She struggled above him, trying to get her arms free and free from his teasing. "Does it feel good, Sailor Moon?"

She shook her head back and forth, keeping it pointed up towards the sky. Hooking the fabric with his finger, he moved it out of the way. "Tux...don't…"

He licked across her, her words getting lost in her moan. Finding her clit, he flicked his tongue across it a few times, her cries getting louder and more broken.

Sitting back, he replaced his tongue with his thumb, rolling her clit in a circle with it. "You want me to put it in, Sailor Moon?"

Her fists clenched her skirt tight, her toes dancing on the ground behind him. "...Yes…"

Laying back down, he put his tongue inside her, licking her walls until she screamed.

"Your cock! I want your cock inside me...NOW!"

Well, that will do it.

oOo

The words left her mouth and her heart leapt into her throat. Leaving her unable to say a word when he flipped her over, putting her on her belly and pulling her hips up into the air. Twisting, she tried to see behind her, only able to make out the curve of his knee. But she felt him, moving her fuku out of the way again. And then his tip pressing against her entrance.

"Tell me again, Sailor Moon. Tell me how badly you want me."

His voice was rough, nearly at his breaking point just like her. There was no turning back now. "I want you, Tux. I want you to fuck me now."

Her mouth closed, only to pop back open as he blitzed his cock inside her, heaving in and out of her in an instant. She couldn't catch her breath, him pounding her so roughly with her breasts pressing painfully into the cement ground of the rooftop. The wind howled around them, carrying their grunts and swirling them up into the air. His fingers pressed deeply into her hips, marking them with his touch. If it weren't for her accelerated healing, everyone would be able to see what she had done. Or rather what Tux was doing to her, white-hot filling her veins and spreading. It hit her brain and she went numb, coming hard and falling to pieces around his cock.

He stopped after she finished, pulling out and making a lude sound as she was sopping wet around him. Gentle now, he pulled her back up to her knees, pulling her fuku the rest of the way down and freeing her arms. He helped her to her feet only to pull her fuku down to her ankles.

"Tux…"

"It doesn't matter now, does it? We already fucked once. Might as well keep going?"

She answered him by stepping out of her clothes, his eyes roaming her hungrily as his cock twitched at attention. Lifting a hand, he brushed her breasts along the top.

"I'm sorry. Let's do something a little less painful for you this time."

Cupping her cheek, he tilted her back, kissing her with tenderness now that had her confused. He hadn't come yet so why was he now calm? It didn't really matter because he was right, they had fucked and she had liked it. So not only did she want more but the guilt she felt was there to stay, letting Tux lead her toward the edge of the building.

oOo

It wasn't that he didn't want her to be eager, he just didn't see what the big deal was. No one would ever know about this, so why stress? He was enjoying her too much, more than he probably should. The guilt he felt, he bit back, he could feel it in full later. Right now, he wanted to fuck her again, taking them to the ledge of the rooftop where the edge popped up around it. Like a bench, he sat on it, pulling her to him. She joined him, splitting her legs around him without hesitation, even reaching in between them to place him at her pretty pink ring. He knew it was pretty and pink, he had just seen it close up.

Her eyes were on his as she pressed her hips to his, her insides still slick from before, allowing his cock to enter her like a hot knife into butter. He hissed while she smirked, she had already had her orgasm, a good one too. She had nearly squeezed him to death with how tight her walls became around him. Pleasure so close to pain, he was feeling it now as she rocked slowly on top of him.

This time, he grabbed her thighs, wanting to leave his fingerprints on her there as well. At first, he pulled her, digging his fingers into her soft flesh. Bruising matching his hand, he felt satisfied, wrapping his hands around the underside of her thighs and lifting her. He made her bounce on him, her head going back while her breasts danced before him.

He caught one, dropping her one last time and wrapping his arms around her ribs. She cradled his head in her arms, pressing his face deeper into her skin and hips harder against his. Grinding into him, he felt her tighten, her next orgasm coming soon as was his. And he wanted it, needed her to come again, come with him. It would make it so much sweeter to have their juices mixing together. Because he was definitely coming inside her, nothing was going to stop that.

She went back again, arching her back as she came. Her walls rubbed him hard, heat swelling in him from her and up his spine. Soon, he was grunting against her chest, holding her breasts to his face while his tip twitched at her womb. Nothing but hot, wetness between them, she slowly stilled and quieted, her screams echoing across the rooftops. When she did and said nothing, he pulled his face from her chest to find her frowning deeply at him.

"What?"

"Don't what me! You came inside me!"

"So?"

She shoved his shoulders, either forgetting the precarious position they were in or not caring and growled at him. "Why the fuck would you do that?!"

Now he was angry, feeling entitled, "Why the fuck wouldn't I? What difference does it make?"

Standing, she shoved him one last time for good measure, pissing him off just enough to be at 'fuck it'. Fuku in her hands, he ripped it out of her hold and grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her head back.

"Clearly, I didn't fuck you well enough with your mouth still going off like that."

Her eyes widened along with her mouth, him covering the latter with his mouth and shoving his tongue into it. Fist fell on his chest, lessening in ferocity quickly before stopping, her hands gripping the hair on the back of his head instead.

He turned her around as he had from the start of all this, bending his knees and straightening them so he was flush inside her again. She gasped, nearly falling over if it weren't for his arm wrapping around her waist.

Impaled on him, he walked them over to a wall, letting her fall to her hands against it before pulling out to his tip and ramming back up to his balls. She wailed like he hadn't fucked her to begin with, proving she needed this as much as he did.

Her back a flat plank, he grabbed her pigtails, wrapping them around his wrists and pulling. Her head went back and her body bent, allowing him to go so deep, he hit her womb. "Tell me you want it, Sailor Moon."

He was still pounding her hard, her body bouncing and moans ripping from her throat. But she didn't answer his demands.

"Say it, Sailor Moon," he pulled back on her tails like reins, stopping with his tip sitting just inside her entrance, "tell me you want me to come inside you." She wiggled her hips, trying to get him to dive back inside. As much as he wanted to, he wanted this more. "SAY IT!"

"I WANT IT!"

"What do you want, Sailor Moon?!"

He was slow, filling her back up with his cock and pulling back out. It nearly had him out of his mind but she was still dragging her feet. "I want...I want your…."

Leaning over her, he gave her scalp a small reprieve, pressing his head into the back of hers. "If you can say fuck, you can say sperm. Say it!"

"I want your sperm!"

That was enough, not wanting to push her any harder than he already had tonight. Releasing her tails, he grabbed her hips instead, holding her tight against him as he shoved his cock into her again and again. She was tightening around him again when he pulled out, turning her so suddenly, he could see her brain spin behind her eyes.

Lifting her, he pressed her back against the wall, her legs around him on instinct. Now before him, he watched her bounce, wanting to watch her come this time. She watched him in return, her eyes on his for a moment at a time, their sex making a sopping sound as he pumped her.

He could feel every inch of himself rub against her. There was nothing better than this. No way he would ever want it any other way than with his cock deep inside her and nothing between them. It was pure ecstasy. Heaven. And if it wasn't heaven, then he didn't want it, he wanted her.

This time, when he came, it triggered hers, him flooding her and causing her to come. She was still spasming around him with him bone dry. He left it all inside her.

Now spent, her limp body resting on his, he slid them to the ground to rest. The guilt he had suppressed the entire time was now at the forefront, everything he had just done coming to a head and this time, it did everything but turn him on.

"I'm sorry."

She chortled, half out of exhaustion and half out of anger. "No, you're not."

"I am, I swear."

Pulling her head up, her eyes were narrow on him instantly. "Really? You're really sorry about this?! Why don't I believe you?"

"Usako…"

"No! Don't Usako me now!" She got to wobbly legs, grabbing her fuku back up off the ground. "Two weeks we promised. Two weeks and we make it right up to," she glanced at the watch on her wrist, "five hours before the time was up?!"

He found his legs were wobbly too, having expended a lot of energy in her. "Who cares anyway, baby?"

"I care! I wanted to wait!"

"For what? This was all Minako's idea and don't you deny it! Fucking social experiment from hell she put us in!"

A few tears in her eyes had them sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight. "I just wanted...tonight to be special…"

He couldn't help but chuckle a little at her. She was just so adorable, pulling her into his arms and hugging her. "Awe, it will be special. I promise."

"I am...never telling you...my fantasies...again!"

"What? Why not?!"

He let her press back away from his chest, her cheeks red with embarrassment and tears. "Because! You just used them against me!"

"I didn't hear you complaining…"

"I did complain! I told you we couldn't."

Cupping her cheeks, he kissed her sweetly, like Mamoru not Tuxedo. "Baby...we went from years of hot sex whenever we felt like it to nothing for two weeks. I couldn't contain myself and neither could you! Tell me you weren't about to fuck me in front of that Youma!" Her nose scrunched, finding the imagery distasteful but not denying it either, causing him to kiss her again. "No one is going to know about tonight except you and me. And no one is going to know we had sex before we got married either. Except, you, me, the Senshi, and the doctor."

At that, she giggled, stepping back and pressing her hands to her lower belly. "Chibi-usa just couldn't wait, could she?"

"Not sure why anyone was surprised. We were told three years ago you would be pregnant now. Nothing like having all your friends guilt me for something I hadn't even done yet all these years."

She looked surprised, a smile threatening to sneak out from under it. "Guilt you? For what?"

"For...knocking you up! Before we got married. And eeeevvverybody knew it thanks to future me and my big fucking mouth. I've been a pervert ever since according to Rei!"

Leaving her belly, her hands went to his cheeks, gently stroking his skin with her thumbs. "Then why did I have to strip naked in front of you to get you to sleep with me the first time?"

Rolling his eyes at her, he did his best to ignore the imagery that flashed in his mind's eye. "Not everyone is as confident as you, Usako."

"Confident?!"

"You run around in a mini skirt and high heel boots! You know what it is? You're cocky."

"Me?! What about you?! Your Tuxedo? Your dark blue eyes? Thick..muscles... large….cock."

Her mouth pressed to his again in a nearly manic embrace. He enjoyed it but had to push her away. "Alright, clearly I took advantage here."

"Damn right you did!"

"Man, pregnancy makes you so dirty!"

"Shut up, Baka!"

Fully dressed, he raced to her side before she could flee, picking her up into his arms. "Let me take you home? You can fall asleep on the way. You need your rest."

She snuggled into his hold, her head laying heavily against his chest. "How am I supposed to sleep? I'm marrying Mamoru Chiba tomorrow. My soul mate."

Kissing the top of her head, he breathed in her scent deep, even though he had it stored in his memory long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is far from my usual and I hope (those of you who made it to the end) find it a little bit sweet. Now that you know the real reason Usagi told Mamo no and not because she didn't actually want to sleep with him? Not gonna lie, just re-read this myself and I really can't believe I wrote this. Guess that's what I get for watching Henti for inspiration during Smutember. THere's a hella lot of dubcon in Hentai like you would not believe!! I blame the porn, it gave me bad thoughts. Anyway, don't hate me!!


	18. Don't Forget to Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted for the last day of Smutember. So I have two fics for you guys. This one is the testing/sexting trope. It has a nice 'You've Got Mail'/'Shop around the Corner' feel to it.
> 
> Thank you betas: DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, and iamcharlotte88 for finding the time to look over this for me.
> 
> And thank you to all of you who read/reviewed/faved/followed. Your support is very much appreciated!

 

* * *

**Don't Forget to Text Me**

Okay, I'll admit, it was bad. Really, really bad. I knew this but I still stood in front of my phone with the camera counting down. The angle was set so you couldn't see my face, but you could see the rest of me and the black lace and pink bows teddy I currently donned.

Was it true I had gone out and bought this 'outfit' just for this picture? Yes. And had I done it like a ninja, hiding from the girls and any possible onlooker? Yes. But I was also sending this picture to a faceless void, a man -supposedly- that I had no clue what he looked like, other than his chest and thighs, or what he sounded like. That said, I knew more about him than anyone else.

Maybe I should...start at the beginning?

…

"Usa! What are you doing this weekend?"

Minako was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, too much so for the morning even if it was Friday.

"Not sure yet. Probably go to the crown Saturday night. You want to come with me?"

"Oooo I have a better idea!" She said with a smirk. "What if we go to a party?!"

"Party? Who's having a party?"

Whenever Minako got like this….I swear she grew a fox tail and ears. Because she was a demon of mischief. "Zeno Himata."

"Himata-senpai is in college!"

"I know!"

I eyed her carefully, watching as her tail switched back and forth in anticipation. "So it's a college party then?"

"Yep!"

"No way they will let us in the door!"

Her ears flattened slightly, but not enough to deter her. "I was personally invited! As was all the Senior class, including you! We are 18 Usagi, they will let us in!"

"If we were all invited then how come no one told me?" Minako's grin lopped to the side of her face. "Oh, so you're the messenger huh? I should have known."

"Of course I am! Zeno-san trusted me to spread the word! And spread...I shall…"

"You're gross…"

"I'm just horny! Come on Usa, you will have a great time and maybe -heaven forbid- meet someone who will get you out of your shackles of innocence."

Glaring up at her, I didn't even bother looking around to see who heard, because EVERYONE already knew about me and my 'innocence'. "I'm proud of my choices just as you are yours. There is nothing wrong with 'spreading' yourself or clamping it down. As long as I make the choice to do so."

"But...are you? I think you aren't choosing to be so 'quiet' but instead having little choice otherwise."

She might be right, it was something I had been wondering myself the last few months. Was it that I wanted to be so...lacking in romantic experiences or because the opportunity never presented itself? "If anyone liked me even a little, I would explore the opportunities given to me."

Minako shook her head, sitting down across from me at my desk. Her tail remained in view but calm now as she spoke softly to me. "Plenty of guys like you, Usa. But if you show no interest at all, none will ever act on it. You're a gorgeous girl, of COURSE, there have been plenty who like you, more than a little. But you keep yourself so closed off…."

"I just need encouragement. If a guy showed interest, genuine interest in me then I would open up. Otherwise, I have no feelings towards them or anyone else. I know it's weird but it's how I am. If I don't think someone likes me then I don't think of them that way. It's how my heart works."

"That's your brain, not your heart. Look, this party is going to be a mix of our class and strangers. Older strangers. So use this as an opportunity! Let yourself loose and cast out your line. I guarantee you will hook tons of fish and then you will have your pick!"

She left it at that, rising and going to her assigned seat and leaving me to stew. Let myself loose. I wasn't even sure what that looked like. I really only knew how to be me and I wasn't exactly a quiet wallflower. I guess I could just keep an open mind? That was really all I could do, go to the party with my mind open and my hopes high. That would really be me letting loose because I never allowed myself to have hope that someone was watching me with interest.

**…..**

She probably wanted to fuss at me, my pink shirt dress far from me 'letting loose'. But with the hem way above my knees and the heeled booties I wore with it, she couldn't say a word about it. Even in comparison to her, Minako in booty shorts and a tank top. How she looked so good with heels on in that outfit, I haven't the foggiest idea, but she pulled it all off.

Fashionably late, as Minako required, she linked her arm through mine as we walked the short walkway up to the house that was stuffed with bodies. We spent the party as we always did; drinks, drinking games, and dancing. I won a round of beer pong and Minako made out with one of the guys on the other team. We started a dance floor when there wasn't one and it soon became a mess of people, music blaring and bodies grinding. I was in Minako's arms when hands found my hips, pulling me away from her.

This was the usual, a guy would pull me back out of his way to get to Minako. I had gotten used to it. Which was why I was surprised when they pressed my back to their chest and pushed their hips into my ass. I wasn't used to this, not really. It happened from time to time but usually ended quickly, my dance partner moving on to more...interested parties. So when their hands slid around my waist, resting on my belly, I was confused and burning up.

Turning, I was shocked to meet dark blue eyes and a devilish smirk. My heart flip-flopped and then dropped, shoving the ass-hat back as hard as I could and making a quick exit off the dance floor. His deep chuckle followed me though, forcing me to turn and face him again.

"You're an asshole!"

"Calm down, Tsukino, it was just a dance."

"What are you even doing here, Chiba?!"

He ran a hand through his silky black locks and my heart skipped yet again. "I was invited, why else would I be here? What are  **you**  doing here? This is a college party…"

"That I was invited to! You never go to parties even when invited!"

The grin he wore dropped, a frown growing in its place. "I don't go to parties thrown by little girls who only invite me out of pity. Maybe you should think before you speak more, Tsukino."

"IT WASN'T A PITY INVITE! God, you know what, screw you, Chiba. I tried to be nice to you…"

"When? When have you  **ever**  tried to be nice to me?"

"When I invited you to my birthday! But no, you said you didn't go to parties and I believed you! The truth is, you don't go to  _my_  parties even when I really wanted you there."

His face softened, going from a grimace to just blank. "You really wanted me there…"

"Of course I did!" Crap...the alcohol was making me too honest, "I liked you!"

Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!

"Liked? As in past tense?" Mamoru was getting closer and I was struggling to breathe. "I didn't think Usagi Tsukino 'liked' anyone. Past, present, or future."

He was looming over me, standing and staring down at me while all I could do was stare at the floor. The tension was so thick it felt as if my shoulders would be crushed with it, but I couldn't move! Locked in place by his stare on the top of my head. It was burning, burrowing into my skull. I swear he was trying to kill me. I wouldn't be surprised, Mamoru had never liked me not even as a person let alone a friend or lover. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if he had any remorse in my death whether he caused it or not.

Ouch. That thought hurt. My heart cracking in my chest and tears pricking at my eyes. This was why I never let myself even think of someone romantically if they didn't show me any interest to begin with. Because of the man standing before me now, putting a hole in my skull. Unrequited 'like' was a bitch and I didn't even want to know what unrequited love felt like. It probably felt a lot like this, suddenly wishing he did pierce my brain with his stare. Instant kill.

"Everything okay here?"

I was saved, the host Zeno coming to check on his guests and breaking me out of my stupor. What did we look like to him? Did we look like we were fighting? I wasn't even sure what we were doing, standing less than an inch from one another. And when I looked up, Mamoru meeting my stare, he didn't look mad like I thought he had been. He looked...lost.

But I was mad, pushing Mamoru back again with a hard and harsh shove to make my escape. I just wanted to be alone, but I was at a party so that wasn't happening anytime soon. "Usagi-chan, are you okay?"

Zeno darted up next to me, grabbing my hand and slowing me again. "I'm fine, Zeno-senpai. Thank you for your concern."

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair as Mamoru had. It didn't affect me the same, but it was still sexy. "I wish you wouldn't call me that. It makes me feel like your brother or something."

"But..you are my senpai…"

"Usagi-chan, you're just too cute."

He grinned and a chill ran up my spine. "Cute?"

"Yeah, I've always thought so."

He had? I never noticed. But how do you notice someone thinking you're cute? "So...you're...interested in me?"

He laughed, this time in a nervous or uncomfortable manner. "Yeah...I guess I am."

Maybe this was what Minako was talking about? Just being open to the idea of dating had brought Zeno to my attention.

A bowl of pens sat behind us, standing near the genkan where it had been set up for people to write quick notes to those that lived here before running out the door. The thick black marker was meant for the whiteboard tacked to the wall, but it would serve my purpose, taking Zeno's hand and scribbling on his palm.

"Here." I released him, stepping back and he looked at his hand. "Call me. Tomorrow!"

I didn't want to wait three days so I made that clear. If he was interested then he wouldn't wait, he would just contact me. Why guys waited, I had no clue but I wasn't going to play around with this.

Leaving it at that, I left him in the hall, finding Minako and getting back into the groove. Tomorrow would be interesting for sure.

**…..**

I was perfectly content with staying in my bed all day. This was why I ignored Minako's calls, texting her back with lines like, 'I'm hungover' when really I just wanted to stay firmly hidden under my covers.

When it pinged again I feared I was going to be forced from my fortress of solitude and into the real world, Minako probably wanted all of us, Makoto, Rei, Ami, and me to go to the mall today. But instead, I was met with a strange number.

_Hey. I know I was told to call but I'm not so good with words in case you haven't noticed. I do better when I can write it out._

Zeno preferred texting? Well..that was fine with me! I was awkward too especially on the phone. At least he contacted me at all. Seems he didn't believe in three days either, meaning he truly was interested.

Phone in hand I settled in, ready for a long typing 'battle'.

_**I understand. I'm the same really** _

A few short seconds passed and I had a response.

_Yeah, I noticed._

I paused because that was a little...rude. This was the only problem with texting, the loss of context. Without the tone of voice to tell me, Zeno came off glib and condescending. I wasn't sure how to respond to that but he didn't give me a choice, another text flying up from the void on my chatbox.

_Sorry, that was rude. Guess I'm only really awkward around you. I promise I don't mean to be a jerk I never really do. I've liked you for a long time, Usagi-Chan._

Wow. He had? How had I  **never**  noticed that? Clearly, I was dense and poor Zeno was suffering from it. So I let him off the hook.

_**It's fine, really. I'm a jerk too and I never mean to be. Oblivious to the feelings of those around me. See, now I'm sounding condescending. Lol!** _

_No, you just sound cute. And smart. I've always thought that, that you were a cute and smart girl. Clever._

_**I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.** _

_Shit Usa, you should have people telling you far nicer things every day._

_**You're sweet. But hearing it from you is more than enough. I think if anyone else said it, I'd be concerned or uncomfortable.** _

_I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable?_

_**No, not at all. I like hearing it from you** _

It was weird. Never had I ever thought of Zeno this way but my heart was racing and butterflies were raging in my stomach. This was flirting and I liked it. A lot.

I lost track of time after that, the two of us chatting about everything under the sun. Even with my fingers cramping and my back sore, I still didn't want it to end. But it was getting late and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. The letters were blurry too, my eyes tired from staring at my screen all day.

_**I really don't want to go but I might fall asleep on you here any second now.** _

_Shit is that the time?! I'm sorry, I didn't notice it had gotten so late. I've really enjoyed this, Usa. Really._

_**Me too. It's been...nice** _

_Maybe we can...do it tomorrow too?_

_**After school?** _

_It's a date._

Reluctant but left without a choice, I set my phone down and rolled over, falling asleep quickly with Zeno's texts playing over in my head. His sweet words and admissions making my stomach flip-flop all night long.

**…..**

Nearly getting hit by a car and almost falling on my face still didn't stop me from picking up where we left off and not stopping until early morning. We did the same thing every day for a week and I was sure, by the middle of our second week of non-stop texting, that Zeno knew me better than anyone. And that I knew him.

_I survived the accident but I have no memory before it. So really, I lost my parents as much as a person can lose someone_

_**Oh god. I'm so sorry! I never knew you went through all of that!** _

_No one did. And no one does, not even my closest friends. I...I trust you, Usa. And I want you to know everything about me._

_**And I want you to know everything about me** _

_So...maybe we should take this past the screen of our phones?_

_**What? You mean like sexting?** _

_Lmao, no. I mean...if you're into that then I'm down. But I meant we should try talking face to face? I know I'm an ass in person but I think, now, I could be a lot better. And not embarrass you or myself._

_**I would like that very much** _

_Okay great! How about this weekend? There's another party, we could just...meet there?_

_**Okay** _

_I'll text you the time and details. Until then…_

I waited for him to finish, not sure what else he had to say when a picture flashed onto my screen. It was just his chest, hard and toned, but the little dark hairs on his chest had my heart racing. Even more when I stood up and angled my phone. I wasn't ready to show him all so I hope he didn't mind me sending him a pic of my hips and thighs, panties still firmly planted. They were a cute pair, little bunnies printed all over them.

Sending it, I held my breath, waiting for his response while hiding my face in my pillow at the sight of my panties now forever added to our chatbox.

_Of course, you wear bunny panties_

_**What's that supposed to mean? You don't like them?!** _

_No! I LOVE them!_

_**Good...then I'll wear them Saturday night** _

I had never felt more cheesy or hot, my whole body covered with my flush. Good thing he couldn't see that my virginity showing. It's not like I was even thinking of having sex at the party...but I'd do other things if Zeno wanted.

**…..**

The rest of the week went by painfully slow, only going by fast when I was on the phone with Zeno...who had now seen my legs and my chest -with my bra on!- and I had since learned he wears briefs.

But the night of the party was finally here and I let Minako dress me for once. "So...what's the special occasion?"

She zipped up the dress I was borrowing, a frown on her face because -even though the dress was hers- it was long-sleeved. But skin-tight and black, it was still far from my usual outfits, as were the black lace heels I donned. "I'm...meeting someone."

"Well no shit, it's a party. We are all meeting someone."

"I mean, I have a date meeting me there."

Minako flopped back on her bed, pulling on her gold glitter-covered stilettos. "Oooooo really?! Anyone I know?!"

The smirk Minako wore told me she already had a clue. Proving how oblivious I truly was as Minako already knew Zeno had feelings for me. It explained why she wanted me to go to his party so bad two weeks ago.

"I think you know exactly who it is."

"That's right because I'm the goddess of love!"

"More like the goddess of bull shit."

My mumble still reached her, Minako holding up her middle finger and a smile. "I had you and your 'boyfriend' pegged from the start. I knew you two would end up together someday so I know something about love now don't I?!"

I had to give her that one, she had been the one to push me towards Zeno by insisting we go to that party. And now, she wasn't in the least bit surprised.

Just like before, we walked, arms linked, up to the door of another house. This time, a dance floor was already in place, people swaying and hopping to the beat but I focused on finding Zeno. The whole house was dimly lit making faces a little hard to see from a distance. The only thing that stood out was hair color. With everyone dying theirs these days, it was hard to find one blonde in the haystack. At least, that's what I told myself when an hour passed and Zeno had yet to find me either.

Turning another corner in the large yet filled house, I was taken aback by dark blue eyes searching mine. "There you are! I've been looking for you all night!"

Mamoru seemed genuinely relieved to see me and I didn't understand but I didn't want to waste more time. "I'm glad we found each other. Because we need to talk."

"Damn right we do…"

"Good, I feel the same way. It's time we let go of the past. All it does is hold us back."

A grin formed on his face and grew wider than I had ever seen on him before. "I agree…"

"So, how about we try and be friends?"

His face fell, his brow pinching in confusion. "Friends?"

"Yeah. I mean at least be polite to one another. Bury the hatchet and all that? I don't want to keep being angry about something that wasn't your fault in the first place."

"What wasn't my fault?" He was still confused but now he was also frowning.

"That I liked you and you didn't share it? You never even knew how I felt so it's not your fault really. It's not your fault that you never liked me like that."

"Usagi-Chan, why are you…"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I know it's a bit rude but I've been trying to talk to Zeno all night…."

"Zeno?!"

Now he looked pissed. Guess it was rude of me and our cease-fire was already at an end. "I'm sorry. But I really need to talk to him. We have...important things to discuss. Face to face."

The frown on Mamoru's face deepened but he turned, letting me pass. "He's in the dining room."

His arm outstretched, Mamoru pointed the way for me. "Thank you."

Zeno was is a huddle of people, surrounded by laughter and it didn't seem as if he had looked for me at all. That hurt, but I pressed on because I was on a mission.

"Zeno!"

He turned, his smile faltering for a moment but then he pushed his way out of his crowd. "Usagi-Chan? I was hoping I would see you here!"

"Yeah well, if you had bothered to look…"

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and glancing at the floor. "Sorry, but I didn't think you would be here."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I was sure the face I wore looked similar to the one Mamoru had on a few moments ago. Why wouldn't I come, did he have such little faith in me?

"I guess it was silly of me to think you wouldn't. So, how have you been?"

"Huh?"

"I know it hasn't been that long since we last talked…"

"No, it hasn't…"

"But a lot can happen in two weeks!"

"...huh?!"

My palms were sweating, Zeno looking confused. "I'll admit, giving me a fake number hurt. But I figured you were just being shy. You coming tonight proves it." Laughter burst from behind him and he took a step closer to me. "You wanna...go somewhere private? Like a bedroom?"

His hand ran up my arm and even with my sleeve, it still made me nauseous. "Do you wear boxers or briefs?"

He smirked and my belly turned. "I like how you think Usagi. Boxers. Like letting my junk hang free. I can show you if you'd rather?"

"No thanks."

I pulled from his hold and hurried as quickly as I could. Getting my phone out of my tiny clutch, I quickly sent a text to the guy I'd been talking to for the last two weeks.

_**Zeno?** _

Even knowing the answer, a part of me hoped against hope that Zeno was messing with me. That I hadn't been telling all my secrets and showing my panties to a complete stranger.

_EEEHHHNNNNTTTT wrong answer!_

_**Then who the hell is this?!** _

_Why would I tell you? You clearly didn't want it to be me._

_**How can you say that? I don't even know who you are?!** _

_Yeah, you do because I told you. I told you shit I've never told anyone._

_**How did you get my number?!** _

_Guess_

Minako.

Finding and dragging her off the dance floor, I was far from gentle and my hurt was showing. "You gave my number out to someone, two weeks ago, who was it?!"

She winced, cringing from my anger. "Sorry. I can't tell you."

"What the fuck?!"

"He told me what happened and I promised not to tell."

I stared her right in the eyes, "Did he tell you I sent him pictures? Dirty ones of myself?!"

Her eyes dropped from mine, unable to take my scrutiny. "No, he didn't. But he told me he told you things that were private, thinking you knew who he was the whole time. Usa, he's embarrassed."

"He's embarrassed? I'm mortified!"

"You shouldn't be. He knew it was you the whole time. He meant every word he said. Can you say the same?" I couldn't, because now I regretted some of the things I'd said and done, "I think he is suffering more than you. So just...let it go. It's my fault, I should have told you…"

"He should have told me!"

"...but now I have to live with hurting both of you. I'm sorry Usa, I really am!"

I shrugged off her hold and stomped off. Still seething as the train rocked, I picked up my phone again, staring at the chatbox. Scrolling, I read back over every message we ever sent and never once did either of us imply that we were confused. So I was the only one in the dark.

I was so pissed, my vision blurred with my tears, finally making it home and falling to my bed. There was no telling how long I laid there sobbing before I knocked out for the night, but I woke to a cloudy day still in my dress from last night.

The chat was still open on my phone, scrolling without reason and glancing at the words on the screen.

_I've always liked you, Usa. I know I didn't show it. But I have. You're so beautiful and kind, I don't know how to act when I'm around you…._

No wonder he was embarrassed, he had really bared his soul to me. And at least what he said was true, mine no longer held that weight since he now knew I thought he was someone else.

After erasing and typing and erasing again, I finally had what I hoped was a good enough message for him.

_**I know I don't know your name or your face, but you're right, I do know you. Better than anyone and you know me. So when I say I'm sorry for thinking you were someone else, you know I mean it. Also, believe me when I say that I do like you. More than anyone I do. I've never really felt quite like this about anyone. Doesn't me not knowing who you are, physically, make that more sincere?** _

An hour passed. Then two. By nightfall, I had given up all hope. My mystery friend was done with me. It made my heart ache because if anything, I had grown accustomed to having him in my life. Someone to talk to about anything and everything. Would I be just like his parents to him? Or worse because I will be someone he wants to forget, whom he chooses to forget.

Hugging my pillow gave me no relief but I did it anyway, the ping of my phone only making me feel nostalgic.

But then my lungs burned from lack of oxygen, looking down at the number I had named 'Zeno' flashing.

_No, I'm sorry. It's not all your fault, I never did give you any reason to think I wasn't Zeno. I should have known Minako didn't tell you I had your number…and that you being so nice to me was more than your nerves._

_**Excuse me? I am a very nice person!** _

_Except to me. But that's fine, I deserve it._

Never had I met someone who sounded so defeated and mean in the same breath.

_**That's not true! You're a kind person and you've been through so much! Stop putting yourself down, it's pissing me off!** _

_Pissing YOU off? How do you think I feel?_

It wasn't hard to guess.

_**Embarrassed, angry, and betrayed?** _

_Bingo_

_**Well...join the club!** _

_God, here we go again. Look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and move on._

_**All I wanted was to say I'M SORRY and go back to how it was!** _

_You want to keep talking to me?_

_**OF COURSE, I DO I LIKE YOU!** _

_Don't you mean you like Zeno?_

_**I haven't been talking to Zeno these past two weeks, as you pointed out. I was talking to you. I want to talk to you!** _

Time ticked by again, the minutes feeling like hours and I thought my heart was going to have permanent damage after this.

_Okay. If you want to talk then talk._

A deep and settling breath, I tried to continue as if nothing had changed.

_**I went and spoke with Zeno at the party.** _

_I know._

_**I knew before we started talking that he wasn't you.** _

_Oh yeah? How's that?_

_**I didn't feel the same near him. I didn't feel...comfortable.** _

_And you feel comfortable with me? A stranger?_

_**But you're not! I know you better than anyone. And I told you things I'd never told anyone else either btw, so you're not the only one at a loss.** _

_Do you...like Zeno? Are you attracted to him?_

With a clear head, knowing the guy I spoke to now wasn't Zeno, it made a lot more sense.

_**I thought I liked him when I thought you were him. But before we started talking I never thought of him as anything more than my Senpai.** _

_You gave him your number though, didn't you?_

_**Yeah but only because...well you know already.** _

_Because you're a virgin? You wanted Zeno to be your first?_

_**Well not anymore!** _

_Do you want me to be your first?_

Letting his question burn in my mind, a few seconds passed and I still didn't have much of an answer.

_**I don't know.** _

_But, you for sure don't want Zeno?_

_**No of course not!** _

_Good. Cause I look nothing like that guy._

Laughter burst from my mouth, my mystery friend's vanity surprising me.

_**What do you look like?** _

_Nice try._

_**Come on! You know what I look like!** _

_Yeah...I do…._

_**Did you just...mock my photos?!** _

_I can't believe you would send those to Zeno. If I had been that guy, half the campus would have seen your bunny panties by now._

_**Oh. So you know Zeno huh?** _

_Of course, I do, we met at the party two weeks ago._

_**Did you see me last night?** _

_I did. Loved the dress btw. Not your usual but sexy._

_**...I wore it for you.** _

_I know. But I don't think you want to know who I am. Not yet anyway._

_**But I do! I want us to meet face to face!** _

_We will. Someday. Until then...keep sending me those pictures._

_**Show me yours and I'll show you mine.** _

_Alright, that's fair._

How was it, words on a screen could have my body going crazy? My heart was racing a mile a minute and the back of my neck was sweating. My entire body was on fire, having gone back to our usual banter and flirting I said more than I should have. But he brought it out of me, feeling more comfortable with him than anyone I knew.

My phone pinged again finally, but I wasn't prepared for what he sent me.

A single photo, although it could have been two really, of a perfectly shaped and large penis. The dark hairs that surrounded the base matched the ones on his chest so it was easy to believe the picture was genuine. Another message popped up below it but it took me a while to take my eyes from what could easily be considered a perfect dick.

_No pressure. I just thought you should get a look at what you're getting yourself into._

I was pretty sure he was the one getting into things. A cock like that could get into any girl's pants.

But I needed help so I decided to wait and answer him tomorrow.

**…..**

I couldn't talk to Minako. She knew who he was and it would only embarrass him more. So I went to another friend, well versed in men.

"He sent you what?!"

"Mako, I swear, it is pretty. I always thought penises were ugly and scary…"

"Can I see it?"

Makoto held out a hand like I would actually do it. "What?! No! Mako, I can't break his trust like that!"

"Okay okay," she giggled, "just thought I'd give it a shot. So you have no clue who he is?"

"I know he knows me, Minako, and Zeno."

Makoto huffed, "yeah so does the entire school and at least half of Tokyo Uni!"

"The question isn't who he is, it's what do I do?!"

Makoto, leaned in, whispering. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes."

"Then...send him a picture back! Reward him for being soooo honest and give him a little tit for tat!"

"I should show him my boobs?"

Makoto shook her head, sitting back. "Show him whatever you're comfortable with, Usa. It's your body. You can just send him a picture of you in a sexy outfit if you're not ready for nudes."

Sexy outfit. Okay. But I didn't own any, I only ever borrowed. At least I had some money saved, dipping into my summer jobs account so Victoria Secret didn't show up on my families' credit card.

Now I stood, black lace and pink bows strategically placed, in what would be the most erotic picture I had ever taken. And the most erotic thing I had ever done, sending it to a faceless person. But, that just made it easier honestly. If I didn't know what he looked like, I couldn't compare myself to him. And I couldn't imagine the face he made when he opened up the attachment, my pic already showing up in our chat.

With no way of knowing he had seen it, I was left to wait, but I didn't wait long.

_You're beautiful. And sexy. You bought that for me didn't you?_

_**I did.** _

_Is that why it took so long? You had to go out and get it?_

_**Why do you just assume I didn't already own it?** _

_Because the Usagi Tsukino I know wouldn't wear something like that without good reason._

_**Maybe I would! I'm sending pictures to you, aren't I? Not exactly something I do.** _

_Oh? And I would? Zeno would?_

_**Well...I'm starting to think Zeno does all the time lol.** _

_You should never send something like this to a guy like him._

_**Ha, now you sound like someone I know.** _

_Oh yeah? Who?_

_**Just some guy. He was my first crush and I mean that because he crushed my heart.** _

_I can't imagine anyone turning you down._

_**Well, he did. He didn't even want to come to my birthday party.** _

_Wow...what an asshole. How did he take it when you confessed?_

_**I didn't. Not really. Turns out, he was oblivious to how I felt so I can't even blame him. It's not his fault he doesn't feel the same towards me.** _

_If you never confessed, then how do you know he doesn't feel the same?_

_**Trust me, he doesn't. The guy barely tolerated me. I tried to clear the air the other night at the party but I'm pretty sure I screwed that up.** _

_Maybe you should try again?_

_**What? Confess? Are you serious?!** _

_Confess, clear the air, whatever will make you happy Usa._

My heartfelt so full, I couldn't take it.

_**Thank you. You're so nice to me. I think I will clear the air. Because I have nothing to confess. You're the one I like.** _

A moment or two passed and I worried I'd said something wrong until he responded.

_Just promise me you will try. Really try with this guy to at least set things right?_

It was a strange request, but I had little doubt my friend was only looking out for my best interest.

_**I promise.** _

**…..**

I really shouldn't have made that promise because I had no clue how to find or contact Mamoru. Which left me wondering around Tokyo Uni for over an hour now. I didn't even know if he had classes today, or this late skipping out of fourth period just to try and find him.

The campus was beautiful but huge! No way I was going to find him, not like this.

Resigning myself to failure, I pulled out my phone to text my trial and error to my friend.

_**I'm sorry. I swear, I tried to talk to the guy but I can't find him.** _

_What do you mean you can't find him?_

_**We're not exactly friends so I don't have his number or even his email. I know where he goes to school but this campus is massive. I've been here for two hours now and I can't find him. This was a stupid idea.** _

_You're on campus?!_

_**Yeah.** _

_Where?_

_**I don't know.** _

_What's around you?_

_**A fountain. With a big horse in the middle.** _

No response, my friend was gone. Was  _he_ coming to meet me? No way, he would have said as much. He said he wasn't ready so why would he do it now, it didn't make sense.

"Usagi-Chan?" Jumping and looking up from my phone, confusion marred Mamoru's face once again because of me. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh...I was...on a campus tour and got lost!"

My voice went into a new octave and I was pretty sure Mamoru just chose to believe me. "Oh. Okay. Well, the front gate is that way."

"Um...thanks…" he started to walk away and the weight of my promise hit my shoulders. "Wait!" He spun, not looking surprised I had stopped him. "Can you...walk with me? There are some creepy guys on this campus."

Standing before me, he looked down, testing my words with his pensive stare. "Am I not one of those creepy guys?"

Mostly relieved, I let some of the air my lungs held captive out in a huff. "Oh please. You're far from creepy to me, Mamoru."

"Alright."

Following closely, I let Mamoru lead me around in silence. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable, oddly enough, the silence not awkward somehow. But it wasn't getting the job done either.

"Hey...so...the other night…"

"You mean when you spat some babble about being friends and then snubbed me?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He stopped and turned to me but said nothing, continuing our journey. "I was looking for someone, someone I was supposed to meet and I was rude to you. I'm sorry."

This time, he stopped and spoke. "I forgive you."

"Thanks. And I meant it, you know. That we should be friends."

"Why would you want that?"

I shrugged, looking at my toes instead of his dark eyes. "I don't see why not?"

"I do."

With that, I huffed, hoping to hide the hurt I felt once again from this man. "Fine. Forget it."

The gates insight, I turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on my arm. "Sorry! Old habits. You're right, we should be friends."

I didn't try to leave but he still didn't let go of my arm, pulling me in the opposite direction of the front gate. "What are you doing?"

"There's a coffee shop just around the corner here on campus."

"So?"

He stopped, turning to me with a smirk. "I thought you wanted to be friends? Friends hang out don't they?"

"Yeah but.."

"You're already here, so why not?"

Next thing I knew, I was sitting across from the one who first broke my heart years ago. Two cups between us on the table, steaming away, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Mamoru was staring directly at me without fear while I kept my eyes to my tea. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Glancing up, I found a pretty smirk on his pretty face. "Who says I want to talk, you're the one who insisted we come here and 'hang out'."

He leaned in, his elbows on the table and smiled. "Usagi, the campus tours only run on the weekends. So why don't we start again and this time, be honest with me."

Shit. Busted. "Okay, so I wasn't on a tour. I came here to see you."

"Why?"

"Exactly what I said I was here for, to be friends. And apologize."

He didn't look surprised, maybe I was easier to read than I realized? "Thank you. I'm sorry too. For everything."

"I forgive you."

Silence fell and I stirred my tea, the spoon clinking filling up the small space between conversations. "So...did you ever find him?"

"Find who?"

"The guy you were supposed to meet?"

My head tilted to the side at him. "I never said I was meeting a guy."

"Oh please. Running around all flustered in those high heels and that dress? Of course, you were meeting a guy." Guess I was that easy to read. "So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Meet him?!"

"Oh. No."

"He stood you up?!"

Grimacing, I bit back my snark from his clear judgment. "No! He just...it was my fault. I thought he was someone else."

"So he tricked you?"

"No, I tricked myself."

Mamoru crossed indignant arms over his nicely filled chest. "Sounds like an asshole to me."

"He's not!" I shouted, losing the last of my cool and hopping to my feet, "He's sweet and kind and smart and funny and good looking…"

"So you've met him?"

"No but… it doesn't matter how he looks on the outside because he is beautiful on the inside!"

"Such a 'hopeless romantic' thing to say…"

My purse banged the table hard but I didn't care, just wanting to be away from Mamoru and his harsh criticism. But this time it wasn't his laugh that followed, it was his fast footsteps.

"Usagi, I'm sorry!" At my side, he made no attempts to stop me and I made no gestures to do so. "Please, don't go. This friendship thing is...it's going to take some work. For both of us."

"That's not how friendships work, Mamoru."

"Some do! All relationships take some work." He grabbed my arm gently, letting me decide if it would stop me. "Please, Usagi. I'm a jerk, I know it but I promise...I only do it to you."

"How is that supposed to make it better?" I said, glaring at him.

"I just can't control it. Not around you and I'm sorry but I will try."

I must have really wanted to see what that would look like because I let him lead me back to the booth we had shared and finish my cooled tea.

**…..**

_So, how did it go?_

_**Well….** _

_It went badly? Did you guys fight?_

_**A little but then...he was actually nice to me.** _

_Why do you make it seem as if that's a bad thing?_

_**It's not bad, just weird.** _

_Maybe it's only weird because you're not used to it._

_**Thank you for encouraging me to make up with him.** _

_You're welcome. Did you confess to him?_

_**...no** _

_Why not?_

_**Why do you want me to?** _

_Is it weird? Sorry. Just want you to have no doubts I guess._

_**No doubts?** _

_About you and me._

_**I don't have any doubts. Do you?** _

_Yes. But can you really blame me? The entire first half of our relationship you thought I was someone else._

_**Fine I will confess if it will make you happy!** _

_It will. Thank you._

**…..**

Things between Mamoru and I were going so well, I just knew telling him how I felt, would ruin it. Because I wasn't so sure my feelings belonged in the past tense anymore.

Currently, we were both struggling to breathe, laughing so hard.

"He just...he just….ate it!"

Mamoru clutched his sides, wrapping his arm around his middle. "Oh, god...no more...please…."

"I'm telling you...Shingo will do...anything for a yen!"

People were staring but Mamoru seemed to care just as much as I did. I had to wipe tears off my face from laughing so hard, Mamoru's earlier story of Motoki trying to flirt his way out of a traffic ticket -he failed because the cop was married with two kids but also a heterosexual male- still had my ribs aching.

The people surrounding us had cleared out long ago and now the lights were getting shut off. "Uh oh, looks like it's time to go."

I was giggling as he pulled me from the booth, both of us keeping our heads down as we raced out. I didn't miss the nice tip Mamoru left first, it made me feel a little less guilty.

The air was crisp and cool, especially for late summer. The clouds overhead and the droplets from the trees above told us we also missed one hell of a downpour while chatting it up inside. It made my skirt and t-shirt not enough, shivering a little. Mamoru must have caught it, draping his arm over my shoulder and pulling me into his side. He was nice and warm.

"Usako," I nearly choked at the sudden term of endearment, "we should do this again."

"You make it sound like we never see each other. I've seen you more this week than my mom!"

He cringed and I didn't get it. But said nothing, coming to a slow stop. "I mean...we should keep doing it. Hang out more."

"How much more can we hang out? I'm either with the girls or you lately and I haven't hung with the girls since Sunday!"

"Let's go on a date. A real one."

My jaw hit the floor, scraping the concrete as I hastily picked it back up. "What?"

"You like me. At least, you used to, didn't you? That's what you said at the party. I think we should give this relationship a shot."

He said it all with a straight face so I knew I was in trouble. Mainly because I was torn between two people. I was in love with the man on my phone but I was in love with the man before me too. The one I'd spent the last two weeks getting to know again and enjoying every minute of it. But then I spent all night texting with the other one I loved about everything under the sun.

I was in love with the man I'd never met but had shared his whole life with me and the one standing before me...who was holding his heart out for me on the street.

"I...I can't."

"Why? Because of the guy on the phone?"

At some point, his arm had slid off my shoulder and down my arm, his fingers intertwined with mine as he now held my hand. "Yes…"

"The one who won't even meet with you?!"

"He did...I mean he tried. It was my fault…"

"And you apologized. He's still talking to you isn't he?" I ducked my head, he squeezed my hand and I looked back up. "Meet with him. I'll wait. Meet with him and then tell me no. Or yes."

"Mamoru…"

His mouth was on mine in an instant and I didn't have the will to push him away. It didn't last long enough for me to anyway, forcing myself not to grab hold of him and bring him back.

"Sorry. I should have asked. But you're just too damn cute, Usako."

**…..**

_You want us to meet?_

_**Yes** _

_Why?_

_**Why not? It's not a ridiculous question!** _

_Something happened between you and that guy didn't it?_

_**I just want to meet you. The real you. Do you not want to?** _

_I'm just not sure it's a good idea._

_**So, you don't want to meet me. You want to keep things like this? Texting but never seeing eyes, touching skin, or hearing each other's voices?** _

_Is that what you want?_

_**If I didn't want it, I wouldn't ask.** _

_If it's what you really want, then I will meet you._

_**It is.** _

_Okay._

**…..**

I couldn't shake my nerves, the anticipation of finally meeting was running me ragged. Every time a man approached me and my bench, I nearly had a heart attack.

What if his hair was light-colored? What if he was really tan? What if his eyes were pale? What if...what if he looked nothing like Mamoru?

It didn't matter, it didn't matter, it didn't matter. I liked my stranger, he had shown me interest first! But...it did take a lot to get him to meet with me. Maybe he doesn't really like me? Not enough to take it past a phone screen.

No. No, he did because he agreed to meet me here. The park in the middle of the Minako District with the clock in the middle. Did he pick this one so I could watch the time tick by while I waited? Or maybe the clock is a metaphor for how often I'm late? If he knows me as well as he claims then he knows, me being early even in the slightest was a big deal. It also meant, if he did know me, he would arrive later than he suggested because he knew I would be late.

My knee wouldn't sit still, jumping and making my pale pink skirt dance. I hoped I looked as nice as I thought, pale pink jumper with a white lace-covered blouse underneath. My white keds stood out on the dark cement blocks that made up the park's floor.

I was in the middle of braiding one of my pigtails -again- when a hand landed softly on my shoulder. "Usako."

Jumping to my feet, I stared back at dark blue and messy black hair for a few moments while my brain caught up. "Mamoru? What are you doing here?"

His face was blank, making it impossible to read. "I'm here for you."

"You shouldn't be. I'm meeting…"

"Your phone friend?"

"Yeah, you need to leave."

But he didn't, taking a step closer to me instead. "Usako...I'm…."

A roll of my eyes and a huff silenced him. "Look, if you insist on being here then let me warn him. I don't want him getting the wrong idea."

Mamoru tried to say more but I was too high strung, turning away from him with my phone out.

_**I'm here, waiting, but that guy I told you about is here. Please don't be mad I didn't invite him or tell him to be here.** _

Mamoru's phone dinged behind me and I heard him chuckle but I was far more interested in my phone and the answer it would soon hold.

_Why would I be mad? You did invite me._

I didn't get the joke, feeling light-headed from all the excitement my body was going through.

_**I know I invited you. I meant I didn't invite him!** _

Mamoru dinged behind me again, the sound closer than before and then his voice was in my ear. "Usako."

Spinning, he smirked down at me and it took me a moment to realize he held up his phone for me to see, my last text and a few before in clear view.

Reacting, I snatched his phone from him and scrolled the chat he had pulled up. Everything I had ever sent to my mystery friend was right there. His chat matched mine.

"I...I don't understand?"

His fingers grazed mine as he took back his phone, slipping it into his pocket. "The guy you've been texting for the last month? Is me."

"But...you...and I…"

"I know."

He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away, taking several steps back. "You told me you liked me for a long time?!"

"And I did. I do. Everything I told you was the truth, Usako."

"You...you had me meet with you and become friends? And then, you had me meet with...you to prove the guy I knew on the phone wasn't what I wanted. You manipulated me!"

Maybe I looked like I was going to run or hit him. I did feel like doing both at the moment. Which he read in me and grabbed both my arms, tugging me into his arms and hold.

"I did. But I'm not sorry. I wanted you in my life in every way possible and I had the means to do it. So, yes I took advantage of the situation but it got you here and in my arms."

I didn't push hard on his chest but he let me go, stepping back from him again and glaring. "You're not the least bit sorry?! Tricking me the way you did?!"

His head shook, a grin on his face. "Nope. It's payback. For not confessing to me before and for thinking I was someone else!"

"What did you expect me to do?" I screamed, my hands flying up in the air exasperated, "Why would I ever think you felt anything but irritation? You never gave me a reason to think you felt the same way long after I buried my feelings for you. So why would I ever think in a million years, it was you I was texting with?!"

"Because you wanted it to be me." He grabbed my suspenders and pulled me back to him. "You wanted it to be me that met you today, didn't you?"

Was I really that transparent? Even if it was true, I didn't want him to know it! Cocky asshole.

"No, in fact, you were the last person on my mind all day today!"

"So you weren't looking for someone with dark hair and eyes today? Fitting my face to the pictures I sent you? Hearing my voice in your ear when you mastur…"

"WHOA! I did not masturbate to you or those pictures you sent me!"

"Really? I did."

"You...you did?"

He was playing with my suspenders, pulling and tugging and watching them stretch. "I've been telling you for a month now that I liked you. For a long time. That night at the party when you blurted out your feelings, even though past tense, I asked Minako for your number and texted you the next day."

"Why didn't you ask me for my number? Or tell me it was you from the start?!"

His hands left my suspenders, running them over my shoulders and down my arms. They were so big, wrapping around me as if I were a doll. "I didn't think you'd give it to me. And I told Minako to tell you I had your number and would call. Why did you think I apologized for texting instead?"

"Honestly? I told Zeno to call so I thought that was why. I'd forgotten about it after we talked more."

He chuckled, "Still thinking of me as Zeno."

"I haven't thought of you as him in a long time!"

"Because you were thinking about me."

His face was inches from mine and I just couldn't bear it any longer. "Yes, I was thinking about you! I hoped it would be you today. Begged that it would be you because I was torn between two people. And if you could be one and the same then you would be perfect, okay?!"

"Okay."

I caught the smirk on his face from my ramble just before our mouths pressed together. A month of flirting and teasing one another and I found myself curling into him. My hands grabbed hard to his collar and my arms collapsed, making it easy for him to wrap me up in his arms and press me to him. I was flush against him, which was partly why I could feel his heart beating against mine but mostly because it was pounding. Just like mine.

Someone cleared their throat very loudly, causing us to pull apart with a loud smack of our lips. An older gentleman walked slowly by, shaking his head at the two of us and causing my cheeks to burst into flames.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"I'm not."

I smacked Mamoru and he released me, my feet hitting the ground and making me dizzy. When did he lift me up?

"We should go." He didn't say another word, taking my hand and leading me away. "Where are we going?"

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me as long as you're with me." Butterflies churned in my belly, just like when we flirted on the phone. No matter what form, Mamoru made my heart race. "Do you want to go somewhere, Usako?"

I stopped him, tugging on the hand that held mine. "Yeah. I want to go to your place."

To my surprise, he didn't question it, just turned and started leading me in the other direction.

**…..**

_What are you doing right now?_

_**I just got out of the shower.** _

_Really? As in wet, naked, with nothing but a towel on?_

_**Yep. Wanna see?** _

_Absofuckingloutely_

I propped my phone up on my bed, angling it and setting the timer. After the countdown and the snap of the shutter, I sent it into the void. Not so much a void anymore, my boyfriend on the receiving end.

_What do I have to do to get you to take one without the towel?_

I giggled, contemplating it but deciding it best not to.

_**You'd have to do a lot.** _

_Okay. Set your phone to vibrate and put it between your legs._

Confused, I did as told, switching my phone and placing it between my thighs only to have it vibrate like crazy a second later. I squealed and ripped it away from my skin, Mamoru's face on my screen from his call.

"What the hell Mamo?"

" _Why did you answer?"_

"Why wouldn't I?!"

" _Just...put the phone back and don't answer until you're done!"_

"Done with what?"

" _God, you're adorable. Just do it and Usako...make sure it's pressed to your clit."_

I don't think he heard my gasp, the line going dead while I nearly dropped it. This time, I laid on my bed and pulled the covers over myself before I placed my buzzing phone where told. Even with hearing Mamoru talk about my clit for over a month now, it still shocked me to hear him say it. But what shocked me more was the sensation I was now getting, Mamoru calling again and again while my phone vibrated my skin.

I lost track of the calls around number five, my body heating to liquid and I was barely able to hold my phone in place anymore. My orgasm was nice, but not the best I'd ever had and it left me wanting more.

And I was going to get it, answering Mamoru's call this time.

" _How was that?"_

"You want me to take off the towel? I'll do it at your place."

" _What now?"_

"Yes."

" _Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes then."_

In my excitement, I nearly rushed out the door naked. Stopping myself, I threw on some clothes and packed a bag. A quick note to the parents about being out for the night and I was on my way. And if there was any question on if my eagerness was shared, it all washed away when my knuckles barely scraped Mamoru's door before he pulled it open.

He took a step back and I dropped my bag in his genkan before jumping on him. Catching me with ease, I hoped he locked the door, our tongues tangled as he skillfully took us to bed.

Mamoru didn't shelter me from any of his weight, my legs around his hips had his jeans against my lace panties. His hard cock inside had the rough material rubbing against me, Mamoru grinding into me and making me moan.

I was sucking hard on his bottom lip when he pulled away, neither of us even out of breath yet. We had barely gotten started.

"I like how you brought a bag with you. That's pretty presumptuous isn't it?"

He rested his head on his palm, looking down at me and teasing me with his words while still pressed completely to me. A blush still raged on my face, "Last time you told me to bring a bag so I didn't have to leave so early!"

The smirk on his face only grew. "You're still going to wear my shirt when we're done, aren't you?"

I squeezed him with my thighs, earning a grunt. "We're not  _doing_ anything if you keep being a jerk to me!"

His bottom lip popped out in a pout. "I just like to tease you. Come on, I just made you come with the phone!"

"You just did that to get me to come over here, didn't you?"

He pecked my lips, still hovering over me on his propped hand. "Yep. And it worked. But I'll gladly make you come anytime you want, Usako."

I forced a frown onto my face. "Get off me."

Judging my sincerity, he studied my face for a moment and I almost cracked. But he soon groaned and rolled off me.

"Take off your jeans. They hurt."

It took him less time to take his pants off than it did to get off of me, going a step further and removing his briefs with it. He only had on his shirt when I rolled over on top of him.

The loud groan from him as I twisted my hips on top of his was a clear sign, he very much liked it. His hands on my thighs had the hem of my dress almost to my hips. So I pulled it the rest of the way up and over my head.

"Sweet Kami, Usako, are you trying to kill me?"

I giggled, sitting on top of him in the black lace and pink bowed teddy I bought for him months ago. Starting at my ribs, I ran my hands down the strip that connected the top half to the bottom.

"What can I say, I was feeling nostalgic."

His fingers tickled as he ran circles in the bare sections on my belly. "It's almost a shame to take it off of you."

"I'm sure you could find a way around that."

A buck of his hips and I was on my back, Mamoru hovering as he held his weight over me. "Challenge accepted."

His tongue ran around my lips a few times before he moved down. Bypassing my breasts, he had his head between my thighs, his finger playing with the elastic of my panties.

"Should I leave these on as well?"

He didn't let me answer, his head flopping down and his tongue dancing. Licking me over the fabric, I wiggled from the sensation. Then the fabric was gone, Mamoru hooking his finger around it and pulling it out of his way. His tongue ran circles around my clit, digging in between my folds until he found it.

How did I know? Mamoru made sure I knew my body intimately the first time we had sex. It was half, 'this is your clit' and half 'OH MY GOD!'. His neighbors are still pissed.

Now I kept my screams to a minimum, Mamoru sucking and tugging me with his lips until he sat back suddenly. "Nope, not going to work. Need my hands."

He tugged off my thong and tossed it, going right back to what he was doing. Except this time, he did, in fact, use his hands.

Tongue inside me, he licked my walls and my body lifted off the bed from it while his hands reached up and grabbed handfuls of my breasts. He used his fingers to push the little bows over my nipples to the side and play with them. But he must have noticed my lack of wailing, pulling his mouth off me and finding my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Now I was panting, my enjoyment clear and yet he still stopped all because I was being quiet. "I don't want to...piss off your neighbors...more…"

"They moved out."

"What?"

"Yeah, that apartment's empty."

"Meaning…"

"I have no neighbors right now. So you can be as loud as you want…" he leaned in, pressing a few quick, wet kisses to my belly through the lace, "and as loud as I want you to be."

He quickly ducked back down again, this time using his fingers instead of his tongue so he could pump me and lick me at the same time. His teeth grazed my skin and I lost it, mind blank and body hot, I came and wailed loudly as I did.

"That's a good girl," Mamoru said, gently rubbing the rest of my orgasm out of me with his fingers.

Whenever he did that, went down on me, it really made me want to return the favor. But he wasn't letting me, not this time as he peeled the top half of my teddy off of me until my breasts sprung free. Then he bent me up, my knees up at my chest as he slid into me. We both moaned with that, Mamoru already twisting his hips against mine.

He didn't thrust, not yet. Instead, he rolled so his tip ground into my womb. "Did I tell you how much I love that you went on birth control?"

There was a small twitch in his hips, his excitement clear. "Yes, Mamo, every time now since I started three weeks ago."

Pulling out, he slowly pushed back in as if to prove his point. "I love it. I love feeling every bit of you wrapped around me."

"And I love feeling every inch of you inside me."

He grinned at that and took off. The sound of our skin slapping filled the room along with our grunts and groans. In this position, I could feel his balls slapping my ass. It created a strange but lovely sensation for me, like an additional reminder that Mamoru was in as deep as he could go.

"You wanna...come now?"

I was close, but not ready. "No, not yet."

Pulling out, he flipped me over. My ass in the air, he grabbed my hips and thrusted back in. The new angle had me whining under him, Mamoru pulling me back into his pounds. When I tried to sit up on my hands, he grabbed my arms and pulled me up, holding and pulling me by my elbows off the mattress and into his hips.

I was going to lose my mind.

"Oh god, Mamo!"

He pulled me the rest of the way up, my back against his chest. One hand played with my breasts while the other my clit.

"Ready to come...now?"

"Yes!"

Pulling out again, he laid me on my back and cradled me in his arms. His face inches from mine, he filled me up again, rocking us together. With the pressure on my nub from his hips and his tip at my spot, I saw stars as I came again, hard and loud.

I was still twitching around him when he pulled up one of my legs and sped up, thrusting a handful more times before slamming in and holding himself in deep. I could feel him spasming inside, his groans in my ear, another clue of him coming.

Mamoru rolled off but I rolled in, his arms welcoming me as I snuggled into his side. "Do I get that photo without the towel now?"

I pinched the skin over his ribs and he chuckled. "What do you need the photo for? I'm right here!"

"You're right."

He shifted, pushing me off and all I got out was a squeal. His eyes searched my naked body and I felt the burn of it. "Stop it!"

"Why? I've seen it all before. Actually, I kind of have it memorized now."

"Then you don't need to look at it!"

"I'd miss it." He pressed a quick kiss to my collar bone. "Especially how you look when you come."

"You watch me?!"

"Of course, why do you think I flip you over?" He smacked the side of my thigh playfully. "You make the cutest face."

The heat I felt all over had nothing to do with the sex I'd just had. "Oh my god, you're such a jerk!"

"Yeah. But only for you."

My heart swelled, Mamoru giving me his big blue eyes while he said stupid things like that had that effect on me. It had my arms wrapping around his neck and yanking him down on top of me. "My jerk."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more, my last contribution to smutember. You know that scene in Easy A where they go into the bedroom and have loud, fake sex? This is a play on that scene. If you asked SailorMoon489, she would tell you this reads like a snippet or tease from a bigger fic, but it's not. I could write it, there is potential, but I like the simplicity of it. I'm sure you guys will have no trouble coming up with the story before and after this part in your heads.
> 
> Much love to betas: DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, and iamcharlotte88.
> 
> And a big shout out to all who participated this month Smutember this year. Whether you wrote or read, this month has been fun, sexy, and safe.

 

* * *

**Easy**

They walked hand and hand, making a big show of it as she giggled a little too loud and he touched her ass a little too much. But that was the whole point, both of them stopping for a heartbeat in front of one of the rooms, its door already closed with its occupants inside, before moving on to the room meant for them.

He locked the door behind them while she sat on the edge of the bed. Joining her, he took her hand in his again. "Are you sure about this?"

Cerulean blue eyes were wide on his as she asked him for the tenth time that night. "I'm sure."

"But...isn't this a bit much?"

"Not for me. And not for you." She was hesitating, guilt in her eyes. "Usako, they deserve it. I know you would never do something like this, never intentionally hurt someone but trust me, that asshole really deserves to get his ass kicked. And since you won't let me do that, we have to settle for revenge instead."

Having released his hand and settled it on her thigh instead, she played with the cuff of his sleeve. "Isn't it enough that he's with that...girl? After all, karma is a bitch and now he's dating one." Her eyes quickly found his again, panic on her face. "I'm sorry, Mamo, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay. You're right, she is a bitch. They both are."

"I'm sorry."

"Usako, for the millionth time, it's not your fault."

"Maybe if I'd been a better girlfriend? Been more...open to..things.."

"Don't do that," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "he's a prick and you deserve better!"

"Like you?"

For the first time that night, the smile she wore was genuine and it had his heart bouncing. "Yeah. Like me. That's the plan anyway right? Taste of their own medicine."

"Two wrongs don't make a right…"

"But they sure as shit make those wronged feel better."

She shrugged but it was clear. Clear from the start, from when they walked into the party hands clasped, she was doing this for him. "Usako...you don't have to do this you know?"

"I know. But I want to. She hurt you and you're the greatest guy I know."

Fingers on her chin, he pulled her face to look at him. "You're amazing."

The blush she wore had his palms sweating because no matter how much he told himself he was ready or that this was right, it was still Usagi. "You ready? We should probably get started?"

Her red cheeks only made her blue eyes sparkle. "Yeah...you're right."

"So...how do you want to?"

"Oh...uh I guess we should get in the bed?"

She moved to the middle but then stopped. "Wait. You know how in the movies they always show the headboard hitting the wall?"

"Yeah?"

"We should make sure to do that!"

"A bit ambitious don't you think?"

"Oh please." She got to her feet and held out hands to him below her. "Get up!"

Now standing before her, holding both hands, she started to jump. Her goofy smile was irresistible, causing him to laugh and join in. Soon, the headboard was, in fact, hitting the wall  **hard**.

"We should make some noises now too."

This was the part he'd been dreading. Being locked in a room with Usagi while she moaned loudly? Too late to turn back now, Usagi opening wide and letting out what sounded like a cat in heat.

"What the hell is that?"

She stopped bouncing, which was a plus for him with her in her little party dress. "What's wrong with it?"

"It sounds weird."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Is that...is that what you sound like?"

All the jumping had them both hot and panting. Also not helping. "Well...yeah? I guess so?"

"What does that mean? I thought you had sex?"

"I have! I just...well it was never very good and I always just...faked it?"

She shrugged and wrinkled her nose, looking so damn adorable he couldn't help but laugh. Which of course got him smacked. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That's a real problem you know? You should have dumped him if he was that bad."

"That's not what's important in a relationship!" She said with a huff.

He gave her hands a squeeze. "He should have asked you what you liked. Tried to make you happy. And at least had the balls when you clearly faked an orgasm to ask what he could do to be better!"

"Is that what you did? When you and her had sex?"

His blood ran cold. "Oh..uh...no not exactly."

"Then, you were just good? A natural?"

"No, I'm…we didn't have sex. I've never had sex."

"Oh!"

He tried to shrug it off even if the reality of it still hurt. "Yeah, I guess she'd rather fuck your boyfriend instead."

Arms wrapped around his neck, nearly knocking him off his balance completely and to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Mamo." She pulled back, hands on his shoulders and eyes on his, "If it makes you feel any better, he has no clue what he's doing."

He laughed a real one that relaxed some of his tension and healed some of his ego. "Yeah, it does."

When her hands and eyes lingered, his hands magically found their way to her hips. "What are we gonna do now?"

They had gotten close, inches between them as they continued to hold their gaze. But then it hit him, this wasn't going to work.

"Shit. Why did I think we could pull this off? Neither of us has a clue how to make sex sound good. Or how to have sex at all."

"I know how to have sex, I'm just a bad liar."

He sat, pulling her down with him. "Guess this was a stupid idea."

"I had fun! Even if we can't make them think we're having hot sex, I still think we showed them we are happier without them. Wasn't that the point anyway?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Sorry I dragged you into this Usako."

She glanced at the door, the sound of the party raging outside making her cringe. "I never really liked parties."

"Me either. I always got dragged to them though."

"You wanna just...hang out in here? I'll have much more fun just spending time with you than a bunch of drunk classmates."

"Sure."

She pulled herself to the top of the bed and laid down. He followed, both of them laying and looking up at the ceiling. "Why do you think they did it?"

"Did what? Cheat on us? Embarrass the hell out of us and then rub it in our faces?"

His hand was in her hold again, her pulling it up from its resting spot and playing with his fingers. "Yeah."

"I don't know. I guess they're terrible people."

"But...we dated them. Cared about them. We didn't see them as terrible at the time…"

"But they were." Her head flopped to look at him so he twisted and turned so he was on his side, facing her, "They never listened to what we wanted and did whatever they wanted. They were selfish, yours for basically using you like a sex doll and arm candy and mine for forcing me into doing whatever the fuck she wanted but never had time to do what I wanted."

Copying him, she turned on her side to face him. "You've been a better boyfriend to me these last two weeks than he ever was."

"You too. Be honest, did you really like going to the bookstore with me?"

"Of course I did! That place had the largest manga section I'd ever seen!"

He chuckled, brushing the strands around her ear. Even though not out of place, he wanted an excuse to touch her. "I think you can find the fun in any situation."

"Well...with you...I don't really have to search."

The hand he used to brush her hair lingered, digging into her hair at the back of her head. "I'm glad we're friends."

"Yeah...me too."

They said that but then met in the middle with their mouths. He was pretty sure she nibbled on his lip and he definitely ran his tongue across hers. Whatever haze they were in, it lingered, even as they pulled apart.

"Best friends?" She asked, a hand on his neck and pulling him back.

"The best ever."

This time, they didn't pull apart, instead, he went down her neck and she arched back to give him access. In fact, the only time they stopped was to adjust, her rising so he could put one arm under her, wrapping them both around her tight.

With both her hands firmly planted to the back of his head, his strands wrapped around her fingers, she had no means to stop him when he rolled them both over. Now on her back, she only pulled him in deeper, wrapping her legs around him.

He left her mouth again, tracing her jaw and kissing her apple. A moan came out of her and she pressed her hips into his. It had him pulling back instantly.

"Wait, wait, wait…" it took a few tries to get her to stop, her mouth making a trail down his neck when he stopped. But she soon came to her senses, laying under him with wild hair and big eyes. "If we do this, you have to promise me one thing."

Her eyes got even bigger. "What?"

A grin grew on his face that he had no control over. "No faking."

A matching grin grew on her face, a smile as bright as the sun. "I promise. I never fake anything with you, Mamo."

With that covered, they fell back in, mouths searching each other. Unbuttoning her dress, he got every single one up to her belly, his mouth following behind the newly exposed skin. Out of her dress, she was in nothing more than white lace, her bra and panties matching.

He probably looked a bit foolish, getting his shirt off with a bit of sexy flair but hastily stumbling with his pants. At least she giggled from it, beckoning him back to her with a finger and a face so sexy, it had him harder than he'd ever been in his life.

Between her legs again, they rubbed together, their thin underwear between them as a barrier. Even with it, it felt amazing and they were both starting to moan. Soft at first, but getting louder.

"That feels...really good, Mamo."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

It had him curious, what else he could do that she would like? He always saw guys doing it in movies and talking about it in school, so he grabbed her breast with a free hand.

"Ah! Don't just grab it!"

"No? What do you like?"

She sat up, gently pushing him back until they sat before each other. Then she removed her bra, it felt like slow motion to him as white lace gave way to pearly skin and perfect, pink nipples. The shape and size of grapefruits, he was straining in his briefs at the sight of her beautiful breasts.

"What do you think?"

Glancing up, she was watching him stare, but he didn't feel any shame in it. She would never make him feel shameful. "They're beautiful. Perfect."

"Really? He always told me I should get a boob job when I had money."

God, what a dick.

"Don't. Please. It'd ruin them."

He raised his hands to touch her and she shrunk back. "Be gentle."

"Always." Getting the weight of them in his palms, he stroked her skin with his thumbs. "See. They're a perfect fit."

Arching into his touch, he played more with her nipples, brushing them with his thumbs so they sprung back into place. They looked delicious, so he licked them.

"AH!"

"Is tha…"

She answered his unfinished question by slapping hands to his head and pressing his mouth back to her tit, going back to licking her nipple. She liked it so much, her hips wiggling on the bed while she whimpered, that he took it in his mouth. Sucking and licking it simultaneously had her close to tearing his hair out, pulling him down on top of her as she fell back on the bed.

Now her hips wiggled under his, pressing her hot, wet panties against his straining cock. She had his briefs wet from her juices and his within seconds. There was little left that he could take, his abilities to hold off thinning by the minutes. The longer she moaned and pressed against him the closer he was to ripping her panties off and plunging into her.

So he sat back again, a look of disappointment on her face until he hooked his fingers around her panties and helped her out of them. He clumsily removes his briefs and she giggled once again.

He gently spread her legs again, just to look, finding even her pussy adorable. "Don't stare at it!"

Her face was beet red and he knew he was making her mortified, but he couldn't stop. It was mesmerizing. And he was about to fuck it all up.

"I don't have a condom."

She stared blankly at him for a moment and then frowned. "I don't either."

"Shit."

"Well...check the room! Maybe we'll get lucky!"

"In more ways than one."

He leapt over her to one bedside table and she rolled over to check the other.

"Jackpot!"

Falling over himself and her, he got to the table that held promise and was shocked, to say the least. "Sweet Kami. Who lives here? Dan Blizerian?"

"Look at the bright side, now you have a choice in size, color, flavor...oh look!" She grabbed one and held it up for him to see, "this one says it's ribbed!"

Usagi was always the optimist while he just found it overwhelming. "God. I don't know, Usako. You pick one?"

A finger to her chin, she took in all the options and then grabbed one. "Here. It's nothing special but it's meant for guys who are...large."

Her eyes danced down to his penis and then back up to his face with a grin and a dark flush. "Really?"

"My experience is limited, but you're way bigger than...you know who."

"Thanks…" now he stared at the foil just as worried about his failings as before.

"Lay down."

Her warm smile had all fear draining from him, laying back down on the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling him and taking the foil from his fingers. All the searching and the pile of condoms mixed with his fear of inadequacy, he had lost a little of his...plumpness.

But Usagi's smile never faded, leaning over to kiss him. Her breasts rubbed tantalizing circles on his chest as she twerked her hips on his. Her folds were massaging his shaft, making quick work of getting blood to his loins.

She was still smiling on top of her adorable blush when she sat back again, his cock about to pop if he didn't get a release soon. He opened the package for her, her little fingers not strong enough, and she pulled it out and rolled it on. It was by far the most erotic thing he had ever experienced, watching Usagi put a condom on him, her fingers dancing on his tip and shaft.

Once he was  _dressed_  she looked up from her work to his eyes. "You're sure about this? It is your virginity."

Grabbing her hips, he pulled her closer, wanting her warmth on him again. "There's no one else I'd rather give it to, Usako."

She sat his tip at her entrance, liquid warmth covering it instantly and a growl came from deep inside his throat. "I've never been on top before." Her hands on his chest, he could feel her shake from her admission. "But for your first time, I want you to relax and enjoy it."

Slowly, she sat back, pushing on his chest and taking him into her up to his hilt. "Oh god, Usako. You feel amazing."

She was warm and soft and tightly wrapped around him. Her face was bright red from his compliment, and yet she still leaned over until she was inches from his face. "We'll do it once like this and then again without a condom."

He could tell she felt it, how he swelled and got bigger with her promise, her quick inhale from him pulsing inside her proved it. He had to grab her waist when she started to bounce, feeling as if he had to hold onto her to keep from falling off the ledge.

"I've always...wanted to...try this…"

The part of his brain that could process was busy, her movements filling it with hot liquid pleasure. So when her head and arms went back, grabbing his thighs, it felt like the world was ending and they were the only two left alive.

"Oooohhhh Usakoooo."

"You...like it?"

"Fuck, don't stop!"

He had thought, he was in as deep as he could go. But now his tip was budding up against her dam and getting rubbed hard by her tight warmth. It was happening, his balls were tightening and heat was pumping through his veins. He was going to come. And that was before Usagi came, gripping him even more while slickening up and calling out to him with her sweet moans.

"I'm coming...I'm coming...I'm coming...oh god, Mamo...come with me!"

He was hardly in a place to refuse her, grabbing her thighs as he groaned hard, his cock twitching his release while her muscles pulsed around him helping to milk him.

Hot breaths on his chest brought him back from the bliss-filled haze he had been in, Usagi laying on top of him and catching her breath.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So that's what it feels like? You're right, I should have dumped him."

He chuckled, bouncing her in the process. Propping herself up, she held her face over his. Tracing her face, he pushed sweat covered strands off her brow, her smile widening.

"Technically, I didn't make you come. You made yourself come on me."

She hummed while she kissed him, languidly collapsing on him and running her fingers through his hair. The smooth skin on her back led him down to her ass, grabbing her cheeks and getting a cute squeal of appreciation, she popped off his mouth.

"Did you want to make me come yourself?"

His answer was to flip them over, waiting until they finished laughing before kissing her again. This time she moaned against his mouth and he was quickly finding that every time he kissed her, he loved it. The sounds she made? The way she pulled him in deeper like she couldn't get enough? How her mouth molded to his like she was his and his alone?

It had him regretting all the years spent not kissing her, his best friend and the best person he knew. Best person in the world.

As discussed, he pulled the used condom off and neither of them reached for another. "Is this okay? No protection?"

She nodded, pulling on him, unable to wait. "We have protection. I'm on the pill."

Arms and legs wrapped around him, she wasn't letting him get away anytime soon. So he wrapped his arms around her, not letting her get away either. Her knees lifted to his ribs and he was perfectly poised at her entrance. Usagi had played with him a little bit so he pressed his tip into her and rocked.

"Mamo…"

"Shhh...I'm going to make you come so hard, Usako."

Grinning from ear to ear, she rocked her hips against his teasing. "I know you are."

Her mouth and her hips met him halfway, her aiding in putting them together and using him to lift herself off the bed. Now they were firmly attached at the hips and the mouth for the second time that night and yet it was far from the same.

The difference was startling and he could see it in her face, Usagi was pleasantly surprised as well. He could feel everything, every inch, bump, coil she had inside her as it wrapped around him. It was exquisite.

He wasn't a prude or anything. He had masturbated many times since entering his teens. But sex with Usagi...it was ruining him. Nothing would be this satisfying.

And he sincerely hoped her pleasured filled screams meant the same for her, that she was ruined for anything or anyone else by him. Because he also lacked any and all control, ramming into her up to his balls unable to stop. She got her hands down to his ass and gripped his cheeks hard, pulling on him in encouragement. So it was a good thing he lacked control, she was enjoying him wild.

Her legs dropped and she lifted her hips. "Hit my clit...with your pelvis...please…"

Changing from thrusting to rocking, he did as asked, rolling his hips into her and against her folds. The headboard smacked the wall but Usagi's wails still made it over the loud bangs it made. Now that he had felt it once, he knew when she was coming, this time wrapping her legs back around him to pull him in deep.

He kept his movements the same, not wanting to disrupt her orgasm and enjoyed the sounds her mouth and throat made. The face she made was beautiful, her mouth popped open and her eyes rolling back, his name loud off her lips. Her insides were sloshing, the sound so hot, it had him losing it and his load, falling down off his hold over her and groaning into the pillow next to her head as he came.

Their movements hadn't stopped yet, his hips still coming to a slow stop and her walls still pulsing around him. But they were done, their bodies going off of instinct now, too tired to do anything else. He managed to turn his head, kissing all of her skin he could reach, her neck and shoulder tasting of salty sweetness.

Mustering some strength, he lifted and rolled off her. She grappled for him, trying to get him to stay even though he was clearly crushing her. He pulled her onto her side instead, facing him as he laid on his. They had come full circle but now, everything had changed.

Usagi still wore her bright, sweet, and beautiful smile. He found it impossible not to kiss her, giggling as he pressed short and fast pecks to her lips over and over again, releasing a blissful sigh when he stopped.

She was cupping his cheek, both watching each other's eyes while his voice popped with fatigue. "This is not what I had planned by the way."

"Oh? You mean you didn't bring me to this party so we could fake mind-blowing sex expecting that we would both suck at faking it and have actual mind-blowing sex instead?"

"No, I definitely didn't. But I guess I should expect the unexpected with you by now, Usako."

"You really should."

"Hmmm…"

He rubbed his nose against hers. And then his lips and she responded in kind. Usagi's sweet kisses were starting to turn more passionate when a knock at their door broke them apart.

"Did you hear that?"

She actually looked scared for some reason so he held her tighter. He had hoped to ignore the knock and take Usagi's mind off it, kneading her ass and getting her to moan into his mouth when the fucker outside knocked again.

"Usa are you in there? We need to talk."

He turned from her, glaring at the door. "Is he serious?!"

She grabbed him, pulling and rolling him back. "Mamo, please, just ignore him. He will only try and start a fight."

He really wanted to go and put his fist in the guy's face. The nerve he had, cheating on Usagi, the most wonderful person in the world and then come barking at her like he had some kind of rights to her?

Yeah, he really wanted to fuck the guy up. But Usagi's mouth was on his neck and her thigh on his hip. It was a real struggle, holding onto any other thoughts when she was trying to fuck him again.

So, of course, the asshat outside started banging on the door.

Up in a flash, he ignored Usagi's pleas, throwing the covers over her to hide her body while not caring about his own nudity. Flinging the door open he watched as Seiya's eyes grew, taking in the scene now before him. The shit was frozen save for his eyes that darted from Usagi on the bed to his junk.

"Fuck. Off."

Slamming the door in someone's face had never felt so good, crawling back into the bed with Usagi. Her hands were pressed to her mouth, eyes wide and sparkling with humor. Gentle tugs got her mouth free for him to see.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Nothing like seeing another guy's wang to make a dude back off. Especially when said wang is hard as a rock from being teased by the girl on the bed. He won't be bothering us again tonight." He said with confidence, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Still...we're not exhibitionist Mamo. You especially. You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to. That asshole hurt you and deserves whatever he gets. I hope the two of them wreck one another like they wrecked us. You deserve way better than him, Usako."

Grabbing his face, she pulled him in, "And you are better, aren't you Mamo…"

Their smiles touched, dancing on each other for a few moments before he pulled back just enough to speak. "I like to think I am...I hope I am…"

"You are."

The conversation was over, Usagi pulling his face firmly to hers while he pulled the rest of her firmly to him. Their tongues played together while his hands ran all over her back, ass, and thighs.

Rolling, he had her on her back again and she giggled against his lips, spreading her legs and letting him in between them. She really was the fucking best friend and girl ever.

He had his tip at her entrance, Usagi gripping his shoulders in anticipation when another god damn knock came at the door.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You locked it right?"

"Yeah, but, I'm sorry, Usako, I'm going to murder this guy."

"Mamoru?" A female voice called through the door this time and he cringed. "Mamoru, I know you're in there. We really need to talk."

The hold he had over Usagi weakened and he fell, his face in her neck. "Goddamnit."

"Well, we wanted their attention."

"Yeah and now we want TO BE LEFT THE FUCK ALONE!"

He turned so when he yelled to the bitch on the other side of the door he didn't do it into Usagi's ear. Regardless though, the knocking returned. "Mamoru, it's really important. We need to talk about us."

Usagi was looking at him, the two of them staring at each other and searching their faces while he still laid on top of her. "Do you want me to answer her? Like you did Seiya?"

"God, no. If you so much as crack that door Ann will barrel in here and never go away."

"So...what do we do then?"

"Ignore her. She'll give up eventually."

A comfortable but long silence fell over them, both watching one another until Usagi leaned over and placed a sweet kiss to his chin. "You deserve better too, Mamo. I don't hate anyone but...I really don't like her for what she did to you."

He knew, for Usagi to feel anything but mild like for a person, was hard and rare. She loved all and all loved her. So for her to say she felt anything remotely close to dislike, for him, was a lot.

"Don't worry, Usako, I already have way better." He kissed her forehead in case she didn't get he meant her. "So you shouldn't let her bug you or worry about her anymore. I don't."

Using her arms around his neck, Usagi had them kissing again, tugging and pulling until he was fully on top of her and running his hands all over what he could reach. A few seconds more of that and he slid inside her, Usagi letting out a long moan as he took his time filling her up.

Sitting back, he got on his knees, pulling Usagi up with him so they didn't pull apart. Her hips in his hands, he slowly rocked in and out of her. He could feel every dip and peak of his cock rubbing her insides as he kept a slow and heavy tempo.

She twisted below him, gripping the sheets and pillow under her as if she was falling. And she was, hitting her climax while he carefully stroked her. He watched her, arching her body and rolling her head to the side. Eyes closed and mouth parted, her cheeks went from pink to red as syllables of nonsense flowed in moans and screams from her lips. The only thing he understood was his name, hearing 'Mamo' a few times as she came.

Finished and panting, he set her back down and sat on his heels, still watching her chest rise and fall. The beauty that was Usagi was not just external, her character and traits more than enough to make anyone love her. But that didn't mean she wasn't gorgeous on the outside too, her porcelain skin and gold hair were equally matched with her bright blue eyes. There wasn't a thing that could be said about her, not in how she looked and certainly how she acted. Her only flaw at this point was getting involved with him.

Finally calming, she peered up at him through half-lidded lashes. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head but knew there was no point. There was nothing he could hide from her. "It just...I hate that we wasted time."

"Time? You mean tonight?"

She sat up, matching him and sitting on her heels before him. "No, I mean in general. All that time spent with other people? We should have been together, you and me, all that time."

Slowly rising to her knees, she looked at him with their height level. "But, if we had been together before, then we wouldn't know how great we are now."

"I know, I know," her arms wrapped around his neck while she climbed into his lap, "but I'm sure I would have known. Because I've always known just how amazing you are."

She was straddling him, his still hard cock between her thighs and against her folds while she ran her lips across the skin on his jaw. "If that's true then why weren't we together?"

His hold on her tightened involuntarily, her finding and nibbling on his ear. "I don't know. I guess because...well you're great but I'm not."

"Yes, you are." She purred into his ear.

"Then I guess we really did waste time, didn't we."

She sat back, looking him dead in the eyes as she lifted her hips and sat down on his cock. Rocking, neither of them dared to look away. "We didn't waste time...we have two more months….and then college..."

"And then...we will be...apart…"

Pausing in their conversation, Usagi grabbed his face and kissed him hard, her hips never stopping their movements.

She kept a hold on his head but arched back, her hips grinding into his, his tip budding against her dam over and over again. His face was planted between her breasts and he couldn't stop himself from licking, nipping, and sucking all over her chest.

"We have...all summer….and then...and then….and…"

She was coming but so was he, lifting his pelvis up off his heels and his hands on her ass to press deep and hard into her while they came together.

He didn't have the strength or the will to fight her when she pulled them back to the bed, landing on top of her with her legs still around him. He was listening to her heart, his head on her chest, as it slowed back down while her fingers ran through his sexed-up hair.

"I got into Tokyo Uni."

Exhausted, all he could manage was to twist his head to look up at her. "What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't tell anyone. I didn't know if I would and I didn't want to affect anyone's choices..."

"How would you affect me? I've always wanted to go there and I got in early admission."

She continued to brush his hair, her stare up at the ceiling. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. But I always hoped we would go to the same college together."

"You never told me that."

She glanced down at him with a smirk. "Believe it or not, I can have secrets. Besides, I was afraid if I told you, you'd give up your dreams to be with me."

"I guess it's a good thing you didn't." She frowned in confusion. "Cause you're right, I would have given it all up to stay by your side."

The smile she wore was brighter than all the ones he'd seen before. Her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "And that's why you're my best friend in the whole world."

He would never question it, the relationship they had stemming from something deep inside both of them for years and coming to a head tonight. It didn't really matter because they would always be together. Because things with Usagi were different than anything he'd ever had. Being with her was like breathing, it was all so...easy.


	20. The Secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovelies, trying something a little new here. No worries if it's not your thing and I'm not going into any kind of new fetish. Just thought I would spice things up here a bit.
> 
> Originally written as a b-day gift to DarkenedHrt101, she betaed, thanked me, and told me it was nice but not her thing LOL! So seriously, don't think you're going to offend me if you feel the same way, this is just for a change of pace. That said, there are no warnings needed for this, it's nothing crazy or super twisted. Just some kinky fun.
> 
> Thank you to all my beta's DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, iamcharlotte88, and also to Master-Ray5 because he encouraged me to post this little lemon. I wouldn't be posting it today if it wasn't for his encouragement on this one so thank you tons for your support!
> 
> This honestly reads like an excerpt but it's not. It does make me want to write more for it, a beginning and an end, this would be the middle. If you guys really like it and let me know, I'll give it a shot and make it a full fic. Happy Wednesday guys!

 

* * *

**The Secretary**

She waltzed in, swaying her hips in her pencil skirt and high heels. He pretended not to watch, keeping his head down towards the documents before him. But the truth was he couldn't take his eyes off her.

The stack of folders she carried were meant for him, coming close and planning on setting them on the edge. "Put those here, Serena."

She paused while he rolled his chair back, making a small space for her to enter before him. But she followed his commands, slipping around and standing before him. It was a risk, reaching out for her but it was one he had to take. The stretchy fabric of her skirt left little to the imagination but he still found himself pleasantly surprised by the taut feel of her ass under his hand.

"Mr. Shields…"

There was an edge to her voice, a warning. But at least she didn't jump and scatter out of the room like the first time he did this. "Ms. Tsukino?"

"I'm your secretary. You're my boss. We aren't supposed to touch each other like this."

" _We_ aren't touching.  _I_ am touching  _you_ ," pressing a hand to her hip, he slid it down her thigh, his thumb pressing into her soft flesh, "And who says we shouldn't?"

"HR, every interoffice relationships book,...your wife!"

He gave pause at the last one, but only for a second. "You shouldn't worry about any of those, especially my wife."

She turned to leave but he had a hold on her hips. "Mr. Shields…"

"Why are you letting those things stop us now? They didn't bother you before."

She hung her head at the reminder while he got hard from it. "Those  _times_...shouldn't have happened…"

"But they did and now I can't stop thinking about them. Thinking about you." Her attempt to flee died and he stood, turning her around to face him, "Do you think about me?"

Flushed cheeks and a frown, she nodded. "Yes. But you are my boss…"

"Do you think of me like I think of you? Naked?" He said with a smirk.

She dropped her face but he picked it back up, his palms on her cheeks. "Yes."

Her face impossibly red, he had to kiss her. Feather soft lips that he sucked on greedily, she returned his fever, running her tongue along his.

He had been eyeing it all day, the small gold zipper on the side of her skirt. So it was easy for him to find, even without looking, running his hands over her till he felt it and getting it undone in a flash. The bright pink blouse she wore had tiny buttons and he was close to ripping the shirt in half. But he got to the last one, her shirt hanging on her shoulders.

But he stopped there, leaving her in her bra and panties and high heels to bend her over his desk. Her ass high in the air, he sat back in his chair and rolled it up until her heat was in his face.

She was squirming, her hands flat on the wood while her hips twitched in anticipation. First thing he did was slip her panties off her hips to fall to her ankles. Now bare, he drank her in, looking her over as she presented herself to him. Spreading her legs and ass cheeks gave him a better view, her swollen lips begging for him to taste.

The moan she released when he licked her sex had him swelling even more and when he put his tongue inside her she made the most erotic sounds he had ever heard. It drove him wild.

Sitting back, he had his two longest fingers dipping in and out, watching her writhe. "Serena you are drenched. Making some lewd sounds down here."

She switched her ass at him, working herself on his fingers. "Don't..say that…"

He chuckled, her telling him she wasn't as turned on as him while fucking his fingers was comical. It had him using his other hand in a manner he never had before, reaching up and stroking her ass while placing his thumb on her anus. "What about this hole? Does it need attention too?"

She froze, growing silent so he pressed against it, his thumb nearly getting sucked in. Serena bucked, whimpering and it made his cock twitch at the display. All his hold left her then, quickly putting on a condom.

"Serena, have you ever been fucked in the ass?"

Her head shook furiously with a no and he got to his feet. His belt helped his slacks drop to his ankles as he stood, now poised at the ready behind her.

"It will be a first for both of us then."

Placed at her anus, he waited a beat for her to stop him. When she didn't, he pressed inside. She was squeezing him so tight, a groan from him and a moan from her. Serena was still whimpering when he stopped moving so he placed his fingers back inside her, pumping her again before he dared to move. It wasn't long until he was moving in and out at medium speed, Serena meeting the thrust of his cock and his fingers.

"God Serena...you are soaked...you're soaking me…"

Everything of hers, her ass and her pussy were sopping wet while she cried out. Feeling her pulse around his fingers was what did him in, convulsing as he filled the condom.

Slow to pull out, not wanting to make a mess inside her, he released her, tossing his slacks over the back of his chair and getting rid of his condom. When he returned, she was splayed out on top of his desk. Blood rushed through him and any and all exhaustion fled in an instant.

Hands next to her head, he hovered over her. She looked up with glazed eyes, a loopy smile on her face and he nearly took her right then and there. "You're so goddamn gorgeous."

Her smile and flush grew, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down to her. She wiggled beneath him, her hips grinding against him and telling him what she wanted. It was what he wanted too. But there was a problem.

Pulling back, their lips popped from the release. "That was my only condom."

Her smile faltered for a minute, but then she pulled him back to her lips again, pressing her wanting heat against his cock. It would be two firsts for them tonight as he slid into her with nothing guarding his dick.

Laying on top of her, he listened carefully to all the sounds she made. The breathy squeaks her mouth made and the loud squish her insides made as he put his tip at her dam. And then he was still, keeping his mouth at her ear.

"God...you feel so good, Serena."

"You...you do too.."

Her lips danced on his skin as she spoke, her mouth pressed to his neck. "You're a good girl...aren't you.." she nodded and he wiggled inside her, "Serena...my wife and I...have been separated for almost a year now…" she tensed and it caused him to curse, her already so tight around him, "ever since I met you...I've been yours and no one else's."

"Oh, Darien."

At that, he moved his hips, her arching into him as he did. He sat back, grabbing her legs and throwing them over his shoulders. But then he cursed himself, not freeing her breasts so he could watch them bounce. Quickly and with her help, her bra was flung across the room and he resumed his pounding. The sound of their skin slapping made it over the noises Serena made. Now uninhabited by his dead marriage, she was far more relaxed, giving into him more. If he had known it would have this effect on her, he would have told her sooner, her bouncing under him like a freed woman.

It was driving him crazy.

"I'm going to...come inside you... okay?"

Her eyes went wide, big fucking blues staring up at him and causing him to clench so he didn't come without her permission. "But...what if…"

"I'll...take care of you...if anything...happens…"

"Oh god, Darien...I'm going to come."

She was gripping him so tight, he could barely move in and out. "Serena...can I…."

"YES! Yes...yes...come...come with me….come inside me…."

Serena was losing it but so was he, feeling himself pump and release hot liquid inside her. Her walls contracted, milking him and begging for it. All he could do in his haze was not stop, filling her up completely and twerking his hips until they were both immobile.

This time, when he pulled out, he flopped back to his chair. It had him almost face to face with her entrance. It was swollen and weeping.

A few moments of silent panting and Serena sat up. Naked on his desk had him taking mental pictures, never wanting to forget this moment. "You're getting a divorce? And you didn't tell me?"

The most he could do was nod but it wasn't enough for her.

"Why?"

Slumping down, he readied himself for the conversation. "Why are we getting divorced or why didn't I tell you?"

"Both."

He chuckled because he knew she would say that. "We are getting divorced because she doesn't love me and I don't love her. Our parents arranged our marriage in the first place. Since I can't stand her enough to make children with her, we decided to split. And I've never been happier, especially when I met you."

A smile threatened but she held it back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...couldn't think of a way to do it...and it not sound presumptuous."

She scoffed, "Sticking your dick inside me wasn't presumptuous?"

"You pulled down your panties and bent over in front of me!"

"After you kissed and touched me for an hour!"

He smirked, rolling his chair up to sit between her thighs, "Yeah well I couldn't keep my hands off you another day."

Blushing, she tried to cover her face but he took her hands before she could. "You can make it up to me, you know? Keeping it from me all this time while I nearly died from my guilt!"

"Anything."

"I want to fuck again. Right now."

Slowly, he pulled at the hands he held until she hopped off his desk and onto his lap. It caused his chair to shoot back and turn, facing him towards the massive windows in his office. The light behind him made it almost like glass, reflecting Serena's back and ass on top of him.

She worked on his buttons now, getting him naked too. But then she took his shirt and pulled it on, leaving it open so her breasts were bare to him. Probably making sure his shirt had her smell on it when they were done.

Lifting herself, she rubbed her slick folds up and down his shaft, her hot pussy leaking on him as she did until she finally moved up to the tip. Standing at perfect attention, she was able to sit back down, taking him all the way in, in one swift move.

Her head went back, enjoying the feeling of his cock and nothing else once again. He watched the curve of her neck as she bent back, kissing and sucking on the skin second later. "Ah...Darien...I love...your cock…."

His heart had stopped for a second, hoping she would say the words. But she didn't and she didn't stop either, grinding on him without shame. Her hips pressed into his, she had his tip wiggling against her womb as she rocked back and forth on his lap.

Arms around her, she bent back and he was the only thing keeping her from hitting the floor, arching her body to put him in even deeper. She really must love his cock because there wasn't an inch of her insides it wasn't touching. It caused him to need a distraction, focusing on her heaving mounds, zeroing in on the pink pearl in the middle.

With them pressed up in the air, all it took was bending over her to get the desired flesh in his mouth, rolling his tongue over her puckered nipple several times before moving to the other, ignored, one. Her hands flew down from the sky, having lifted them up over her head while she moaned, and landed on his head, gripping his strands. Now she had him pressed into her flesh, unable to move even if he wanted to.

The rubbing her walls were doing to him, oh man, it was the best feeling in the world, feeling them shudder when he placed a hand on her ass and pushed her onto him harder.

Coming, she fell back to him, keeping her hold on his head and pressing his face against her skin. His name was on her lips, screaming it over and over again. It was good that it was so late, the office empty...hopefully. If not, they now knew he was fucking Serena because no way anyone would mistake her voice for another, it was loud and clear.

He was certain he had no problems with that, the whole world could know for all he cared.

Even tender and raw, she still moved her hips on him, making him come before she stopped. Neither of them questioned him coming inside her again, not hesitating with the choice they both agreed upon. If anything came from this night, they would face it together. He couldn't speak for her, but he would happily take on a child with her.

They slowly parted, pulling their clothes back on and he stopped her, her shirt in place on her shoulder instead of his. A hand on the back of her head, he pulled her back to him, kissing her as deeply as possible. When he pulled back and found a sweet smile on her face, eyes fluttering open slowly, he knew what he needed from her tonight.

"Come with me to my place."

Her smile grew, "What, this wasn't enough for you?"

Slowly shaking his head, he grinned at her. "No, and I want to hold you all night after I'm done with you."

Pulling away again, she continued to button up her shirt as she made for the door. "I'll meet you there."

The broad smile on his face as he walked her to her car remained as he pulled out of the garage behind her. It only fell when he checked his phone, a voice message waiting for him.

" _Hi, it's me...you're probably still at work and...that's fine,"_  his back tensed up because she always bitched about the hours he kept, saying he used it to put space between them. Which was true, he used work to stay away. " _I just..I think we should talk. It feels like we gave up too soon on us….I think we should try again. I miss you."_

The message ended with that, pulling into his spot while Serena stood next to her car waiting. It was hard to worry about anything when she was looking at him like that, small smile on her face that only grew as he came to her side. Or when she pressed her body against his, getting up on her toes to passionately press her mouth to his, it had him ready to go another round or two with her before they passed out.

But nothing could fully pull his brain from the dwelling worry that was his current marital status. He had just told Serena he was getting divorced. And he still wanted to, nothing had changed that. Serena only made him want it more. However, if Samantha didn't want one, if she went back on their agreement to divorce quickly and smoothly, there was no telling how long it would be before he could be with Serena as he truly wanted.

He knew one thing. He would fight for Serena. And in the end, no matter what else happened, they would be together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Smutember, magical healing cock, first time, and some others I think but too tired to think of. But since it's also Friday the 13th and a full moon, I just had to post this tonight.
> 
> Okay so for those of you reading this, heads up, this chapter has demons in it. But don't go grabbing your holy water and cross or rolling your eyes at another Twilight fic wanna be. In this, Usagi is a Succubus. But wait, Aya, isn't that the demon that has sex with anything that moves to death? Why yes, dear reader, it is. BUT! Usagi is only half Succubus. The other half is rabbit yokai cause...I mean come one it's ducking cute!
> 
> Succubus: Female demon that feeds on sexual acts. Known for changing their appearance in order to please and seduce their victims. Also known for 'sucking men dry' aka consuming their love juices till they shrivel.
> 
> Rabbit Yokai: AKA Demon, this cutie pie was believed to live on the moon with the moon goddess, pounding out the ingredients for 'everliving elixir'. This legend also has them associated with mochi because the pounding done to rice to make mochi.
> 
> Basically, I wanted to write a sexually confident Usagi and bumbling Mamo. Because, hello fun? I also love animes where there is this amazing girl with power who is supposed to keep it on the down-low but is so out of it when it comes to modern society, her 'boyfriend' has to run after her to stop her from revealing herself. Getting him in some awkward situations. So there will probably be sequels to this, at least one since I've already started it.
> 
> BETAED BY: DarkenedHrt101 and SailorMoon489!

 

**Succubi'd In**

It took me several seconds, squinting until I could finally make out the numbers on the clock, red squiggles slowly making sense. "Fuck me…."

Chugging the last of my third and final energy drink, I tried not to think of the harmful effects it was going to have on my body and instead, focused on the workload still before me.

Professor Utsory should lose his tenor for this...and then be shot. God, I'm such an ass when I'm tired, but I can't help it, I like my sleep. So anyone who gets in between me and it gets my wrath. With the pile of essay and short answer question exams, Professor Utsory needed to be graded 'yesterday' still before me after  _ **five hours of grading**_ , I didn't feel the least bit remorseful in my hatred for the demon Professor of Tokyo Uni. If only I can get my trust fund early…

But no, I had to wait another three months until I turned 25. What bull shit. It wasn't like I was going to hit the casinos, I needed it for grad school! The pile shifted before me and I swear, it grew. A never-ending pile of freshman-level writing on the theological philosophies about demons. If I read one more reference to Van fucking Helsing or Twilight, I was going to fail them all on principal and exhaustion.

Top of the stack, the next lucky winner of my charity, I sat back hard in my chair, it squeaking from it. The silence in my small RA assigned room made my chair sound like a lion, roaring from its own exhaustion and bitching at me to just go to bed. I wanted to, I really did but I had to finish, my future depended on it. If I wanted to make it through grad school without a mountain of debt, I had to work through it. Which meant no sleeping...or sex.

It was hard not to think about the last time I'd gotten laid with each paper I graded referencing some form of sexual desires in them. It was honestly the first time I had thought about it in a while, which tells you just how long it has been. Second-year of grad school and the last time I had sex I was a junior in undergrad. Counting the years made me shudder, so I stopped. It had little to do with my current situation, although it would be nice to get rid of some of this stress.

Trying again to get into the spiraling idioms that were an Ikigo Atima's best work for the middle of the semester, I tried and failed to push other thoughts out of my head, using my foot on my desk to lean back in my chair. Physical exertion and concentration helped, balancing on the back two feet of my chair. It made looking at the naked girl on top of my desk easier with the paper I held in my hands in the way...wait…

Falling back, my back and head hit the floor hard, the strange girl jumping to her feet and whimpering. "I'm so sorry!"

"What the fuck?!"

"I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Why are you naked?"

I was still trying to rub the soreness out of the back of my skull while the naked chick hopped back up on my desk, her knees drawn into her chest and hiding some of her ample breasts. "I...didn't have any clothes…"

"What? Are you drunk? Did someone roofy you at a party or something? Wait, how the hell did you get in here?"

I glanced at my door, still shut and locked tight, the lone window behind me was open, a cool breeze sneaking in. But I was on the 12th floor!

"I let myself in."

Looking at my door again, I shook my head at her. "That makes no sense. Who are you?"

For the first time, I stopped being shocked by her nudity and let my eyes wander over her. Dimpled knees and long silver hair were amplified by perfect pale skin. Other than long and thin limbs and rounded hips -and the long glimpse I got at her breasts- that was all I could tell about her body. But her face? It was round and cute and had pouty pink lips and glowing blue eyes on it. In other words, this girl was fucking hot.

"I..I don't have a name actually…"

"What the hell?"

Getting to my feet, she shot to hers, heavy breasts swinging over her flat belly. "Please, don't be angry!"

Looking up to my ceiling, I groaned, needing to stop myself from getting what was sure to be a very painful hard-on. "I'm not mad….I'm really freaking confused! Look, I don't know how you got in here but you should go. Seriously."

"...Okay."

Her voice sounded so sad, my heart ached from it, looking down to find her halfway to the door...and sealing a few glances at her heart-shaped ass cause I'm human. "Wait!" she froze but I didn't have anything past that, thinking as quickly as my slug brain could. "You can't...go out like that! Let me give you some clothes."

She turned and I focused on her face, which wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, her nose scrunched up in an adorable manner. "I don't like clothes."

I'm not sure why exactly, but that made me chuckle. "You can't go around like that. You'll get in trouble."

She didn't agree with me, returning to my side as I went to my dresser and searched for something long. My mind went blank when she wrapped her arms around me, her face planting in my back and rubbing her cheek against it.

"What...what are you doing?!"

I could feel her nose pressing into my spine and the deep inhale she took of me. "You smell so good...tasty."

A hoodie in my hands, I pushed her back as gently -hands in the right spots- as I could, thrusting the clothes out to her. "Um..thank you...I think. Put this on, now."

She took it, bringing it up to her nose and taking a big whiff. But this time, she frowned, her mouth dipping deep as she threw it back to me. "It smells like soap!"

I threw it back. "Yeah, because it's clean!"

It flew back to me. "It's cold!"

"It won't be after you wear it for a few minutes!" Getting agitated, I threw it back again hard. "Just put it on dammit!" Her mouth popped open and dropped, a squeak coming from her while tears formed in her eyes. Great...she's 12. Still, can't bear to see her like that. "I'm sorry," I got close and pulled her near, wrapping her little lithe body up in me. "I'm just...really tired okay? So you should get some clothes on and go home."

She was silent, her nose pressed hard into my chest, talking into my skin when she spoke. "I want Mamo's shirt."

I sighed, "You have my shirt. Right there in your hands...wait, what did you just call me?"

Her head lifted, dark lashes opening up around bright blue pools. "I want Mamo-chan's shirt. The one he has on right now."

"How do you…." Nope, not going to question it. I didn't think I would like the answer, pulling my frayed undershirt up over my head. "Fine, we'll trade."

It had been so long when a woman looked at me like that, I didn't realize how much I missed it, feeling as if the strange girl was truly fucking me with her eyes. She took my shirt hungrily and I watched her pull it on. I'm not a monk, okay and she is fucking perfect. With the workload I had, she was lucky I didn't do more in an exhausted and horny as shit haze. If she had put on the hoodie as asked, then all my problems would be over. But with my undershirt? It barely covered her ass and her nipples pressed to the fabric. It was basically pointless because it only made my pants tighter.

She also didn't leave, slowly looking around my room with wide eyes full of wonder. When she neared my bookshelf...god help me I hoped she would reach up for something and show me her heart-shaped ass again.

"You want to tell me anything?" She spun, ending my hopeful and stupidly lustful thoughts...about her ass, her tits were another thing. "Like how you got in here?"

"I told you, I let myself in…"

"That doesn't really tell me anything." Hands behind her back, she rocked back and forth on her heels, looking right at me with a small smirk. "Alright, don't tell me. What about the rest? What your name is, what you are doing here, and why you are naked?"

"I told you, I don't like clothes."

Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest when she flopped onto my bed. I hoped it would cover up the sound of my heart banging on my ribs. "So you just...walked up here in nothing and what? Picked the lock on my door and snuck in while I wasn't paying attention?!"

She shrugged a long pigtail from her strange hairstyle finding its way into her palm. "Sort of."

"Oh!" Her eyes flew to mine. "I get it, this is a prank! You knew my name and were able to get in easily. So, who put you up to this? Was it Motoki? Of course, it was, only he would tell you to call me Mamo-chan…"

"What's wrong with it?!"

Shit, she was close to tears again. "No...nothing! It's just...a bit childish."

"I like it. It's cute. Like you."

I cringed, "Oh god, did Motoki tell you to say that too? Look, you seem like a really nice girl so I don't know what he did to get you to do this…"

"I don't know any Motoki and I'm not a nice girl...I'm a succubus."

For a moment, my heart stopped with fear. But then I realized how fucking ridiculous it all was and laughed my ass off right in her face. "You're...you're a… what now?"

"I'm a succubus."

Her face was stone cold serious and I started to question my sanity. "So..you're high?"

Jumping back to her feet, she places both hands to the top of her head and ran them down her hair. It was like she was washing away the silver, it a bright pink under her palms. Now she was draped head to toe in long neon pink locks. "What do you think? Do you like this better?"

"Wha...wha...how?" then it hit me, "I'm asleep. This is a dream?!"

She shook her head, the pink falling out of it like dust. "No, that's incubi. And they like women. My Uncle Sessoru likes to go into a woman's dream and make her think he is her long lost brother. You'd be surprised how many women are into that…"

"No, I'm dreaming and none of this is real. A combination of the essay's and too much sugar."

Her eyes got wide, her excitement humming off her skin. "You had a lot of sugar? Mom told me it makes it taste so good."

"Makes what taste good?"

"Come."

I choked on nothing, the word coming out of such a small and cute girl's mouth, I hadn't expected it. But if she was claiming to be a succubus, then, of course, she would say it.

"Mamo-chan," She was suddenly in front of me. A blink of my eyes. HOW WAS SHE SO CLOSE ALL THE SUDDEN?! "Don't be afraid. I'm hungry and so are you. We can help each other."

Something thick blocked my throat, struggling to get it down and out of the way. "Help? Succubi kill their victims!"

Her head tilted to the side, a smirk on her face, making her look so harmless. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm only half succubus anyway."

"Half?"

"Half succubus and half rabbit yokai."

I felt so tired. "Now you're just fucking with me."

Stepping back, she flicked the back of the small buns on top of her head and, I swear, two long ears popped up. The hair on them matched the hair on her head perfectly. And she didn't flinch when I reached over to touch them. I did when they felt soft and warm, blood pumping through them. They were definitely not fake.

"Do you like them?" Her tone, it was as if she was scared or shy about it, suddenly turning and lifting up the shirt to reveal a cottontail just over her beautiful ass. "This too. What do you...think?"

This time, when I touched, she did flinch. A squeak and she jumped away from my touch, shivering all over from it. Flushed cheeks met me when she turned back, looking at the floor. "To be clear, I don't fuck animals." Her head popped up and tears sat in her eyes. "But...that is fucking adorable."

She squeaked again, this time in glee, jumping on me and wrapping arms and legs around me. "I KNEW you'd love it Mamo-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah just don't go spreading that around. The last thing I need is a cosplay or Beastiality wrap."

Her mouth planted on mine, causing me to groan before pushing her away, getting her suction cup lips off to speak. "Whoa whoa, what are you doing?!"

"Mamo-chan says he likes my bunny ears and wants to fuck me."

"WHOA!" It was really disorienting, big innocent blue eyes and a mouth like a sailor. "I never said we were going to fuck!"

"Beastiality means you have sex with animals right?"

I was swimming, her hot core pressed against my belly button, cursing myself for not putting on the damn hoodie before. "That's not what I meant!"

"So...you don't want to sleep with me?"

She was pouting and it was not helping. "No."

I honestly thought, being blunt, would work on this girl. "But..I'm so hungry!"

Her tongue flicked on my skin, her licking my collar bone up to my jaw. "Shit, Usagi don't do that."

"What did you just call me?"

Her eyes were sparkling and yet, I still felt afraid, her tone not a happy one. "I just thought...you don't have a name and...you look like a bunny…"

Mouth on mine again, she ravaged me, her tongue sweeping in and around until my head spun. "I love it! I've never had a human name before."

"Human?...So you really…"

"Yes. I feed off of sexual acts." For some reason, that made my blood turn cold, blood leaving my gentiles as well. "but...I also really like mochi too."

"Huh?"

"Rabbit yokai! I can live off of that most of the time."

Something thick was in my throat again. "But..tonight?"

She smirked, a few bright white teeth peeking out. "I'm going to gobble you up, Mamo-chan."

Ripping her off, I tossed her to my bed and jumped back. "What the hell, why me?!"

"Because...it's been so long for Mamo-chan…"

"That's no reason for me to agree to this. Death by sex sounds...well it sounds like an amazing way to go but I still have a lot I want to do in this life…"

"I told you, Mamo-chan, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not that type of girl."

"You're not a girl at all! You're a demon!" I yelled.

She cringed, little nose scrunching up just like a rabbit and blue eyes filling with tears. And then I cringed, her head going back and her mouth opening as she wailed loudly. Apparently, if you make a succubus/yokai cry, they scream like a small child.

"Shhhh...shhhhh Usako," I was on my knees, soothing and begging the creature before me to calm down. "I'm sorry, I..I didn't mean it. I'm really tired and I'm a dick when I'm tired…."

"Mamo-chan...doesn't….like me…" She said through sobs and I groaned in agitation. But then she jumped up to her feet, knocking me to my ass in the process. "Is it how I look? Do you not like this body?"

Who the fuck wouldn't like her body? But I couldn't say that I was trying to get her to calm down and stop trying to screw me.

I watched on in awe as she bent over, touching her toes. Usagi was very flexible. Hands on her toes, she dragged them up, running her hands over herself. It was just like her hair, tan skin appearing behind her touch until a completely different person stood before me. Now instead of pale skin and hair with an hourglass shape was a tall, tan, rail-thin woman.

"Is this more your taste?" She smirked.

"No...NO! Change it back!" She shimmied and shook, the transformation dropping like a second skin and turning to dust. I breathed easier when the girl I met 30 minutes ago stood before me again. "It's not about how you look...you are  _very_  pretty as is. The thing is...well we just met and I…"

"We didn't just meet, I've known you my whole life!"

To say I was confused would be an understatement. "How..the hell...would you…"

She was blushing, shying away as if saying that in the first place had been a mistake. "I've been...watching you. Ever since that day in the hospital?"

"Hospital? I don't remember…" Like a ton of bricks, it hit me hard. "You were there! You were in the hospital! The bed next to mine!"

"Yes, that was me."

The accident that had taken my parents left me in the hospital for three weeks, struggling to walk with two broken legs and an inflamed spine. I was lucky I ever walked again! Actually...it was kind of impossible that I ever walked again…

"You did something to me?"

She frowned, dropping her head but watching me through her bangs. "I gave you a little...help yes."

"Are you going to tell me I'm part demon now too?"

She giggled softly, her eyes locked on me. "That's impossible silly."

"Well, how the fuck am I supposed to know?! Until you showed up...tonight. I thought demons were a myth. Now you're telling me that not only do they exist, one helped me recover from a serious back injury and has stalked me ever since!"

She righted herself, the amount of bravado rolling off of her was astounding. "You were a sad and lonely boy. I couldn't stop myself from helping you and I don't regret it. I followed you afterward because...you were my first friend."

Shit, she had been mine too, the first I remembered anyway having no memory of any before her. She was just this sweet little golden child in the bed next to mine. I never knew what she was in there for but being six, I didn't ask. Or care to search her out after I was released to my Uncle's care. But every once and a while...I dreamed of her.

"Did you make me dream of you?"

Her face twisted in distaste, "I told you already, I'm not an incubus...:"

"What were you doing in that hospital?" I watched as she fidgeted, the sheer adorableness that she was drawing me in so that I took a step or two closer.

"I was...there because….I told some of my friends and my teachers that I was a demon and they took me from my family and had me under watch...I haven't told anyone since then. Since you."

My heart tripped over itself for a moment, feeling oddly humbled by her admission to me. "So you just decided, after all these years, to show back up in my life? Where were you seven years ago when my Uncle died? Five years ago when my bitch of a girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend? When I graduated from college? High school? Where the hell were you?"

Flush traveled from her cheeks to her neck and collarbones. "I was there. I was there for it all Mamo-chan."

"You weren't there for me. You were there for yourself. What were you waiting for? Me to be so hard up that I would just...give in?" Her eyes wide, I knew I hit the nail on the hammer. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Tearing away, she looked off, anywhere but at me. Her eyes were shining again like she was fighting back more tears. I made her cry so many times, all in one night. "I didn't think you would want me any other way."

Gripping her chin, I pulled her back up to my face. When the hell did I get so close? I could feel her breath on my cheeks. "That is just ridiculous. Who wouldn't want you?"

A toothy grin spread on her face, orphaned tears on her cheeks that sparkled in the dim light on my desk. "Are you going to feed me now?"

All that I felt for the girl, the one who had saved me from my loneliness and from being paralyzed apparently, it all swung backward, hitting me in the chest and taking my breath away. Her grin fell quicker than it arrived. How was it that such a beautiful and powerful girl could say the dumbest things?

"So I'm just a meal to you?"

"No!"

"Sure seems that way."

"You're not, I swear!"

"Prove it."

"...how?"

"Tell me something no one else in this entire world doesn't know. Your number one weakness."

She was clearly struggling and I mostly just wanted to get back at her. This would teach her to use me. "My tail…"

Whispering and mumbling, I wasn't sure I heard her right. "Excuse me?"

Having been hiding, she righted herself, putting on a brave face for me. "My tail. It is my number one weakness."

"Your...rabbit tail?" She nodded, a flush spreading across her skin again. "How is that a weakness?"

She was wringing her hands at her belly, the skin turning pink. So I reached out and took them in my hold instead. Her blush spread after that, probably from my proximity. "If...if you touch it...it makes me…"

When I had barely touched it earlier, she had squeaked and jumped. I thought I had hurt her but by the look on her face, it was quite the opposite. "If I feed you...you have to have it out. The whole time."

The color drained from her face, "No, no I couldn't. It's too embarrassing!"

"What's embarrassing about it? It's your true form is it not?" Shrugging half-heartedly, she dug her toes into the thin carpet of my floor. Her ear was facing me now so I leaned in close and whispered, letting my breath wash over her shoulder. "I want the real you, not some imitation because you think I will like it better."

I was listening, waiting for her to breathe again and it took a moment, her struggling to look at me too. But when she did, god damn her eyes. They could light up my room if I turned off the lamp. Something I really wished I had done as Usagi started to pull my shirt up off her body. Soon, she was naked in front of me again.

"Wait...are we just going to...I mean I'm going to need some kind of…"

Cutting me off, she jumped on me again, wrapping arms and legs around me. Her mouth was on mine, her tongue rolling around against my lips. My hands on her back slid further down the longer she kissed me until I had her ass in my hold. She giggled against my lips but I pulled her back harshly.

"You are missing something. I mean it, I want the real you and I won't settle for anything less."

Her lips in a straight line, I saw something move on her head. Then watched as her two ears popped up again. Lifting a hand just a little, I found her little tail, my fingers brushing it and making her jump. I found her animal parts neither a turn on or off, just that they were there. A part of her and I couldn't fault her for them. There was something beautiful about her, cute. It was like a girl in cosplay. A little bunny. But she was by far the cutest one I'd ever seen in such a getup.

"Mamo-chan...I'm so hungry…"

She slipped from my arms and down my body. Little fingers gripping into my waistband and pulling the sweats I wore down. My briefs kept me from full nudity now but they would do me little good, Usagi on her knees before me and panting on my cock. My breath caught when she pulled my briefs down. I was only at half-mast, still not sure about all of this and feeling like we were taking advantage of one another. But she still gasped at the sight of me.

"Amazing."

Her eyes on me had me twitching. And her admonishments had my blood rushing. "Really? I've always thought I was average."

She gasped again, hair flying at her speed as she popped her head up. "It's just so...beautiful."

"Huh. Never got that one before."

"It's perfect."

As if to prove her point, she placed a gentle kiss to my tip and my knees shook. It had been way too long since my last...anything really. "It's...I'm going to be quick...it's been a while."

"I know."

She said nothing else and neither did I, words and thoughts flying out my head when she took me into her mouth like it was nothing. Maybe she meant perfect because it fit her mouth, my tip at the back of her throat. With me all the way in as far as I could go...she hummed.  _Fuck_ it felt good, her vocal cords vibrating against me? I was still catching my breath, my vision going completely white I came so hard and so fast.

Usagi was smiling up at me, having to grip her shoulders while I caught my body. Shit, this was embarrassing. I just came like a teenager in her mouth without warning. "Sorry...it's been a REALLY long time."

She giggled light notes that had my heart racing and my dick twitching again already. "I told you Mamo-chan, I know. Don't worry, you are delicious. Like candy, thanks to those drinks you had." She gave me a wink, "Mamo-chan is my favorite."

Finding my strength, I took my weight off her and helped her to her feet. She placed a sweet kiss to the tip of my nose that had me shivering. "Now what? Are you...are you full?"

The smirk she passed me, sauntering over to my bed and laying on it. Her gorgeous body was splayed out for me and I felt no shame in the raging hard on it gave me. It was like I hadn't just came. But then again, I felt like a starving man that just had a buffet placed out just for him.

One knee on my bed, I looked down at her, hesitating. "How does this work for you exactly? You consume..what exactly?"

She shrugged, looking god damn angelic against my sheets. "It's your energy I feed off. And to eat it, I need an excretion from you, like sweat, blood, or…"

"Come?"

"I hate blood, gives me heartburn," I struggled a little with my hard on with that revelation, "And I lived on spit for a long time. But...I was watching you tonight...and I just couldn't stand it any longer."

The blush she wore and the way she couldn't look at me had me joining her completely on the bed. I was half on her, laying on my side, still looking down at her. She wrapped arms around me, trying to pull me on top of her. "What does that mean, I'm your first?"

She nodded and guilt burned in my belly. Something else occurred to me, just the thought having me feel nauseous. She looked so young… "How old are you?!"

A wicked grin spread on her face and I lost feeling in my toes. "Well in human years, I'm about 20. But in demon years I'm far younger, in comparison. 120 and still a baby."

Feeling in my body returned in a euphoric manner, "You're 120 years old and you expect me to believe I'm your first? I don't really care if I'm not, just be honest."

That was a bald-faced lie cause it did bother me. It wasn't fair but the thought of her 'feeding' off of anyone else like this had me seething deeply. Like an idiot, jealous boyfriend. Fuck, I barely knew this girl. This was her real power, sucking me in. She did it when I was a child and she was doing it again. She was a succubus, of course, that's what she did. So what of this was real?

"You are my first, Mamo-chan. But don't worry, I paid close attention. I know what you like."

 _Shit_. Here I was getting pissed about something that I had no right to be because everything she did it was for food while she had spent years watching me with other women. There was not a jealous or angry atom in her though, understanding to me and my needs while I was being a complete asshole.

Dropping my face to hers, I kissed her, deep and wanting, sucking on her thick and luscious lips. My lip remained hers for a few more moments and I had to pull it free. "Thank you. For looking out for me and paying attention."

Her smile was watery, me making her cry again but at least this time it was good. Arms around my neck, she used me to pull herself off the bed and back to my mouth. Her hips wiggled under mine, trying to get under me more. I had to pull my lips free from her again, this time causing her to moan and I damn near fell on top of her.

"Is this what you really want?"

I was moving in between her legs and she was moving them out of my way. Glancing to line myself up, I caught sight of the silver hairs that covered her. Of course, her carpet matched. I was pretty sure this girl was perfect. Flawless.

Pink hue on her cheeks stood out greatly against her alabaster skin. As did her red lips, swollen from my kisses. "Yes. I want Mamo-chan so bad. I've been waiting for you."

Jesus.

Her legs around me, I lowered myself into her warmth, feeling her stretch as I pushed deeper and deeper. One thing was clear, I was definitely Usagi's first. God, she was tight, feeling like I was getting sucked in. That might be a succubus thing, literature describing them as sucking men dry. I might die tonight, Usagi's pussy killing me.

I change my mind, I had no problems dying this way.

My cock fully inserted, I laid on top of her, my mouth at her ear. "Does it hurt?"

Her legs tightened around me, shaking her head and finding my eyes. "Mamo-chan could never hurt me."

….Not sure if that was a compliment or not. I tried not to think about the implications. Like my dick being too small to hurt her. Ego aside, I started moving and god help me, I couldn't stop. Usagi was whining and curling under me and my hips would not stop as they rammed into her.

Her insides pulsed around me and even with her breath ragged, she grabbed a hold of the back of my head and held my ear to her mouth. "Mamo-chan, you have me so wet."

I didn't think it was possible, but I started moving faster and harder after that. Usagi started wailing and my neighbors hearing her sat at the back of my mind. But that brain wasn't in control at the moment, Usagi feeling so fucking good that the top brain switched off, my cock completely in control. Even of my mouth.

"God Usako...you feel so good...so tight...you're sucking me in…."

Her perfect breasts pressed to my chest, her arching and she convulsed around me. Her walls convulsing, she was already coming. "Come with me...come with me...come with me…."

She was chanting but I was already pumping into her, filling her just as I had her mouth. Usagi was cooing, even after her orgasm ended, pulling me into her and twitching her hips against mine. "Mamo-chan, you are so delicious. I don't want anything but you ever again." Pulling out, I sat back and Usagi sat up, looking down at my still erect cock. "Wow, even after coming twice, you're still hard?"

Usagi looking at me like I was a lollipop was not going to help this boner go away. "I wish I could say I was always like this…"

"But it's just for me, isn't it?"

I just realized how much of a compliment that was. Man, I should have just said it was for her, she knew already that I didn't...keep up like this. Even with my missed moment to be smooth, Usagi still hopped up on top of me. Still sitting on my heels, she wrapped her legs around me again, her folds rubbing up against me. "It's okay, Mamo-chan. I won't let you suffer."

Our eyes were on each other's, Usagi sitting up and putting my tip at her entrance, slowly impaling herself on me. Her heels dug into the base of my spine, using me as a lever to pull me in and out of her. My head went back, a groan from somewhere deep inside me rattling my ribs, Usagi taking me to a place of pleasure I had never been to before. It was like there were fingers inside her vagina, her walls massaging me and rubbing my tip. How much of that was her demon body and how much of it was just Usagi, I didn't know. And I didn't care, Usagi starting to bounce on me.

Pressing on her spine, I got her to offer up her luscious breasts I'd been lusting after. She cried out when I pinched her nipple with my lips, sucking and licking the pebble inside my mouth. Usagi was wet, having come just moments before and -I like to think- my cock impressing her to the point of weeping between her thighs. But with her on top of me, this time when she came, dear god it was pooling over my thighs, warm, sweet liquid that smelled like vanilla. Another demon perk surely.

"Oh Mamo-chan!"

My name on her lips had more blood rushing, plumping while inside Usagi in the middle of her orgasm. She only cried louder, saying my name over and over again and making me throb. But I didn't come, somehow resisting.

Usagi was looking at me, eyes glowing and cheeks rosy red, a sheepish look on her face. "I'm sorry. I came without you."

I didn't really care but I did owe her some payback, making me wait this long for her. "You need to be punished."

She was giggling as I pushed her around, getting her on her hands and knees before me. My hardness was nearly painful, throbbing at the sight of her before me like this. But I didn't fuck her yet. Instead...I grabbed her tail.

"Oh GOD!"

"You like that huh?"

I was squeezing it in a rhythm and then I started pulling. Gently but still tugging on her tail. "Mamo-chan...it you don't stop..I'm going to…."

Pulling once again and squeezing, her breathing stopped only so she could cry out. My windows were rattling as she came. So that's what that does? Noted.

She fell limp to the bed, hot puffs of air making my sheets dance. "Still hungry?"

Only moving her head, she looked back at me, adorably fucked look on her face as she shook it 'no'. "But..I still want Mamo-chan."

The sweet tone of her voice would have me caving to anything she ever asked me, gently flipping her over and cradling her in my arms. Slow and passionate kisses, I waited until she calmed down fully from her last orgasm before I slid inside her again.

Much calmer and less loud, I still enjoyed the soft and gentle "Ah"s she breathed into my ear while I made love to her. "Ah...ah….Mamo-chan is...my favorite…"

"Usako is mine."

She hummed against my lips, tight arms around my neck pressing my mouth to hers. Gaining my release, her head went back and I took advantage, sucking on her neck while she twisted her hips to meet mine. It was slow and pleasant, sweet and consuming, making love to Usagi better than anything else we did that night to one another.

Coming again, I pressed hard against her, letting the waves of her pulsing insides take me the small stretch to my finish line. I made sure to fill her up, not leaving a single drop to waste and hoping she was good and full from me. Satisfied.

We hadn't moved much. I was already exhausted BEFORE Usagi showed up and now I had been truly good and fucked. So much so, I didn't even care anymore about the stupid essays, planning then and there to give them all varying grades between 85 and 90.

Usagi's ears were in my face, silky, silver fur tickling my nose. "What happens if someone touches your ears?"

She was silent, either asleep or debating whether or not to tell me. "I fall asleep."

"Really?" I didn't wait for an answer, stroking her ear with my fingers, up and down.

"Mamo-chan...I don't want to...fall asleep…."

The hands she had on my chest turned into fists, her fear clear but I didn't know why. "Usako, I'm exhausted and have no more come to give. Not tonight."

"But...I'm not supposed...to stay…"

A dagger to my heart, I had forgotten for a moment that this was just a moment. That Usagi wasn't mine forever. "It's fine. You can...leave whenever you need. Just...give me tonight at least? Wait until I'm asleep to leave me. Please?"

She snuggled deep into my hold and I knew I had my answer. I stayed awake as long as I could, savoring my last moments with her. But darkness came knocking eventually.

I knew she would be gone, that I would wake up alone. It changed nothing, feeling just as alone as I had after my parents died. The sun was up long ago and I could clearly see my sweats from last night but my shirt and briefs were nowhere to be seen.

Whatever, fuck it, I'm staying in bed today. I needed time to recover from Usagi and the loss of her. I would be shit around others today anyway.

I'm not proud of this, but I rolled over so my face was in the sheets. They still smelled like her and I couldn't stop myself from breathing her in as long as she lingered. I didn't know if I would ever see her again. Maybe I would? I just really hoped it wasn't 19 years later like the last time.

My door slammed open, causing me to jump and fall to the floor hard. "Good morning Mamo-chan!"

A pink box in her hands, Usagi sauntered in wearing my shirt and underwear. "What the hell?"

"I knew you would be hungry, as was I after all that sex last night…"

My door open wide and Usagi far from quiet, I glanced out to catch two freshmen in my charge, staring wide-eyed into my room and then running, red faced, away.  _Damnit_.

On my feet and running with a sheet, I slammed my door shut again, Usagi beaming away as if she was the happiest creature on the planet. "So I went out and got us some breakfast!"

Up on her toes, she gave me a peck while I was too stunned to respond, making herself at home at the tiny table I had set for one. My first thought, when she sat on top of the table was, it's going to break. But then I realized how stupid that was, her a fucking demon. She was working on a raspberry filled doughnut, red sweetness spilling over her fingers while white powdered sugar covered her lips.

"What are you doing here?"

Her smile faded, "Do you not want me here?"

"What? No of course I do!" I nearly tripped on my stupid sheet, trying to get to her before she 'demoned out'. "You just...you said you weren't supposed to spend the night?"

She shrugged, "I changed my mind."

"You mean that was your own rule?"

"Oh no, I mean, I changed my mind about caring. I'd rather stay with Mamo-chan, screw others!"

Bitterness grew in my chest that I really didn't like but couldn't seem to stop. "You mean you're actually going to stay here with me and fuck other guys? I know you're a succubus, Usako, but that is too cruel…"

She was on her feet and in my face, her eyes as big as saucers as she stared up at me. "Does Mamo-chan not want me to feed off of others?"

Fuck the sheet, I let go of it to grab her shoulders tight. "You're goddamn right I don't. I will be the only one that feeds you from now on."

Usagi got up on her toes and I licked the sugar off her lips. When she pulled away, evil grin on her face, I got a doughnut shoved into my mouth. "I want to have Mamo-chan be the only one who feeds me too. You are just too delicious and I don't want anyone else. I know they won't be as tasty."

Chewing and swallowing gave her time to escape, picking up another pastry from her box and sitting on my table again. "So you just want me as food huh?"

Her head went to the side and my heart went with it, hitting againt the side of my ribs like a drunk dumb ass forgetting there was a wall there. "You're more than that Mamo-chan and you know it. I wasn't hungry when we made love last night."

That had me crowing internally, slowly moving up to her perch and watching her eyes dance over my naked body. It was a nice feeling actually, knowing she was  _hungry_  for me. "So...how often do I need to have you fed?"

Her arms went around my neck and mine around her hips. "Three square meals a day at least would be nice."

"Good. How about I feed you breakfast?"

The pastries went wide and far, me shoving them off the table and laying Usagi on top of it. It was interesting, fucking her in my briefs but the hole in them proved to be helpful.


	22. Mating Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there friends! hope you are having a good week/weekend! Here is my one and only post for this week's smutember. I wish there was more, I started another but I didn't get it done in time. I'll finish it someday and post it in here later. This is my Just Tonight and my version of Fake BF/GF.
> 
> Thank you betas: DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, iamcharlotte88, and Knowall7 for taking the time to read and edit! You all have such busy lives so truly, thank you.
> 
> iamcharlotte, I realize this doesn't match up, but I want to dedicate this chapter to you. And you know why 3
> 
> Possible Trigger Warning: Those of you who read me and know my style, have no fear. I'm putting this just in case because rape is mentioned. There are no details save for the police action taken. I can see how that would upset someone who has been through the process. This is set in a dystopian future so I use it to create an understanding of the world and how society views women in it. This is similar to Hand Maiden's Tale but without the rape actually occurring to either character in the scene. It is in the past and to another character.

 

* * *

**The Mating Dance**

She was fidgeting but it was either that or just shaking, glancing at her watch for the fifth time in the last six minutes. Arriving early was not planned, but it was just how it happened. Normally, she was late, never finding the ability to be on time for anything.

But this was different.

Digging into her purse, she pulled out the government-issued folder, it worn from the many times she had handled it already. A picture, name, age, and basic info like blood type were all she was given for a Mamoru Chiba, the man she was to meet tonight. Based on his photo, he was a handsome guy. But that only made her more nervous, shoving the vanilla pages back into her purse to scan the crowd again.

It was slow, a flash of black hair that stood out in her brain amongst the thousands of others who shared the color. For some reason, his seemed darker, making his way through the crowd to stand before her.

"Usagi Tsukino?"

Nodding, she bit her lip, feeling her knees wobble from the intense eye contact they held. The picture did nothing for him or his eyes, the dark pools drowning her. "Yes...that's me…"

His eyes danced from hers and every bit of her body burned under his scrutiny. It was probably a good thing they didn't have a choice in this because no way in hell a man like this would choose her. "Shall we just….?"

He gestured to the door behind her and all she could manage was a nod, her breath catching in her chest when he gently took her arm and placed it in the crook of his elbow. It was clean, the government facility sparing little expense to try and make those who entered feel comfortable. The lobby of the building was designed to look like a hotel as if this was just some planned love affair or trists. She had little delusion to the reality, having grown up in this world, it both comforted her and made her heart race all the more. This was her duty as it was his. Nothing more.

A short stop at the 'front desk' in which IDs and blood were checked -heaven forbid they send someone in their place or have a few drinks before coming- they were lead to their room. It was like a small apartment, the woods warm and the walls a light gray. A small kitchen with a sink and fridge sat off the comfy living room. There was no tv, but that would only distract anyway. They were supposed to focus on the task and nothing else.

Hence the large bed that sat off to the side in plain view.

Without a word, Mamoru took her coat, slipping his fingers under it at her shoulders and sliding it down. At least he was a gentleman. How long he remained one was yet to be seen though. She had heard many horror stories about these 'meetings'.

Remaining near the door, she watched him wander out into the assigned room, looking around and stopping with his eyes on the bed. "Well...this is awkward."

It wasn't really funny, but she laughed anyway, the ever-pressing tension making her crave a release. "Yes...yes it is."

"Um...should we just...sit?"

She was nodding, slowly dropping her purse to the floor of the genkan. "Okay…"

Taking the small armchair, he took the loveseat, the two facing but not directly. If she moved just right, her knee would touch his, long legs extending out from the short couch. "So...why don't you...tell me about yourself?"

A hurried look around and she leaned in, whispering. "Is that allowed?!"

He smirked. "It's frowned upon but swat isn't going to burst in if that's what you're worried about."

Sitting back, she fought with the smile that threatened. It made her wait several moments to be able to speak before giving up and talking with her smile. "You already know everything. From my file? I'm 20, healthy, blood type O, and ovulating…"

"I meant more...personal things. Who  _you_  are, not what the government has told me?"

She looked around again and this time, he huffed, trying to contain his laughter. "I'm really sure that isn't allowed."

"Okay, I'll go first then." He sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking her right in the eyes. "My name is Mamoru Chiba. I'm 30 and this is my first 'date'."

"Your first?!"

"I have...extenuating circumstances…" Now he was looking around for someone to crash. But it didn't stop him. "Since you're 20, I'm assuming this is your first date as well?" She nodded, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Are you..scared?"

Nodding again, she focused on her hands in her lap, wringing them until pink skin formed. "I passed all my physicals a month ago. I was starting to think I wasn't going to get matched but...then my mom got the call…"

"And you got my file in the mail. I was matched to you pretty quickly once I was entered into the program."

Scooting closer, their knees kissed but she didn't pull away. Touching knees was the least they were going to do tonight. "Can I ask...why did you join the program so late?"

His face twisted with emotions, the thoughts rolling around in his head and reflecting in his eyes. "I lacked...the desire." She scoffed, loudly, and slapped her hands over her mouth far too late. "What?" Not removing her hands, she shook her head, hard. "Come on, Usagi. We should be honest with one another."

Slowly, she released her face, placing her hands back in her lap. "It's not...you I'm worried about."

"Don't worry about them. They only listen in on 'trouble' cases. I'm assuming you're not trouble, are you?" She shook her head, "Good. Neither am I. Not really. Not anything they would worry about. So we are safe."

She hesitated, feeling the anxiety grow until she felt she might pop. Never had she ever uttered the words she was about to out of pure fear. But his deep blue eyes and easy brow made her trust him completely. Whether that was a good thing or not, she did.

"It's just...it's not fair."

"The program?"

He already knew where she was going with this, as all men did. But she still wanted...no needed him to hear it. To fully understand how she felt before anything else happened between them.

"Yes, the program. Men get to choose if and when they enter where women...well we get entered in as soon as we pass our physicals at age 20."

Nodding, she felt little ease, as if she was about to get placated as all women did on this subject. "Not all men enter into the program. Some believe in other methods of conception…"

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Regardless, the woman a man chooses to be with will still have to give herself to others until she is impregnated." He had grown pale but she didn't care, the lid had been screwed off and she couldn't put it back on. "My best friend was raped seven months ago and nothing was done about it. No one even says a word, she just continues to grow with the baby her rapist put inside her. She even knows who did it; knows his name, face, address. But it doesn't matter because she got pregnant. That's all that matters in the end. Men can do whatever they want to us because we are just cattle, meant to refurbish the population."

The grin he now wore had her really worried, his eyes locked on her. "You remind me of my best friend. She was just like you in what she believed and felt. She didn't want to be forced into the program either."

Her breath failed to leave her lungs, having thought for so long she was the ONLY one who thought these things. "She.. _was_  like me?"

His grin and face dropped instantly. "Yeah..she...died."

"What happened?!" The words popped out before she could think them through, but it was too late to be shy.

Settling back in his seat, he took his stare off of her and placed it elsewhere, thinking over his memories and forming them into words. "We grew up together. And she was two years older than me, both of us remembering a time before the program…" He glanced her way, a sad smile on his face, "Something you never got to experience, sadly, but things weren't always this way. When I was ten, the world was so scared at the dwindling population that the government acted and the rest is history. But...you know all that from school. And Saori...she didn't want to be a cow just as you don't…"

"I didn't say…"

"But it's true, nonetheless. Who would? Given my..occupation, I was able to help her out, get her out of the program by artificial insemination…"

"But that's illegal!"

He smirked, far wiser than she was thanks to their age difference. "It wasn't always. And we got it to work. So Saori carried our child and I was...so happy. But she still participated in the Anti-Mating Program protests...the one at building 952 on March 3rd…"

She gasped because he didn't need to finish, they had all learned about that protest in school. As a means to keep them compliant, all knew about the building 952 bombing, the government taking full responsibility and being proud of it. Next thing she knew, her arms were around his neck and she was in his lap. And he took her comfort, a few sobs breaking loose after he wrapped his arms around her ribs. It took a few moments, but soon he was crushing her to him, a few tears wetting her collar.

His head in her hold, she stroked his strains, doing all she could to comfort the man that had lost more than she could understand. "I'm so sorry…"

Pulling back, his glassy eyes found hers. The remaining tears, she brushed away with her thumbs and he managed to smile. "You're a kind person, Usagi."

"So are you, Mamoru."

His head tilted in her hands, looking curiously at her. "How do you figure? You know so little about me."

Shrugging, neither of them moved, still in each other's hold. "You could have just...taken me to the bed, hell or just the floor as soon as we got here. Regulations say we are supposed to start right away and have sex at least three times to give it the best chance to impregnate. But, instead, you talked to me. Calmed me down. This is..nice. I'm really glad I got matched with you. At least...for my first…"

The happy look on his face faltered, replaced with something more serious. "I'm glad I was matched with you too..for my first." Suddenly, he pulled her in closer as if to kiss her. But shifted, putting his mouth at her ear instead. "Not all men have a choice, Usagi. I was forced into this just like you."

"Wh...why?!"

Releasing her, she pulled back to watch his face as he spoke. "Because of my background. And because of my career. I'm a Pediatric Surgeon. The only one on this continent. And I'm pretty sure the government wants to make sure I stay here and in their control so they forced me into the program."

"How would that keep you here?"

His eyes were searching hers, dancing between the two orbs. "Like hell I would go anywhere if there was even a possibility I had a child here."

"But...you would never know if you did. Mates are not allowed contact after so they don't…"

"Get attached, I know. If there was even a chance I had a child here, I...couldn't leave them. It's one of the reasons I stayed out of the program. It's why Saori and I agreed to be parents together. If I'm going to have a child, I want to be in it's life."

He didn't get angry at the giggle she released. Instead, he smiled. "You have to be the only man in the world that feels like that. No one I know does. All my male friends in school just talked about having as much sex as possible."

"Well, they should be forgiven for that. It was how they were raised. Just like you. You know all the expectations and regulations by heart."

"So I'm just a cow after all." She hung her head in shame.

His finger under her chin brought her back up to him. "But you still broke every single one of them tonight with me. You're far from a cow, Usagi. You're special." He still held her with his touch and his eyes, the smile on his face dropping. "Can I...kiss you, Usagi?"

Her answer was to slowly lean in towards him, meeting him in the middle. His lips brushed against hers, sucking her lower lip into his mouth and holding it. She held his upper lip, enjoying the warmth that spread across her chest and arms the longer they held one another. When they released each other's lips, her heart was racing as she met his eyes.

He was still searching hers. Looking for what, she really didn't know. But it didn't matter.

"How about we...just pretend?"

Little creases formed on his brow. "Pretend?"

"Yeah. Pretend this isn't what it is. We can pretend...that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Or husband and wife. We can pretend that we know each other and that...this is just another night together?"

His jaw tightened as if he was chewing on her words. Seconds passed without a word and her heart started to race again. This time in fear.

"So...I would probably call you...Usako then?"

Skipping a beat, she struggled to keep up with the ever-changing tempo of the muscle in her chest. "Yes...Mamo-chan."

"Ug," his face twisted in distaste and it caused her to giggle, "drop the Chan. I'm not a kid nor are we that formal."

Her mouth popped open in shock but still curled at the edges with her smirk. "I think it's cute!"

"I'm too old for cute."

"Oh, come on Mamo-chan!" He cringed and she laughed, loud and strong. It had him wrapping his arms around her a little tighter to keep her from slipping off his lap and to the floor. "Okay, okay. How about just Mamo then?"

She couldn't help but stare at the little lines next to his eyes, his smile so big it reached them. "I like it."

Touching them, he kept his eyes on her as she ran her fingers across his wrinkles. "Okay, wise one, what do we talk about?"

"We tell each other...about our day."

He didn't even question it, knowing she would have no clue what it was like to be in a couple. It was no longer what their society did, knowing they would only have to share. "My day was pretty boring. I made breakfast for my family then rested as required. Then I got ready to meet you. That's it."

"You dressed up for me?"

His hand ran across her thigh, it tickling against her pantyhose. Even with her burning cheeks, she looked him in the eyes when she answered. "Yes...after I saw your picture...but it doesn't do you justice, you are a very handsome man."

Now he was blushing, making her heart knock against her ribs. "Thank you. You're gorgeous. Far too pretty to be with me. Guess I got really lucky."

Try as she might, she couldn't stop the voice in her head, telling her what she had been taught and told all her life. They were matched because of compatibility. Their genes would make a beautiful and talented baby. That was all it was, not luck.

"Thank you for making an effort. I tried as well but I was held up at work. Hence why I was late."

Knocking the thoughts from her head, she focused on the fantasy instead. "How was your day?"

His hands dropped, resting on his knee and against her butt. "It was good but long. Corrected a tear in a second-trimester baby's heart."

"Wow. Really?"

He chuckled at her wide eyes. "Yes, really. That's nothing, Usako. I do things like that all the time."

"What other things do you do?"

She was genuinely interested. Her whole life was spent talking about getting pregnant and serving her country. No one ever talked about when the baby was born. She had never even seen a baby, Mina's was going to be her first and guilt swelled in her at the thought. Because she was excited, even given how Mina got pregnant, the boy down the street raping her. Usagi was excited to see what a human baby looked like. To hold one and help Mina raise it. It was her obligation, helping anyone close to her raise their child. But she wanted to.

"I do everything from a regular check-up to bringing the baby into the world. I start with my patients in the womb and do all I can to keep them alive and healthy until they are 18."

"How...how many? How many have you…"

"Held? Birthed? Kept alive? I'd have to check my records but I have a 90% success rate."

"90%?! That's...amazing! No wonder the government…"

It died in her throat this time, the words she shouldn't say and she was thankful for it. But Mamoru didn't falter, his grin firmly fixed to his face. "I'm glad I impress. Maybe your friend should set up an appointment?"

"Oh..I don't….surely with that success rate you are booked solid?!"

He smirked, "I am. But...I'd fit your friend in. Especially if you came with her."

"But...that's against regulations…"

His grip tightened, pulling her in close again but this time, he didn't go to her ear. His eyes were all she could see, deep blue oceans that crashed into her and took her breath away. "There's nothing wrong in you accompanying your friend is there? She is your charge, isn't she? It is expected that you help care for her and help her raise the baby?"

"I..I don't...I don't know if…."

"Think about it. I'd love it if my  _girlfriend_  came and visited me at work."

They were back in the game, Mamoru leaning his head back to kiss the tip of her nose. The heat that she got from their kiss was slowly returning, having her act wild and kiss his lips in return. This time, they didn't sweetly suck on one another's lips. They slowly delved deeper into one another.

Her arms around his neck, she gave him little choice, pulling him deeper into her and her mouth. His tongue slid across her lips as a result. Her curiosity piqued, she split her lips and let him inside. All her life, she was taught her place in this world. Women were meant to bare children so the human race didn't go extinct. It made sense, why wouldn't they want to contribute for the sake of the world? But then she turned 12 and they explained further what was expected of her and all the women remaining in the world.

They were to lay down and let men screw them.

So that was what she was taught, to lay down and take it. Never had anyone brought up the topic of kissing, it considered a romantic notion. Sure, some of her friends that had already been through a few mating meetings told her some men like to kiss them. And many of her friends said the men they were paired with were nice and gentle. But it wasn't romantic by any means.

However, how Mamoru was treating her? And the things he was doing to her with his tongue in her mouth? It was all very romantic and it had her bones threatening to melt. So much so, both of them had to tighten their grip again so she didn't end up on the floor, feeling very much like a liquid in his arms. And when he left her mouth, going down her jaw to her neck? A sound released from her throat, deep and heavy.

The sound had Mamoru pulling back from her. It was so fast, she regretted it instantly. All worries and doubts were washed away when he started kissing her again, his tongue returning to the inside of her mouth. This time, she played back, meeting his tongue with hers in a dance. It caused a similar sound to come from Mamoru, a groan from his chest.

It felt like she was going to boil over, the two of them playing with fire by not doing what was demanded of them. The reminder had her popping off his mouth but remaining in his hold. She was, after all, his for the evening to do with as he pleased. As long as sex occurred, no one would get in trouble.

"If you...don't want to have sex with me..you don't have to, Usako."

It was as if he read her thoughts, hearing her glib tone just as she had whenever she had such thoughts. "We..we have to!"

"No, we don't. I can just...I'll tell them it was me. That I didn't want to."

"You can't do that, you will be punished!"

He only shrugged, "What can they really do to me? They already forced me into this and they need me. So if I say I didn't want to, then they will believe me."

It was as if there was a small pin in her heart, grateful Mamoru was willing to take the brunt, but not satisfied in the least. "Do you...do you not want to sleep with me?"

Eyes wide, he struggled, his mouth opening and shutting a few times while he floundered. "I...I will admit, I didn't want to come here at all. Even with your picture because beautiful or not I didn't want to be a part of this. But...now that I've met you?" His hands were on her face, cupping her cheeks and cradling her head. "Usako...you are far and away from what I expected from this night. Maybe they planned that, putting me with someone like you. But, I find that I just don't care. You're beautiful inside and out and...I like you."

"I...like you too."

Releasing her, he dropped his eyes from hers. "That said, I won't force you. I refuse. Regardless of how I feel about you, I would never do that to anyone. You being who you are only makes me more sure about that."

Her mind was spinning. This was the first time anyone had given her a choice in the matter. Women were exalted, held up on high for their ability to save humanity and treated like Queens. Save for their reproductive rights. Now that she had the choice, she didn't really know what to do with it. One thing was sure, this would be the only time she got such a right.

Gently digging her fingers under his chin, she pulled his face back up to her. "I..I like you. And I trust you. No one will ever treat me like this, I know that with certainty. So...more than anything...I want you to be my first. It would...please me greatly, Mamo."

His dumbfounded look had her worried she had said something wrong. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm far from worthy.."

"That's for me to decide."

"Usako…"

Huffing, she crossed indignant arms over her chest, starting to feel the pain of his rejection as he didn't seem as though he wanted  _her_  to be  _his_  first. "You asked. Gave me a choice. Are you taking that back now? Because if you didn't want to sleep with me then you should have just said that instead of leaving it up to…"

Cutting her off, he had his mouth on hers again, kissing her furiously until she had no breath left in her lungs when he released her. "Just don't regret this."

His eyes were dancing again, searching between her orbs. "I won't. I'm sure."

With that, he lifted her up, standing from the couch with her in his arms as if she weighed nothing. She could only guess he was taking them to the bed, both of them busy melting their lips together again. Her feet hit the ground and behind her was nothing but a mattress and cool sheets.

He was looking her over, her face and hair. It had her heart speeding up and out of control. "That's an interesting hairstyle by the way."

Squeezing one of her buns, he dropped his hand down through the pigtail that flowed out of it. "Yeah, I just...wanted to be different."

A lopsided grin was on his face, now having to pant from her crazed heart and his beauty. "And you grew it out to rebel. It being in your control...how long it is. Just how long is your hair?"

"Would you...like to see?"

He nodded so she reached up, digging the pins out and shaking the buns loose. Spilling down to the floor, it brushed their feet with her silky strands. "Beautiful." Taking some strands into his hands, he pressed them to his lips. "I want to be wrapped up in it."

It felt like her eyes were going to pop up of her skull, taken greatly by surprise. Mamoru dropped her hair and shared in her shock.

"Sorry. I got a little too into the game…"

Moments passed and they said nothing, staring at their feet and her hair as it covered their toes. "I...I like it."

They lifted their heads slowly in tandem, the flush on their faces matching. Just as slowly, they inched back towards one another, tentative as they met lips...then chests...then hips. Mamoru gently pushed her back until their lips tugged apart.

"Do you want us to undress ourselves? Or...do you want me to…"

"You take my clothes off. I don't think...if you don't do it, first, then I don't think I can."

It took a heartbeat or two for her words to sink in but soon his hands found their way to the collar of her dress. The pretty pink silk with its tiny buttons that went from her neck to her knees took him no time at all, getting to her belly before slipping what remained off her shoulders. It mixed with her strands, covering her feet. But then he stopped, waiting for her turn.

Shaky hands reached up before her eyes, finding it strange watching herself undress the man before her. Each button revealed more skin, a few dark hairs on his chest and under his belly button made him look even more like a man. And it made his skin look paler by comparison too, the hairs just as black as the ones on his head.

Bra, underwear, and pantyhose she stood before him in his slacks. "Have you...ever had sex before?"

His hands ran down her arms, starting at her shoulders and stopping at her elbows. "Yes. A few times in my teens. But it was before condoms were outlawed. I haven't had sex in almost two decades since and you...you will be the first I have ever…"

"First ever mating?"

He coughed, choking on air. "Um...well yes but...I was trying to say, first I have ever made love to."

Craning her neck, she stared up at him in wonder. "Is that different from sex?"

This time, he chuckled. "Yes and no. It's different in how it feels. Emotionally anyway."

"Oh...does it hurt?"

Pulling on her elbows, he helped her wrap her arms around his neck. "No. It doesn't."

Lowering his head, he sucked her lip in his mouth and gently pressed them back, falling onto the bed. His weight on her, she marveled at his ability to keep himself from crushing her. Doing as she was taught, she spread her legs around him, letting him sit his hips between her thighs. He worked a hand under her, unhooking her bra and removing it. It flew across the room, a show of his eagerness, but that was all of his rush being slow and steady with everything else.

Like the trek his hand took down her body.

She stopped breathing when his hand reached the top of her breast. None of this had been covered in school, his large hand encompassing the flesh as he cupped her. It felt...good, sounds coming from her throat when he began rolling her nipple around between his fingers.

Leaving her mouth, he took a similar path he hand had, the two switching places in a way as her nipple ended up in his mouth. While his hand…

"What are you...doing?"

Over her remaining layers, his fingers rubbed over her, Mamoru taking his weight off of her to make room for his hand between her thighs. His head popped up at her question and confusion but his hand didn't stop. "This is part of it, part of making love. If I don't do this...it will hurt when I put it in."

She was feeling overwhelmed, his fingers rubbing her until she felt slick from it. "It?"

Breathy, from being breathless, she felt as if her mind was spinning in her head when his dark eyes found hers. "The 'it' all your classes told you about, Usako."

The thought might have scared her or confused her any other time but with Mamoru strumming her, it was hard to care about anything else.

In her mind she thought ' _Nothing feels better than this'_  but then Mamoru slipped his hand inside her underwear.

All girls were taught: 1. Your body is sacred and for the greater good. 2. It is important that you keep in good health and prepare yourself for motherhood. 3. The only purpose your vagina has is to bare children.

So when Mamoru put his fingers inside her, inside the place she was taught was only to have either a penis or a baby in it, she had lots of questions. But any and all questions she had were overturned, Mamoru's fingers coiling and her body taking over. Her brain switched off and her back arched.

Any control she had was long gone, her mouth ripping open with her sounds. While fire spread across her body, igniting in her lower belly and flowing through her until it tickled her toes. Nothing in her life had ever felt like this and it had her grabbing onto Mamoru hard in ecstasy and fear. She had him pressed tightly to her, the pleasure overflowing and washing out of her slowly.

The pulsing she felt her body do around his fingers had stopped when he removed them, resting his hand on her pelvis. But she didn't let go, crushing him to her. "What...was that…"

She could feel his smile as it spread on his face against her skin. "An orgasm."

"But...women aren't supposed to…"

He kissed her neck hard, trying to calm her down so she would release him. "You don't need to have one to conceive. But you deserve it. All women do, it's only fair since men need to for conception."

"So...you are just being...fair?"

Her hold relaxed and he sat back, only holding himself off her an inch. "You can look at it that way. If it helps. I like you, Usako. And I don't want you to look back later at this night with regret or...anger."

A hand on his face, she finally calmed back down to sane. "I won't regret. Or feel anything remotely like anger. I know I'm going to feel grateful. Grateful that it was you."

His smile was sad as he looked down at her. "You're told to say that…"

"But I really mean it. Thank you, Mamo. For being so kind to me and for...taking care of me on this night."

It was what they were told to say even though the tradition of it had long ago fallen away. The longer the population dwindled the less the formalities mattered. But she meant every word so she hoped he believed her.

He was careful when removing her remaining clothes, not ripping or tearing the pantyhose she had wondered if they were a bad idea from the start. Now, still whole, on the floor next to the dress and underwear, she knew that with Mamoru, he would take care of her body, just as he had her clothes.

Seeing multiple pictures of penises were not enough to prepare her, laying out for him, naked on the bed while he pulled his slacks and briefs down. "Guess you're not shy about looking."

He was watching her, seeing exactly where her stare was. Her body was on fire again but far from pleasurable this time. "I'm sorry…"

"No it's alright. It's fine, I...like it."

Laying back on top of her, she spread her legs again, this time feeling his skin against hers and his penis at her entrance.

"They told us...the first time would hurt."

His eyes danced around her face. "It might a little. I tried to get you ready but...if you're nervous or scared…"

"I'm both of those!" She huffed.

Brushing his fingers on her skin, he used one hand to cup her cheek and the other to hold himself over her. Their mouths together, he sweetly kneaded her mouth and her breasts, making her feel warm and wet at his tip. Whatever fear or nerves she had were melting away just in time for Mamoru to push inside her.

It felt as if her body was humming, a vibration going through her from the insertion of his genitals. "Are you okay?"

His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dark. It had her heart beating even faster. "Yes I'm...amazing.."

Mamoru started moving, pulling in and out. This was not a surprise to her part of her education including how a man would 'hump' her. Either Mamoru was doing something completely different or it was explained to her incorrectly. Because Mamoru held her, his arms around her with his hands under her ass to lift her hips as he rolled his hips into her. It wasn't like the animals they watched mating, cold and methodical.

Just as she knew he would, Mamoru was taking good care of her.

The humming turned to screaming, the heat returning and flooding her quickly. It had her literally screaming, saying Mamoru's name as she did, having another orgasm thanks to him.

Whether he heard her or not, she wasn't sure, his groans so loud he probably missed it. But it was happening, Mamoru was orgasming too. They had completed the mating.

He remained on top of her, both of them collecting their breath and their thoughts. When he rolled off her, sweat covering both of them and making her shiver, she wondered if he would become cruel now? There was no reason for him to be nice in the first place and now that it was over he really had no need for it. Having only known him for a few hours, it was hard to believe Mamoru had a cruel bone in his body.

But she was always being told she was far too trusting.

It didn't matter if he was cruel, they had completed their part of the process. They were encouraged to have sex more than once in hopes to 'make it stick', but more than one time was not required. She was free to leave now if she chose.

Mamoru rolled onto his side, looking at her while she struggled to maintain eye contact. How was she supposed to look him in the eye after that? The things they had done? The things she said? She was pretty sure she had told him to go harder and faster at one point. If he wanted to be cruel, it would be very easy for him as she had told and given more of herself to him than anyone.

All her fear fled when he smiled at her. "You can't look at me?" She forced herself to hold his stare. "How do you feel now?"

"I think you already know the answer to that. Don't be mean!"

Wrapping an arm around her, he slid her to him, her shoulder against his chest. "I'm not being mean, you are! Leaving me to guess.."

"I feel great and you know it. Stop picking on me Mamo!"

The hand on her hip started kneading the flesh under it, tender affections even after they had finished. "I really like hearing you call me that by the way."

"What, no one gave you a nickname before?" He shook his head, a grin on his face. "I guess people don't do that anymore, do they?"

"I guess not."

"Mamo...what happens now?"

"Now?"

"Yes now."

He looked taken aback, confusion clear on his face. "I thought we could talk some more? Cuddle? Whatever you want, Usako."

All her life in preparation for this night and she had promised herself and Minako that she wouldn't cry. But she just couldn't stop it.

"Hey hey hey! What's wrong?!"

She couldn't answer him, only able to curl up into him as she sobbed. Mamoru was patient, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back, waiting for her to calm once again to speak. "I don't...I don't want to...to do... _this_  with anyone else. You were...are so kind...and I like you...a lot. The next match...they might be...they won't be…"

His hold tightened until her face was pressed against his chest, cutting her off. "This is why they tell you not to talk too much to each other."

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's my fault not yours. I wanted to talk. You were just so scared and...innocent. It's not fair, having to be in this stupid program. I wanted to make it easier for you but I just made it harder for both of us."

"Both of us?" She got out through her sniffles.

"Yes both of us. Attachment. They don't want us to have it because it makes things more difficult. People start to revolt against the system for the ones they love."

Nodding against him, she steadied herself and pushed him away, staring him down. "What are my chances? What are the chances that I'm pregnant, that this is the only mating I will have to do?"

"I don't...it's hard to say, Usako. You're ovulating so chances are very high…"

Grabbing his face, she held him close. "Then...make love to me again? So that we are sure? So that I don't have to mate with anyone but you? Please?"

"Usako…"

"Please? I know I'm...asking a lot.."

"No you're really not." He rolled them over putting her beneath him and pressing his mouth to hers hard for a searing moment. "It's not a lot to ask me at all."

As it was regulations, she woke up alone. Mamoru had no choice but to be gone by daybreak so when she found the sheets empty in the gray dawn light, she wasn't surprised or hurt. She would have to stay to be examined; her blood drawn, blood pressure taken, temperature checked, weight and height recorded. The usual.

There was one thing she was sure of, if she wasn't pregnant then she never would be. The meetings were always set when a woman was ovulating or close to it and required one act of coitus with her match. Three times were the recommendation. But she had many friends who had been on several mate dates now and still remained childless and in the program. There was really no guarantee or known cause as to why women couldn't get pregnant but she theorized it was a combination of diet, pollution, and the over abundance of male chauvinist in the world.

That said, she had sex with Mamoru six times last night. Or rather, they made love and Mamoru was just as gentle and satisfying the last time as he was the first. So she felt fairly confident, his gentle care and their multiple attempts with her ovulating guaranteed their success.

This would be the one and only mating date she would have to go on and it was all thanks to Mamoru. She desperately wished she had some way to thank him. Or tell him about their child as she was sure she was already carrying it. And if she wasn't, he deserved to know either way.

That's when she saw it, a slip of paper left on the nightstand.

_Dear Sweet Usako,_

_You made this meeting more than tolerable. I'm so happy it was you I was matched with. You are as beautiful as you are kind and you will make an amazing mother. If that is the case, you will need a Doctor. As does your friend so, please give me a call. Remember, Mamoru Chiba. Make sure you come with your friend for her appointment._

_Yours,_

_Mamo-Chan_

Like she could or would ever forget his name, he had her screaming it most of the night! He left his number too, so she ran to her purse, naked with little time to spare. A quick text and she put the note, sadly, down the disposal.

_Minako, I found you a pediatrician! I'll set up the appointment and see you soon!_


	23. Time doesn't Stop Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely chapter by DarkenedHrt101!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sooooooo I know this isn’t the last chapter to “My Ex, Your crush, Our relationship” or “How’s my Costume” so I’m really really sorry if you got excited and were waiting for one of those. I promise I am writing them, but this fic was a spontaneous one-shot idea that came to me on my drive to work thanks to a song. And I thought hey, it’s been a while since I wrote a one-shot for Aya Faulkner’s Hump Day (also posted there, if you haven’t checked out her hump day one-shots, you need to!). I hope you guys like it and again I will have those endings to you soon. 
> 
> Now a special thank you thank you to Aya Faulkner and Golak because I messaged both of them first thing this morning and said hey, by the way, I’m writing a fic to post today, gonna need you to proof it. Of course, they were happy to!!! So thank you, girls, for reading this over for me, I know you both have your own writing and lives going on so I hope it made you happy to read, even with it being so last minute. (This isn’t the first time I mistreated my betas by throwing things at them at the last minute lol.)
> 
> I wanted to take a quick minute to shout out a few stories that you need to check out as well.
> 
> If you’re looking for an amazing already finished SM world story, check out Golak’s The eyes long, the heart cries. She just finished it Tuesday and I’m so sad it ended, but it will have you sucked in from the first chapter!
> 
> If you’re looking for an AU fic look at Aya Faulkner’s Daddy Issues. A great burlesque Usagi and Mamoru fic that you’ll be demanding for more and more!
> 
> If you’re looking for another SM world one Aya Faulkner is at it again with Love Lost, it’s during the Dark Tree Arch and an intriguing read. 
> 
> Lastly, I don’t know if any of you here are Inuyasha fans, but I am a big one! And Aya Faulkner has now jumped into that fandom as well. Bad Karma is a great Inuyasha world fic to read. It’s like reading the anime, but with a new twist!
> 
> Alright, I’m done talking now. Please let me know if you guys enjoyed reading this one! And feel free to check me out on tumblr, under the same name.

**_Time doesn’t stop attraction_ **

Mina zipped up the back of my rose gold spaghetti strapped mini dress and huffed, “Usagi, why are you doing this?” 

“Yeah, especially after how he treated you.” Rei looked up from the magazine in her hands and met my eyes in the mirror.

“A century ago guys.” I fixed my dangly earring and fluffed the ends of my curly hair.

“Well, a decade, technically.”

I glared at Ami and she gave me a sheepish smile.

“I’m jealous of your hair.”

Minako played with the vintage gold hair clasp she had bought me for my birthday. It held my hair over my shoulder perfectly, leaving the other one bare.

“Why?”

“You can do so much with it!”

“Mina, your hair is long and blonde too.” Rei tossed a pillow at her and Mina smacked it out of the air.

“Ha! Too quick for you.”

I moved between them and put my hands up to both of them, “Okay, before you two go at it, what do you think?”

My three friends looked me over and I fiddled with my fingernails. 

Rei sighed and dropped down on my bed, “You’re going to have sex with him.”

My jaw dropped, Minako laughed and Ami blushed.

“What?! We’re just having dinner. Old friends catching up. I’m not even, I don’t even, just ew. What?”

Minako only laughed harder and Rei raised her eyebrows at me.

**_*~*~*~ Thirty-six Hours Ago ~*~*~*_ **

“Toki,” I called out to my oldest friend and his huge grin was contagious. 

“Mamoru, holy...wow!” 

He ran around the counter and threw himself in my arms. It was awkward. For me that is. Not him of course. It’s Motoki, he’s a hug kinda guy. 

“I can’t believe you’re here. I mean it’s been…” He pulled back and looked me over.

“Shy of ten years.”

“Ten years...just wow.” He rubbed the side of his face and laughed, “I’m sorry, I can’t think of anything else, but wow!”

I chuckled and pushed the bangs back from my eyes, “It’s good to see you too.”

“So what are you doing back here? Not that I’m not happy to have you back. Are you visiting or?”

“No, I’m here for good. I loved my job there, but a better offer came up here and well...it’s home.”

Motoki walked back behind the counter and I sat down at my old stool. 

“Coffee?”

“Of course,” I rotated back and forth on the stool as he poured me a fresh cup, “has someone been sitting in my spot?”

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, “You think because you went off to an Ivy League school that I’d frame your stool?”

I held the cup up to my nose and sighed, “Well, yeah?” I took a sip and grinned, “Damn Toki, no one makes coffee like you.”

“Yeah? That’s great since you know that’s what my arcade is known for.” 

I rolled my eyes and he laughed. The doors slid open behind me and Motoki looked over my shoulder. I don’t know what it was, I can’t explain it, never could, but anytime she came around a tingle up my spine shot through me. 

“Toki, Toki!”

“Usa,” Motoki smiled at her and I turned around slowly.

Her grin dropped and she froze mid-step, “Ma-Mamoru?”

“Hey there, Odango.”

Her lips pursed together and I took another sip of my coffee. I had years to perfect how I interacted with the opposite sex and I definitely wasn’t a monk, but even with all that here’s the one woman who always left me tongue-tied or rude. Dammit. Nothing could have prepared me for her.

“Usa, what have I said about bringing Luna in here?”

Usagi looked down at the cat in her bag then back at Motoki, “But she had a vet appointment today, I couldn’t just leave her.”

“How is that cat still alive?”

Usagi and Motoki both gasped and stared at me wide-eyed. When I looked at the cat, I swear its jaw had dropped too. Was it glaring at me? Luna’s head ducked back into the bag and I looked back up at Usagi.

“I was kidding?”

Motoki cleared his throat and retreated. Great. Chicken.

“Aside from hating on defenseless cats, why are you here?”

“I came back for you.”

She took a step back and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Kidding...again. I um...I’ve moved back. New job and all.”

Motoki reappeared with a to-go cup and placed it on the counter across from Usagi. She took four steps and wrapped her free hand around it. 

“What, no milkshake?”

Motoki hid his chuckle with a cough while I openly grinned at Usagi. Was she always this short? Sitting down, I was the same eye level as her. 

“I’m twenty-four, Mamoru. Not that there is a problem having a milkshake now, but time didn’t stand still while you were gone.”

Disappointment flooded me. I missed Usagi growing up. She was definitely not fourteen anymore, “No, it didn’t, did it?”

Eyes on her face, Chiba! I looked up from her legs and could feel the heat in my cheeks.

***~*~*~ Present ~*~*~***

“So who asked out who?” Ami handed me the flats I asked for and I used her shoulder to brace myself and put them on.

“No one asked anyone out, this isn’t a date.”

“Huh, how do you dress for your dates then?” Rei asked me with a ‘gotcha’ look on her face.

“Motoki set this up.”

“Motoki?” All three girls’ voices rang out around me and I shrugged.

“Yeah, he suggested we catch up by going to dinner. Help Mamoru get settled back in.”

“Oh, you’ll help him alright.”

I glared over at Rei and she stuck her tongue out at me.

“Are his sheets unpacked?”

“Shut up, Minako. The two of you, enough!”

O.o.O.o.O

I couldn’t find anything to wear, where were my nice clothes? Did the box not get here yet? I pulled at my hair and kicked at another box. This much chaos was driving me crazy. I had only been here a day, but I liked order and the boxes scattered around my new apartment were not order. Tomorrow, worry about it tomorrow.

I looked around the room again and found a tall box hiding in the corner. Dammit. I really didn’t want to look like I was trying too hard. I wanted casual. Nice slacks and a dressy shirt. Looks like it’ll be a suit instead. 

O.o.O.o.O

Our kisses were sloppy, but I didn’t mind and he didn’t seem to either. We were too busy trying to strip the other from anything blocking flesh. His fingers slipped under the straps of my dress and his lips followed the movement until he bit the edge of my bare shoulder. I used my own teeth to work his earlobe and freed the tie around his neck. He pulled the zipper down against my back and I couldn’t even hear the noise from it over our groans. My hands pulled and ripped at the jacket off his shoulders and he helped me set him free from it. 

Our mouths broke from the other one’s skin and we locked eyes before I looked back at his red glossy lips. He looked like he wanted to say something, his mouth opened a couple of times and we were both still trying to catch our breaths. I met his eyes again and moved up on my knees in his nice leather seat. His pupils were huge and he watched my every move without blinking. I bit the inside of my lower lip and tried to smile before I slid into the backseat. Now it was my turn to watch him without blinking. He stared back at me and his eyes were almost impossible to see between the dark and his eyelids hanging heavily over them.

His fingers moved to the top button of his white dress shirt and he undid them one by one. He made it halfway down before crawling clumsily into the backseat with me. I couldn’t help my giggle, he was so tall and it was amusing watching him try to climb over the center console to the back. I didn’t give him a moment to think before I straddled his lap.

O.o.O.o.O

One moment she was there and the next she smiled seductively at me from the backseat. I had tried to form the words before she did that. Form the damn words to ask her if she wanted to pause. It had been ten years, after all, we didn’t speak the entire time I had been gone. We were friends on Social Media so we knew enough about the other’s lives, but we just talked to each other for the first time in ten years yesterday. Now we were attacking each other’s lips and clothes in my SUV. When she moved to my backseat though…all thoughts of stopping were gone. I had wanted this girl for years and then I went off to college and enjoyed my work in America. 

I unbuttoned my shirt halfway and watched for a reaction from her telling me she changed her mind. Her eyes just followed my hands and I let my brain shut off. There were no movements I could do to make crawling in the back as a six-foot guy look sexy. Her giggles made my heart speed up and I blinked for a millisecond and when I opened my eyes again, there she was. I gripped her hips in response and her teeth tugged and nipped on my earlobe again. When she turned her affection to my neck, I pulled the back of her dress open and let it fall to her waist. She leaned back and I glared at the strapless bra hiding her from me. 

**~*~*~* Dinner *~*~*~**

“What about that guy...damn what was his name?” Mamoru snapped his free hand as he played with his wine glass.

“You act like there were so many!” I took a big drink of my wine and swatted at his snapping fingers.

“There were a lot of pictures of you and guys over the years.”

“There weren’t a lot and like you’re one to talk! Club after club pictures of you. So weird.” I took another drink and he tilted his head, eyeing me.

“What’s weird?”

“You at clubs and I don’t know, peopling.”

“I people!” He looked shocked at my accusation and I barely contained my serious composure. 

“You didn’t used to.”

“What are you talking about? I talked to you and Motoki all the time.”

I pointed a finger at him and leaned forward, “You were forced. And you didn’t talk to me, you poked fun at me.” 

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” He smiled into his glass and I bit back my smile. 

“Huh, so you think I’m cute.”

He shrugged and turned his attention to the waiter with a tray of our food. 

O.o.O.o.O

Her fingers finished undoing the buttons on my shirt before she dragged her nails lightly down my chest and stomach. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat. She pressed her lips against mine and I responded to every push, pull, and suck she gave me. I wrapped my arms around her back and pressed her flat against me. Her hips wiggled against mine and I moaned into her mouth. I unhooked her bra and threw it to the other side of the seat. 

She pulled at the zipper of my slacks while I worked my way down from her lips to the tops of her breast. When I pressed her harder against me, her back arched and allowed my tongue to slip against the little pink flesh I had been aiming for.

O.o.O.o.O

“How was everything?”

“Delicious!” I dabbed my mouth and smiled up at the waiter.

Mamoru handed him our empty plates and turned his attention back to me. “So?”

“So what?” I took another sip of my third glass of wine. This was going to be a pretty bill. 

“Oh, come on. What happened with him?”

I cleared my throat and looked away from his cobalt eyes. They were dangerous. 

“Nothing.” I downed the rest of my glass and coughed out, “Just gave him my virginity.”

His mouth and eyes were wide open like I just told him the juiciest secret, “That guy?!”

“Shhh! Great, people are starting.”

He got up from his side of the booth and I thought he was about to ditch me when he slid next to me and draped his arm behind me.

“You have to tell me this story.”

“What? Here? No way and even if we were alone, no way.”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

O.o.O.o.O

She let out a breathy whimper and I circled my tongue around her nipple once more. I wanted to hear it again. She dropped her forehead against the top of my head and whimpered. I moaned in response to the sound of her. Her hands attempted to undo my belt between us while one of my hands held her tight against me and the other grabbed at the panty covered flesh under the pushed up the hem of her dress. She managed to open my slacks and slipped her hand inside. I moved back to the top of her breast and bit enough to leave a red mark, but not enough to cause her pain. Her fingers wrapped around me and my eyes flew open.

O.o.O.o.O

“I cried...and then he cried.”

“He cried? Poor guy…” Mamoru looked lost in thought and I cringed.

“That’s...not the worst part.”

His head turned back to me and he just stared at me, “He cried, how could it get worse?”

“Rei came home...heard me crying and barged in. She thought he attacked me and started hitting him with my brush.”

He covered his mouth, but I could hear the laugh through his hand. 

“It’s not funny!”

“Oh, come on, Usa. It’s been seven years, can’t you laugh about Rei beating up your ex-boyfriend now?”

“Alright, Mr. Giggles, let’s hear yours.”

“Isn’t there a rule where if it’s been over ten years you no longer have to share?”

“Uh-uh.” 

He played with the few curls against my temple and sighed.

“I was sixteen, she was nineteen.”

“Ohhhh, like them older huh?”

“Only one of my girlfriends was older. Do you want to hear the story or not?”

I made a zipper movement across my lips and waved my hand for him to continue. 

“We had met when I toured her college and went on a few dates before it happened. Luckily, I lived alone so I didn’t have to worry about roommates trying to beat her up.”

He smiled at me and it was my turn to just stare at him.

“I didn’t know you lived alone at sixteen?”

“Well, technically I started living alone at fourteen, but we can get into that another time. I’m not in the mood for sad stories.”

I wanted to know more, but the look on his face told me not to push it.

“But you cried?”

“What?”

“Well, you said you didn’t have to worry about a roommate, but you didn’t say anything about not crying.” 

“Ha. Ha. No, I did not cry. But I did feel like shit.”

I raised my eyebrows at him and he looked away.

“Okay...maybe not at first, but come on I was a sixteen-year-old guy! I was on top of the world.”

I smirked and took a sip of my untouched water.

“But, I will say no one’s first time is perfect. And mine definitely wasn’t. But it was also not the worst either. Different girl might have been nice though.”

His cheeks turned a light pink and his eyes widened slightly before he looked away. He almost seemed embarrassed, but I couldn’t figure out why.

“Dessert?”

O.o.O.o.O

I swallowed hard and moaned, “Wait...wait, wait.” 

Her hand slipped from my pants and she looked worried, “I’m sorry. Did I...um did I hurt you?”

“No,” I shook my head frantically and slid my fingers along her hair, “no. I uh...I don’t have anything...on me.”

Her eyebrows pushed together and she tilted her head into my hand, “What?”

“I don’t have any protection.”

She let out a breathy laugh and straightened as much as she could in the small space, “You wait until you have me almost completely naked to bring that up?”

“Well, there’s not a lot of blood pumping...in the right direction that is.”

“Is this like, is this you messing with me?”

“Messing with you?”

“You know like when we were younger...you were mean...is this a new form of—“

“God, no! I just...I don’t want to get you pregnant.” Her eyes bugged and I practically screamed in her face, “No! That sounded...no that came out harsh. What I mean...I mean..”

She slid off my lap and reached for her discarded bra. How did this girl always make me a blubbering idiot?!

“Dammit, Usa, come home with me.”

O.o.O.o.O

The waiter took our empty wine glasses and dessert plates before Mamoru started talking again.

“I had the biggest thing for you when we were younger.” 

His fingers danced along my knee and the top of my thigh. 

“No, you didn’t.”

He looked up from my leg and smirked, “Why do you say that?”

“You were so mean to me.”

“Gee, I wonder what it means when a teenage boy is mean to a teenage girl.”

“That he’s an idiot.”

I watched his fingers continue their pattern and tried to swallow. 

“So you didn’t like me?”

“No, I did, but you were an ass.”

“Because I liked you.”

I looked back up at him and saw the seriousness on his face, “You’re not being an ass now.”

“Who says I still like you?”

“Then stop touching me like you do.”

That boyish grin I had rarely seen was on his face now and his hand stilled on my leg.

“Do you want to go somewhere?”

I had three glasses of wine and the boy that I pined over was now a man sitting next to me. Hell yes, I wanted to go somewhere. 

“What about the check?”

His grin grew and I smiled in return, “I meant after the check.”

I scanned the room for the waiter, I wanted him here, now. Why were they never around when you needed them?

His breath hit my ear and I shivered, “I can’t tell if you’re nervous about being alone with me or excited?”

O.o.O.o.O

I tried to keep my eyes on the road and not on her legs that looked incredibly long when I know for a fact she’s not that tall. I had learned to be smooth, and all the right things to say. I was no player by any means. The shortest I dated a girl was two months, and she was crazy so that’s not on me. But I knew how to get girlfriends. I grew up. Now I was that eighteen tripping over my own words mess again. I figured it had been because she was fourteen and I knew that any physical relationship with her would be wrong. Now, I’m doing it at twenty-eight. What the hell? I wanted everything I said and did to be perfect. Oh, God. What if this nervousness spreads from just my verbal skills to my actual…oh, God.

O.o.O.o.O

The wine had started to wear off and so did my spontaneity. Car sex would have been so much easier. I wanted him, he wanted me, but now I felt nervous and unsure. I always had boyfriends, not a lot, but some. Never a one night stand. Had Mamoru? 

I looked over at him and his eyes snapped back from my legs to the road. He had always been a mystery but now he had this sexiness about him. He had always been sexy, but now it was like he finally knew it! Instead of hiding it, he flaunted it. 

We pulled into a small two-story parking garage and the only sound I could hear was my anxious breathing. 

“I have wine inside.”

Oh, thank God.

O.o.O.o.O

“Usagi.”

She set her empty glass on my coffee table and her eyes looked away from the pile of boxes to mine. 

“We don’t have to continue,” I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck, “you know from the car.”

Her shoulders slumped, almost as if she thought I was rejecting her.

“I mean...I want to. I didn’t want to stop, but I wouldn’t want to risk it with you.”

She shook her head and looked away from me again.

“No,” I grabbed her hand and moved over until our thighs touched, “out of everyone I would risk it with you, but I wouldn’t do that to you.”

She blinked and held her breath.

“Does that...does that make sense?”

Her hand left mine and I felt alarmed until she wrapped it around my neck and kissed me. 

“Where’s your bedroom, Mamo?”

Every language I ever learned fell out of my head as soon as she whispered those words and finished it off with Mamo. 

O.o.O.o.O

Stripping in a bedroom is so much easier than the backseat of a car. He had my dress across the room the minute we stepped through the door and then he accidentally ripped my panties in his hurry. I giggled against his lips when he mumbled about buying me a new pair for our next date.

He walked me backwards to his bed before my knees hit it and I fell backwards. His smile was so intoxicating that I went weak in the knees, and I was grateful that I’d been laying down. He pulled his button-up shirt off and threw it behind him before dropping to his knees.

O.o.O.o.O

I grabbed behind her knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed. We weren’t going to get caught here in my apartment. The car was a little more rushed. Now I could take my time and please her. And that’s all I wanted to do. 

I moved between her knees and bit lightly up her thigh. She was already shaking and I had barely touched her. As light as possible, I ran my tongue up her entrance and felt her legs tense around me. My fingertips brushed across her nipples and she bucked her hips against my tongue. This was torture, I already had to stop in the car and now to feel and taste her arousal, but this wasn’t about me. 

I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked, my teeth and tongue grazed it and she pressed harder against me. My new apartment would forever be filled with the memory of the second night here. The night Usagi Tsukino moaned and squirmed in my bed as I worked my tongue and fingers along her beautiful naked body.

O.o.O.o.O

I had been so close when he stopped and my body felt like it was vibrating with energy waiting to explode. I even whimpered and he licked his lips with a devilish smile playing on them. He picked me up like I was air and crawled on the bed with me in his arms. When he laid us in the middle of it, he made the energy inside me spark and pop with every glide of his lips, flick of his tongue, touch of his fingers, grind of his naked hips against mine and then he stopped again. I was ready to throw him off me and take charge when he reached into a small box labeled nightstand next to the bed.

I always hated condoms and I had always been in a relationship long enough to get on the pill and tested before we took this step. Since I was in-between boyfriends for, well, a while now, condoms were the only answer for tonight. But somehow Mamoru made them sexy. His eyes looked so dark and he was breathless and naked above me when he bit the edge of the wrapper and ripped it open. He didn’t do it creepy and slow, it all went so fast and he looked so lost to me and only me it all just turned me on that much more. 

O.o.O.o.O

I kissed her harder than I intended to, but when I pushed into her I couldn’t help but bruise her with my kiss to keep from screaming. She was tight and so, so wet. It had been too long and she had me worked up since the restaurant. Her nails carved into my ribs and a moan rumbled in my throat. The heels of her feet rubbed up against my calves and I pulled back from the kiss and her hips in sync. Her eyes were blue so blue and completely open to me to watch. I thrust back into her faster than the first time and she didn’t break our eye contact. 

Her lips parted in the most breathtaking sight and the sounds she made had me pinching myself to keep from coming on the spot. She didn’t hesitate to meet me thrust for thrust with her hips and telling me what she wanted. 

“Faster.” 

Her fingers tangled in my hair and my arms were pinned under her, pressing her as hard as possible to me. 

“Harder.”

I bit her shoulder in the same spot I bit it in the car and grazed my teeth down her skin. 

“Mmm, yes, just like that.”

I rolled my hips again and again and again and again while barely pulling out of her in the process. Her back arched up into me and her lips against my ear cried out my name. I’d love to go deaf from her screams, as long as they’re my name in pleasure. When she tightened around me and started to pulse, I gripped the sheet so hard it ripped off the top corner of my mattress. 

“Fuck, Usa.” 

I grabbed the top of the mattress and picked up my pace inside her again. My other hand lifted one of her legs up on my hip and we both moaned at the new depth. 

O.o.O.o.O

The energy coiled in my stomach and broke apart to every inch of my body after he rolled his hips into me again. I couldn’t help my scream, I felt bad about being right in his ear, but it had been the most intense orgasm I felt in a while. He was in the perfect spot and so hard that when I pulsed around him the intensity level dialed up from eighty to a hundred. I couldn’t catch my breath and when he moved in and out of me again, I felt like I could feel every inch of him that much more.

My limbs were all tingling and limp, but I wanted more. I licked and nipped his earlobe and flexed around him when he thrust back in.

“This is going to be over quick if you keep that up.” He panted.

“I showed you mine, now you show me yours.”

He lifted his head from my neck and stared down at me. I flexed again and his eyes closed for a brief moment before looking at my lips. He dipped down and kissed me as he moved his hips against mine again. After a few more thrusts, kisses, and moans his body locked up on top of mine and I felt every pulse from him inside me. 

We laid in each other’s arms for a few moments before either of us dared to speak. Dammit, I hated it when Rei was right.

“Best first date ever.” His breath tickled my neck as he spoke and I stroked his hair. 

“Was this a first date?”

He lifted his head and looked down at me, “Wasn’t it?”

“Depends…”

“On?”

“If you take me on a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fave/Follow for heads up on more. Review if you loved or hated it. Feel free to PM me here or on Tumblr with future ideas or if you want to contribute!


End file.
